Gundam Seed:Wildhorse of Terra Version 2
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: Rewrite of the GSD,Ranma X-over with a mix of Robotech,Star Trek,Tenchi Muyo,GW,KOR,and many more
1. Chapter 1

**To my valued Readers,** I have read your reviews and your PM and I have to agree that this fic needed a rewrite to make much more enjoyable to the reading public. So _Gundam Seed:Wildhorse of Terra_ will have to be discontinued. Version Two is up and running.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or RANMA ½

** Resurrection**

It is the Year 74 of the Cosmic Era

The Second Bloody Valentine War is over and Peace has once again return between the Earth and the PLANTs. The Earth Alliance Forces who is weary of War is focusing on the search for more resources for the massive rebuilding of their colonies and the needs of the Earth.

Six Month after the War, Fleet of ten ships is on a course to Mars

The _EAS PROMETHEUS, _retrofitted for deep space is approaching Mars after a 2 month long journey.

The Fourth Planet of the Solar System was now in reach.

Retrofitted with an Experimental Impulse Drive Engine replacing the old engine, but it was so large it extended the length of the ship to about 50 meters. The Engine is New but the Idea is 200 Years Old theory becomes a reality.

A Journey to Mars with standard engines would take about 6 months or longer depending on how far you are from Mars upon launch as it orbits the sun.

Behind the lead ship are nine long-range cargo carriers that look like railroad trains made for space travel. They tow 3 huge cargo holds that stretches the length of the ship to well over half a kilometer and each carry all of the necessities to build a small colony on orbit or on the planet, along with over a thousand people in the journey.

The EA Fleet is just over 1 million kilometers from Mars when the Prometheus radar detected something just ahead of them.

Something unusual

"Care to explain unusual? Ensign" Capt. Julian Ramius floated towards the navigation station to see what is wrong

"Sir, there's a glacier about 1,000 kilometers in front of the fleet, and what is unusual sir is that my sensors is detecting a rather faint energy reading inside the glacier"

The Capt. Look at the screen their new Radar. One of the many innovations that came out of the war is a new type of subspace sensors capable of piercing thru any form of Jamming or ECM with a full detail of anything around their ships

"Put the Image on screen and magnify" he ordered as he returns to his seat.

The big screen in front of them shows a big chunk of ice just floating in space. But what's got everyone attentions are several objects inside, as well as a silhouette of a human figure and that made the captain curious.

"Now what do you suppose…" curious of what they are seeing, the captain made a decision

A Search and Rescue Team was deployed to recover what is inside the Ice while the rest of the fleet went ahead except for the Prometheus that stayed behind and investigate the space glacier. In their astonishment they found an entombed human body intact and also found lumber a few dishes broken vases, swords and spears along with traces of Chinese writings as well as soil with plant life frozen inside the glacier which is definitely came from earth.

They carbon dated several samples and confirmed that it's over 200 years old, at around the early 21st Century.

The Capt reads the report from his science officer in disbelief

"2 centuries ago, In China?"

"There is no doubt about its origin sir, that glacier came from 200 years ago in China" Science officer . Maki Perano reports with an enthusiasm of an archeologist equivalent in finding ancient artifacts on Mars.

"Captain it is likely that the debris we found came from the **'Phoenix Incident'** where a whole province was said to have been destroyed by nuclear weapons test done by the Chinese. The story has it, that the blast caused a powerful Tornado that uprooted a whole mountain and devastating the region making it uninhabitable from being frozen over instead of being irradiated."

"Incredible" he said amazed at was found out here "what about the body we found?" he ask

"Were thawing it now" Perano replied

At the Fighter Bay, The cut-out part of the glacier is being melted by powerful lights and heaters while the rest of the crew return to their stations.

Inside the Ice, the shining lights touch the body and for some reason, a heartbeat starts to give back life to a 2 century old body. Its blood flows once more heating the body giving it life at an accelerated rate, the body awakens and started to draw 'Chi' in its environment to replenish its 'Ki', its Life force slowly but it took time, almost 5 hours as the Ice started to crack, to the surprise of the crewman working nearby

The crew watching the Ice is looking at the crack on the Ice, and then at a blue glow coming from the body which causes the Ice to melts even faster. Everyone stops what they were doing when they hear an Erie hum coming from the Ice. As more crack appear the crew went into alert, someone called the captain and a company of soldiers circled the ice just as it suddenly shattered to a million pieces spreading the Ice all over the fighter bay.

"Stay on your post!" the captain shouts in order as the crew look in total surprise at the person standing to where the huge block of Ice was once at.

Wearing a red shirt, black pants, and jet black hair on a pigtail. This person, gasp for air after 2 centuries in an icy prison. His whole body is still weak and in state of shock and feeling weightlessness for some strange reason, he look around slowly, still his vision is a bit blurred but it slowly cleared to see people all around him and they are armed.

'_So weak…'_ he thought and yet he stood his ground ready to fight if he had to despite beak weakened

"Don't be afraid, we don't want to hurt you" he said showing his hands to him but the individual was a bit confused, he can't understand what he was saying as unconsciousness

"Who are you?" the Captain asks lastly, and as he slowly move close to this man that came out of the Ice.

The person didn't have a chance to answer as he fell into unconsciousness and floated in Zero G.

For Seven days the man slept while doctors treated him and examined every part of him and found him to be human, a Natural, age around 17 or 18 years old, Asian descent most likely from Japan. He is physically healthy no genetic enhancements or mutation was ever found.

All in all he's just a normal teenager.

"There's nothing normal about a guy coming out from that ice alive doc," the captain said to the ship female doctor Dr. Alice Jennings

"Nevertheless he is a natural and our examination shows that he has a few crack ribs a few broken bones and cuts and burns. My guess is the boy must have been in an awful fight"

"This is too unbelievable" he said disbelieving "whoever this guy is, he is no ordinary human that's for sure"

The Prometheus went on to Mars and rendezvous with the rest of the fleet and that they started their construction of a new colony. Meanwhile their Guest awakens after 7 days of slumber. He awakens in a strange room in hospital clothes and a female doctor checking his vital signs.

"Where am I" he asks groggily and the doctor answered back

"You are on an Earth Alliance vessel called the Prometheus" answered the doctor

"I'm on a ship?"

"A spaceship actually" she said

"A What?"

He righted himself up while the doctor help him explained his predicament "we found you frozen in a block of Ice floating in our approach to Mars from Earth"

"Frozen?" he slowly remembers what happened.

The battle against Saffron the Phoenix God, the death of his Fiancée his friends and family that went with him on the rescue and the final strike that ended Saffron life and resurrection permanently, using the Ultimate Hiryu Shoten Ha, and then nothing.

Hearing about spaceships, Mars and Earth Alliance, he felt a sinking feeling

"What year is this?" he ask the doctor

"Well it is the 5th of November of The Cosmic Era 74 or in your case it is 2199 AD"

"2199 AD?" He couldn't believe it, he was entomb on Ice for 2 Centuries

"Excuse me sir but, can you tell me your name?" she asks

"Um-my name, it's Ranma…**Ranma Saotome**"

**TBC**


	2. The Road Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or RANMA ½

**Chapter 1**

**The Road Home**

_**Mars**_**  
April 10 Year 75 of the Cosmic Era**

It has been 6 months since the arrival of the EA Fleet on the orbit of Mars and in that short time they choose a location to set-up a resources colony on one of the small asteroids orbiting the red planet, that is after they finish the resident section. The nine cargo carrier detached their holds from the main bodies and immediately reassembled them to create a space colony similar to a wheel type space colony and where the kilometer long axle with hundreds of solar panels and communication equipment installed, is connected to the asteroid where they shall mine the resources they need for their small colony

Meanwhile, not far from the resource colony is a certain Pigtailed Martial Artist is flying one of the EA Mobile Armor Fighter as a trainee. Ranma pilots a Mass Produced Mobile Armor called the **TS-MA2** _Moebius. _

He flew the Moebius thru an obstacle course dodging harmless laser fire and paint loaded missiles from every direction, weaving pass obstacles with ease without being hit once and while firing his linear guns and missiles hitting target after target without missing one target. The crew watching was amazed at the level of skills Ranma is showing them.

In his time with them, Ranma had decided to join The Mobile Armor Corp as a way to earn his keep. It was hard work for him, but thanks to his fast learning curve that come from years of Martial Arts training, he applied it to his piloting skills, and in less than 2 months of hard training, he mastered the skills to fly a Mobile Armor for the Prometheus.

On the Prometheus, the mechanics and engineers watch Ranma MA fighter status carefully from their telemetry. It shows that the Moebius is being push beyond its limits. G-forces were beyond tolerance level for both man and machine. Ranma uses 100% of the Moebius capability and making it move like no one else can, this made the Mechanics complained a lot because he pushes his machine too much but that was ok, for they understand that if someone who can pull the 100% of its machine capabilities means that he's an excellent pilot.

'**PERCFECT SCORE 100' **showing on his screens at the end of the Obstacle Course. Ranma stops his thrusters, did a 180 degree about face to look back at the course he went thru and sees every target was destroyed. The crew and other pilots cheered in doing a perfect 100 before the Captain voice came over the radio

"_Okay Ensign Saotome, time to go back to the barn"_ the Capt. Ordered that surprised him

"_He called me Ensign'_ he understands what that meant and made him happy at that

"_Roger, Wildhorse is heading back"_

**Ensign Ranma Saotome **is a new recruit to the **MA Corps** whom have just graduated as one of the **MA** pilots of the Prometheus. The Crew gave him the codename _**Wildhorse**_ amusingly since, it's just an English translation of his name, and an appropriate one because of his fast pace maneuvers and chaotic movements that makes it impossible for anyone to lock on to.

In his 6 months on board he took the time to absorb 2 Centuries of World History while recovering his wounds. The Doctors are also trying to absorb knowledge of his amazing recovery as broken bones, bruises and cuts disappeared right before their eyes. He explained his 'Ki' technique that was created by the Martial Arts Masters for thousands of years and its application of healing fortifying bodies.

The Two Centuries have past and the Martial Arts World seems to have faded into mere shadows as people seems to have lost Interest in the Arts, few of the skills becomes nothing more than recordings for people to read or watch, no one practice the art seriously anymore like it was back then.

So much Knowledge lost which saddened him. Martial Arts took thousands of years to create and to perfect, have been totally lost in just 2 centuries. Now it seems that Ranma is the last Master of the Arts, here in a time of uncertainty he wonders if there is a place for the practitioner of the Arts in this world. That question he kept it in the back burner for now, as he educate himself about this New Era of **Spaceships, Space Colonies** and Giant Robots known as **MOBILE SUITS **and also a new race of humans called **Coordinators.**

He learns about the **Coordinators** and its origins and the problem it brought that divided Humanity between **Natural** and **Coordinators**. He reads the Tensions brought between them and the conflict cause by it. The resulted anarchy brought about two destructive wars, claiming nearly hundreds of millions people the like of which not even in his own time has ever seen.

He found a few reason why and who caused it.

The Factions known as Blue Cosmos and Logos manipulated the world into conflict due to their political economic and military powers, which resulted in the massive death toll during the Wars Their manipulation of people's emotion was all for profit, all for power and using Hatred to one another was their tool, which resulted in catastrophic events that benefited them in the end.

Only a handful of people were able to stop them and restored peace, the same people that stops the first war and it was an alliance of Naturals and Coordinators.

Ranma had a lot for him to learn but for now he has to earn his keep on the ship and try not to be too much of a burden for them while keeping his Martial Arts skill in shape

Ranma can't use his normal techniques in space. So he created _The Anything Goes School of Zero G Hand to Hand Combat_ a new fighting skill that uses zero gravity, although they do have _hand to hand_ combat training, he found their skills lacking. His training is rather different as he demonstrated to them by sending two dozen soldiers and crewman to the Infirmary every time they take his class.

In a simple ceremony the Captain gave Ranma the Rank of Ensign; he is now a member of the crew "Congratulation **Ensign Ranma Saotome**" he saluted him Ranma returns it

"Thank you, Sir" he step back and saluted him and the whole crew sheered him.

To the Officers and Crew of the EAS Prometheus, they couldn't help but admire the boy that came from the past. He carries an enormous potential that they are still trying to measure, even Dr. Jennings is ecstatic to find remarkable discoveries from the boy, for even in his bloodstream alone she finds strong anti-bodies and immune systems that are much better than theirs or even among the coordinators genetically enhanced bodies, yet she still don't understand how he can manipulate that 'Ki' energy Ranma is referring to.

What makes him more amazing to them is that he's a **Natural**, if he was a Coordinator, then that could explain some of his abilities, and yet this is someone who came out of a glacier after 200 years of being frozen then burst out alive, and those energy manipulations of his is unbelievable.

They started a party to honor Ranma becoming Ensign. The Capt and a few officers are in a meeting to decide what to do next. He reviewed the gathered data on the test and examination they have done since the day they found him . Maki Perano suggested they would send Ranma HQ once they are back on Earth for further examination.

"Captain HQ needs to know more about him" he said and wonders about his captain decision to let the boy join the MA Corps

"I don't know why you register him as an MA Pilot despite what he told us which is too unbelievable to say the least, he is still a stranger, heck he may even be an alien for all we know" Maki said which raised a few eyebrows and agreeably, they had the same thought

"A stranger from the distant past and he's definitely human Maki," the captain said

"HQ would probably put him thru a battery of test as to why he's alive Maki, despite what we ourselves put him thru" he said looking outside the view port of his office, he can see Mars and the construction crew working on the framework of a new space colony and floating nearby is a 2 feet thick armour plating with a hole thru it. He sighed

"He finished that obstacle course with a perfect score of 100 without once getting a scratch. 5 times he went thru that at a Level 5 difficulty Rate. That would be like going thru a battalion of Mobile Suits and a fleet of Warships firing all together targeting at him constantly" He said in amazement to the boy skills

"No one can do that, flying a Mobile Armor thru level 5 without a scratch, not even the Hawk of Endymion can do that" he look back to his officers

"Reinforcements will be here tomorrow, and we will be going home but I will not handover the boy to HQ just to be turned into a guinea pig," he was serious for he had a good feeling about Ranma Saotome, a change was about to occur in the world and it started here

"Look," he said explaining his rather defensive attitude for the boy "Ranma possess a power no one has in our Era. That 'Ki' manipulation is a Myth even in his time, and now we discovered that it's real. Look what he did to that amour plating" he pointed outside the viewport

"That is a 5 inch thick solid titanium and he punch a hole thru that with an energy blast he called Ki" everyone remembered that time when he demonstrated KI manipulation. One focused beam of Ki blasted thru it in seconds which awed everyone. That was a demonstration of raw power was both amazing and frightening.

The Captain sat back to his seat. "The Phoenix Incident" he thought out loud about that part of history which is still a mystery even now. The captain took a deep breath

"There's a lot things he never told us about that did he and yet, he did say he was involve of what happened there" he said

"Well we won't ask about that for now, but right now, prepare the ship for departure"

He stood up, righted his uniform and said "it's time to go home"

A day later, the reinforcements arrived and the Prometheus hand over control to the new commander

The powerful Impulse Engine came to life and pushes the Prometheus on a path back to Earth.

On one of the forward observation deck is an anxious pigtailed boy watches Mars slowly becoming smaller at an aft viewscreen and then look forward to a blue star in heaven and smiled

'_I'm coming home'_

"We have two months travelling time ensign" spoke the captain who is floating towards him. Ranma saluted him

For Ranma, he knows that he can trust him, a man of honor and a sense of duty to country and people was his forte which is the reason why he's putting his fate, whatever it may be, into his hands

"Excited in going home?" he asks and Ranma nodded

"Pretty much sir, been gone for 200 years," he heave a sigh "may not be the world I knew, but its home" the captain nodded in agreement

"Indeed it is"

**TBC**


	3. First Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ they belong to their Respective creators which I Salute their work

**Chapter 2**

**First Battle**

**L7  
****EA SPACE COLONY **_**HERMES**_

Located at the edge of EA controlled space it is the Earth Alliance, Deep Space Radio Telescope Research and Communication Station for Mars and other colonies around EA space.

Before heading for homeport, the Prometheus made a temporary stop over at the station for the captain wanted to visit old friends as well as to make a few repairs on their Impulse Drive before heading on towards their Lunar Base.

Meanwhile, Ranma is at the hangar bay in his Moebius Fighter studying the combat prowess of many **Mobile Suits** from ZAFT, EA and ORB nation. The Mobile Suits are the weapon of choice for the military of this era and the most powerful weapon system ever built by man.

The database he has access is quite extensive, as it also shows footages of many battles during the two major wars being wage that are only two years apart. Ranma watches these footages after footages to learn, and he learns how a Moebius Fighter likes his, is hardly a match against them like during the time against a Zaft GINN.

In his observation, the mobile suits are far too superior in many aspects of combat compared to the mobile armor. Therefore, the EAF built Mobile Suits of their own in order to counter Zaft GINNs and replaced the once frontline weapon system, the Moebius fighter.

Now the Main defense and offense for the fleet is the MS _Daggers_ and others even more advance than the _Strike_ Daggers.

To anyone it would seem that the Moebius is an obsolete weapon of war, and if so why keep it. His Moebius Fighter has barely even change other than a few upgraded weapons and tactical maneuverability, so why are they still using it?

Ranma kept on studying the data's on all the MS, when a tall blond hair person with the ranks of Lt. Commander, came up and see what Ranma is still doing

"Still studying those battle footages Ensign Saotome?," ask by his squadron leader Jonathan La Flaga pilot of the Moebius Zero and a close cousin to the famous Hawk of Endymion, Mwu La Flaga

-o-

The TMAS4 Moebius _Zero_ Fighter, is a four-wired gun barrels pod combat fighter a far more advance design than his MA, as he understand it. The Zero can match-up against a GINN better than his Moebius Fighter can but there is a difference.

-o-

"Yes Sir" Ranma answered, "As a Martial Artist, its Important to understand your opponent strength and weaknesses as you must understand your own strength and weaknesses if you want to prevail"

"I see, so what did you conclude on your understanding of them then?" Jonathan asks.

There was a moment of pause as he tries to find the words. However, being Ranma Saotome whose confidence is the size of a mountain, he smiled and answered,

"They don't stand a chance against me Lt. Commander, believe it" Jonathan shook his head and groans. Somehow, he knew that would be his answer. Ranma is still a green horn meaning that he has little or no experience in combat and in these days, there is less than a 20 percent chance of a Moebius fighter pilot surviving a Battle against an MS these days.

Jonathan Moebius Zero can fare better and he is hoping to get a new model like the _Exass-D_ fighter still under production and even a few Strike Daggers if they are lucky to get one despite the budget limit the EAF has.

He sighs, as he once again give the kid another lecture about overconfidence "Ranma, don't be to…"

He was about to say _overconfidence, because it can kill you and your squadron_ when the PA sounded

"_Lt. La Flaga_, _please report to the Captain Office immediately,"_

La Flaga he grumbled at the Interruption so he put Ranma lecturing by the side for now and told Ranma

"We'll talk about this later Ranma" then he floated to one of the walkway to meet with the Captain.

At the Captains Quarter's this is also his office. He gave Jonathan a mission. A milk run to a nearby colony

"Your job is to escort a shuttlepod convoy filled with personnel to a nearby colony at sector 39 and then come back with a replacement personnel and medical supplies"

He nodded "So it's just a milk run then, but why the escort Captain?"

"Well, just recently several of our ships just got shot by someone and no one claim responsibility for it. Intel believes that there is a Rogue ZAFT group but no evidence is found yet" he said,

"So as precaution you'll fly escort"

"I see, so I'll prep the squadron for launch then" before he left he ask the captain

"Should I take Ranma on the mission?" he said and the captain thought about it

"Well the boy needs to have experience, and this is just a milk run"

-o-

7 Shuttlepods

4 Moebius Fighter

1 Moebius Zero

The convoy went on to another colony to shuttle over EA personnel and civilians, and then comeback with medical supplies and replacement crew, an easy mission. However, experience teaches those who are veterans of war, that there is no such thing as an easy mission.

The journey there was uneventful and as ordered went back with replacement crew and supplies. The convoy had to circle around debris of destroyed colonies that are blocking their way. So the convoy had to take the long way around for safety sake instead of going thru it as the Lt. La Flaga wants to play safe

"Ok people; keep an eye on your radar for any sign of movement because it will take us an hour to circle around this pile of space Junk" he said

"Roger" responded by everyone

Cautiously they move pass the debris field, everyone was getting quite tense and cannot wait to get out of the area. While everyone watches their Radar Screens for possible threat, Ranma however, is using his own personal radar. His 'Ki' which is far more accurate than theirs

Now ever since Ranma woke up from his Icy prison, his Ki levels have been getting stronger and stronger each day as he builds his strength back to once was, he was still trying to figure out how he revived after 2 centuries lock in ice. He can only guess that something happen after he killed Saffron who claim to be a Phoenix God. He uses the combination of _Moko_ _Takabisha_ and _The Ultimate __Hiryu__Shoten__ Ha _or_ The Rising Dragon Ascension Technique_ for the last time.

It was on that point that he know that he was going to die and doesn't care anymore, so Ranma used all of his lifeforce to create a compressed ball of 'Chi' energy, but the process was very slow the needed it to be done quick, then something happened to him.

In the deepest recesses of his mind an object from the darkness appeared. A _seed_, floating in the darkness, exploded into a million pieces, unleashing a flash of power that gave him an extra boost to harness the Chi all around him and finish the energy ball. Moko Takabisha and The Rising Dragon Ascension Techniquebecame the delivery device, something like a gun for the bullet.

The fighters went into a final death dance of who is the strongest and when Ranma fired it against Saffron Phoenix power, the reaction of two opposite energy colliding is what can only be describe as a Nuclear Fusion Reaction, and the result of which is a nuclear detonation where Saffron in ground zero, killing him instantly.

The power it unleashed fed the already powerful tornado, pulling everything up into the stratosphere and into space along with Ranma who fell in a pool of water that froze instantly by the super cold before reaching space.

The energy created by the reaction washed over Ranma's lifeless body… he can only guess, but the energy wash preserved his body, and keeping him alive in a deep sleep. All of this was just guesswork though, what is important to him now is Now.

**Debris Field**

Hiding inside the remains of a dead colony is a ship and group of Mobile Suits waiting for its prey. A ZAFT Laurasia Class Frigate, four GINN and one CGUE waitfor a signal to strike at the shuttle convoy that is passing the debris belt**. **

The interference created by the debris field have made it impossible for anyone to see them and to add their camouflage, they set up a solid wire link between each other for communication.

The commander type mobile suit a CGUE, starts to aim his 76mm heavy assault rifle at one of the Moebius Fighter namely Ranma's fighter who is trailing beside one of the shuttles from behind the convoy.

The wire comm link was then detached from the CGUE, meaning that the commander have received an order and has now he put his gun out of **safety** to **live**.

Thinking that it was an easy kill, the CGUE fired its gun at Ranma's fighter, but within that moment of firing, Ranma Mobius Fighter peeled off from formation at that moment, just missing him barely by an inch.

Quickly he adjusted his fighter to point directly at the source of the weapons fire. His response to their hello is a shot fired from his linear gun at full power and quickly went into combat speed towards the enemy head on

That same time La Flaga was ahead of the convoy when he heard Ranma shouted "WE HAVE INCOMING AT 6 O'CLOCK, AT 40 DEGREES UP, EVERYBODY SCRAMBLE!" and a few seconds later, he saw weapons fire directed at Ranma and then Ranma returned fire after he avoided it.

La Flaga watch the beam he fired at a spot on the debris field and to their surprise, they found ZAFT Mobile Suits and a Laurasia class Frigate was hiding

"Oh shoot…everybody go to combat speed!! Shuttlepod escort go to full burn now!!!" he screamed his order at the radio

The MA Squadron quickly broke off and headed towards the enemy, the rest of the convoy put their engines on full burn and let their escort deal with them. The MA squadron was well aware that they cannot match-up those MS, but they can run Interference for the convoy to get away to safety.

Ranma was already up against two GINN and have been dodging their weapons fire like in the training only this was real live fire rounds and yet like the training, none of the weapons fire came even close to a foot in length is touching him. The ZAFT pilots do not understand how they could have miss since they had a good lock on.

Ranma kept firing his two Vulcan guns in short burst striking their armor with APS, and then continued to avoid Incoming fire from the GINNs as he went straight at them. Then the CGUE added its firepower on the incoming lone MA fighter but still, they are unable to hit it despite their concentrated fire.

Seeing the CGUE coming, Ranma focused on the first GINN by firing two of its heat seeking missiles at it. However, knowing that the GINN will shot it down, he quickly aligned his Moebius to fire his linear gun just in line with the two missiles path and hitting the GINN but not enough to destroy it, but it distracted it enough for the missiles to hit him at point blank range.

The Secondary GINN came at him with a heavy sword, thinking that he can cut him down if he got close to the Moebius. Ranma avoided his downward slash just moments after he fire a shot from his linear gun at the first one.

The CGUE watches the death of one of its brethren by this seemingly untouchable Moebius, they were about to make chase when they were shot down by that same Moebius fighter in just mere moments.

The last images seen by the pilot of the CGUE are two missiles hitting him only 20 feet away, while the GINN sees the beam of the linear gun, blow thru his cockpit and APS shells came in and ripped thru his body like scissors thru paper.

As the CGUE exploded, the pilot muttered to himself "how is this Possible…" internal explosions vaporized him completely

Everyone, including the two other MS saw what Ranma did against three MS in a period of three minutes. The MA Squadron saw what he did, that maneuver they saw only a few times in the obstacle course now in practice.

An unbelievable move only he can perform, where Ranma, turned off his thrusters but still has forward momentum, he then fired his left side forward navigational thrusters and his right side rear side navigational thrusters which spins his fighter to the right at an angle that will directly face the two MS behind him but only for a moment. He timed it right, fired two of his remaining missiles and then fired one shot from his linear gun and a hailstorm of bullets from his Vulcan gun.

A complete 360-degree rotation that took less than a mere seconds to perform and when he was finish with the two MS, he fired up his thruster and rocketed out of the area towards the Zaft ship, leaving three destroyed enemy mobile suits behind him.

The other MS was stunned to see three MS destroyed by one Mobile Armor, but quickly shaken it off from their shock when their threat alert was screaming for their immediate attention.

It was the four other MA, that was now targeting them and they were about to take action when they were caught by the hailstorm of 40mm fire and linear guns and heat seeking missiles.

The last two Zaft MS destroyed

Meanwhile Ranma is now gunning for the Laurasia Class frigate. Now with all of its Mobile suits gone they quickly panic and started firing their anti aircraft guns at the approaching MA that destroyed 3 MS so quickly. The frigate tried to retreat but Ranma will not let them off the hook that easily.

Therefore, he targeted their propulsion systems, destroying them first and then destroying their weapons emplacement; every time he makes a pass he fired one shot from his linear gun without even missing once.

The rest of the MA squadron have arrived to see a crippled ZAFT Frigate and Ranma Moebius fighter looking down on the ZAFT Bridge, and they were looking up to the nozzle of his Linear gun with their hands above their head.

The Battle was over.

The Squadron stayed in the area watching the frigate as they waits for EA reinforcement to arrive. An hour later, the EAS Prometheus arrives with two Nelson class ships.

Later at the Prometheus Hangar bay, the other MA pilots congratulated Ranma on that incredible performance in battle. They could not believe that they won against five Zaft Mobile Suits and one Laurasia class thanks to ranma amazing skills. They patted him on the back and rumpled his hair for they were grateful to get out of the battlefield alive and the convoy safe from harm

Even Lt. La Flaga was amazed at the boy's prowess; there was no doubt that he is an amazing pilot, and what Ranma said a while ago _'They don't stand a chance against me, believe it'_ came in mind. In addition, with this victory, he fears that "this will inflate the Kid's Ego" he muttered to himself and then he sees that the boy strange unemotional expression, as though he just recovered from a shock. Just then, La Flaga knew what the kid was going thru.

Before the Prometheus was leaving the Battlefield with their Prize in Tow, Ranma ask the Captain for a favor, to leave the ship for a while to give _A Salute to those that Fallen in Battle_. The Captain understood what Ranma wanted. The battle was his first and so did his first kill and most likely felt really uncomfortable right now, so he allowed him do what he wants. He came out in his Moebius Fighter, went beside the ZAFT Frigate, he came out of his cockpit, and releases a bouquet of paper flowers into space after he fired one shot from his linear gun to honor to the fallen.

He faced the ZAFT crew and saluted them.

The ZAFT Captain understood what was had done just now, so he saluted him back and the rest of the crew followed his example.

The EA crew also understood it as well, so in respect they too saluted. Ranma was not accustomed to war and killing, so to honor those that fell by his hands, he did this simple gesture of respect.

The Prometheus went on to their lunar base. The failed ZAFT ambush became worldwide news along with a towed ZAFT Frigate.

The incident reaches the Plants Supreme Council, which caused uproar and demands the ZAFT commanders some answers as to why one of their ships was inside EA territory. ZAFT could not answer, and ask that they need time to investigate it.

**EA lunar base a month later**

Ranma and his squadron took the time to tour the underground city with his friends Theodore Adam, Michael Fontaine and squadron leader Jonathan La Flaga. For Ranma however, he needed to do some shopping. He needed civilian clothes and a few other Items,but before joining them, Ranma put on a device he calls as muscle restraints. The device is nothing more than strap on bungee cords made by the ships engineers when they were back on Mars. for Ranma needed to restrict his movements as to simulate heavy gravity (similar to the one Miyuki made for Natsumi in _You're Under Arrest_ Anime Series) he put them on and adjusted the straps that gives his muscles the feeling of being heaviness before he put on his clothes.

He meet-up with the others at the Maglev Station. He called out to them when he notice that they were preoccupied by something on the Monitor screens on the wall of the station

"What's up guys?"

"Ranma…look" the Lt. La Flaga points at the screen with a concerned expression

He looked at the screen, is an Independent news broadcast station showing footages of his first battle, now being seen in public

The wide TV screen clearly shows his Moebius fighter destroying two GINN and one CGUE and also the Frigate he disabled on his own, and to end it off, his salute to the fallen with the emblem of a black horse on a shield painted on the side of his fighter with the name _**WILDHORSE OF TERRA**_ underneath it

"What the heck?" was the words came out of his mouth

"Looks like you just became famous Ranma" La Flaga remark

**TBC**


	4. Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comicbooks they are not mine

**Chapter 3**

**WARRIOR**

The **INN** or **I**ndependent **N**ews **N**etwork has somehow gotten hold of footages from the battle, between a lone Mobile Armor against three Rogue Zaft Mobile Suits and one Zaft ship. A spectacular battle of a machine regarded as an obsolete weapon system against a superior one in technology and number.

The Mobile Armor won.

On ZAFT, the military analyst kept watching this one Moebius Fighter out fought and out flew two GINN and one CGEU and then went after a Laurasia class frigate on its own alone.

At first, everyone thought that the pilot must be insane to go up against a superior foe with a lightly armed fighter. The erratic movement and random shots was just the act of a novice pilot that is until they noticed a pattern forming.

The Moebius fighter first uses its Vulcan guns to shoot down the first GINN but avoids it easily enough, but as the GINN move forward towards the Moebius, its weapons fire became short burst in a circle pattern as though it was herding the GINN to one spot as it avoids three second burst of fire from the Vulcan gun.

The GINN pilot never notices that he was in the circle of fire and as two missiles approaches him, a beam from the linear gun struck him head on. Stunned and distracted for just a few seconds was enough time for the missiles to hit its mark and it did.

The First GINN, is shot down in the trap the Moebius fighter created

The Second GINN ran out of ammo from his rifle and now he pulled out his heavy sword and went towards the fighter head on, as he noticed that the Moebius is focus too much on shooting down the first GINN and ignoring him, so the GINN pilot took that advantage.

"You're dead Natural!" he cried out as he threw a downward slash against the fighter. However, his sword slashed down at nothing but empty space confusing the GINN pilot

"What the Hell…!" In that moment, when he swings his sword the Image faded only inches from contact as though it was only an Illusion. The Moebius Fighter already passed him and he did not even see it.

Right then, the second GINN, saw the first GINN destroyed, and he was about to make a chase, but suddenly he was struck down by a beam from the Linear gun and 40mm Vulcan gun with APS shells.

(**APS** stands for **A**rmor **P**iercing **S**hells)

The commander type mobile suit CGEU close by watched the first GINN shot down and tries to give his support for the second GINN by ganging up on the fighter, but suddenly, he got struck down by 2 missiles just moments after the second GINN exploded from a Linear beam and Vulcan strike. The last image they see is the Moebius fighter with the emblem of a Black Horse on a shield like a coat of arms painted on the side.

Three Mobile Suits destroyed by an under matched Moebius fighter, and then went on to attack a Laurasia class ship on its own with only his linear gun left since it spent all its missiles and ammo on the Zaft MS.

The Moebius went into a chaotic dance of death with the enemy ship and the ship is loosing the dance. The **TS-MA2 **_**Moebius**_ flew like a hawk attacking a prey larger than him and clawing it bit by bit until it weakens and fall, and if one looks at it long enough, one could see the silhouette image of the hawk with wings of light.

To many people watching the TV with interest. one of them is scientist on EAF research facility in the south pacific

'_How does the pilot able to withstand such tremendous G-Forces created by his rather high-speed maneuvers and erratic move while dodging enemy fire?' _

In addition, the accurate shooting he has been doing is impressive as there was not one shot wasted as he destroys weapons emplacements, navigational thrusters and engines. The rest of the ship has no damage at all, and what comes next came from a recording inside the ZAFT Ship.

What they will see will give ZAFT Commanders back home a Planet size migraine

The first Scene after the ship became completely helpless is the Moebius linear guns aimed on the bridge at point blank range. The crew raised-up their hands to surrender. Now this was strange for no ZAFT captain would ever surrender his ship to the enemy.

The next scene shown is the inside of the ship before the surrender, where the Captain of the Laurasia was about to press the destruct button, but he felt hesitant of doing it. That is when a voice came from the radio saying,

"_Go ahead, do the world a favor and destroy yourselves for all I care,"_ he said in a stone cold tone of voice

The captain pause, as the face of the Moebius pilot appeared on their screens

"_If you die now, then there will be no one to protect your love ones from those who hate you" _that got their attention a lot.

Seeing the pilot who defeated them felt strange to them, other than the cold dark expression of this pilot's face, and those piercing blue eyes radiating with confidence no Natural has ever shown before.

They felt a terrible shiver all over their bodies and they do not understand, why do they feel so guilty, ashamed and afraid of him which is confusing

"_You are well aware, that you should not be here don't you?"_ he asks

The captain look-up to the screens again but kept his finger on the Destruct button, sweating badly as everyone else.

"We shouldn't be here," muttered by one of the crew

The pilot looks down at the destruct button for the ship destruction _"Is that necessary? Do you intend to sacrifice the lives of your men, for what, honor, country, duty?"_

"I am the Captain and this ship, it is my responsibility," he answered, "I do my duty and obey orders as a soldier," He said to him, the pilot nodded

"_As all good soldiers should be," _he agreed,_ "But then, why are you doing something so stupid like attacking a convoy of shuttles in EA territory, unless you are ordered to, and like you said, you obey orders as a soldier" _that said, Ranma has just put the Zaft captain in a fix

Looking at the captain, The pilot has no doubt that he is a professional soldier and he will not do anything hasty to endanger his men unless his superiors told him to do so…_'Why would his Superiors send him here? They know very well that coming here means War'_ he wanted some answers because they may have provoke a War. And seeing everything that has been happening in this Era and sensing so much negative vibes since he arrive here on Earthspace is making him Irritated

"_It is hardly even two years since the end of the war and yet, here you are ready to start another one. So, is this what all of you really want? Another War" _Ranma was angry and looking furious at them now, he did not notice it, but he started to radiate his battle aura from his eyes

"_Do you know that there are 1,000 people on that convoy that you attack or should I say tried? And what the Hell are you doing destroying EA ships on this side of the line anyway, don't you know, that is also considered as an Act of War!" _

Ranma ask the Captain _"Who ordered you to do this?"_ looking at him straight in the eye and subconsciously the Captain answered him truthfully,

"From…Z-ZAFT Command…we receive orders and instructions via coded message only, with valid authentication code" the captain is shaking, scared like hell as he answers his question

"_Explain"_

"Messages…from command to captain carries Authentication Codes…only known by ZAFT High Command and Captain…it is to protect the fleet captains from receiving false orders, and since the orders is authentic…

"_You did as ordered."_ The pilot finished

"Y-Yes, I confirmed it three times per standard procedure" the captain practically confirmed that it was ZAFT Command that gave the order, and how and why the captain is telling him this is beyond him

"_Why, would they order you to do that?" _Ranma ask he sounded angry and the Captain practically blurted out their reasons from ZAFT Command

"Command believes EA Commerce Ships are transporting nuclear weapons ordinance in secret here in this sector of space, my orders are to search then destroy all merchant ships and leave no trace of ZAFT involvement"

"_Then, this is a covert operation then?"_

"Y-Yes"

"_And have you found any weapons you speak of?"_

"None" his answer was, the crew could not believe what they are hearing, the captain just told him the mission as though he was in a trance and can see that he was trembling in fear, fear of the pilot

"_You found not one single weapon your superiors ordered you to find and still you destroy them?" _he said questioning then he slap his head to know the obvious

'_Of course this a covert ops, so __**No**__ witnesses means no survivors and no link towards ZAFT involvement' _he thought

The captain just nodded to admit defeat

"_Whoever ordered you, they obviously wants more blood be spilled between Naturals and Coordinators, most likely someone in command" _the captain nodded his head again agreeing with him

"_This is most disappointing"_ Ranma slump back on his seat. He just got his answers now the question is what to do with this ZAFT Ship

He looks at the Captain, his finger still on the destruct button, he looked around the bridge seeing their faces and shook his head, _"I won't stop you from pressing that button,"_ he said and move his fighter back slowly

"_You are not an evil man captain, but you committed evil acts, in which the world will condemned you for that"_ he said

"_I wonder, what ZAFT Command will tell your love ones?_ He said thinking

_"They are probably going to asks, why you were here inside EA territory of all places, shooting down unarmed civilian merchant ships like a bunch pirates? Probably, they will tell them that you went rogue and died disgracefully, But then, why do you care you'll be dead anyway, leaving __**them**__… in __**their**__ hands"_ he cut off communication.

That last sentence became a bother to everyone resigned to their fate'_ how will their love ones remember them?' _someone thought _leaving __**them**__ in __**their**__ hands_

The Captain already knows what is going to happen, ZAFT command will most likely deny any knowledge of their actions, and they will say that they did turned Rogue to protect the ones who gave the order. It will be the most likely action they will take to protect themselves from blame.

He is an obedient soldier of his country, he brought his ship, and crew to stop weapons shipments as ordered, he destroyed ships, materials and lives. He done all of that, and found none of the weapons he was told to find here, and now he was going to die to protect a lie.

He look at the faces of his men, he brought them here to start a war they swore not to let it happen again, and yet someone in command is making him start one.

What he decided to do next will change everything. The captain re-secures the destruct trigger mechanism and then ordered his comm officer

"Tell the Moebius pilot… we surrender to him" everyone was relieved and surprised at the decision. However, they want to know _**why**_ from their captain. He spoke to all of them by the PA system

"ATTENTION! THIS IS THE CAPTAIN SPEAKING; WHAT I AM ABOUT TO DO, OF MY ACTIONS NOW IS AN ACT OF DISOBEYING FROM COMMAND. HOWEVER, COMMAND HAS BETRAYED US, AND OUR PRESENCE HERE MAY VERY WELL START ANOTHER WAR IN WHICH WE SWORE NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN. AS YOUR CAPTAIN, THIS ACT OF SURRENDER IS MY RESPONSIBILITY ALONE AND NO ONE ELSE. He took a moment of pause before he continues

THIS SHIP WILL SURRENDER TO THE EARTH ALLIANCE FORCES, SO I ORDER EVERYONE TO DESTROY EVERY CLASSIFIED SYSTEM WITH THE EXCEPTION OF LIFE SUPPORT …

That was the last part of the recording the rest was static. The next part of the report is about the fate of the Laurasia crew.

Incarcerated in one of the EA Detention Centers, representatives of neutral nations such as Orb watches over them to make sure that none of them is mistreated

The Newscaster reports, _"The PLANT Council has yet to respond to the allegations from the EA General Assembly that…_

"Let's go everyone" Ranma did not finish listening as he had enough of the news broadcast so he walks away

"Ranma…" Lt. La Flaga was surprised to see that part, he actually made them surrender and how cold and fearful Ranma looks that caused him to have some chills run down thru his spine.

The Team followed him to the City, and by now, everyone recognizes him, as the _**Wildhorse of Terra **_the only person that made a ZAFT ship to surrender.

**A week later**

_**Anchorage**_** Alaska**, EA Capital

At the end of the Second War of the Cosmic Era, the Atlantic Federation disbanded. However, thirteen nations that once made the core members of the Federation reformed to become the EA General Assembly.

The remnants of the Alliance Forces and breakaway groups that did not participated with Logos still stands as its military Arm to protect 35-space colony states. Despite the fact, that the remaining EA Forces is less than a quarter of its original size.

The rebuilding took time, for resources are in short supply and convincing a skeptical public, that the need for a Space fleet is vital. It was Difficult at best, but they were able to pull thru.

Then, numerous leaps ahead in technology spur new growth, technology rediscovered and reintroduced.

One such introduction of new technology came to the form of the EAS _Prometheus_. Its maiden voyage to Mars and the establishment of the new Colony using the new tech have help traverse the vast space in less than two months travel.

An unprecedented achievement, a journey faster than the one during George Glenn famous Seven-year mission to Jupiter, Since then, no one has even tried to reach the red planet.

The success of the EA Mars Colony Mission is also a political statement on its own, now that Mars is Alliance territory, many former breakaway nations wish to reestablish membership again, others wants better ties with the EA, now that the possibility of traveling all across the solar system with limited time is now feasible

EA General Assembly however is not in any hurry to accept new members, so they placed themselves in a semi-isolationist stance, and does not intend to admit any new members just yet, they are also cautious about creating ties with other nations.

Therefore, they prioritize the rebuilding of their fleet with the new tech, and establish new territories into unclaimed space that are once inaccessible and that worried their traditional antagonist ZAFT.

**Office of the President Herbert Lang**

A gray haired old man looks thru several reports from his officers from the Joint Investigation on the Rogue ZAFT ship, and another report from Capt. Julian Ramius, Captain of the Prometheus.

The 60-year-old man is a former Senator of the Atlantic Federation and one of the most respected members that is, until Logos pay rolled politicians forced him out of office.

Then when the EA General Assembly was established, he was ask to lead the new council but only after certain guidelines and reformation was made to protect the councils authority and only then, did he accept the office without malice or strings attached.

It has been barely two year since the formation of the EA General Assembly and already feels to him like he was back at the old Atlantic Federation, so far though the council is holding up.

Then a number of their merchant ships destroyed, at first believing to be pirates but not everyone believe it, and to add fuel to the fire a few of the council members is screaming ZAFT involvement, ZAFT responded to EA allegations is, _do you have proof of to back-up your allegations?_

For a while, though they found none until the Surrender of a ZAFT Ship in EA territory.

With the capture of the ZAFT Ship on EA Territory, EA leaders now holds ZAFT by the horns, as evidence points to several high ranking military officers, purposely mislead a ZAFT Captain to attack and destroy EA ships. Disbelieving of such claims, they demands a fair investigation on the incident, and Request the Neutral nation of Orb leads it without Bias.

Orb accepts, and found evidence of truth in EA claims.

He read thru the final report from the Joint Investigation of EA, ZAFT and ORB concerning the Incursion of a captured ZAFT Ship on EA space.

The Report concluded that the captain received valid orders yet they are false orders despite the authorized codes that validated their mission. The false orders were still being back track to its origin and discovered several disgruntled officers.

As he had expected, ever since the preliminary report from EA Intelligence he received months ago. It concerns that a number of high-ranking officers in ZAFT who voiced their disapproval of the Alliance Expansion into once inaccessible territories as well as the rebuilt EA Fleet.

Many feared the return of the dark times of War, and wished to strike at EA Forces first before they threaten the PLANT's once again.

In the rest of the Investigations report, Rogue ZAFT officers created an elaborate plot to provoke their commanders once the unauthorized ZAFT Ship found in EA Space.

Using a salvaged _Drake_ Class Escort ship, they plan to fake an attack on a PLANTs settlement, thinking that it was revenge attack by the EA Forces. However, they never expected the captain of the ZAFT Ship to surrender and that brought complication, when their names was given as one of the people involved in the conspiracy.

Then INN or Independent News Network aired a story about a conversation between a ZAFT Captain and a Mobile Armor pilot. How they were able to get a copy was unknown but it exposed the dissension in the ranks of ZAFT.

By the end of the week a message from The PLANTs Supreme Council to the Earth Alliance General Assembly, stating their apology to them for the trouble caused by rogue members of ZAFT command, and that compensation for any damages made by them will be made.

That was a relief for him and thankfully, clearer mind persevered. In addition, tensions eased up a little between the two. It is also a political victory for the EA and moral boost for the EAF.

Today President Lang is meeting with a rather exceptional person. Before that, he looks thru the files of this Individual who just became famous recently. Just then, his aid came in

"Mr. President" he gave a respectable bow and spoke, "Ensign Saotome is here"

"Ah good, send him in"

The aid showed him in. upon entering the president look at this young man in EA uniform with curiosity. A tall jet-black haired in pigtails with deep blue eyes and very well built body, which is good for his age. And that radiating confidence, that people seems to feel when they are around him.

'_So this is the young man from the past' _he thought

"Ensign Ranma Saotome of the EAS Prometheus, Sir Mr. President" he saluted

"At ease young man" the President said "welcome to Alliance Capital Ensign or should I say Welcome to the Cosmic Era"

He walk pass his desk and shake his hands "This Alliance owes you a great debt of gratitude, you have saved us from unnecessary trouble"

"I was just doing my duty Sir, Really," Ranma said being modest

"Nonsense my boy" the President disagrees with that

"That was above and beyond and rightly so" he said praising Ranma as he return back to his desk

"If that Captain have not surrendered we would have not known the plot to start a conflict set-up by those Rogue ZAFT officers," he pointed out "many people, myself included is most grateful for that, we don't wish for a war" Ranma blushed a little as he is not use to being praised by people

"Then, you are welcome sir, Mr. Pres." He replied and the president to him

"So then, how do like Cosmic Era?" the President asks first

Their Private conversation has many subjects; he also talks about himself as well. Ranma felt quite comfortable talking to him, for the man 'Ki' shows honesty. A good man, who wants to do the greater good for his people, but carry an awful burden over his shoulders.

They continued their talk as they walk the hallways of the Alliance's Presidential Palace. Along the way, they were watch with curious eyes from several employees, diplomats, ambassadors and alliance officers.

They recognize the _**Wildhorse**_ _**of Terra**_.

It seems to them that their President have become fond of the young man as the boy listens and ask questions in many subjects, then the most surprising thing of all is that the President is relaxing for once.

The President enjoyed his talk with Ranma as they reach the landing pad area for Helicopters and VTOL planes.

One of the pads stood a Sky grasper plane and while heading there their conversation continued

"So you think that, we should continue our cautious approach to renew relations with the other nations then Ranma?" Ranma nodded in agreement to his question

"An aggressive stand is not a very good Idea at this time sir, Mr. President," Ranma suggests "The Alliance should not forget the mistakes of the former Atlantic Federation otherwise we might be repeating the same mistakes again"

"Quite true my boy, quite true" the president agrees wholeheartedly

"For someone who woke up 200 years into the future you seem very relax my boy, don't you feel lonely sometimes?"

"Well in all honesty Mr. President, my life here is pretty normal compared to the havoc and chaotic life I have back home" he thought of the people he left behind

'_Your life here now is normal compared to the Havoc and Chaos of your past' _the president thought curious about that

"I do miss them though, yet I don't want to dwell in the past so much. I just get sad again"

"I am sorry Ranma," the President said sympathizing

"I'm Ok Sir," he said "I do have relatives still living in this Era"

'_Relatives, Is he talking about family descendants?' _the president thought

'_I just hope Granpa Masaki is still here, I wonder what Tenchi is doing right now. And maybe even Seina, is he still in GP? I wonder" _Ranma smiled to the thought of them

"Well I better am going back to Macross Island Mr. President. My Squadron is picking up the new Mobile Armor Fighter"

"Ah, the VF-1 Valkyrie Fighter" he nodded "Do you know that Captain Ramius once an Admiral in the 3rd Lunar Fleet R&D Division?"

"No Sir, I never knew that" he answered honestly

"The Man is an Explorer by Heart really. He once said that he wants to find something bigger than what George Glenn found and well I guess he found it" he is referring to Ranma

"Do you also know, that during the First Cosmic War he headed the development of the rediscovered Impulse Drive Engine and The Subspace Carrier Wave, and in between wars he established the Macross Base Robotic Research and Development Center along with my brother Emil Lang"

Really Sir, Dr. Lang is really your brother" he heard that he is related, but did not inquire if it were true

"About a month ago back at the Lunar Base, Dr. Lang asks me to test that man and machine interface device for the new fighter. I test flight the new machine five days ago, and it's really a great machine"

"I know about that from my brother, and he said that you are amazing pilot yourself my boy," he said admiring

"Your test flight and simulation practice was only 3 days and yet you mastered flying it on your first flight, Emil was ecstatic about that"

"It's nothing really" he rubs the back of his neck and giving that trademark grin of his

Xxx

The President watches the Skygrasper flies off towards Macross Island. When it was far enough a man in a Captains uniform came forward and stand beside him

"Quite an amazing young man" the President remark

The President look beside him and it was Captain Ramius "A bit cocky at the edges but the boy is not so bad"

"The boy has a good heart"

"Indeed, still it is amazing how fast he learns and adapt so quickly, I'm not surprised, after all, he is the boy of legends" Ramius said

"Are you referring to **that** boy of legend again?" the President heave a sigh at his persistence "Ramius, that's just a story that came from the Internet a century ago, that's never been proven" Ramius smile as he refers to a legend of the first Coordinators real father the ones whose genes lay down the framework for genetic enhancements

They return to the Pres. Office to continue their conversation in private

"All you have is an initial **R.S. **and despite the boy name is **R**anma **S**aotome doesn't mean he is the one the legend refers to," he said arguing Ramius disagrees with him

"Well this legend information I got came from my wife family history books written diaries and journals says that, George Glenn progenitor father DNA belongs to an Asian boy of extraordinary strength, skills and confidence. The strongest warrior of his generation, stronger than those past and present warriors" Ramius said

"According to history in the year 2084 AD, Dr. Tofu Ono the Third, uses one of the privately preserved DNA from his Great-grandfather cryogenic storages, Dr. Tofu Ono the First. He took one of the samples with the Initials **R.S**. and starts to reengineer that gene, removing all parts deemed unnecessary and all of the best strength, skills, stamina, adaptability, and fast learning abilities and immune system.

At that time in the mid 21st Century, the human gene is completely mapped-out and is now possible to reengineer a human being in the cellular level"

"And yet nobody dare to try it. Those who possess the knowledge is strictly forbidden without the permission of said persons DNA or their immediate family or risk arrest and prosecution under the law," the President said as he Quotes the history of that time

"The Eugenic Accord of 2015 forbids the use of Genetic Engineering to reengineer any living organisms in the aftermath of the Exxon II oil spill disaster of 2009 AD; Genetics can only used for medical purposes and only, it extremely states **only!** Be used in **Extreme!** Circumstances" he unquote

(Exxon II oil spill off the coast of The Great Barrier Reef of Australia of 2009 AD resulted in the total loss of oil and all petroleum based products when an unauthorized scientist releases an oil-eating bacterium and destroyed the oil spill. One month later, 50 major cities was attack by Mideast terrorist using an airborne-based oil-eating bacterium crippling the US, then a month later, all of the worlds oil-based products started to dissolve and all oil reserves lost when said virus mutated and spread. Counter virus was developed but came too late as the damage was done as most of the worlds were thrown back to the era of cowboys and horses.

Year 2014 AD five years later, Organic Plastic and Synthetic oil was developed and now used to replace products that were once made of petroleum.

Year 2015 AD The UN signed 'The Eugenic Accord' and was put into law by all nations

"The Genetic technology at that time was extremely monitored and any scientist who learns the trade is watched closely like a Hawk. The technology is always under lock and key, yet still someone played god, and as the Result … George Glenn the first genetically enhanced human, a Coordinator. From then on…well you know the rest."

"I know all of that, but Herbert, he is the one!" He said with an excited tone. The President shook his head disbelieving that "You have no Proof of that"

"The kid came from 200 years ago, he lives in Nerima where Tofu Ono the first once live, heck the guy was his doctor for crying out loud!" he said arguing nearly close to shouting at the President

"I mean, I'm sorry, Sir" he apologizes quickly

"Be that as it may, and if he is who you say he is, what do you propose we do with him?" the President asks back at him. Both calms down realizing what they are doing from their heated debate of who Ranma is

'Ranma is Innocent" Ramius said, "whether or not he is the progenitor he can be valued asset to us, our troops sees him as a hero and the troops do need heroes to look up to" he said but the president doesn't see that

"Julian, I would prefer that you keep this between ourselves," he said "people finding out that we even suspect that he is the DNA progenitor of George Glenn, well it can cause a whole lot of trouble for us, and I doubt that the boy would be too happy hearing that as well" Ramius nodded in agreement

"He's being looked after 24/7. Yet, it seems the kid somehow knew he's is being watched and following him can be rather difficult as he seems to disappear in an instant" Captain Ramius said

**Somewhere over the Pacific a couple of hours later**

An EAF Skygrasper is flying in the middle of the Pacific Ocean at mach speed. Ranma is enjoying every moment of flying ever since he grab hold of the controls of his Moebius fighter he felt the Joy of flight, and ever since then he's been trying out every plane and fighter he gets his hands on and also a few Mobile Suits.

As the Master of the Martial, extending his Ki all around the fighter like natural radar, can sense anything that moves and anything that can be a threat to him, as well as sensing the lifeforce of other people, which is why he felt a familiar person back at Alaska

'_I didn't know Captain Ramius was there, I wonder what he and the president are talking about right now."_ He is surprised to know that he was once a Rear Admiral demoted to Captain due to disobeying orders of some kind.

"Well anyway, let's see what this Skygrasper can do" he revved up the engines and begins his acrobatic skills with a little ki boost.

He learns a while back-well 200 years ago really, that if he channels his ki to any object like a sword it can cut thru anything no matter how thick it is or whatever it is made of. Ranma applied the same technique to his fighter, and the result he got was unexpected even to him

Like his Moebius fighter, his Skygrasper went beyond the limit of its performance and making moves that is beyond its capabilities to unnatural capabilities.

Still enjoying the flight, Ranma did not notice that he was only 3 miles outside Orb territory when a patrolling vessel, the _Archangel_ kept hearing sonic booms for the past 2 minutes. When they track down the source location, they found a Skygrasper doing acrobatics

"What the heck is that plane doing?" Murrue Ramius ask as another sonic boom rattled the ship

Their screens shows the plane flying at high-speed, a crewmember in the radar station spoke "EAF Skygrasper moving at mach…mach3 and sustaining speed"

On visual, they watch as the Skygrasper made a sharp 90 degree turn to the left at that a high speed then stops suddenly and hovers like a harrier. The plane slowly turns to face the direction of the Archangel.

"Magnify the image," Murrue ordered, and the screen shows the pilot but they cannot see his face due to his helmet tinted face shields

"Who is this guy?"

Ranma on the other hand recognize the Archangel coming towards him, he did not notice that he had just crossed the Orb border and was now 5miles inside Orb territory. His radio receives a hail from them

"_Attention Earth Alliance Forces Skygrasper, you are in violation of Orb territory. Please state your business"_ Ranma immediately responded

"This is Skygrasper 175, I am very sorry to have bothered you; I did not notice that I have already crossed your borders by mistake, sorry about that"he said

"_Skygrasper 175, this is Captain Murrue Ramius of the Archangel, Identify yourself"_ the front screen of Ranma cockpit showed the female captain and he recognize her as Julian Ramius daughter

'_So this is Captain Julian Ramius daughter, the famous captain of the Archangel'_ he was about to respond but was cut off by another radio signal

"Archangel, this is…"

"_Skygrasper 175, this is Halo flight 1 where the heck are you!" _said by an Irate man on the radio. As a squadron of EAF fighters fast approach their area

"_Halo flight this is Skygrasper 175, I am five miles in Orb territory"_ he answers

"_What the heck are you doing there? Never mind, get to formation right now were going home"_

"_Roger"_ Ranma quickly flips his fighter around, and ready to rocketed out of the area without Area before a dumbfounded crew

"_See Ya Archangel"_ he pushed the fighter at Mach 3 and another sonic boom is heared, which vibrated all over their ship

"What the heck did they do to that fighter" ask Mwu La Flaga a.k.a. the Hawk of Endymion

"I have never seen a Skygrasper could perform that way"

"Must be something New the Alliance develop lately," said Murrue with worrisome tone

"Perhaps, but I sure want to know who that guy was" he look at the recording of the fighter. In his observation, the fighter never decrease speed as low as Mach 1, and it made turns like something you only see in a videogame

"The moves he made is impossible for that kind of plane" he remark looking back at the main screen and get a good look at the squadron repositioning itself around the Sky grasper

"Halo Flight..." Murrue starts to remember something "That's a bodyguard squadron unit for VIPs only. So, who are they protecting?" she wonders

**TBC**


	5. A day in Orb

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comicbooks that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah" people talking

"_Blah, blah" people talking on radio, and someone talking like a divine being._

'_Think, think' people thinking and reading something_

**Chapter 4  
A DAY IN ORB**

**Macross Island, Weapons Testing Ground 7**  
On this part of the island, where the EAF is testing their newest mobile weapons, 5 GAT-01 _Strike Daggers_ goes up against one prototype VT fighter to test it's Multi-combat mode.

The VT or Veritech is using his Gunpod, a 55mm tribarreled Gatling cannon with transuranium tip cartridges. The Gunpod is VT main weapon and pitted against the Daggers the 57mm beam rifle of the Daggers.

Some MS engineers have said that the slightly low caliber weapon of the tribarreled gatling cannon is a poor choice in armaments for the VT. However, unlike the beam rifle, the Gatling gun has 3 thousand rounds per minute firing with transuranium tip slugs.

Transuranium tip slugs are armor piercing shells that can rip thru any armour it hits, and unlike the beam rifles which need a few seconds of pause after every shot fired to recharge and realigned its targeting sights, the Man and Machine Interface of the VT removes the problem of target acquisition. Thanks to a certain microprocessor unit found in an old U.S Army storage bunker. A bunker unearthed near the ruins of Josh-A Base in Alaska, along with a few secrets from America's distant past.

The Man and Machine Interface are very different. One of which is a self-learning system. A system where depending on the pilot, it learns thru their skills and improves itself as the link between man and machine becomes better until the VT becomes the extension of the pilot itself.

The VT also carries an array of missiles ranging from short range to medium range missiles. It also carries two or at times four high-powered energy cannons mounted between the engine nacelles like a gun turret dubbed as the head in Battloid mode along with a combat shield and beam Sabers.

Unlike the Daggers, the VT has three combat configurations that make it a multi-role mecha, which is similar to the G-Weapon, the _Aegis_ series, but referred to it as Gerwalk and Soldier mode also referred to as the Battloid mode.

(If any of you watch ROBOTECH Series, you know what I am talking about)

The Veritech Project was conceived after the break-up of the Atlantic Federation, EAF needed to distinguish themselves to the other armed forces, as a majority of the MS production facilities went to the other nations and is now being used for their own army.

What the EAF uses now are old models but currently updated technologies. Fabricating new parts, or making a new MS on their own is not impossible, but Command wants a new and better MS, one with considerable multi purpose role.

Dr. Emil Lang gave them the VT fighter.

Dr. Lang first started to develop the new human Interface system, the very core of the VT. A system that connects the human brain to a mecha and move by the human will alone, along with new prototype technologies developed before the start of the Bloody Valentine's Wars.

Lang research however, took a back seat from 69 CE to 73 CE, in favor of other projects. Then when Macross research facility established in mid 74 CE, his research restarted again and became the core of the VT Project.

The projects made very little progress especially on the Interface that is until Dr. Lang meets Ranma Saotome, and since his inclusion to the project, the Man and Machine Interface went into leaps and bounds at a phenomenal rate.

Ranma's assistance in the Veritech Project, made the fighters more versatile, faster and agile. It scores a 4 out of 5 victory against the daggers in combat simulations, even when they installed the new Interface on the Daggers, which gave it a far better reaction time than before yet still they lost to the VT.

Today Ranma watches one of his teammate Theodore Adam, scored a victory against 5 MS Daggers after a month of rigorous training, his teammates finally mastered their new machines.

He look at a screen of the control room, and sees the Link ratio Adam has with the VT, which peak to 55 percent better than before and a satisfactory result for Ranma.

He opens his radio to talk to Adam "Nice work Adam" he said, "so, how does she feel now?"

"_A lot better than before Ranma,"_ he answered, _"the targeting system is a little off by .2 degrees to the left but other than that she's OK"_

"That's good to hear, we'll fix that later, but right now it's time to get that bird back to the barn"

"_Roger" _Ranma looks to the techs waiting behind him

"Have that check when it arrive"

"Yes sir" the Tech went on to their assigned duties, as did Ranma

**Hanger 18 VT Fighter Research Facility **

**MA-1 Alpha Team EAS Prometheus**, for a month since Ranma and his team arrived on earth; they started their work on the VT Fighter as the replacement for their obsolete Mobile Armor.

The progress of the program accelerated especially since Ranma became Dr. Lang favorite **'Guinea Pig'** which made Ranma skin crawl for some reason when he said that and rewarded Lang with death glare (For his health sake, Lang never spoke it ever again. Ranma had a bad memory of being someone else's lab experiment)

While Ranma is testing the **'Thinking** **Cap'** in a Soldier Mode by doing an MS kata, his CO called him in the comm

"_Ranma_!" he stops, and reconfigures the VT to Gerwalk and opens his cockpit canopy and see his CO next beside his fighter

"What is it sir, I mean Lt?"

"Dr. Lang wants you to do some errands for him," he said, "he said he wants you to fly the X-105 _Strike_ back to Orb

"The Strike"

**Hangar bay 10 **

**GAT-X105** codename _**Strike, **_placedin a cradle ready for shipping

The Strike is one of the most impressive Mobile Suit of all the first G-Weapons series that even Ranma agrees to that assessment.

Ranma found Dr. Lang looking up to the Mobile Suit built or rebuilt by Morgenroete cooperation and he can feel how impressed at their technological prowess in developing them far better than they were.

The Joint Chief once thought to mass-produce them but the Idea was scrap in favor of the VT Fighter.

Ranma walk in to see Dr. Lang, looking up to the Strike, Ranma himself flew it many times in order to help Dr. Lang do some research.

The Strike has two OS, one for a Coordinator and the other is for a Natural pilot and Ranma flew both systems, which were difficult at first, and yet he took it as another training to enhance his skills as a pilot and learn to master it in just seven days on both OS.

When Ranma walk in, he could not help but admire the GAT X-105 or the _Strike_ as they all call it and remembers how difficult for him to master it.

When he piloted the Strike for the first time, he felt the machine sensitivity to the pilot's movements in the controls, and just making it do a walk was difficult for him, for only one day. Then Ranma took less than another day to master the controls, then another day to make it go thru one of Ranma Kata MS style, then after three days, Ranma became a mater pilot of the Strike.

(Not bad for a 20th Century warrior)

"A remarkable piece of technology" he remark

"Indeed it is a remarkable piece of technology" Lang nods in agreement

"But its time to return it to Orb Ranma, as we have all the data we need, it's time to send him home" looking up to the Striker Ranma inquires on something

"May I ask you something Dr. Lang?"

"Yes?" sounding annoyed to what Ranma is about to make him go thru again

"We have the X-105, why didn't we just mass produce it for replacing the Daggers?" he question "We have all the schematics why not build them instead" Lang rolled his eyes up for another one of Ranma endless questioning

Lang look-up to the X-105, it was a valid question, why did not they mass-produce the X-105; it is after all jointly develop project between EAF and Morgenroete.

"It's something about politics, _**don't**_ ask me why Ranma" he raised his hand up as not pursue the subject. At times, it annoys him to no ends of Ranma constant questioning once he starts getting curious of anything he finds interesting he kept asking question after question.

"Just take the Strike to Orb and give this to Dr. Erica Simmons she's the Chief Engineer to Morgenroete" he gave Ranma a small briefcase "make sure she gets this personally and please, don't do anything that could cause property damage" he said with a bit of humor

"Oh, come on!" Ranma whine in complain to what Lang said, "You sounded like I do those things on purpose"

"Well, you did collapse a twenty storey building with your Martial Arts bit you did" he pointed out, reminding Ranma successful and rather destructive attempts to relearn a lot of Martial Arts Techniques, some of it from his rival Ryouga Hibiki

"Oh, that umm…" he sweat drop on that fiasco he caused, one of many to the headaches of Emil and Ranma's Superiors.

"You got off lucky that no one was hurt with that 'Breaking Point' Ranma" Lang reprimand "Of course I find that very suspicious," sounding as if he knew or presumably know why he did that

"It was an accident," he reason "I unconsciously…somehow…I mean that technique, instinctively and felt like I needed to make sure so...uhm…" he stops, look down on his feet, with an embarrass look on him "I guess it's my fault then" of course.

It would have fallen down on a certain snot nose pinhead Colonel that was irritating him lately. Luck has it, it miss him by a few feet.

"As fascinating as to how you did that Ranma, please don't practice those things at places that are populated, along with other peoples property nearby" he sounded like he was pleading to him, for scolding him wouldn't do any good when Ranma is concern

"Yes Sir" he pouted

**3AM in the Morning  
on Runway 7**

An MS Transport Plane prepares for launch while Ranma double check all the Strike equipment for a final check, and he was satisfied he signals the pilot

"_Everything is strap down nice and tight, S-7 is clear"_

With that signal from Ranma, the transport takes off. The Flight to Orb takes only 3 hours, during which Ranma looks thru the history of Orb with his Laptop and their rather unsteady relationship with the EA, for now though everything is stable.

In his journals, which he started a year ago, he wrote.

'_June 7 CE 75, I'm flying to Orb today to return the Strike to Morgenroete, and after that I can look around this small but powerful nation. _

_It is hard for me to imagine that this small island nation, about two centuries ago started as a country of anglers and merchant marine navies is now an influential country in the Cosmic Era. _

_I guess, Sarina kept her promise to build Orb as a modern nation after all, and her descendants have done a good job as well, especially this tomboy of a princess, named __**Cagalli Yula Attha**__, and from what I've heard, she's just as bullheaded as Sarina was when I meet her, and thanks to that this world was save.'_ He looks at his watch and guess that he is only a few hours away from arriving at Morgenroete.

'_Well, hopefully I get to visit Sarina grave and his dad once I finished the business of this mission' _he closes his journal and opens a picture of Orb famous Princess two centuries ago with a bit of history.

It tells at that time when Orb was ruler over by a military Junta, until the Princess Sarina and the warrior dubbed _**The Champion of Orb**_ led a group of warriors against them and defeated them.

Ranma found no mention of who are the warriors, because of outrageous claims of super human abilities, catching bullets, hundreds of rocks by the tons being thrown at enemy soldiers and armored APC, and human bodies found beaten down to a pulp but not one single death.

Historians believe it was nothing but a tale to make the retaking of the kingdom more glamorous.

In the defeat of the Junta, the Princess Sarina began to reform the Emirates, and establishes a nation based with a democratic principles of government while modernizing her country.

After her death, her Family erected a Memorial to Princess Sarina Attha, her last wishes was, that they make a statue of her holding a 14 meter long broadsword and on the flat surface is etched , the Lion's Emblem facing a Black Horse, a wild Stallion, the Emblem of the Champion of Orb.

Now everyone knows that the Lion is the Emblem of Orb monarchs. The Black Horse however, they question of whom the Emblem belongs to, for they know no family that carries such a coat of arms.

Sarina never told anyone who the identity of the Champion of Orb Is.

**Orb 7am  
The Memorial Dome of the Princess Sarina Attha**

**Representative Cagalli Yula Attha **is inside the Memorial Dome looking at the huge sword at the Emblem. In a few hours, there will be a once a year celebration of the founding of Modern Day Orb by the Princess Sarina.

"Cagalli" someone called her name, she look back at the entrance it was _**Athrun Zala**_ her fiancée

"Everyone is looking for you, the ceremony is about to start" he said as he step in

"I'll be with you in a minute Athrun," she told him "Just give me a moment" and he nodded and waited outside. Before Cagalli walk out, she took a good look down on the pedestal an inscription says

'_TO MY CHAMPION' _

'_MAY THE MIGHT OF YOUR SWORD SERVE YOU WELL TO STAND AGAINST THE DARKNESS MY DEAREST AND BELOVED FRIEND'_

_SARINA_

Looking at the emblem on the sword, she sees a strange similarity of the horse emblem and the wildhorse insignia of that EAF pilot that captured that Zaft ship a couple of months ago. However, she waves it off as a coincidence yet still something is bugging her

"Two hundred year old message to The Champion of Orb" said by someone. Cagalli look to see who it is

Tesla Yula Attha elder brother to Uzumi Yula Attha former Representative of Orb before passing it on to his brother Uzumi and he pass it on to Cagalli

"Uncle Tesla" he nodded to her and looks up to the statue "Sarina was a prophetess of Orb 200 years ago, and It said that she possess the power of prediction. She used that power to save the kingdom from civil war about 2 years after the military Junta was subdued," he said

"Sarina rebuilt the country by first reforming the emirates. She banish the many families that supported and financed the confederates who turn on the Union, while she had the leaders who led them, face a public mauling by the people themselves while their Lieutenants spent their whole lives in prison, that is after she had most of them castrated" Tesla shivered at the thought of such harsh punishment. Castration was once a penal act when said **man** commits crimes of sexual nature.

"Castration, we really actually use it for criminal punishment, Uncle?" she asks and he nodded

"We once did centuries ago my dear… and there's a story has it that, one of the worst criminal in country's was neutered with a chainsaw, but that's never been proven"

"Ouch!" came from Cagalli just thinking about that, then she wonders about the champion and asks

"Uncle, Father told me the story of The Champion of Orb when I was a child," she said as she find it hard to imagine that story "seeing one man defeating a thousand armed men. I mean, he has to be a superman to do that, a coordinator can't do that," Tesla could not agree more

"Point taken my dear, but 2 centuries ago that person really exist, and if not for him, Orb would be a whole lot different," just then he sees someone coming

"You should go with you're friends my dear, they are waiting for you" he gestured towards the entrance

"Uhm sure, thanks uncle" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Tesla Yula Attha looks at the emblem of the black horse. An Emblem almost Identical to the one he saw on a Moebius Fighter that took down a ZAFT ship on the News. _**The Wildhorse of Terra**_

'_The time of your prophesy is now' _he thought_ 'Will your champion come to help bring light to this dark time as he had done so long ago' _he remembers painfully, the two wars and all its gruesome tragedy including the death of his brother.

'_People may say this is a time of peace. And yet, we are in the same position that started the Second Cosmic War, men filled with anger and hate have once again tried to cause another war, the children cannot live like this!'_

From his coat pocket, he shows two small stainless steel box no bigger than a jewelry case, etched on first box is a date _**June 7, 2200 **_he possess a key for the first box, which is handed down from generation to generation, when that date came Tesla opens it.Inside it has two letters, and a photograph. The photo shows two people. The letters has the Attha Family seal and a named _**Tesla **_the other _**Ranma.**_There is alsoa patch; it has the emblem of the wild horse. The Second box has no means to open it. Only a diamond shape emblem etched on it.

**Morgenroete Research Facility **

The transport arrived on schedule and Ranma is now presenting the X-105 to chief engineer Erica Simmons along with the small briefcase Dr. Lang wants her to have.

"Ensign Ranma Saotome of the EAS Prometheus" he saluted

Now everyone knows the name, the famous Wildhorse of Terra, Erica Simmons look at the ensign and see how he is no older than Kira or just a bit older but well built but not overly muscular, handsome to her opinion.

She does not see that scary look he had with that ZAFT captain, and seeing that on the TV made her hair at her back stand up when she saw that broadcast, her own son was scared out of his wits when he saw that too.

"Welcome to Morgenroete ensign Saotome" Ranma then showed her the small briefcase

"Dr. Lang wants you to have this as well" he gave her the small briefcase "he said that he appreciated your cooperation and hope that further cooperation will continue in the future"

**Later**

Dr. Simmons examines the data given to her, along with schematics for a new nuclear reactor, which was a trade-in for Morgenroete assistance. While the Tech went thru every nook and cranny of the Strike, Ranma is trying out a simulation of Orbs **MVF-M11C** _Murasame's_ mobile suit.

Erica looks thru data given by Dr. Lang, a record of the Strike combat simulations that was fascinating to see because it was Ranma piloting an unmodified OS.

She noticed one of her monitors is showing Ranma performance on the Simulation Room, the young ensign ability to learn and adapt is fast which is probably why Lang found him to be an excellent subject.

Then she has an Idea, as to test the young boy skills

"_Ensign Saotome" _she called him on the comm.

"Yes Ma'am"

"_Would you like to try one of the combat simulations if you like?"_

"Really!" he was excited to go thru a simulation with this new type of MS "If it's not a bother to you Ma'am, can I go up against the ZAFT _**Impulse**_"

"_The __**Impulse?**__ Isn't that a bit too high against the Murasame's, Ensign Saotome"_ Ranma just smiled understanding that a high mobility MS against a Murasame isn't a fair fight

"Ma'am I am aware of the Impulse strength and weaknesses, and I can tell you, its no big deal for me when I am up against a strong opponent. The Murasame can hold its own against the Impulse; it only depends on the pilot"

'_This kid…'_ he sounds so confident to use an MS he never piloted before, against ZAFT best Mobile Suit, and from what Dr. Lang told her. The kid's confidence is in the point of Idiocy but backs it up with Impressive results

"_If you think you can, then alright" _she allowed _"the Impulse it is"_

'_YES!' _"Thank you" Ranma look like he just won a million dollars as he prepares for combat.

For over an hour, Ranma went thru the simulation 9 times and each lasted 5 minutes or more, everyone found it amazing because the best pilots Orb has lasted less than 2 minutes or less against the Impulse alone.

Erica and her Engineers watch each movement Ranma does, and monitors the simulations response to Ranma piloting skills, as well as the Impulse damage it sustained from Ranma's counter attacks. It was minor at first, and then the next simulation the damages increases as Ranma focus his attack at one spot of the Impulse repeatedly and accurately. Yet no one noticed that he was holding back, as not to tip off on how really well he was.

'_This is like seeing Kira fight, unbelievable'_ except Ranma is a natural which is more amazing

Erica watches the ninth simulation with wide eyes as she tries not to blink as not to miss every single moment. Ensign Ranma as it seems, can read the Impulse's body movements as if he was fighting hand to hand against an opponent with weapons, and in every end of the simulation, Ranma retreats after his Murasame took severe damages, though normally a hit from the Impulse means death, Ranma made sure no vital points of his Murasame is hit.

After nine Simulations, Ranma and Erica Simmons along with the other engineers review the data. Ranma gave his observation on the fight and said something interesting

"Whoever you based the piloting skills for the Impulse Ms. Erica he really has a lot of emotional Issues to resolve"

"What do you mean Ensign?" it made her curious as Ranma explains his observation

"Well, the Impulse is an excellent MS you have no arguments from me and a Murasame will have the worst time going one on one with that. Nevertheless, the MS pilot is the Impulse weakness, and whom you based your pilot program shows a lot of anger.

"Take Simulation 7 for Example …

Ranma showed a land battle, Ranma lost his MS right arm when the Impulse struck his beam rifle and exploded which took out his hand, he raise his shield in defense, as it was hit several times, Ranma held the shield in an angle as to deflect a lot of the beam guns power away, which was a good idea.

In addition, Ranma went into a fighting retreat, using his shield to protect himself as the Impulse went at him violently with an anti-ship sword instead of continuing to use his beam rifle.

Ranma avoided every swing attack, but soon found himself on a corner between at a rock and a hard place. The Impulse's last move was when he swings his sword at the shield and struck it, but the Murasame was not behind it. Ranma abandoned his shield, pulled out his beam saber and rush the impulse underneath, and then struck its knees before flying out to safety. The damage sustained was severe; to continue is futile, Ranma hates to retreat against a superior foe but if it came to actually facing the Impulse he would not retreat.

"I lost every simulation to the Impulse. God, I really hate to loose!" he exclaimed

"Still you've done more damage and lasted longer than anyone on the Murasame against the Impulse in 9 simulations," Erica said _'and with the data we have from the simulation, we can train the pilots a lot better now thanks to you'_ then a thought came up to her and ask

"Tell me, Dr. Lang said you went into a combat simulation with the Strike against the Impulse how did you fair against it?"

"The Strike?" he remembers that simulation on Macross Island, and that was a far different end result than the Murasame because the pilot program for the Impulse was based on him which was interesting

"Didn't he tell you about that Ma'am?" he ask suspiciously

"Well, he ask me to ask you about that"

"Really…" he felt relieved that he didn't tell her about that rather embarrassing event, since that particular simulation was rather destructive

"Well Ma'am, that simulation was a 2 out of 3"

"A what, 2 out of 3?" it was a vague answer; he did not tell who win who lost.

"If Dr. Lang didn't tell you then I won't either, sorry"

Erica Simmons went no further on her Inquiry on the X-105 combat simulations with the Impulse. Ranma performance with the Murasame however, proves a lot that the boy was no mere pilot. They gave Ranma permission to leave the base for the time being before going back to Macross Island.

The moment Ranma step out of the Base in Civvies, he went into a running mode. Now EA Intelligence was supposed to 'closely watch' over him by their car once Ranma leaves the Base. They were bewildered, when he disappeared in a blur, following him visually was Impossible.

In a span of a minute, Ranma was already miles away from Morgenroete, and when he near high buildings, he does his favorite roof hopping to see the city in a birds eye view, while on Umi-sen-ken. He is completely invisible to everyone

'_Amazing this place change a lot after 200 years, some of the landmark is still here though'_ he stops and stood up on the highest flagpole while looking thru a map of Orb tourist attraction.

As he look thru the Map, a construction site was winching up a metal beam up to the new building being constructed close by. It was about five storeys high when the winch malfunction and the beam it was lifting up started to plunge down to the streets, construction crews and pedestrians alike, scrambled out of the way, then Ranma notice two people.

A woman and her child are still underneath that falling beam.

"Oh my God" Ranma quickly went into Hyperspeed, pumping up all his Ki into his legs and fist for extra strength in order to get under that beam now only 20 feet from the ground, with only a second more until it hits the ground. Ranma threw a right punch at the center of the beam, the Ki enhanced punch bended the steel beam into a slight V shape form

A 'KLANG!' sound. It was like something a like a bell wound sound like when struck. Then everyone look towards the place the beam fell and to their surprise.

The Steel beam bended to form an upside down letter 'V'

It misses the woman and her child completely, and standing with his fist up is a young man with pigtail hair. The beam fell on the side, shaking everyone from their stunned look. The young man looks back towards the mother and child to see if they are all right. The Mother looks at him, and sees only those blue eyes,

'_Such beautiful eyes he has' _she blushed when the young man smiled at her

"Captain Gladys!" cried out by someone at an incoming group of people, the woman look towards them

'_Captain Talia Gladys, she commands the ZAFT flagship Minerva'_ he thought. Just as she was about to look back towards him, Ranma disappears.

"Where is he?" she asks. She looks, around but never found him then took a good look at the steel beam carefully

"Unbelievable…" she looks at the bended steel beam lying by its side, and asks herself _'did he really do that?' _the others had the same thought as she was.

Ranma watches her and the others, up on one of the nearby building. As to make sure that, she and her child is Ok. He was surprised to have met one of ZAFTs famous captains here on Orb,

"Captain Talia Gladys" he muttered with awe

"Well, Orb is a Neutral Nation and Orb welcomes everyone."

After seeing that they are Ok, Ranma continues on his tourist trip around Orb, which he has been doing for a half a day without Incidence. Of course, he did not notice some run-in or brief glances with a few people from Zaft, EAF and curious enough, several crew from the Archangel.

They recognize him even without that scary look of his face, as his fame is worldwide.

His next stop is at the shorelines of the Island to visit a Memorial before going to Sarina's Memorial. However, along the way, he came across another more recent memorial, and it was for those that died in the First War.

He paid his respects by laying half a bouquet of flowers and gave a silent prayer for the dead. For someone who never lives thru it, he tried to understand why Humanity ripped itself apart into two Species. _'Naturals and Coordinators'_ in his own point of view, there's not much difference between them but others thought otherwise.

In addition, in this Peacetime, this is holding on a thin thread of Hope. Hope, that no one will do anything stupid, like dropping a Colony on the Planet and start a war. Again

Ranma POV about the eugenics of coordinators is a question,

_**WHY?**_

'_It's only been a few months and I'm still having a hard time comprehending the people in this Era.'_ He thought. _'Coordinators'_

'_What are these people are thinking? Altering their child genetically without even considering the consequences it poses for them. Is the benefits outweighs the danger? Are they happy, did humanity matured because of it or degraded into barbarism. Is this part of the promise of a better tomorrow? Hate, Anger, Fear, Sorrow, Pain, Sadness, is people happy living like this. _

_This world is worst now that it was two centuries ago'_

In his mind, he can see those incredible space colonies they built destroyed by nothing less than Hatred, and the Earth. The Planet cratered by falling rocks, and War, fostered and profited by the merchants of death.

On the shadows, Individuals with agendas of death and destruction, and self-righteous fools believing that what they offer to the world is the answer to everything without seeing would cost them.

'_600 million people dead, that's more than the number of people killed by War, Diseases, Hunger, Famine, and Crimes combined for the whole human history. Is human life this worthless now to everyone to allow this travesty to happen which caused by evil men?'_

He sat down near a stone bench and then begins to extend his 'Ki' all around him. He can feel the sorrow, anger and hatred and the uncertainty of the future, and… _'Hope?'_ he felt someone close by

"Mr. Saotome" someone called him. He looks around and sees an old man in the trappings of the Emirs of Orb, Tesla Yula Attha

"I am Tesla Yula Attha, could I have a word with you for a moment?" he gestured towards a path for a private talk but Ranma wasn't about to do anything so he ask

"What can I do for you sir," seeing his reluctance which was understandable Tesla then said

"Chrysanthemum wishes to speak to you" that surprised him, for only one person he knows he gave the name Chrysanthemum, and that is Sarina which is a secret.

They walk pass the memorial and followed an old path just behind it; Ranma and Mr. Attha walk together, towards a 200 years old memorial that overlooks the ocean.

It was a very old memorial practically forgotten as century old trees and vegetation covered the area. For Ranma this was a place where Ranma and the NWC have been involve in the Island internal affairs unintentionally, and The Nerima Wrecking Crew failure to save one life, and that is Orb last King.

The memorial is just a simple stone structure a 5-feet tall tombstone, carved on is the emblem of Orb's King. A Lion's head, the date of birth, death, and a worn down message from him

'_FOR THOSE WHO WILL FOLLOW THE FOOTSTEPS OF LEADERSHIP'_

'_TO MY PRINCE'S AND PRINCESS OF ORB, BE THE LIGHT IN THE DARKEST OF NIGHT, BE THE SWORD AND SHIELD FOR FREEDOM AND JUSTICE TO OUR PEOPLE, BE WISE IN POWER, BE WISE IN PEACE'_

_ATTHA,_

_KING OF ORB_

Tesla watches the young man giving a silent prayer. When he was finished, Ranma look to him suspiciously for he mentions Chrysanthemum. A nickname he gave to only one person where no one else knew but him. As to make sure that no one else was around, Ranma extended his senses like radar before talking to him, and when he was sure, he asks him.

"So Mr. Tesla Yula Attha, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me young man, do this have any meaning to you?" he showed him the first box "This has been the Attha Family secret pass down to generation to generation, as you can see the date it's today"

"_**June 7, 2200**_" Tesla showed the contents. The two letters one Tesla the other _**Ranma**_. Tesla open the letter with their family name, what is inside is simple

_Tesla,_ _you must go to the memorial to where my father the King is buried, he will be there and then tell him, 'Chrysanthemum_ _wishes to speak to you' _

_Treat him with the respect deserving only to The Champion of Orb._

"By her last commandment, we have kept this until this time has arrived, and I Tesla Yula Attha is honored to meet you _**The Champion of Orb**_" he steps back and bows down in respect in the ancient ways.

"Please stand up Sir" Ranma pulled him up to his feet "we need to talk about this" He nodded and he then explain about what Sarina left them.

Tesla explained that when Orb's late princess past away 2 centuries ago, she gave two stainless steel boxes. She also left one key to one boxes with the date _**June 7, 2200 **_and made the Attha Family promise never to open it until that time. However, curiosity about what was inside, resulted in trying to open both boxes by a few family members a century later, all of them have failed, for they were no ordinary steel boxes, they were not even made of steel at all, but an unknown form of metal.

They tried to have it examined, X-ray, MRI or any means to see what is inside, and all of it has failed. Even boxes surface is scratch proof and when they resorted to very destructive means, something happens.

When they resorted to use plasma torches to open the boxes, it suddenly emitted a powerful high paralyzing sonic sound for nearly one minute its own version of a car alarm. After that, the boxes showed writings on the surface. It was a warning, that if they continue to persist on opening the boxes by force, it will be regarded as the Attha family abandonment of princess Sarina final wishes, the boxes will destroy itself and its contents along with half of Orb.

It gave one of three warnings but also a threat, which became more convincing when the boxes suddenly emitted an unknown energy field around it

It was obvious, that there is a highly advance technology incorporated in the boxes. The Attha Family decided to stop and store in a bank vault for 90 years and when the date came. Tesla Yula Attha, current holder of the key opens the first box on that date and was shock to find his name on the letter.

Ranma look at the first box, and inside under the lid is a doodle of a cabbit, (half cat half rabbit) from someone he is all too familiar. _'Washu…'_ he smiled.

Knowing that anyone can make an invincible box it will be her. It also gave him assurance that he still has some relatives around even if it is Washu.

"I don't understand" he asks him "why did your family persist in opening these boxes?"

"They are a curiosity to us, I am afraid. My grandfather once tried to force open the boxes it but it struck him down by an energy bolt, which put him on a coma for a year. After that, we sealed it off in a vault for 90 years, grandfather once believes that it contains some of princess Sarina predictions, however…"

"However, this is just a time capsule carrying a message for me, if you had persisted to open it, it will carry out its threat" Ranma finished

"Sarina predicted my return 200 years later" he showed him the letter "This language is known only to my family which she asks their help to send a message to me. They knew from her, that I will reappear 200 years later after the 'Phoenix Incident' from this letter they told me to be careful and be safe" there were some of it carries a warning and a gift.

He emptied the first box content, and at the bottom is a touch pad with a writing RETURN. He press it and the box glowed it hovered for a moment and suddenly it rocketed upward like a shooting star ascending to the blue sky.

"What in the world…" He looks up with amazement, as that glowing object rocketed straight up to the sky. "What kind of person can develop that is incredible"

"A Genius scientist beyond man's ability to equal, a diminutive redhead with the ego the size of the universe" Ranma answered,

"Word of advice sir, if you ever meet her, be respectful, otherwise you'd probably find yourself on a dissecting table if you didn't"

"What?"

"Just a joke sir" he gave a little laugh

**L7 EA TERRITORY, NEAR SPACE COLONY MONTANA **

A small spaceship, roughly the size and shape of an ICBM, with four small pylons, two connected at the front side and two behind main body by struts.

The ship is having trouble achieving the speed that its creator is aiming at, as the vibration shakes the ship violently in every test trial.

"Doggonit!#$%^&" after a few more rather colorful cursing its pilot/inventor shuts off his engines.

A frustrating attempt ending in failure by a Physicist inventor named _**Zefram Cochrane**_. His small spaceship, the _**Phoenix,**_ made six attempts to accelerate into lightspeed using what he calls Warping space. Zefram find the latest results disappointing as the onboard computer shows him the damage caused by the vibration from warping space around the ship, and they were nowhere near their projected speed.

Cochrane works as an EA engineer for their spaceships, yet he fancies himself as a physicist and an inventor, and he has been experimenting in developing a new form of propulsion along with fellow engineers as a sort of hobby.

They began building a spaceship using salvage machines, repaired materials and fabricated parts to build the _**Phoenix.**_ Together with his collaborate _**Liz Sloane**_, A lovely African American engineer and a several techs where they all see themselves as 'Barn Stormer's or maybe like the early 20th century inventors Wright Brothers, for Zefram has discovered a way to warp space around a ship pushing it faster than the current plasma impulse drive and DSSD solar sail project.

Testing the Phoenixtook a period of 2 years and 6 test flight, despite reaching record speeds _**'Z'**_ referred to Zefram as his nickname, is unsatisfied with the result. The 6 test flight damage the _**Phoenix **_entire hull frame due to warping space effect, for some reason he still can't figure out yet.

"_Liz, I need a tow back to home base,"_ he said on his Communicator

"_Copy Z, we'll be there in two hours"_

"_Roger"_ he answered and pulled up his paper and pencil where his calculation for the sixth flight ends in another failure, as one of his screens shows how the warping field works around the ship. He starts his recorder

"The Phoenix is unable to withstand the warping field on the 6th try, despite records speed achieved it does not reach or pass beyond light speed," he said

He looks thru the damage to add on his recording "The repairs will take several months, depending on how many parts we can salvage. Evidence shows that having four nacelles configuration from both front and back of the ship causes the ship to be pulled apart and…"

A sensor alert, his sensors detected a small object moving at the speed of light, coming from earth and heading towards deep space, and passing him only 300 kilometers in front of his ship

"What the Heck" he quickly turned on all of his ships Scanners to imaging system in Maximum resonance on the object that pass him by only a few seconds as it disappears in a flash of distortion phenomenon, he has never seen before.

'_What the heck was that'_ he thought and quickly he reviewed the recording his scanners got and to his wide eyes like he has seen something very beautiful, where to him it is a beauty and a treasure and revelation to his problems

"That's it, THAT'S IT!" he laugh and cried at the same time.

The phenomenon which happens to be the box, went beyond lightspeed, it adjusted its course towards a certain star in space, accelerating further to a preprogram course.

**JURAI, HOMEWORLD OF THE KINGDOM OF JURAI**

Somewhere in the lush jungles of Jurai is a home, an imitation of the house found on Earth in Ohkayama with lakes and all. There it's only occupant is a redheaded girl, the Super Genius throughout the known Universe is relaxing with a cup of tea after a hard days work in her Lab yet it was not at all stimulating as it was back on earth.

Washu and several former residence of the Masaki Home left the Earth to pursue their own path in life centuries ago. For her it has been a peaceful century, and for a while, it has been that way.

Then the next century brought nothing but problems and she hears that earth started to have major problems of its own

Lately, news of what is happening there got her attention. GAI (Galaxy Alliance Intelligence) reports, that earth just avoided another war _'the foolishness of humanity'_ she thought. _'A waste of great potential that planet people has'_

Being the greatest scientist in the universe, she is well aware of their potential, she knows it because she had the honor and privilege to meet the best the people of earth to offer to the universe. But, ever since Ranma's disappearance, the century of turmoil, the revelation of George Glenn origins, and that release of the knowledge to genetically enhance humans in the cellular level before birth, everything turn into the worst possible outcome, where even she knew it would happen

Humanity was simply not ready for such knowledge

Humanity became divided into two, Naturals and Coordinators, both killing each other at a global level with powerful destructive weapons of war. With 600 million people dead, it shows the depths of their hatred to each other. Today its peace reigning, thanks to a few people. However, a peace is hardly stable is not peace at all.

Looking thru the Galactic News Network on one of her holoscreens, The Galaxy Alliance has their own problems in the form of The **TIROLIAN** **Empire.**

Located at the Andromeda Galaxy, they are a galaxy spanning empire by their own right and a troublesome people for the GA.

Once again, they are on the move, after centuries of silence. Washu shake her head to the thought of impending doom, again.

'_Here's another genetically perfectionist obsessed species' _

**TIROLIANS**, a humanoid race with an obsession for genetic perfection

An interstellar empire, built thru the genetic technology, creating genetically engineered armies called the Zentraedi and Maltrendi soldiers. 50-foot tall giants and huge and powerful warships by the millions. The alliance considers them a threat because,

At about a thousand years ago, the tirolians tried to invade the Galaxy Alliance thru sheer numbers and brute force of arms, many worlds surrender and those who continued to resist them were eventually been annihilated.

The Jurai Royal Navy, together with the Galaxy Police and Army along with the combined Alliance Fleet of member worlds. This is also the first time that Jurai marshaled the 'The Royal Tree Ships' for war resulting in devastating defeat for the tirolians.

The Alliance-Tirolian war lasted for 5 years and ended with an armistice treaty.

The Alliance casualty numbered to the loss of 20 starsystems, and over a 20 billion lives. The neutral worlds outside the alliance borders have a worst casualty report.

The non-alliance world's has the worst casualty count of a staggering 1,500 Starsystems and over 10 trillion sentient lives where most of them now are worlds under the control of Tirol

The Alliance had a thousand years of uneasy peace with Tirol as both sides watch each other like a hawk. Recently, Tirol began to reinforce their military outpost across their borders and even venturing beyond the neutral zones and into GA allies and protected territories.

Specifically, the Milky Way Galaxy

A few years ago, the Tirolian started to update their military, ships and war machines which are now far more different than they were a thousand years ago. Centuries ago, the Tirolians armed their soldiers with powerful Mechas, which enhance the giants known as Zentraedi and Maltrendi. Those mechas have not change or upgraded until recently.

The Alliance called on to Washu many times to help them assess the threat Tirolian Empire has to the rest of the galaxy. Her answer along with others is, if war do breaks out, it will take the whole might of the GA and all their allies to throw them out should they gain a foothold on the galaxy.

For now, though she does not need to worry about it, that is The Galaxy Alliance Council problems and not hers, but still she worries.

Just as she finished her afternoon tea, something activated the house alarm, which immediately raises a barrier around the house as an approaching object hovers outside and above the house. The object slowly passes thru the barrier without obstruction and went before Washu.

Washu quickly recognize it as the box she gave to Sarina 2 centuries ago and understood the meaning of its appearance. She smiled as she looks at the date on the box with the emblem

The emblem of the wildhorse, and if she is right, her favorite guinea pig who is also the strongest warrior on Earth is back.

"_So it begins"_ said by a disembodied voice of a woman just appearing beside Washu in a glitter of lights it reveals lovely young woman with long flowing silver blue hair in twin ponytails and in she the trappings of the Patriarch Goddess of Jurai _**Tsunami**_ who is also the Princess of Jurai _**Sasami**_

Washu nodded "well I do hope he will appreciate the gifts we left for him" she said

"_The Warrior will need to forge New Sword and New Shields to protect his homeland, for I fear that the Barbarians will be knocking at their gates very soon"_

"Let's Hope, he's ready when do come knocking"

**TBC**


	6. The Coming Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comicbooks that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

**Chapter 5  
THE COMING STORM  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Memorial Dome of the Princess Sarina Attha**

'_TO MY CHAMPION' _

'_MAY THE MIGHT OF YOUR SWORD SERVE YOU WELL TO STAND AGAINST THE DARKNESS MY DEAREST AND BELOVED FRIEND'_

_SARINA_

Looking at Sarina message for him, Ranma felt comforted in the knowledge that one of his dearest friends live a full life and that she was looking out for him here in the distant future.

Princess Sarina gifted abilities to predict or foresee certain events was very accurate, mostly it centers around him and that some of Sarina's predictions are humorously obvious to say the least, like… Akane **Malleting** him right straight into LEO (_**L**__ow __**E**__arth __**O**__rbit_), one time when Akane accused him again of perversion with another girl, in his girl form of all things.

Reminiscing about the past brought many shivers down in his spine when he remember those days, and at one time when it when it was not funny.

(Akane used an Iron Mace with spikes on it. A change from the normal wooden mallet she always uses.)

Thankfully, _'Sarina warned me to avoid that kind of pain'_ he thought relieved

"Sarina you're a lifesaver for me sometimes," he said

"God, I can't believe how I miss your life saving letters, '_sometimes you have to face your problems and not avoid it'_ he thought of those words, "of course you did keep telling me about that," he smiled reminiscing about those times.

He avoided one trouble by running away, but in doing so, he sometimes ended up getting into a lot more trouble than usual. Sarina warned him about that, her advice to him in every letter is 'face your problems' but he still has a dense head in those days so it took a while to get it thru his Iron cast head of his.

Ranma only receives only 3 letters from Sarina after that, a year later Ranma faces Saffron.

For Ranma never thought of Sarina until only a while ago, he always thought that she was busy running a country, but from her letter she apologize to him of not warning him about that Incident on Phoenix Mountain.

She never foresaw it, and only after when the mountain blew up did she saw him and his friends die and saw him 200 years into the future facing a huge statue of her with a sword.

He looks back to Mr. Tesla and on his hand is the second box with concern

He breaths deeply, trying to control his nervousness and slowly lets it go, still his heart keeps pumping really hard, he really feel quite excited just to open the second box. Yet, He is worried with good reason, if she sent something that involves Ranma's family then something is serious.

'_All of her predictions have come true, and if they did send something, then something must be seriously bad is going to happen soon'_ he put his hand on the lid, and without effort he opens it slowly.

When they look inside the box, it was empty, except for-

"A Palm Scanner? Washu what is going on?" he muttered curious

Reluctant for a moment, remembering that these are one of Washu's gadgets and who knows what will happen. So when he placed his palm on it, immediately the box glowed and flew out of their hands and levitated before them spinning around as though it was creating a vortex

It then started to change its shape like liquid metal, turning into a sphere and began to merge with the giant sword of Sarina's statue. Both men watched, as the sword envelop in some sort of energy and light. Heat starts radiating from it like a furnace; Ranma and Tesla step back and shielded their eyes from the bright radiating light.

When the light slowly dies down can they now see what has just happened, for before them, floating just a few feet from the floor is a human size sword, a broadsword with a diamond emblem on the hilt.

The flat surface of the sword looks like it has been forged with electronic circuits. It levitated forward towards Ranma and stops right in front of him for a moment as a beam scans him, and then it projected a hologram of its creator.

"WASHU!" Ranma recognize the image of Washu immediately, and she hasn't change at all since they last saw each other back in Ohkayama two centuries ago

She heaves as sigh as she looks at Ranma

"Well it's about time you showed up, Ranma" she said looking impatient at him, (but the truth is she was really happy to see him again) and then slowly she cried for joy, to see someone she hasn't seen for 2 centuries, then surprisingly, Ranma felt being hugged by the hologram.

One thing about Washu inventions is that they are all incredible inventions and this one is making him loose consciousness from lack of oxygen with that vice grip hug of hers along with the feeling of numbness for lack of blood flow circulation.

"Washu stop, I can't breathe…" he pleads and luckily Washu noticed a blue colored Ranma

"Oops sorry…" she let him go and Ranma begin to regain some color back to his skin while Washu looks at him carefully

"My, oh my, your much more stronger now than you were 200 years ago, hmm, and what's this!" she was wide eyes to seeing something she found astounding in his lifeforce

"You possess the untainted essence of the Phoenix, now I am impressed Ranma"

"Uh, Really?" he sweatdrops and sounded worried, for when seeing the twinkle in Washu eyes, Ranma can guess her thoughts are, of the numerous tests she'd love to try to the pigtailed boy.

'_Uh oh'_ now he's panicking as if he is seeing her thoughts of him on an operating table and her wearing garden type rubber gloves. _'Better think something fast or else I'll end up on her table again'_

"We'll talk about that later, right now I would like to Introduce Mr. Tesla Yula Attha of Orb, and keeper of Sarina two boxes." Introduces him, then

This is Washu, the Creator of Sarina Boxes…" Washu cut in

"…and The Greatest Scientist the Universe!" she said egotistically with fanfare and all as always

'_God, she hasn't change one bit' _sweatdropped seeing the ever present fanfare again

Mr. Tesla sweatdrop seeing that also, he step forward and gave a short bow to her, though he find it hard to believe that this person is the creator of the boxes 2 centuries ago, even though Ranma explained that she's an alien with a penchant to make anyone her Guinea pig if you make her angry or her interested in you

"G-greetings Madam" Tesla said nearly stuttering, Washu look at him suspiciously

"Hmmm" she step forward looking at him as though she was studying him and then said

"I thank the Attha Family for keeping Sarina wishes intact after all these years, of course there are times you were tempted to break your promises, thankfully you didn't" she said referring to the attempts to open the box by his family

"I don't understand" Tesla try to act innocent_ 'please don't turn me into a lab rat' he thought_

"Relax Mr. Attha your family have kept their promise to Sarina, and that's all that matters now" she said and explained, "Otherwise, there would be a crater where Orb once was" she said sounding so serious

That thought of a crater where Orb once was didn't sound too good if they had succeeded, thankfully they failed

"Sarina boxes you see, possess an alarm system that connects to my Lab, I knew what some of your relatives tried to do, and though it has been 200 years to you, to me its only been last week," just then the sword made a sound of a chime. It was a signal, telling her to hurry

"I would love to chat with you more Ranma, but my link-up to the sword is limited because of the distance, so I can only tell you this" she took the sword and told him

"A Late Happy Birthday Gift Ranma" she showed him the sword

"This sword is also a key like an ignition key for a ship hidden on earth somewhere 200 years ago, I'm giving it to you" she gave the sword to him.

"A Key, to a Ship?" she nodded

"Isn't that a bit extravagant,"

"Not to me Ranma, and also" coming out of the sword is a flashstick

"Your mother left an enormous amount of money, finances, properties and others for your daily needs, and also, visits your grandfather while you're at it"

"Wow, thank you Mom"

"And Ranma," she sounded serious showing the sword to him

"This is something you will need when the time comes, but for now just live your life and learn about the world around you, though I'm sure you are well aware of the current situation the Earth is now?"

"You mean about this Natural and Coordinator Issue? Where it seems that they are at each others throat, yeah I know," he answered and heaves a sigh

"Not exactly the homecoming I dreamed of though" he said grumbling

"Well try and not to stir-up trouble too much on earth, ok" she said of course, there is a slim chance at that, she sigh and rolled her eyes up when she realized that it was all moot in telling him that

"What am I saying, with you back on earth, I'm pretty sure there's going to be Chaos with a capitalC" Ranma sweat dropped

"You're on the EA Military right? And according to the news if I'm getting it right, you shot down a ZAFT Ship on your own" she gave that look of hers that says _'it would be just like him, taking on powerful foes, which he never did shy away from a fight'_

"_**Yes**_, I'm in the military Washu and yes I shot down that Zaft ship" he answers dryly, Washu just shook her head

'_Oh Father, he's going to be quite a handful again'_ she thought looking up to heaven

"Well that can't be help, just _**please**_ be careful and avoid causing mass property damage Ok, and I'm not just saying that because we thought we had we had lost you, but…just be careful"

Ranma can sense from her voice and her expression, she sounded worried, and the sword key she gave to him, she would never give anything to him that is important if it merit a very good reason.

"Is there something wrong out there Washu? Is everyone Ok?"

"Were are in no danger Ranma, so don't worry" she said "we will be seeing you soon I hope, as for the ship for that key, well that key will point the way when the time comes, but for now be well and be safe…" she slowly faded away

Just then Ranma remembered something he should have ask _'Darn it! I forgot to ask about Mom, I wonder if she's alright'_

**JURAI  
Washu Subspace Lab**

'_That's it, that's all we can do for him, for now'_ Washu thought.

She sat down on her chair inside her subspace lab. She swiveled her seat and levitated upward towards a small-scale model of a spaceship, of a very, very big ship, a very powerful ship of war.

**Macross Island**

In Nearly two centuries, a behemoth of a ship slumbers in a hidden USAF base.

**Super Dimensional Fortress-1** laid undisturbed since 2000 AD thru World War III, which is also called the Resource Wars of 2030s thru post war era and all the way to the beginning of the Cosmic Era.

Then about 3 years ago, Washu and an army of Techs, Engineers and Automated repair bots, start to repair and rebuild the hidden ship, upgrading the vessel and adding a few special features, compliments from the greatest scientist in the universe.

The undertaking was in preparation for new crew and its new master and no doubt it will come from the Earth Alliance.

--

By the end of the Second Bloody Valentine's War, many nations like the Atlantic Federation broke apart; some reorganized and joined other organizations others established a new one.

13 nations of Earth were in favor of creating an Earth Alliance Nation where most of which were part from the Atlantic Federation and others once belong to the East Asia Republic and the United States of South America.

Earth Alliance became a nation itself and the Earth Alliance Forces is now a military of one single country and no longer an alliance of militaries from different countries.

Then a year after its establishment, the Galaxy Alliance, secretly and covertly reestablished contact with Earth specifically of the Earth Alliance. Reluctant at first and do not understand why they were contacted first. Galaxy Alliance representatives explained the reasoned why this was called, **reestablishment of contact.** GA reveals to the EA, that an actual first contact with alien races started two centuries ago by the forerunners of interstellar relations where at that time, the United States of America.

Proof of such a first contact was found in an archive buried deep within the Library of Congress where at that time, the US handled interstellar relations mostly regarding the non interference treaty of other races in Earth society.

Then something happen as the GA broke contact with Earth all of the sudden with no reason or explanation.

That contact was forgotten, and for two centuries humanity went on without any knowledge of it until now. GA restoration of contact with the Earth thru the EA is of historical significance as well as the EA continuous reforms and the overhauls of the bureaucracy that have impressed the GA observers.

During this time also, the military arm, Earth Alliance Forces have been reformed and strengthen up before the presence of the world watching with great interest.

After the war, the EAF is still reorganizing especially in space where they have only a few operational ships numbering less than 30, its dedicated Officers, 4 Squadrons of Mobile Suit pilots and one medium size moon base with a small shipyard remaining. Yet they are battle ready and capable of defending themselves.

Meanwhile, as the world is focused on the EAF build up, a small group of EAF ships at a colony situated at the edge of deep space have quietly left port to points unknown. 6 months later, the Earth Alliance Assembly proclaims Mars as EA territory with the establishment of Mars-1 space colony as the first colony ever established outside the Earth Sphere.

With Mars-1 the EA established itself as a world power as new territories are now open for exploration, resource and colonization.

--

Washu opens a secret communication link to the EA President, Herbert Lang. He looks up to him, and he looks rather tired and exhausted man, which is quite typical for a leader of a nation.

"You know, you should change to tea instead of caffeine Herbert" she suggest to him and he sigh,

"_Unfortunately my work is a 20 hours a day schedule and tea is not too stimulating for me," _he answered

"Well I suggest you make your coffee extra strong then," she said with a smile "He is in good condition and in high spirit" she got his complete attention on who is Washu is referring to.

"_You mean…" _he sounded hopeful

"I've confirmed it Herbert, it is Ranma" seeing her expression her delight to see someone important to her, he knew it's true

"So-what now?" he ask her

"The Key to the Ship is in his hands now, and only he can awaken that sleeping giant" she showed the SDF-1 status

"SDF-1 is fully operational, every part of the ship have been repaired and upgraded, Ranma is the only one who possess the key because it is his ship now"

"_Speaking of Ranma, Washu I'm afraid that Julian is getting a bit too close to the truth about Ranma and his relations to you know who…," _he said

She knew whom he is referring. Other than Herbert, Emil knows about it and a select group who knows more about the _**progenitor**_ of the first coordinator.

"_I know that we have suppressed every trace we can find about the progenitor, but knowing Julian very well, he's going to find something we've missed and he's quite good in playing detective" _Herbert rubs his head on what might happen if he does find something.

It could attract a lot of unwanted attention from unwanted people. Despite the precaution of creating a new Identity for Ranma, Washu want is not to let anyone find a link between Ranma and the first coordinator, especially to one Individual Washu despised the most.

Though he is not on Earth, he has eyes and ears on earth, and he patiently waits at the other side of the Galaxy to destroy humanity before his Masters comes.

"Where is Julian now?" she ask him

"_At Hephaestus Colony" _he answered_, "He's overseeing the Prometheus Refit, which would keep him occupied for now," _he read thru a report from R&D team

"_One thing about Julian, is that he loves gadgets as much as playing detective, and with the Techs we found on that old US Army bunker, it will take a while to adjust the new systems," _he opens a file on his desk

"_Julian was ecstatic to have his ship get refitted first with these gizmo" _he looks at the file on the new systems which is impressive as he reads it

"_Polarized hull plating better than the TP armor, upgraded version of the subspace sensors and targeting systems, Inertial Dampers and the first Gravity Plating" _he whistled after reading it

"_She's starting to look like a real starship, even without a lightspeed engine" _on the screens shows where the Bunker was discovered

"_That unearth hidden bunker is a treasure trove of knowledge and technology kept safe by the U.S. Army during The Third World War of 2030, though many of its researchers were killed or unable to finish it along with those who knew its location" _he said leaning back on his chair he said

"_It's really amazing that there have been so many talented people back then, and it is quite sad to think that if they live thru so many War, things might have been very different" _there was pain sound in his voice when he remembers the recent wars

"Loosing them meant the loss of humanities best." She remark "War is the greatest scourge of mankind, that cannot seems to avoid it," she said solemnly Herbert just nod in agreement.

"_Cannot or would not?" _a question which is more to him than to Washu

"_The worst of us seems to find excuses to hate, to cause and create hate, and the result of which is hurting each other," _he said

"_Now, despite the peace established by a brave few, not everyone seems to accept __**this **__peace even after the countless lives lost. Just as they will not accept the soldiers of the EA Forces, and to this day EA soldiers are the most hated people in the world even though it was their country's own leaders which the people elected into power is responsible for that horrible mess" _

His thoughts were about the returning soldiers of the Alliance, the mishandling of leadership and by the manipulation by evil men made them into a pariah. They had no future outside of being a soldier, which is why they all came back in great numbers and that was a big bother to him, people hates them for following the orders of those leaders the people chose to put in power.

Washu understands his feelings

"I know you care about them," said Washu "They will do their duties as always, all they ask of you is to lead them wisely this time, have faith in them as they have faith in you"

"_I know... I know…,"_he said, he sighs

"_It's just that…I wanted to give them a better future, they deserve it after all the hell they went thru…after their former leaders put them thru. And now, I'm preparing them to fight a War against a Superior species that mass produce humanoid giants as soldiers and Warships the size of space colony's that may or will one day, come knocking at earth's doorstep"_

"The Tirolians are _**not**_ a superior species!" Washu exclaimed

"Arrogance with a touch of egotism and superiority complex is what they have," she said,

"Just because they are older with a technological advances doesn't mean that they are better than anyone and besides…" she swiveled her chair to look at another screen with the word **S.E.E.D. **on the screens with the word **restricted** in red color on top of it

"It takes more than a DNA to be a superior species, and that the tirolians mistake is that they defined themselves thru their genes, and that will be their undoing" he closed that window and faced Herbert again

"The Birthday gift I gave him is the most powerful vessel the world has ever seen. Understand that it is his ship alone, and not part of EA unless he chooses to. Now if he does make it part of your space fleet, we agreed that Ranma will have full command autonomy, he will be the one to choose over who will be part of the ships crew is that understood"

"_Yes I understand" _he answered,

"_Hopefully it will be a good edition to the defense of the Earth,"_ he said

"I talk to Airi and Lady Seto yesterday, and they promised 2 Battlefleet on standby, but let's hope it won't come to that yet, until you are ready"

"_I hope so, God I hope so"_

**ORB**

**9pm at Orb MEGASHOPPING CENTER **

In one of the Arcade Center of the Massive shopping mall, Ranma is playing an online video game called **G.U.N.D.A.M.**

It was a simulation size video game complete with a cockpit and controls from the actual Mobile Suit with players that can go against an array of computer-generated opponents from across the globe, using templates like _Strike Daggers_ to the _Impulse_ and though not the same as the military version but close enough yet still more of a video game.

For nearly 3 hours in one of 12 seats, Ranma took out every opponent in a one on one match to a one against fifteen odds, and in every battle Ranma won again and again.

After he meets Washu, Ranma had a long talk with Mr. Tesla about a few things. After that, he went out to enjoy the rest of his shore leave.

Up above the game is a huge Screen, which everyone watches in amazement, as one X-105 Strike, seems to defy reason, with nearly 50 wins and not once has it taken a severe hit nor has Ranma miss a target.

All shots Ranma have fired are precisely hitting his adversary's MS. However, the most astounding and exciting part of the Battle is 'The Close Quarter Combat' because in this situation, Ranma is an untouchable warrior where he created a new form of Martial Arts

**TheAnything Goes Martial Arts Mobile Suits Combat**

It took Ranma 6 months to develop the Martial Arts Styles for Mobile Suits, using thousands of years of Martial Arts knowledge combined with the capabilities of a Mobile Suit, the result is an MS Martial Arts Style Combat unlike any other

In the game, Ranma uses Combat Level 1; **Hand to Hand Close Quarter Weapons fights,** in this stage, Ranma deployed _Armor Schneider_ combat knife, in combination with a Beam Saber, and like a Samurai of ancient Japan, Ranma went thru every opponent individually or in groups like hot knife thru butter, all the while, the damage indicator only registered to a minimum

Everyone first thought that he was a coordinator, which was no real surprise on their presumption, for no natural can do what they can do, and not once, they thought of him being one.

In the game Ranma fought 25 players, 15 of them are coordinators, 12 at present on his location, the rest are around the world. Some of them have military background as a pilot in an MS, and now a lot of them started to get irritated in loosing at a video game to an unknown player of all things; they felt humiliated when the combat tactics they used in the battlefield was useless against a video opponent.

When one of them lost, some of them remarks, _"well at least I lost to a coordinator, I'd be embarrassing to loose to a natural"_

People who heard that felt annoyed, yet they has to admit that they have never seen anyone fight like that so fiercely in battle other than a coordinator, and no natural can keep up fighting like that for a full 3 hours of being challenged again and again

Watching the Game with interest is the famed _'Hawk of Endymion'_ Mwu La Flaga. For nearly an hour, he watches this one player win and win with little battle damage, it felt to him that he was watching Kira fight, and yet the player is showing moves that is so fluent so much like it was a choreograph dance in a ballet if they watch him carefully enough.

'_Whoever this guy is, he's really good' _he thought

Like him, Mwu first thoughts were that_ he is a coordinator_. It was getting rather typical of people to assume that line of thinking when someone shows such an incredible skills, strength and stamina _he's a coordinator_ is their first assumption.

To Ranma it seems he was dismayed to the lack of confidence in the people own natural abilities, they can be better _'even if you are natural which is not so bad' _he thought

Admittedly, the coordinator has an advantage among naturals, which is one of the few reasons why there are so many tensions between them.

Ranma could not help but get irritated in such negative attitudes, for to waste ones time and energy in being envy and jealous in others is stupid, for there are far more better and constructive ways to put their energy on.

Meanwhile, Mwu La Flaga is joined by the love of his life. Murrue Ramius, Captain of the _Archangel, _and Miriallia Haw, as they finished their shopping expedition.

The two saw him and went to him and ask what was going on. He explained what was happening for the past 3 hours of how one player is still standing after 50 wins without even a single scratch or a loss.

Ranma won 5 more games until finally, Ranma had enough and was about to stop when a new player ask for one more game. Ranma wanted to decline but accepted one more challenger.

'_Now who could this be?' _the player is at seat no.7 he assumes that it was another coordinator

His opponent chooses an **ORB-01** _AKATSUKI_, and in an outer space location is the chosen field. Ranma fought every known MS Type from ZAKU to DESTINY and won every time, an AKATSUKI was no exception. However, the player is somewhat different, for he is a veteran of two wars, a famed soldier with exceptional skills in combat, and respected by both ZAFT and EA. Major Mwu La Flaga A.K.A. _The Hawk of Endymion_

Ranma still uses the X-105 and in the start, Ranma tested his opponent skills in the first one minute of the battle. As he goes into a defensive posture, he gauges his opponent skills and measured it above those he fought earlier. And when he finished his analysis, Ranma dropped the weight of the world on top of him

Mwu felt like he was fighting Kira a minute later when the Strike went into the offensive, but unlike Kira, the player is an unexpected level.

The Strike pilot kept shooting at him at his face non-stop, blinding him enough to get close to Orb-01 for a close quarter battle which the pilot is better as Mwu have thought.

Mwu quickly deployed his **SHIRANUI** mobile beam turrets system similar to the **D.R.A.G.O.O.N.** (**D**isconnected **R**apid **A**rmament **G**roup **O**verlook **O**peration **N**etwork) system and they created a lightwave barrier in front of him.

Mwu thought that he got off lucky for the moment. But it's what Ranma wanted him to think

Ranma knows that his usual tactics will not work this time, so he tried another way instead, and that's to keep attacking and attacking on the head without giving the Akatsuki pilot any leeway for a counter attack, forcing him on a close in combat and a move he needed him to do.

Mwu irritated by the _shooting him in the face_ tactics and deployed his SHIRANUI to create a barrier in front of him. As Ranma have expected him to do, he immediately shoots down one SHIRANUI unit and when that one is lost so did the barrier. The other unit flew to a counterattack but Ranma shoots them down three of them accurately.

This was surprising to everyone watching, but what is more surprising, is that the Strike is firing on the beam on beam Intercept. The beams canceling themselves before it got close despite the rapid firing of the SHIRANUI, Ranma reflexes was faster and with loosing four Dragoon units, Orb-01 fighting abilities is lessened as Ranma wanted to do.

"How the heck can he do that?" Mwu couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. A beam on beam Interception is a kind of move that is impossible for a pilot, just then the player contacted him

"_You have my respects Hawk of Endymion, Akatsuki potential is at its peak when you are its pilot" _a voice spoke from the Radio that surprised Mwu,

"The Strike Pilot?"

"_Even though this is just a video game simulation your reputation precedes you, I'm honored"_

"You're not so bad yourself" Mwu said, "Hey; if you knew who I am it's only right to tell me who you are"

"_Oh I'm sorry, my name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome but you know me as…_

"_**THE WILDHORSE OF TERRA!" **_Announced by a player who recognize the name, the person who shot down a ZAFT Ship with an obsolete Mobile Armour

Not everyone who heard that name could believe it, including the coordinator players who tried for two hours to defeat him, and they thought he was a fellow coordinator.

"_Your cousin, my squadron commander said that The __**Hawk**__ can make the Impossible Possible, well so can I" _he powers-up his Beam Rifle

"_The X-105 has a lower power rate than Orb-01, however…"_he slowly smiled for it was time to end it_"X-105 and Ranma Saotome favorite Pastime, is to fight against a superior foe and WIN"_ he activated his thrusters and went towards the Akatsuki full speed.

"_Anything Goes Martial Arts Mobile Suits Combat Level 3: __**Combination**__"_ he declared.

Ranma combined two types of weapons, close quarter weapons and firearms. When Ranma fought an ace pilot like Mwu, he uses Level 3 to go against the best of the best, and Mwu La Flaga is certainly one of them.

Mwu never expected he'd be going up against the Earth Alliance Forces premier MS pilot on a video game match, and seeing that his skills is no joke but the real thing.

'_Time to end this'_ Ranma thought so he charge straight at Orb-01.

Mwu still had 3 more SHIRANUI units left to put-up a shield in front of him. Ranma let go of his rifle and threw a _'Midas Messer'_ beam boomerang at the barrier as he went into an attack speed.

The boomerang hit the barrier, then a second later Ranma slammed his shield on it, Akatsuki was shock for a moment from a feedback, which was enough time for Ranma to make a move.

He pulled out his Saber and combat knives in back hold position, and then took out one of the SHIRANUI units with his CIWS. Orb-01 lost its barrier, and from then on Ranma started to decapitate Orb-01 like a turkey in a thanks giving dinner in a matter of seconds.

The Game was over. Ranma won the battle with minimum damage of 25 percent in this last game, and they all came from fighting Mwu, and that said a lot about the guy exceptional combat skills.

When Ranma type up his name on the board, players across the globe whom have challenge him couldn't believe it, especially among the ZAFT soldiers playing the online game, though it was just that, a game, they felt that they just lost a War, for above the top ten list only Coordinators dominated it. Now, a Natural is no. 1 with the highest score ever in the online game.

When he came out of the cockpit, a crowd of people looks at him so intensely including Mwu and Murrue and Miriallia, Ranma gave a short bow and a smiled, everyone applauded except for a few..

'_Wow what a cutie' _thought Miriallia and it seems that she's not the only one

"You're an excellent pilot, Ensign Saotome" Mwu complimented him

"The same to you Major La Flaga, my Lt. La Flaga said you are the best the Alliance had, I mean once…" he said correcting

"Lt. La Flaga?"

"Lt. Commander Jonathan La Flaga Sir" he said, "He's my commanding officer in the Mobile Armored Corps"

"Johnny?" seeing his expression he did not know about it, no one in his family told him and they are only a few of them, and none of them is on speaking terms with him right now

'_He never told me' _he thought "So where is he stationed then?"

"The EAS _Prometheus_ Major, La Flaga" Ranma answered. The famous spaceship that traverse the far space to get to Mars in less than a few months

"The Mars Mission?" he was surprised _'he was on Mars the whole time'_

The Mars Mission, only became public knowledge 6 months after the colony was established and proclaimed Mars as EA territory

"You know I would like to talk to you some more, if you have the time" Mwu requested however that request is postponed

Ranma was going to answer, when he suddenly senses danger. Instinctively, he stretches out his right hand forward and caught something.

It took everyone a few moments to notice that someone discharged a gun, and on Ranma hand, a bullet fell on the ground. His expression was the look of a man in cold fury

"You Jerks!" he growled at the one who fired at him, 5 of the 12 players he beaten pulled out a gun, everyone else ran for cover

"You Natural Scum!" the first person shouted and looks angry, he took aim again, not noticing that Ranma caught a bullet in his hand

"Well you're such a sore looser" he remark he clenched his fist and powered up to full and blurred from everyone sight

Ranma quickly went into god speed attack, and in a blink of an eye, Ranma disarmed all five attackers of their weapons, and they found themselves looking at Ranma up close and personal, with blood red eyes filled with rage and bathed in glowing in a red light with a smile that say _you're dead meat._

"Five against One, fair numbers don't you think" he just smirk at them as he destroyed their guns with his grip and let if fall to the ground in pieces, and then in a glimpse, Ranma quickly turns them into punching bags

What everyone else's saw next, are 4 men being pulverized in a matter of seconds. Ranma used the Basic Anything Goes Style fighting technique and treated the coordinators like they are in level of Ryoga.

What he discovers have disappointed him.

Ranma found them strong physically with fighting skills in level just in the low level martial arts fighter, or a junior featherweight boxer with mediocre fighting styles in basic forms. Ranma finds them disappointing

'_This is what millions lives cost to, all the idiocy this world went thru for this' _

He finished four of them by introducing them to the insides of floors, walls and ceilings face first until he faced the fifth, the one who shot him. The man doesn't look tough now seeing that he's all alone and tried to run away which he tried unsuccessfully when Ranma grab him by the ankles then drags him towards a glass wall and smashes it open.

Ranma held him outside with one hand easy. Obviously, the guy was frightened as hell, which it shows when he starts screaming like a girl, as he look down from 10 storey's up a building, with a Natural holding him by one leg.

"Nice view, isn't it?" he said taunting him, the guy which got his full attention now

"I don't know what your problem is but, killing me will solve nothing, though it may make you a hero to some of your people" Ranma shake him around making him wail in terror some more

"600 million people," he remark "That's how many people died in the last war, and that particular mess have all started because someone thinks he can make a better human being than God. Well I am holding at one of their finished products and to be honest, I am not impressed" Ranma shakes him again which cause a few stuff fall from his pocket.

"Nothing seems to change much, makes you wonder if it's all worth it" he said then threw him back inside which he slam near a pole

"So many lives lost and for what, for being envious of guys like you, 'feh' you're no different than us, you love, you hate, you bleed and get hurt when I pound you down into a pulp" Ranma step towards him with the sound of his knuckles gearing for another round.

The guy can feel the chill all around him like death is dancing on his grave. He couldn't move because of fear, he shivers and brace himself as he waited of what comes next.

Ranma, look down on him with pity and then kneel down and said in a whisper with an icy voice that reaches into his soul

"Don't you ever dare cross my path again, and don't you dare discharge another gun at another person, Natural or anyone else, otherwise..."

He punched the concrete post causing a crater shape indentation, the shockwave traveled all the way up and down the post and everyone felt its tremor like a 5 point earthquake and then, Ranma stood up like a towering giant.

For Murrue and Mirillia, all they saw was bodies flying all around, tossed around like rag dolls and could not see him. Some did saw him move and it was fast yet some could not see him move for all they saw was a blur and his strength was unbelievable.

If people thought that coordinators are amazing, they would probably rank Ranma as extraordinary

Mwu however is still feeling that awful chill of death traveling thru his spine a while ago and it became clear to him how one obsolete mobile armor beaten 5 mobile suits and one warship, because the pilot is one heck of a warrior.

"Where the heck did the Alliance found this guy?" Murrue whispered to Mwu. He was trying to figure that out himself, as he watches him steps back and walk towards the hole he made at the window and then step outside to everyone shock.

"Is he crazy?" Mwu said shock to see what he did and even more shock to not see him on the street pavement

"He's gone, where did he go?" no one sees him walk away from the crowd

"Well my one day pass is over, might as well go back to Morgenroete" he gave his body a short stretched and quickly jumps up a building, and starts his roof hopping back to Morgenroete

A few minutes later, Ranma is walking back to Morgenroete and passing by the car of his supposedly bodyguard shadows

As he was nearing Morgenroete, Ranma suddenly thought about Dr. Lang warnings _'oh crud, I promise Dr. Lang that I won't cause any Property Damage, 'sigh' man I'm going to get an earful from him when I get back'_

**TBC**


	7. History and then some

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

_"Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

_'Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**HISTORY...WHILE RANMA WAS SLEEPING**

**MAKING HISTORY...NOW RANMA IS WIDE AWAKE AND CAUSING CHAOS…AGAIN**

.

.

**Year 2000 A.D while Ranma was sleeping**

The Second Millennium began with a flash of light (about one year after Ranma disappeared) when **Washu** (Self-proclaimed **greatest scientist in the universe**) detected a space time phenomena called a **Hyperspace Fold Event **happen just behind the dark side of Earth's Moon.

The hyperspace fold reveals a huge ship, over a kilometer long with markings of a Tirolian vessel, yet it was unlike any Tirol vessel ever built and neither Washu or the GP database has ever seen such a design, which peaks her interest in what kind of construction the Tirolian use to build it.

She sent long-range probes to have the alien ship an in-depth scans and the probes scans reveal the vessel to be brand new, perhaps only recently out of the shipyard. In addition, it has the tell tale signs of battles, as hundred of battle scars and hull breaches caused by weapons fire can be seen clearly enough, along with thousands of humanoid remains floating in the void near the ship.

Washu codename the alienship as the _**'VISITOR'**_ but the USAF Space Command who also saw the alien ship appeared calls it _**'A.S.S.-1'**_or **A**lien **S**tar**S**hip **1**

The Visitor would have crashed on Earth if not for the lack of forward momentum and the ship's still operational auto-navigations systems that kept it from falling to Earth, for if that had happen, the result would have been catastrophic.

Therefore, the ship stayed on lunar orbit at the dark side hidden from prying eyes coming from Earth

A week later, Washu told Tenchi Masaki and Yamada Seina of the Galaxy Police and in cooperation with members of the USAF Space Command, went up and investigated the alien ship, and what they found is a ship carrying incredible knowledge from a distant world, from a race of beings currently at war with itself at that time.

The Commanders of the U.S Space Command and the current American President at that time are the few, who knew the existence of aliens on earth living peacefully among them. Now the discovery of the huge vessel is a major salvage in technology for the US, and in accordance with the secret treaty with the Galaxy Alliance in the 1960 **Treaty of Camp David** that: _derelict ships that enter Earth Space are free for salvage_. Therefore, they hid the Visitor ship somewhere on Earth where scientists will study it carefully.

They also gave a Memorial for 5,000 remains found on board the _visitor_; they gave them a space burial in accordance to the culture of the race they came from.

Years have past since the visitor's arrival, whatever knowledge the Americans learned from that ship is unknown, for within the next few years, events altered the landscape of the world. On the eve of 2009 AD, Middle Eastern terrorist groups use a petroleum-eating bacterium against the fifty US states major petroleum reserves. America's loss of fuel brought the US economy in a staggering halt, which echoed across the globe and destroying the World Economy in just one week.

Then a month later, the petroleum-eating bacteria mutated into not only an airborne virus but also an all petroleum based eating bacterium, meaning that any objects and materials made from oil are at risks.

The bacterium spreads worldwide similar to avian flu, the virus struck the world's major oil producing countries, countries that supplies 80% of the planet oil dependent transportation and industry.

The world staggers to a halt and then warp back to a 19th Century Era kind of life at the end of 2010 AD as preventive means to stop the oil-eating bacteria came too late.

Horseback riding, horse drawn carriages, steam locomotive, sailing ships and pedal powered bicycles are the only means of transportation for many years before scientist could develop a cure for the petroleum eating bacterium.

It took a while for the world to accept Organic Plastics, synthetic oil that substituted petroleum and other alternative fuels that took the place where petroleum once was, and recycling became the everyday necessity, not to mention eco-friendly technology became big business.

By the end of the year 2015 AD, the UN signed **'The Eugenic Accord'** laws that control and restrict the use of genetic technology for they fear that another kind viral epidemic of human creation may cause another more devastating effect than just loosing the world's petroleum reserves.

The law restricts the use of the knowledge in genetic manipulation as the science has become much more advance and refined that several applications are in actual use mostly in agriculture.

The U.S. argued, that the need to control and regulate the science is vital, as the science have progressed far enough that they can now actually modify a human being in the genetic level. Being the first nation to have suffered from the viral plague, the US public fervently demands it's strict control and regulation with no compromise.

From 2015 to 2040, the **'Age of Resource Management**' came in play as more and new environment friendly technology replaces older and harmful technology. One of the new technologies is the new **Mass Drivers** or **Magnetic Accelerators** perfected by Europe Aerospace, Russian Space Command and NASA in 2020 AD, and this introduces Earth in the mass space exploration and colonization of space.

It wasn't long till the major industrial nations starts to establish their own space colonies for a permanent presence in space. Technological advancements in space technology made orbital satellite colonies safer as the first of five O'Neill type spacestations built in cooperation with 17 different nations using their own MA.

Advances and engineering hurdles in constructing the first spacestations were solved thanks to the USAF. (No one suspected that the USAF have been garnered the experience by the reverse engineering of several techs recovered from the _Visitor_)

Twenty-five years of peace have brought about humankind's technological progress with astounding speed, and then on 2060, war broke out that began with a series of bombing in the Middle East.

The Third World War (also known as the Resource War of 2060-66) began by the detonation of a 'Dirty Nuke' on the city of Tel Aviv, Israel, Cairo in Egypt, Amman in Jordan and Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. All four cities, irradiated by dirty nukes by the Great Asia Minor Alliance formed after the Middle East Conflict of 2025 to 2029.

_**-o-**_

Before the plague, many fanatical religious sects in the Middle East mostly in Saudi Arabia whom secretly have finance terrorist cells like Al Qaeda are responsible for the plague. With such financial support and resources, they were able to reproduce and made a more virulent strain of the petroleum-eating bacteria in order to cripple the United States of America.

The plan to cripple the US work but it also crippled the rest of the world.

Their action led to all **Oil producing** nations' demise, as their livelihood as an oil producing country ended with their oil wells producing useless gunk. The countries of **OPEC** or **Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries** cease to exist as it fell into anarchy.

Arab Royals, Sheikh and wealthy Families, many who possesses rich oil fields, suddenly lost their means of livelihood and a country only industry. They blame the terrorist for their country's situation and supported the Western Alliances, who has recovered their military powers, (US, Great Britain, EU) and went on an all out war against the terrorists and the nations that continued to harbor them.

Middle East Conflict lasted for four years resulting in the death of millions of people and the demise of a dozen governments and the formation of the Great Asia Minor Alliance

The Great Asia Minor Alliance is a conglomerate of fifty nations that came together for social, economic and military goals, the GAMA bare ill will to the western powers for as they continued to progress beyond the confines of Earth and into Space they stood still with moderate to little progress.

The GAMA leaders were resentful of the lack of sharing to numerous technologies and access to space monopolized by the west.

GAMA created their own space program and their own Mass Driver from copied plans, however, it ended in a disaster for them and that GAMA claims sabotage was the cause of the failure and blames the west for what had happen.

2066 to 2099

The War ended in 2066 with the death toll of 155 million people, from 100 nations worldwide. During this time, a realignment of borders brought smaller nations to be absorbed by the larger more influential nations that started forming unions and federations after the war

A weaken US soon found itself dissolves in order to form the Atlantic Federation.

During the war, several technological advancements are lost or destroyed along with the country's best minds including the **USAF Space Command at Colony 1**, which regarded by the whole world as the centerpiece of America's technological superiority and the only known military base offworld.

Colony 1 was reported lost after an armed spy satellite of unknown origin fired six nuclear missiles. But what really happened that day, is that Colony 1 purposely drifted into deep space with 50,000 People on board and leaving only its locator beacon used for navigation, which was a good thing because the nukes were homing on the beacon itself.

Since then, Colony 1 fate remains unknown.

During the post war, a mutated strain of Influenza appeared and called it **Type S Influenza**.

Human immunity and antibiotics prove useless on the onslaught of the new viral epidemic. The only means of control is isolation, which furthers the change in map of the world.

In the year 2084, **Dr. Tofu Ono the 3rd**, the top geneticist in the world, has successfully enhanced a human DNA in the genetic level in secret, ignoring the UN Eugenics Law of 2015. Tofu 3 used a human gene with extraordinary traits he found stored in his grandfather (Tofu Ono the first) secret gene bank with the initials **R.S.**

April 1, 2084 George Glenn was born

2099 AD to year 1 of the Cosmic Era a new calendar adopted by the United Nation at the end of the War

George Glenn is the first to be known to the world as, the **Coordinator**.His early years have mark with incredible skills, strength and abilities and Einstein intelligence.

When George Glenn started his Jupiter Mission, he sent out a message on the World Wide Web on how to enhance a human being in the genetic level. During this time, Washu who still lives at the Masaki Shrine, monitored the web and saw George Glenn announcements an the DNA template they need to follow in order to enhance a human gene successfully.

Washu recognizes something about the DNA, a familiarity she can't place who. So, she made a thorough inquiry on the matter.

In her findings, the DNA template is very close match to Ranma own DNA matrix, which is supposedly unique only to him. She analyzed the data further and found the knowledge focused primarily on enhancing human strength, stamina, higher brain function and immunity. Such enhancement alters the human body that differs to a natural born one. For Washu the knowledge it is not that impressive to her compared to her vast knowledge. In fact, she would put a warning label like in cigarettes packs saying **'caution: genetic enhancements can cause infertility and sterility if used' **and just like the cigarette packs warning label, they are always or never ever heeded.

Like cigarettes, which gives the person momentary pleasure, it's the after effects in the long term that will be catastrophic.

Washu tracks down who made it and trace it back to Ono the 3rd and when Ranma's families and relatives found out what Tofu Ono 3rd did, they were furious at him for experimenting on Ranma's DNA and even angrier with Ono senior for keeping any of Ranma's DNA and in so doing open a Pandora's Box across the world.

They could not believe how blatantly arrogant and Foolish George Glenn's actions and even more foolish are the people who think that genetically enhancing their children's genes was a good Idea.

One day, Ranma's family confronted Ono 3 and called him **rapist.** Then Mrs. Nodoka Saotome that's Ranma mother, drew a dull down sword rusty katana on Ono 3 and **castrated** with one stroke, right in front of Ono's gathered family and friends.

Shock at what happen, the Ono's and their friends tried to apprehend Mrs. Nodoka Saotome and the other but the Kimono wearing swordswoman gave them a beat down with a sheathed sword and the rest of Ranma family pounded down the others to a pulp. Though no one died, they left them needing immediate hospitalization.

Still Mrs. Saotome and the rest of her family are far angrier with Ono senior. No one knew that Ono had a hobby of collecting DNA samples from his patients, especially the exceptional ones like Martial Arts fighters with incredible skills and abilities that surpass any normal person to absolute super human. Knowing what they did to Ranma DNA, Mrs. Saotome and the others decided to remove it.

Therefore, while Mrs. Saotome is castrating Ono 3, Washu teleported to the Ono's Gene Bank and remove all of the stored DNA including Ranma's DNA.

Publicly, no one know that had happen

Thru the years when first generation coordinators have started to come of age, Ranma's families and their trusted friends watch humanity divide itself in what Washu have predicted of what will happen and fears of a cataclysmic event that will surpass the tragedy of all the World Wars combined.

**The Year 2120 or the Year 20 of the Cosmic Era**

A mass exodus of the Masaki and Saotome Family is finished along with hundreds of others who are descendants of friends and relatives of the two families. They established new homes among the stars, watch the Earth fell into a pit of hate and despair that soon exploded fifty years later.

**Year 70** of The Cosmic Era, the First Cosmic War begins, one year later it ended with 200 million people dead worldwide.

**Year 73** of the Cosmic Era

The Second Cosmic War began by the fall of Junius 7 to Earth, and ends 5 months later with 400 million people dead worldwide. The Atlantic Federation dissolves a month later; they divided EA armaments among the former Nations of the Federation.

**Year 74** of The Cosmic Era, the **Earth Alliance Assembly** was established and remnants of the Earth Alliance Forces became the national armed forces of a new organization.

It was at this time, 'The Galaxy Alliance' secretly made contact with the newly formed Earth Alliance Assembly in order to restore contact with Earth.

That same time, the EAS _Prometheus_ en route to Mars found Ranma Saotome inside a glacier; he has awakened, and joins the Earth Alliance Forces as Mobile Armor pilot, his call sign: _Wildhorse of Terra_

**Year 75 of the Cosmic Era,** **Ranma is a awake…God help them**

**Macross Island**

Dr. Emil Lang is now scolding Ensign Ranma Saotome for damaging a Shopping Mall at Orb and sending 4 ZAFT Soldiers on Shore Leave permission by the Orb Gov't, to a Hospital in full body cast, and one in mentally shock in stupor

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CAUSE ANY PROPERTY DAMAGE?" Lang screamed at him, which echoed through the walls of his lab office and Imitating Soun **demon head look**, Ranma sweatdropped for that look was a very familiar move he is doing

_'Lang must be related to Mr. Tendo' _he thought_ 'scary'_

"Look at this" waving a message from H.Q. "when you punch that support pillar, it caused a weakening of the foundation that the owner has to reinforce the building because of the crack you caused and this," he placed down at the table, two newspaper headlines and tabloids (exaggerated, totally )

It reads _'EA Super Soldier pounded 4 ZAFT Soldiers, EA Wildhorse wrecks havoc at Orb arcade house'_ _'EA plans Wildhorse to breed super children, thousands of women are lining up for a quickie' _and that last one pretty much made Ranma twitch at the obvious lie.

Meanwhile Dr. Lang pointed at the TV screen showing him holding a frightened Coordinator by one leg outside a 10 Storey building.

Many people in the area were carrying cameras or cellphone cameras and took pictures of him, and when a news broadcast got hold of it, they analyze Ranma speed, and found it to be phenomenally fast that one punch was actually a hundred punches in one second alone.

"Now I know it wasn't your fault Ranma," he said "But why, for the love of God did you made them become part of the building?" pointing at one ZAFT soldier whose face was body slammed thru the floor and then some, which left forming a crater indentation.

"Sir those guys are a bunch of jerks," he said defending his actions, "One of them shot me for beating him at video game and if I hadn't stop him, his buddies would have turned that Arcade into a real shoot out at the OK Corral"

"You stop them alright, but you also demolish the arcade in the process Ranma, look at that," Lang pointed at the TV screens replaying the scene again; Lang watches Ranma beat the crap out of four veteran ZAFT soldiers in just a minute and so easily. They were all battered and bruised to almost beyond recognition.

All four had every bone in their bodies broken; they lost all of their teeth's along with broken jaws that needed to be wired back. Their fingers look like someone drop an anvil on top of it, and their faces swelled up like someone used it as a punching bag a thousand times over, and that includes the lower half of their bodies like someone deck them between the legs with a sledge hammer several hundred times over

"Well those Idiots were asking for it, and its self defense," He argued, "I didn't start that fight, but I would definitely end it with pain and a large hospital bill but never kill them" which he did for he was really tick about those Idiots firing a gun at him,

"Yes, you did not kill them but beat them an inch of death," Dr. Lang said "Did you have to do that so excessively?"

"Sir, that was the second time I got shot at by these coordinators, Dr. Lang," he growled, "I take those things personally"

_'Why is it that every time I had an encounter with Coordinators their first reaction is shoot me?'_ he took a deep and calm down a bit before continuing

"Major Mwu La Flaga was there along with Captain Murrue Ramius of the _Archangel_, they saw what happened and if I hadn't done what I did they could have been hurt as well"

"Yes, and thanks to their statements along with dozens of people who saw you with amazement, say the same thing" Lang pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Ranma, it was for Lang the only good thing that came out of the havoc he always cause and gets out scot-free, _Sometimes_

"This came in an hour ago" he showed him

"It seems that the Orb Gov't was upset at the four ZAFT soldiers," he told him "They were secretly smuggling weapons into Orb when, Orb police raided their house and found an armory of weapons and Mobile Suits they have hidden along with their confessions about other hidden armory they built in Orb territory" he said

"They were quite cooperative"

Lang smiled at the young man's luck and bad luck because what he is going to tell him is going to make him furious, and Lang is hoping Ranma will not throw his anger at him next, for what H.Q. did is unfair, and Ranma is certainly going to object righteously this time

"Representative Attha sends her thanks. However, the owner of the Shopping Mall sends the bills of damages to EA H.Q. and H.Q. said they will deduct the damage done to the Mall from your salary"

He waited for a moment hoping that Ranma will not go into _'Super Saiyajin'_ on him like in those ancient _Dragonball Manga_, _'the kid is so scary if he does that_,_'_ which is why he readied a Riot shield the moment he finished telling him that

"What!" slamming his hand on his newly refurbished steel made office table "But that's not fair! Dr. Lang, I mean…. Sir" Ranma blinked at what he is seeing right now

"Sir, why are you hiding behind a riot shield?"

"Well, He, he…" he sounded very nervous and Ranma, well seeing that he just destroyed his desk. Again, he started to understand why he is holding a riot shield in front of him

"Sorry"

Ranma was later on, been seen stomping out of Lang's Office saying foul words about bureaucrats. Lang was relieved to live thru that, though he too thinks it was unfair for Ranma to get the blame, but it was necessary to keep good relations with Orb.

For Ranma however, billing him for damages was a bit annoying even though it was not his fault that the arcade was trashed, for it was to save lives. However, the owner did not see it that way… and in a way… it started to feel like home to him now

"Stupid pencil pushing whinnies, I can't believe they cut my salary!" he growled and stomping his feet, causing a few indentation on the floor.

"GIVE ME SOMEONE I COULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT IN A SPARRING MATCH!" he roars and pretty much every person in the area suddenly disappears in a cloud of dust in an instant.

He was mad as hell, and anyone who sees him like this is wise enough to step aside and let him pass or disappear from sight.

Finding no one around to asks to spar with him, Ranma went somewhere to throw off some steam out of his system, Ranma hop towards the nearest gravel pit site, and started smashing huge boulders into gravel for construction, to the delight of the crew working to get more gravel for the housing construction.

Still, Ranma would never really raise a fist in anger at Lang or anyone whom he considered his friend, even though he scares them sometimes

**Earth Alliance Capital  
Several Months later  
**The EAF Joint Chief of Staff is in a closed-door meeting with the President. Today they are watching some video footages of one Ensign Saotome, reducing boulders into rubble at some rock quarry, reducing a junk Mobile Suit into a pancake and going thru an insane live fire obstacle course with ease. The President whom just only now explained who he is and they are dumbfounded in what they are seeing after what their President told them a while ago.

The Joint Chiefs reaction was as the president expected it would be. They are skeptical and disbelieving especially when Ranma seems to have shattered wrecking ball with a single touch, then crash thru a concrete wall and then buried in a pile of rubble and then came out of that waving a tired hand with only a few bruises.

_'HOW THE HELL DID THAT KID SURVIVE?' _thoughts by some of them with sweatdropped in disbelief for seeing the kid alive after all that was too amazing

"Mr. President" Admiral Henry Gloval broke the silence first for he is not exactly sure what he just seen with his own eyes.

"Are you saying that this boy is from the past, and that the Prometheus found him frozen inside a Glacier floating between Earth and Mars, resurrected, and joined our forces?"

"Pretty much, yes Henry" he said "Now I know it's hard to believe it but its true, Ensign Ranma Saotome is from 2 centuries in the past, late 20th century to be exact"

"Mr. President really now," Adm. Hayes now spoke his mind after hearing and seeing that footage in disbelief "I find it hard to Imagine that there are people who can level a whole mountain with their bare hands then put thru that kind of hell who existed 200 years ago, this is a joke"

"Hayes, you're watching a boy make gravel out of a rock quarry and throwing energy blast coming out of his hand, and shattered a wrecking ball with only a touch and coming out of a rubble with only a scratch and you say it's hard to imagine?"

"With all do respects Sir, some of those Martial Arts stunts he's doing…It's like watching those ancient Kung Fu movies, I've seen Jackie Chan Movies and I am a big fan of his and this kid has some moves he's imitating from him" the President just smile on Hayes observation

"Well then Hayes, I have you know that this kid had some formal training with the Master himself which as you say _imitating_" he said smiling

"Really, I mean really Sir," he sounded excited for a moment, watching ancient movies is his favorite past time, especially 20th Century Martial Arts Movies

"Yes really Hayes, and thanks to him the VT project have progressed and ready for mass production" he showed them footages of the multi-mission fighter plane in training and simulation and explained to them the news from Emil

"The Ensign is a valued asset to the Earth Forces, and he is now somewhat of a hero to our soldiers despite the chaos that seems to follow him all the time and yet he always seems to come out on top" he opens up a new file

"Emil told me that the fabrication center will be in full production within the week. We'll have the first 500 new fighters rolling out of the production line in a matter of days" around the Briefing room are large screens which shows the new Mecha's

There are several models of Veritech Fighters **VF-1S, VF-1R, VF-1J, **and** VF-1A. **Lang and his Engineers are also developing an armored system for space combat, something that give them the advantage in the battlefield

The meeting went on for at least an hour discussing the many projects and operations of the Alliance; some of the project involves in the protection of expanding human presence beyond the Earth Sphere and across the vast distance of space to colonize new territories far from Earth.

The Screens images changes to show the new Colony Satellites under construction in the far off territories of the EA, and close to home, new ones are also being built but with the specification of mobility and long distance travel.

The new class of colony satellites still look like _O'Neill_ class designs, but carries an added features, for at the back of it are 3 massive Ion Drive engines being installed (Picture _Babylon 4, and Babylon 5_ with rocket engines at the back)

The Earth Alliance and their space satellite states are pouring all their engineering resources and technical know how to the project and with EA Manpower coming from Earth, the colonization projects has accelerated considerably.

This massive undertaking made millions of people migrate from Earth to Space, for the demands of more people in the colony construction increased. More people are also need in the fabrication of new long distance colony ships in newly the built shipyards as well as the prospects of establishing new settlements and resource sites in the outer planets and even beyond the solar system are now possible.

Business, Trade and Investments from the other nations is also booming as the EA achieved prosperity far above those achieved during the Atlantic Federation or Logos ever thought possible.

The EA prosperity help military funding on projects possible as the EAF was able to return to its pre-war strength much faster and well-improved military force, and this bothered many nations especially their long time antagonist.

"Funding is not a problem," said the president "Our priority is to stick to the plan to hit the target mark for _'Operation Exodus'_ that means we keep the status quo and hopefully and god forbids it won't happen" he said, "but we will be ready should the need arises"

Right then, a phone rang and Admiral Global answers it

"Yes" expression slowly changes and reports to the president

"Mr. President, we have a priority message from Dr. Emil Lang and its being decoded as we speak"

"Emil sent a priority message?" he remembers, _'Lang took a ride on the Prometheus that was heading for Montana Colony a month ago._ He thought_ 'he's there to help out a fellow colleague, Zefram' _he remembers that from Lang saying_ 'an engineers club science experiment Zefram wants to show…hmmmn '_

**EAF Base**  
**Fort Apache  
**_**Extended**_** Training Facility**

After the EAF command expunge all Blue Cosmos members and sympathizers in the military, the Joint Chiefs decided to keep the tens thousands of Extended soldiers in service, most of whom are no more than just kids only now entering their teens.

Five of whom are top Extended soldiers now in the midst of a **friendly,** hand to hand combat with a certain pigtailed Martial Artist who is kicking their behinds from here to Monday.

Ensign Ranma Saotome is teaching Martial Arts

Five to One odds match, five of the best Extended to be ever trained by Blue Cosmos, is on the floor mat with every part of their body aching after Ensign Ranma Saotome (on loan) did a number on them in this training/exercise in martial arts.

An audience of Earth Forces commanders, officers and Extended soldiers watches in disbelief when Ranma, challenges all five boys to remove the two bells hung on his belt. It is an idea he took from the _Naruto_ Manga he read back in 1999 and heard that they made an anime from that manga along with half a dozen movie features, but it was lost due to the calamity of 2009 AD.

Ranma created a few techniques based on fiction that he likes from the Naruto series, recreating techniques in his Street Fighters Tournament days and others, and now he is using it on the five brats for a lesson in humility.

"Is that all you got?" he said, disappointed "The best of the best that Blue Cosmos has ever trained Extended soldiers could offer me," he _'snorts'_ "I know a bunch of Jarheads (Marines) better trained than you guys, minus, the brain washing or the psych conditioning you went thru. Heck! My old man entire training regimen would be considered beyond inhuman compared to that summer camp you came from" he referred to Lodonia, the Blue Cosmos Extended laboratory.

Ranma walk up to pick up and examines a Chinese sword called the **'Dao'** a broad bladed cutting tool he recognize from Shampoo personal arsenal of bladed weapons she once uses and now used by one of the five Extended boys.

"Look at this Dao," he said "the balance is off, the hold is not right which is why you Wufei, lost it," he said to the one with the Shaolin braid and who is now scowling at him but Ranma ignore it "and what the hell kind of _Wu Tang_ sword style was that anyway?" he asks

"That was worst than a pale imitation of the basics of the style and more of a mindless mob melee attack, Chang Wufei"

The individual **Chang Wufei** is a fierce warrior descended from a long line of Chinese warriors and thus despises weakness in character and body. Several years back, Wufei clan voluntarily entered him to the Extended Program hoping to hone his skills as well as get control of his anger, which became a big problem.

WhenChang Wufei challenges Ranma in single combat, Ranma uses a couple of chopsticks as his weapon while Wufei uses a Dao, which infuriate Wufei as if Ranma is not taking him seriously and attack him first.

Ranma disarmed him with the chopsticks and made Wufei fly 20 feet away towards a garbage dump, Grand Master Happosai style.

Wufei is not the only one got a lesson of Martial Arts.

**Trowa Barton** tried his _Gymkata_ flying circus acts to attack Ranma and Trowa got a multiple foot on his face with Ranma's mid-air combat.

**Quatre Raberba** **Winner** and heir apparent to the Winner Conglomerate was no challenge so Ranma put him to sleep with a shiatsu accu-pressure attack and he went out like a light.

**Duo Maxwell** found himself tied up to his left leg with his long braid and a megaton wedgie.

Ranma found Duo, absolutely annoying for his hollow posturing his jester like attitude and how he fight by playing possum became irritating to deal with. Last is Heero Yuy

**Heero Yuy** was probably the only one Ranma could truly say, **has what it takes to be a true warrior.** That is if he could just go beyond the monotone, reckless and emotionless attitude of his which Ranma found it a bit creepy.

Of course, his 'Death Glare' is impressive but effective compared to Ranma's 'Soul of Ice' and so Ranma plans of making him his apprentice in the near future.

Yet admittedly, all of them have the potential and it only need is proper training and not the kind of like what Blue Cosmos indoctrinated them with.

All five rested and later on, stood in attention before Ranma and behind them are all soldiers of Fort Apache.

He spoke about Martial Arts

"Martial arts or fighting arts are systems of codified practices and traditions of training for combat. All Martial arts have a very similar objective: **defend oneself or others from physical threat. **

In addition, there is a connection, a link the spiritual beliefs such as Hinduism, Buddhism, Daoism, Confucianism or Shinto while others follow a particular code of honor, the warrior code.

So, whatever Blue Cosmos taught to you, indoctrinated you, I will bleed it out of you, Martial Arts Style" he said

"Currently, everything you know about the arts is a pale imitation after two centuries of brutal change and loss of knowledge have dulled and distorted of what remains of the arts. So, I am here to correct that"

Ranma raise his right hand, and slowly a ball of light started to form on his palm is a chi ball. Everyone stare at it, a pulsating and mesmerizing ball of energy on Ranma hand that seems to vibrate in the air like a beating heart.

"What I teached you is just an inkling of the glory of the arts, and you see now is the unlimited potential of the arts" he said as the chi gathered energy ball on his hand pulsated faster, gathering more power from his surroundings which is air or to be precise, the **wind**.

_'I hope I don't get arrested for copy right infringement after this' _he thought _'let see if I can take this to the next level'_

"Throw away what you've learned and follow my lead and I will teach you the ways of the warrior, in order for you to walk the road of life"

Then like a baseball pitcher crying out** 'Rasengan!' **Ranma threw the chi wind concentrated ball towards a Dagger MS just 40 feet away and when it hit the upper torso, the ball rips the upper half into shred.

Ranma demonstration got everyone attention including a Zaft spy on a surveillance mission inside Fort Apache. The spy continued watching as Ranma, rushes towards a second mobile suit, jump up to fifteen meters and began dismembering it martial arts style from head to toe using a fusion combination of Saotome specialty, _Mid-Air Combat_, _Katsu-Tenshin Amaguriken_ speed and the rock breaking _Bakusai Tenketsu_ style.

Five seconds later, Ranma stood before the wrecks of two MS and a very impressed crowd of extended soldiers.

This was the peak of Ranma three weeks excursion to Fort Apache where Ranma's training regimen became a standard for all EA Forces soon enough.

The soldiers of Fort Apache are getting first hand knowledge of numerous fighting arts lost thru the centuries. As the master of all Martial Arts known and unknown, Ranma consider most of the martial arts taught across the world today as **'a pale imitation of the original'** which is his opinion.

Ranma learned that Martial Arts currently being taught (mostly to military, police and mercenary armies) are reconstructed styles made from seeing old pictures or surviving movies that doesn't give a complete view of the arts.

Martial Arts schools are rare in this era and most of what they know are lost and forgotten. Ranma teaches the extended in groups of one hundred, the basic exercise of Kempo, Karate, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Muay Thai and other arts.

He taught them meditation techniques and a number of physical and mental strengthening but it is the medium level version than the ridiculously insane ones that Ranma father Genma strengthens him long ago…that would be too cruel.

Mastering one art will take years, fortunately, extended possess superb learning abilities due to their training which is the only thing Ranma is grateful for Blue Cosmos as it cuts down Ranma own training time.

Throughout his stay, Ranma focus half of his attention to the five boys with the greatest potential to learn the Saotome School of Martial Arts. Something that will serve them well according to their abilities and even Wufei grudgingly admitted that the Wu Tang style Ranma is teaching him is better than the ones his clan taught him.

His time was cut short upon the call of duty, so when he was about to leave, the entire camp of Extended gathered together and bid him farewell by calling him **'Sensei'** or **'Grand Master'** and made Ranma Saotome smile. Then about 48 hours later, he found himself on secret mission from the president.

Chaperoning the EA President with his new VF-1S with the armored F.A.S.T. Pack and heading towards Montana Colony along with the EAF premier fighter squadron called _Skull Squadron_ commanded by Major Roy Fokker.

Along the way, Ranma told him what he has done for the Extended forces retraining and the president heard what the instructors of the camp reported which was not at all positive.

"You actually gave all of the camp instructors a Wedgie? Isn't that a bit adolescent young man?"

"It was a bet Mr. President" he replied with a mischievous grin "A bet, that if I beat them up I get to change the training regimen of the base"

"But did you have to humiliate them like that; I mean, a wedgie of all things,"

"They were being patronizing Mr. President and I hated that," Ranma answered back "I did what I have to make a point and they underestimated me badly"

"Still, is it wise to teach them a knowledge that shapes you?" the president asks, "When you requested me to send you to Apache Base and allow you to teach the extended some of your martial arts skills, I was reluctant to say yes." He said and heaves a sigh

"However, the Joint Chiefs are more than happy to agree to your request as it will increase our forces combat skills and survivability in battle. Yet, I want to know from you is, why"

Ranma look back to the president for a moment and then look ahead in order to adjust his flight path and then he answered the president with a question

"Sir, what were you planning on doing to the thousands of coordinators who are no more than mere children? Are you going to let them go back into public, after what the EAF and Blue Cosmos have done to them?"

"Well…"

"They are all orphans. Now, do you think that anyone out there wants to adopt a 12 year old trained to break a man's neck in a snap of a finger?" he asks him and continued

"Only the criminal underworld wants that kind of a killing machine, but what of the average couple?"

The president could not answer that because that idea is very much the same prognosis the psychologist would say. His silence pretty much confirms Ranma words

"You should have killed them all ends the problem"

"We are not animals Mr. Saotome and we are trying to deprogram them as best as we could," the president answered defensively "It's slow going but it's working and…"

"Begging your pardon but, it's not enough Mr. President," Ranma cut him off the air felt suddenly cold all of the sudden

"It's not enough… which is why I wanted to go to Apache base to help them in the first place," he said, "Martial Arts is the way of the Warrior and more. I went there to teach them to become true warriors. The training regimen I gave them is a start to help them follow a path towards healing, but I need more time to remove the indoctrination that Blue Cosmos drilled into them if you let me help them"

"You can help them?"

"I can, if you let me continue," he answered

"But, why do you want to do this?" the president asks

"Because…I want to help them," he answered honestly

"My way is to make them into warriors, not killing machines…the only way for them to have a life worth living"

Ranma waited for an answer as the president is thinking about it but as he was about to answer Ranma, a call from Fokker came thru

_"Terra One, we are nearing Montana Colony"_

"Roger, Skull One, Terra One out," and then Ranma instructed his passenger to be ready "we are going in Mr. President"

"I'm ready and Ranma" he told him "I will give it some thought"

"Thank you sir,"

**Montana Colony**

During the weeks Ranma was on Apache Base, the Prometheus headed towards Montana colony with passenger Emil Lang on a request from Dr. Zefram Cochrane to help a science experiment. Captain Julian Ramius, Emil Lang and Zefram Cochrane are Academy friends and each is good in their field, like, Julian is a communications engineer, Zefram an engineer though he fancies himself as a physicist and Emil a Robotics engineer.

Dr. Cochrane called his academy friends in doing a little experiment that he wants to continue with the _**Phoenix**_ his homemade spaceship that looks like a Minuteman III missile to the Prometheus ship.

While the president talks to Zefram Cochrane, Ranma talks with Dr. Lang and wants to know what _**'The Great Experiment'**_ is all about

"So Dr. Lang, what's this Experiment of your friend is doing anyway" Ranma asks and Lang looks up to him and before he answer he looked at the laptop screens, making sure that there is no trouble from the new drive systems being installed on the Prometheus.

"It's called WARP Drive Ranma and its based on the 1994 A.D. _Miguel Alcubierre_ theory of stretching space in a wave which would in theory cause the fabric of space ahead of a spacecraft to contract and the space behind it to expand as a way of faster than light travel" he said

"We found datas on an old USAF nuclear storage bunker in Alaska near Joshua base in 72 CE, and at that time, Zefram was working on a theory to use **'Gravimetric Field Displacement Manifold'** to create a new propulsion to replace the current plasma propulsion. Zefram saw the data and found out that the USAF was experimenting on FTL using Alcubierre theoretical engine centuries ago before the great wars. its an engine that creates a distortion field around a ship for an FTL experiment" Lang showed him a CGI of the theoretical warp engine Zefram built using plasma coils to…

Lang continued explaining, however his single student in class have somewhat gotten lost on the scientific mumbo jumbo (Ranma has a very short attention span when it comes to science and physics, usual) and just nods and answered what he could understand

"So basically, Dr. Zefram took it upon himself to develop his own FTL thingies…whatchamacallit those things…uhm… which he called… Warp n-nacelles yeah, 'snap of his fingers" he said, "That, he and the rest of the engineering corps here were building one during their free time like a hobby and it's finally ready"

"That's what I said" Lang glared at the young man and as he observes Ranma body language (sweating like a pig) he figured that he got lost in the lecture and sigh

"Ranma, how far did you get?" he asks as Ranma look red in embarrassment

"I uhm…I got lost after when you started explaining the math of warp physics…sorry" he smiled as he scratch the back of his head while Lang shook his head sighs at the individual who is an enigma, Ranma

_'He supposed to have an incredible learning curve and yet at times, he has the attention span of a fidgeting ten year old'_

"Saotome, you are impossible"

Within the next few days, the Prometheus tested its new FTL drive called Warp drive. The EAF tested it far from the Earth Sphere, far from the eyes of any Zaft reconnaissance forces and spy satellites.

The new drive systems is pushing the Prometheus to another milestone of achievement as it pass the speed of light intact. During this time, certain adjustments to smoothen out the rough operations of the warp field that help them accelerate.

Meanwhile, Ranma is learning to fly the Prometheus as its helmsman as part of his training. During the testing of the ship, Ranma listens to Zefram lectures to future EAF engineers that will one day maintain ships with warp engines.

Zefram tells the story of the first warp vessel, a ship, built from an old USAF ICBM Rocket found drifting in space. Dr. _**Zefram Cochrane **_and _**The Phoenix Team**_ a.k.a. _**'The Barnstormers of Montana'**_uses the old rocket for their experiment along with salvage parts from a dozen ships found in the Debris belt.

The engineers treated it is as a hobby for the Barnstormers is an Engineers club working on the ship in their free time, using salvage and repaired parts. The club is a way of keeping their skills sharp and finds ways to improve their ships efficiency and the warp drive engine is a project that got the attention of the EAF, which is now a fully funded project.

As the Prometheus finishes another test of the Warp Engine in deep space, the communication officer receives an S.O.S. near ZAFT Border,

"Sounds like a transport is in trouble" a female radar officer said

"Lt. Maki, we are receiving an SOS at the emergency UHF band at sector 20A at EAF/ Plants border. It's a transport shuttle," she reported

Lt. Commander. Maki Perano opens a line and listens in on the SOS call, and then asks another officer at another station

"That's over 750,000 kilometers from here" he said, "Do we have the ship on Radar?"

"Working on it Sir" said by the officer at the radar station. The radar operator adjusted the new radar system that does not use microwave, laser or radio wave but a different wave band they called the 'subwave' frequency or better known as 'subspace'. It gave them incredible range well beyond the conventional radars.

The screen show where the transport is with better detail and in realtime and to the Lt. Cmndr. shock, what he's seeing is disturbing.

"My God" quickly he tap on the PA "Captain to the Bridge we have an Emergency Situation, I repeat we have an emergency Situation"

The Captain arrived and quickly and Maki explains the situation at hand,

"A PLANTs Shuttle transport is under attack by 12 Strike Daggers and one Agamemnon class vessel, IFF signal says it's the EAS _Vincennes_, but according to the records the Vincennes was lost during the Battle of Yachin Due in the first war"

_'That can't be good'_ the captain thought, "Maki, reconfirm the identity and show me a tactical display on the area wide view" he ordered "let see how good these new radars are"

"Yes Sir, tactical on screen Captain," Maki reported

Tactical view shows two _Strike Daggers_ in EAF markings attacking the shuttle but are not actually targeting the shuttle but grazing it while the others seem to be waiting from behind.

"They could be pirates?" the captain said, "There are quite a lot of our ships still in the debris belt which are salvageable"

"I don't think so sir," Lt. Cmndr disagrees "look at sector 10A grid 4" he pointed as the tactical zoom in at an asteroid and there they notice a couple of Zaft's _Laurasia class_ ships that seems to be hiding behind the asteroid to hide their presence just 500 kilometers within Plants territory.

"The Zaft ships are not moving to respond to the transport SOS call" the captain muttered, "it looks as if they are …just waiting there"

"Sir, we are detecting an Orb _Izumo_ class ship identifies as the _Kusanagi_ and itis on an intercept course. ETA, 20 minutes"

Hearing that, Captain Julian and his XO has some Idea of what was going on, and they did not like what they are seeing as they guess the tactics involved.

"It's a Set up, Sir!" Maki exclaimed

"This is an elaborate set up to discredit the Alliance" Maki slam fist on the console out of anger "The _Kusanagi_ is a ship is full of dignitaries, the Press, journalist and businessmen we invited to Montana 2 weeks ago"

"Our public announcement, for the unveiling of the new warship but it's actually the warp drive we are showing" the captain finished and understood the plot "Whoever they are, they planned this to ruin our unveiling, a public relation nightmare for the EAF"

Everyone agrees with the captain for the repercussions of this unwarranted attack by an unknown force using one of EAF mobile suits and Warships could cause problems for them

Stepping on the bridge of the ship is Dr. Lang and the President has heard everything, of what the captain said and agrees with him.

"Bad PR is the worst thing we need right now" the president spoke up which startled everyone on the bridge.

"Sir" The captain and the XO saluted him

Ranma who is on the helm, look out into space to where the PLANTs is located, and it seems that old wounds is not healing. Ranma turns to look towards the captain and the president to suggest a course of action

"Captain, Sir, let's go there and kick their ass," suggested by Ranma and the captain answered him "We can't let them get away with this and with this ship, we can catch them by surprise"

"Ranma, do you know what you are saying? We can't do that, not with the president onboard and the only prototype FTL ship"

"What about the fighters we have?" he suggested "VF-1 with F.A.S.T. Packs can get there quick,"

"We are too far away Ranma," said the captain, cutting Ranma off "by the time you get there, they would have flee the area and the deed would be done," the captain told him but Ranma is not backing down

"But sir, we can't let them do what they want to do, especially if they are making the EAF the fall guys for a crime we didn't commit,"

"I understand your feeling Ranma, but we can't endanger this ship especially with the president onboard!" he said almost shouting and then the president spoke

"Do what is necessary to stop them Julian" spoke the president and that silence and surprised everyone

"Mr. President?" the captain looks at the president a bit shock at the order

"But Sir," the captain was about to object but was cut off

"I too want them stop, so think of me as one of your crewmen for the time being Julian, just stop them," he said, and the look he gave him shows he's serious

"Sir" Julian tried to argue, but the president calmly put his hand on the shoulder of his good friend and captain

"Your president has the greatest confidence in the skills and abilities of his people in service, which is why I am here" he stated and that swell up the pride of the crew listening

"My friend, this is our moment in history, so we mustn't let them take it away from us, like a thief in the night," the president said to him, and he agrees

Julian opens a comm line to engineering to talk with Zefram

"Zef, do we have power for a short burst FTL, lets say…two light seconds?" he asks and Zefram answered

_"Sorry Julian,"_ Zefram replied, _"most of the coils is offline so we can't go to warp 1 right now, but we can go one quarter speed which will take about fifteen seconds travel time for the two light second distance"_

"Well its better than nothing" the captain then open the PA "All hands, battlestations, charge up the guns and get the fighter armed and dangerous on the double" he closed the PA and then look towards Ranma ordering him

"Get your team ready Ranma"

"Sir?"

"This is your idea son, now get to your fighters and kick those guys ass or else, I'll kick yours!" he yelled at him but smiled

"YES Sir!" he stood up from his station and saluted to the captain and then the president before he ran towards the hanger bay and another crewmember took his place on the helm

"Good hunting Ranma" the president said

On the moment the _Prometheus_ went into combat, it announces to the world that the Earth Alliance now possess the means to travel faster than light.

**TBC**


	8. Space Warp Era Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

**Chapter 7**

**SPACE WARP ERA**

**Part 1**

**Aprillius One Colony****  
**_**September 9 75 CE **_**3am PST**

In a Suburban home, a woman in bed just woke up after having a nightmare of reliving memories of death and destruction that happened on _Messiah_ ZAFT Space Fortress destroyed at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War.

Captain Talia Gladys of the Zaft ship _Minerva _was onboard Messiah and while everyone died, she lives, but only because of two people she cared about saved her in the last minute.

It was Chairman Gilbert Durandal of the Plants and FAITH pilot, Rey Za Burrel. Both of them shove her into an escape pod in the last moment of destruction. A last act that save her life as Talia watches the Zaft fortress crash on the moon as the pod drifted near a Zaft **S.A.R.** shuttle. (**S**earch **A**nd **R**escue)

Every time she gets that dream she ends up not getting anymore sleep for the rest of the night. To get her to sleep she needed a nice hot milk chocolate is her prescription for sleep, so she got off her bed and heads for the kitchen.

At the kitchen, while she drinks a mug of hot milk chocolate, she decides to watch the late news on TV. She tune in on an independent news channel and not the state run, knowing that most of the news around the world are hardly even mention.

She watches a story on the incident that happened three days ago, between a PLANTs passenger shuttle enroute to Earth, and came under attack by what Zaft identifies as EAF forces attacking the shuttle near the Plants/EAF border. The EAF attacker's identities are unknown as there were no survivors to interrogate because another EAF ship responding to the shuttle SOS killed them all.

The incident caused stirred a hornet's nest, as many believe that the EAF attackers were attempting to pirate the transport shuttle and that is very plausible because of past EAF misdeeds.

According to the independent news agency, the transport shuttle was under attack by 12 EAF MS _Daggers_ and an _Agamemnon_ class warship, and that much is true, but what is surprising more surprising, they were Coordinators! Zaft cadets and trainees from ZAFT military academy, trained to operate Earth Alliance hardware.

Outrage by the EAF accusation, ZAFT demands to know what proof the EAF have to make such a statement since the attackers have all died along with their equipment.

The EAF answers it by revealing captured Zaft cadets who are trained MS pilots and are now in EAF custody and is awaiting trial for numerous crimes where one of which is, piracy and impersonating EAF soldiers.

Gladys could not believe what she is hearing, as she remembers that day when the Minerva was on a routine patrol near the border between the EA and PLANTs.

The Minerva responded to the SOS of a Plants transport shuttle, supposedly wandered into EAF territory by mistake because of a navigation failure.

The SOS message says that are under attack by EAF mobile suits and this enrages the Minerva's crew saying that the EAF are up to their old ways again.

However, something about the situation that's been bothering her back then. _'If the EAF are attacking a transport shuttle, then they would have first cut off all possibilities of sending an SOS message and yet this one did' _for her it did not add up

The Minerva hurried to its rescue, but because of the distance, it took an hour for them to get to the location of the shuttle. When they did get there, the attacking EAF ship and MS have been subdued already, and according to the captain of the transport shuttle, it was another EAF warship, and more notably, it was the famed _Prometheus_ and four unknown mobile suits.

The Prometheus arrives and left very fast before Minerva arrives. Soon afterwards, the Orb ship _Kusanagi_ arrives at the scene carrying diplomats, journalist and reporters to Montana colony on request from the Earth Alliance government. On the journey to Montana colony, they heard the SOS and immediately diverted their course for they are quite close from the area of the scene.

The incident became headline news and many were quick to condemn the EAF for their criminal actions while others finds it strange that an attacking EAF ship was stop by another EAF ship and left as quick as they arrive. Many reserve judgment, as they need to ask the EAF of what really happened here.

Talia thought that somehow, the EAF hid the captured cadets piloting the MS and now the EAF are using them to vilify Zaft saying that the shuttle incident was a staged event concocted by Zaft in order discredit the EAF.

To her, it is most likely that Zaft command will deny the accusation and give a different version or a probable motive but never admit responsibility. Politics is a dirty game, this is the second time that the EAF captured members of Zaft and then paraded to the press, and each time this happen, Zaft credibility takes a beating.

_**Plants Supreme Council Hall  
9am**_

The next morning, Talia watches a press conference set up by Zaft Command to make a statement in response to the EAF accusation. A Zaft female spokesperson Colonel Ellis Stowe is speaking before the press, and as Talia expected, Zaft denied any involvement and that an investigation of why a Zaft academy cadets is among the individuals involved in the attack on the shuttle.

During the press conference, she notice among fellow officers, scowls and grumblings among them tells her that they wanted a different response, an aggressive one as one officer muttered _'they should have taken a more aggressive stand against those blasted naturals' _

She knows that remarks muttered by her fellow officers are signs of growing dissatisfaction among the ranks due to the current peace with their old time adversary the Earth Alliance.

Ever since the EA restructure itself into its own government than a military arm of the former Atlantic Federation, a few officers are calling for a strike against the EA before they gain strength, however the council and most of Zaft will not allow it as the horrors of wars are still fresh in everyone's mind.

After the press conference, Captain Gladys headed for a close door meeting to discuss the ship used by the EAF that day, _Prometheus_.

The famed ship and prize vessel of the Earth Alliance Forces have once again took center stage after its record breaking space travel to Mars nearly two years ago. ZAFT military analyst and scientist have studied the recordings from the transport shuttle and clearly, it shows some changes on the Prometheus structure.

The obvious changes aretwo long pylons connected to the side by struts that look like delta wings. All believe it to be an augmentation devices of some sort, and the reasons why the ship was very fast and moving with unimagined speed never achieve by any ship known today. Yet the question is what kind of augmentations devices?

In addition, those unknown MS that transforms into what looks like 20th century **F-14 Tomcat** fighter planes. They were a bit small about, 15 meters in height compared to the standard 20 meters tall Mobile Suit. They found them to be very fast, agile and highly maneuverable for such a small mobile suit.

Their targeting systems are quite accurate in acquiring their targets while on speed high and they do not seem to stop and take aim unlike their older MS siblings.

The attackers MS had a hard time acquiring a visual target lock because of their chaotic movements and their radar targeting is useless because of an ECM field. The battle favors the EAF in the end; still many believe that the loss was the result of the inferior quality of the Daggers, which is the reason why they lost the fight. One boasted that, have it been a Zaku Warrior present, the new EAF mobile suits would not stand a chance against them and many agreed except for a few including Captain Gladys.

One thing Captain Gladys will never do is underestimating her adversary and it clearly showed that they underestimated the EAF this time.

Moving on, they review video footages from the Independent News Network, footages of the battle caught by one of the passengers using a camera. It shows one particular unknown EAF Mobile Suit that took out 4 MS Daggers on its own in a close quarter combat.

The unknown designated as _Sparrow 1_, first use its beam saber to decapitate the first Dagger closes to it, and then took the Daggers beam sword and used it against the two others in a twin sword fighting styles that carve up the two without actually destroying them. The last one is carrying an anti-ship beam gun, and is trying to get some distance from the unknown EAF mobile suit while firing sporadically.

The last Dagger is panicking as the pilot found himself alone among a squadron of EAF MS with their weapons trained on him. Seeing that there's no hope of escaping, he turns and aimed his gun towards the passenger shuttle and fired one powerful shot for one last act of spite.

Everyone was horrified of what he just did, the pilots of all three Unknowns are furious, they took aim with their rifle and peppered the Dagger with 55mm tri-barreled Gatling cannon tip with AP shells killing Dagger pilot instantly.

The beam of the antiship gun the Dagger fired, traveled towards the shuttle, but then just about 50 feet from hitting it, Sparrow 1 stood in front of the beam with an activated Positron shield on it's right arm, and then braced itself from the incoming blast. Sparrow1 held back the antiship beam, not allowing to hit the shuttle until it dissipates. The shuttle saved and the one that save them, the MS carries the emblem of a _Wildhorse._

Sparrow 1 transform into what look like a cut between an ancient fighter plane and an MS. The armored canopy retracted to reveal the pilot giving a thumb's up to the passengers and then speed away from sight.

Digital enhancements reveal the identity of the pilot, _The Wildhorse of Terra._

Gladys looks at the file about Ensign Ranma Saotome, from the Intel gathered by ZAFT currently, which is very little. What they do have about _the_ _Wildhorse of Terra _is believe to be fabricated information meant to hide his real identity.

Some people in ZAFT believe that he is an _'Extended'_ a LOGOS human weapon. It was a possibility, given that a few months ago, he was at an extended base called Fort Apache; and there he is training other extended soldiers, showing his extraordinary skills and strength that is making Zaft and the civilian authorities a bit worried lately.

More worried are those members of the Glenn and Ono family. She notice that they seems to pale when the name of the Wildhorse is said, and the Glenn and the Ono's are prominent families in the Plant's but not as influential even though they are the ones who started the coordinator race.

'_Who are you Ranma Saotome' _she thought as she look at a recent photo of the young man she doesn't noticed that she's looking at him so intensely

'_You are quite good looking' _she thought

The meeting continued and this time they are focusing on Prometheus

The officers and leaders of ZAFT and The PLANTs Supreme Council are now watching a footage taken by a Long Range Reconnaissance GINN on a long-range mineral survey at the outskirts of the Earth Sphere where the closes colony is Montana Colony 250,000 kilometers away and his survey ship about half that far.

The GINN was there all day taking sample when the pilot observe a flash of light from the distance and right after that an EAF ship appearing but looking like it was stretch out and then un-stretched.

Seeing it was bizarre and it deserves investigation, and so, the recon GINN went silent, hid among the debris and asteroids to cover his presence and then activated his GINN surveillance system.

Using long-range photography, the pilot could not believe his luck as he uncovers the name of the ship, _Prometheus._

He took so many pictures and video footage as much as he could get away with it, for this was the only time Zaft can get a good look at the famed ship and even more so. He got a good picture of several individuals on board where one of them to his surprise, the President of the Earth Alliance, Herbert Lang.

Nearly at that same time when the shuttle incident at the border was occurring, the GINN detected next is the _Prometheus_ going at high speed then strangely stretches like a rubber band and then disappeared in the distance with a flash of light. Several minutes later, it reappears from a flash of light from the same location but moving in a different direction.

At first, they think they were testing some form of cloaking device the EA is developing, but it was an incorrect assumption made considering the notoriety_ Prometheus _carries.

The EAF Prometheus is the first vessel to travel to Earth to Mars in record time, and this scene is most likely, a test run for a new propulsion technology. It reason as to why they so far from the nearest space colony, most likely to avoid discovery and only by sheer chance that a GINN on resource search spotted them.

A 65-year-old ZAFT scientist steps forward to the podium and explain what they are seeing

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what you are seeing is the EAS _Prometheus, _and as you can see, the ship went into an extensive modification, looking more like a delta wing fighter with pylons on the end." The video screens highlighted the Prometheus and compares it to other ships similar in class

"The _Prometheus _as you can see is far different than the rest of the Agamemnon class ships, it now has these wings like struts connected to what appear to be cylindrical pylons, most likely a device for a propulsion drive"

He pointed everyone to another location "Right here, we now confirm it to be some form of photon beam generator, firing continuous beams of photon particles but it is not a weapon but closely resembles an ancient cathode ray tube" he continues to explain as footages shown to them

Repeating the Images on the Screens again and then show another scene, this time it shows the _Prometheus_ from the _Minerva _long-range cameras before they arrived at the incident site. In addition, they showed the footages from the Recon GINN with a time stamp showing the same time. Still too far Minerva's camera zoomed in on the area where the transport shuttle is located. What they see is what looks like a beam of light, streaking out like a shooting star.

It was the same time when the Prometheus reappeared where the GINN was located and if they calculated it right then, the Prometheus traverse three quarters of a million kilometers of space in less than a few seconds

The Scientist Explained what just happened, he was excited of what they have discovered

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is without a doubt a ship capable of faster than light!" everyone was silent for a long moment and some could not believe that the EA have done something even they have not been able to do.

"To achieve such a feat is dream of man for centuries and for centuries it has eluded us, until now" he said, "how this was achieved is unknown. Information on how the EAF did this is unavailable. A ship, capable of faster than light travel can reach the other planets in mere hours or minutes maybe even seconds and the closes star in mere days if the calculation of their speed is accurate" he said clearly showing he's shaking in excitement and sheer envy of whoever develop the FTL drive. He took a drink of water first before continuing

"Whoever the genius that created this, he or she has succeeded in achieving the _Alcubierre__ theory_. The theory of stretching or bending space in a wave which would in theory, cause the fabric of space time ahead of a spaceship to contract and the space behind it to expand, propelling a ship as a way of faster than light travel," he said

"This is something even George Glenn was unable to do in one of many of his FTL experiments. Since his death, we have focused on achieving other forms of space travels but none of them came close of achieving FTL.

Now that FTL is truly possible, the very nation in possession of this technology will dominate the Earth Sphere 'sigh' and it hand to be the Earth Alliance to get it first" The meeting went on for several hours until a news broadcast interrupt them.

EA President Herbert Lang announces in a State of the Union Address a history-changing event that will eclipse all of the achievements made in the Cosmic Era

"_..EAF Physicist, Dr. Zefram Cochrane develop the first successful FTL flight in history and we call it Space Warp"_

**HEPHAESTUS COLONY  
EA ANNAPOLIS SHIPYARD  
**_**September 24**__**10:05am**_**PST**

**Prometheus Refit**  
Ever since the unveiling of the EAF new faster than light vessel, the EA capital have been swamped with numerous visiting diplomats, business groups, celebrities and protesters that are against the EA possessing such a powerful technology.

The Earth Alliance Space Fleet is planning a major refit with the new technology as the civilian government is making deals and signing contracts to exploit the new technology.

Meanwhile, the ship that keeps making history is going to make another one and Captain Julian Ramius could not be all that happier at the honor given to his ship and his crew once again.

The Earth Alliance **Starship** _Prometheus_ is loading up more supplies from food to munitions as everyone expected for another historical deep space mission and while the refit engineers is doing the final touches in installing a new and more improve warp engine called the Warp 3 engine.

Fifteen days after the announcement and Zefram Cochrane and his merry band of engineers have not finished installing the new engine. Even with the access to the EAF vast resources, Zefram needs more time to field test the new engine and Julian only gave them one week to finish.

The Captain in his newly remodeled ready room is reading the new mission given to him by the president himself, and that mission is to establish a territorial claim over the entire Jupiter Sphere at the presence of witnesses from across the globe.

Honored of being the one chosen however, Julian knows that like the mission to Mars, this is also a political statement as well, but this is going to sting for Zaft.

Jupiter is where George Glenn achieved fame and notoriety and Zaft plans to send ships there and establish a colony much like the EAF have done on Mars. It was about 6 Months ago that the leaders of ZAFT promised to the people of the PLANTs that a flag will rise up on Jupiter by the end of the year as they now have a working ION Drive capable of sending a ship to Mars twice as fast as the Prometheus engines.

ZAFT promises went out the window, when the Prometheus flew with the new Warp engine, and even if ZAFT accelerated their plans to get to Jupiter earlier before Prometheus begins its mission to Jupiter, they will still come short and too late

Already EAF politicians, military and affluent individuals are foreseeing the EAF claim on the gas giant and all her moon's, asteroids for territory, resources even before a flag is raised. A premature declaration but they meant what they say as the mission to Jupiter was announced to the world.

'_This mission must really be stinging ZAFT big time' _he thought Julian took another sip of tea and felt amused to the thought of what ZAFT might be thinking right now.

The EAF is not worried as they are savoring every moment of victory once the Prometheus raises the EA flag up on Jupiter. No one can stop them, and no shorter than war, sabotage and a naval blockade can stop the mission that will seal generations of bragging rights, which is why every member nation on the EA is celebrating prematurely. Even the captain of the Prometheus admittedly believes that victory is at hand.

Captain Julian Ramius would be relaxing and enjoying the view of the naval shipyards right now, if not for one problem that would endanger the mission and the Earth Alliance continuing good fortune.

Politicians

A door chime is heard which tell Julian that someone is outside his door

"Enter"

The door slid open, and came in the newly promoted second lieutenant Ranma Saotome

"Ensign Ranma Saotome Reporting Sir" he saluted

"At ease Ranma, sit down" he said, "I would like to ask your opinion on something"

"About what Sir" Ranma wonders, though he can guess it was about the secondary mission, a classified mission from Adm. Gloval and where only he and the captain is aware of it

"Well, Fleet Commander Admiral Henry Gloval informed me that we would be having more guests along for the mission," he sat down and showed him a file on a screen to show him who is coming along. "You recognize the ZAFT Ship _Minerva_ and Orb's ship _Kusanagi_. Those two ships…we invited them on our mission to Jupiter,"

Now when Ranma heard this, Ranma is both surprised and curious "Wa-wait, we are bringing a ZAFT ship along"

"Unfortunately, yeah" the answered and then opens another screen that shows the _Prometheus _Warp field extended itself around the two ships

"_**Z**_said that extending the Warp field is possible so that the two ships can ride inside the subspace bubble; however our power level is affected greatly so as a precaution, we can go up to point five warp and anything above that could endanger us."

From what Ranma know about Warp drive in actual experience when he test fly the _Phoenix_, there was someG Force involved at about 3 to 4 G's, the moment they approach the speed of light, and the _Phoenix_ has no Inertial Dampening field at that time which was a very uncomfortable ride.

'_If they are going to tag along, well they are going to go thru one hell of a ride' _he thought, still one thing made him curious however, and asks the captain

"Begging your pardon sir but, why are WE or why did WE invited ZAFT along on this excursion?" he asks, "Orb I can understand but Zaft, I mean these guys tried set us up as fall guys on that shuttle incident two weeks ago"

"It's Politics Ranma" the captain replied "You are aware that the alliance is being pressured by a number of governments to share our technology, saying that we have upset the balance of power in the Earth Sphere." Ranma nodded in understanding the situation

"Our warp drive engine did upset the balance," he said "And so," the captain continues Ranma's words

"And so, they threatened us with a number bullshit like, economic sanctions and 'blah, blah, blah and all that boloney, but of course we won't share because it's classified technology," the captain heave a sigh

"Captain, it will be difficult to complete the missions the Joint Chiefs gave us" Ranma said, "Not to mention, it will be very awkward to work with them around. I mean," Ranma, thought of what might happen "The crew will be very uneasy and after what the crew have been thru, some of them might be paranoid enough to think that ZAFT will try something during the mission"

"That's what I said to Admiral Gloval but unfortunately, the Joint Chiefs don't have a say on this," Julian replied and also agreeing with him

"But orders are orders, which is why I called you here"

"Captain" Ranma feels like he is not going to like what his Captain is getting at. The captain stood up and told him his mission orders

"Ensign Ranma Saotome, you are hereby being ask to accept an assignment as EAF liaison to the _Minerva_" it was a long minute before Ranma answered back

"You're kidding me right, I mean Captain!" he stood up suddenly "Oh come on captain, are you planning to send me into the lions den?" he said complaining

"Sir, I am not exactly a person who is fond of ZAFT being in close proximity and neither does Zaft is fond of me."

"Sending you into a lions den? More like sending the lion into a den of sheep is a better description," the captain said amusingly

"Ranma, admittedly you are the perfect choice for this because of that reason" Julian said which confused Ranma a bit

The captain explained his reasons "Your presence will create an antagonistic environment which will very much keep ZAFT very busy without them noticing what were actually be doing."

"I'm a distraction" was his guess and the captain confirms it

"Precisely Ranma"

Ranma now understood why he's going to be sent but still did not like the idea one bit. The captain gave Ranma an Electronic Notepad file on Captain Gladys and her crew namely the bridge crew according to file sent by ZAFT.

"Your presence will make sure that ZAFT won't try anything stupid, you will watch them as much as they will be watching you," he said "Tomorrow, the _Kusanagi_ will arrive first followed by the _Minerva_ the next day" the captain added

"Oh by the way," the captain took out an envelop from his desk and gave it to Ranma "the president just approve the transfer of all the extended troops to Macross Island and also," he pulled out a two silver pin/bar with a smile on his face

Ranma, remembers that a two silver pin/bar is the rank of Lieutenant, a two rank higher from an Ensign

"Si-sir?" Ranma stuttered

"The Joint Chiefs agrees with the President," the captain said "Lieutenant Junior Grade don't suit you. Congratulation, Lieutenant Ranma Saotome"

**TBC**

**Author's notes:** In this fanfiction story, Captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva is alive and well. To be honest I think it's selfish of her to die and leave her child without a mother (HECK! There's too many orphans GSD already), for her to die like that for the sake of that Idiot know-it-all Gilbert, even though she loves him, it's not right.

Though we know, she loves the man, but for her to die there is meaningless, it serves no purpose but to add another life lost in a massive death toll, unless she really wants to abandon her own child and I for one do not like that thought.

Well as for Gilbert Durandal, if that man has any sense of humanity left in him, he would have told her to live and for Rey Za Burrel, to be honest I have nothing against him, he is, just a pawn

Talia will live in my book and my story will be having a few Villains popping out and cause trouble and Ranma will have to deal with all of them and believe me, a lot of them will be coming out of the woodworks in this fiction.


	9. Space Warp Era Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

**Chapter 8**

**SPACE WARP ERA**

**Part 2**

**HEPHAESTUS COLONIES **

**EA ANNAPOLIS SHIPYARD**

The Primary shipyard for the Earth Alliance Spacefleet and the most fortified and heavily defended colonies in the EA territory.

There are three colony satellites in Hephaestus; all are rebuilt Island 3 type also known as O'Neill class orbital habitats. They are habitats can do multiple or singular functions depending on the needs. One holds a massive internal shipyard that does the assembly while the others are fabrication and residential.

All three works to build up the EAF Spacefleet and it is the symbol of the EA military and economic power and now the colonies are growing as three more space colonies are under construction for the expected expansion to other planets in the system.

EA success opens up the inaccessible areas of space that holds vast resources. _Annapolis_ shipyard began to expand its operations by constructing more orbital habitats to build more ships and to house more people now immigrating from Earth, and now with FTL flight possible, Hephaestus is preparing to produce new ships with the new FTL drive in mind and that will help the EA to colonize the outer planets and beyond.

Today the ZAFT Ship _Minerva_ waited patiently outside that sector of space with two Nelson class ships facing the Zaft ship. The Minerva waited for the Orb ship _Kusanagi,_ as the area is where the three ships will rendezvous for the historic FTL travel.

During this time, Minerva's long-range cameras took a peek at the busy shipyards and close by are the row by rows of scaffoldings around newly built frames of spaceships mainly colonial vessels, long haul cargo carriers, mobile factories. What is not in display are the EA Warships still unfinished and waiting for the new FTL engines which they now fancily called **'warp drive'**

Gladys and her crew watch the main screen that shows the shipyards. This was the first time that a Zaft ship got this close to Annapolis but any closer, armed satellites and automated sentries protecting the perimeter will open fire with beam cannons, and tactical warheads not to mention, battlegroups of warships kept circling the colony sectors of space.

"Arthur, can you zoom in on that ship, at the front of the third colony," Gladys ordered after noticing Annapolis shipyards massive main doors open up from the front

"Aye Captain" Arthur had one of his officers do the work

With a few enhancements, they got a clear view of the exiting ship, and it is the _Prometheus_ leaving space dock

"So that's the Prometheus," said Captain Gladys

Prometheus it look like any other Agamemnon class ship in the EAF fleet yet still, she's and her crew is in awe about that alliance ship and a certain Mobile Suit pilots that's becoming a major thorn in Zaft command and gaining notoriety across the Earth Sphere.

At that moment, the communication station where Lt. Meyrin Hawke is monitoring for any communiqué from the EA fleet, when she got a message, she spoke out to the captain.

"Captain, there's a communication from the _Prometheus_" Meyrin said

"Put it on screen" and immediately at the big screen in front the wide view of the _Prometheus_ Bridge

"_Good morning Captain Gladys, I am Captain Julian Ramius and welcome to Hephaestus" _

"Good morning Captain Ramius and it is an honor to be here," she answered politely

"The ZAFT Ship _Minerva_ is ready for the Joint Exploration of Jupiter and by order of the ZAFT Supreme Council, I am placing the _Minerva_ under your command," she said sounding almost enthusiastic to do the mission, but then she noticed Ramius expression,

'_Something is not right_ _here'_ she thought

"_Captain Gladys…I don't know how to say this but, we might have a problem here and you may not like it" _he told her

'_Definitely something is not right'_

"_By Captain's discretion, I am authorized to cancel Minerva's and Kusanagi involvement to the Joint Operations" _

"What, but why?"

"_Well, first off, Dr. Zefram Cochrane reports that there are technical difficulties in regards to Warp traveling with 2 ships piggybacking with the warp field bubble and second, we just got a report that several rogue factions wishes to disrupt the mission, and it is believe that some members of your crew maybe sympathetic with them and will attempt to disrupt the mission to Jupiter"_

"One of My crew!" she did not like the sound of that at all and she challenge that assumption for to her it was absurd she knows every crewmember in her ship and none of them would think of sympathizing with fools

"Captain Ramius," she announced angrily "are you saying that my crew will not perform their duties properly as a soldier of ZAFT?"

Captain Ramius do not like the Idea of accusing another captain crew himself, but he has to think about the safety of his ship and his crew not to mention keeping the peace. He was about to answer her when Ranma butted in on the conversation

"_Captain Talia Gladys"_ second small screen open up at the side. It was Ranma and he is outside in his Mobile Armor

"_I am Lieutenant Ranma Saotome," _he introduces himself. Ramius was about reprimand him for barging into a conversation between captains

"_Ranma what are you," _Ranma cuts him off

"_My apologies Captain Ramius, but may I answer her?"_ he requested

Both crew of both ship was surprised at Ranma actions. He barge in on a conversation between captains

"_You know that this is insubordination Ranma," _he said _"you've only been a Lieutenant for 24 hours and already you are in trouble for insubordination,"_

'_He's a Lieutenant now?'_ Gladys thought as she watchesRanma just scoffs at his captain

"_So threw me in the brig later on then, I just want to ask Captain Gladys about something," _he said and this amazes Gladys and the crew, to see the Wildhorse live up to it's name as the **untamed**.

Ranma maneuvers his Mobius MA above _Minerva_ Bridge with its double linear cannon pointed downward. The Minerva's crew was surprised to see MA get this close and not even detected by their radar. It was only when he spoke did they detected his Mobile Armor

'_Did he use a Mirage Colloider to get this close to us?'_ no one, not even the two Nelson ships that have been watching the _Minerva_ like a Hawk have not seen or detected anything at all.

Ranma MA just appeared out of nowhere like a ghost. Right now, Ranma is carefully examining the Minerva like something worth admiring

"_The Minerva is not bad, but she's no Ferrari that's for sure" _Ranma remark

"Excuse me?" Captain Gladys spoke with a venomous tone at that remark about her ship

"_Sorry" _Ranma apologize _"You know, this is the first time I got this close to a Zaft ship without me putting holes in them or blowing it up" _he said coolly stating the realization of the situation

"_My experiences with you guys were of three events, two of whom is when Zaft try to shoot me when my back is turned,"_ he said in a low tone but serious voice

"_In the two events involving Prometheus and captured Zaft soldiers, they said the same thing 'They are performing their duties as soldiers'…meaning that they are following orders from Zaft"_ those last words were hard and full of distrust. Ranma is insinuating on Zaft that the incidents were more than just the rogue actions officers and soldiers.

"_So when are you are you going to stab us in back?"_

"I should ask the same question to you as well!" Talia shot back angry "Your Earth Alliance has a history of stabbing people and they are famous in plotting and scheming,"

"_We are not the one plotting and scheming this time around Captain Talia Gladys!"_ Ranma cut her off hard _"the alliance is behaving and for once they are doing good for a change and Zaft, well Zaft don't like the idea of an Earth Alliance doing good for once. No, not one bit and it bothers Zaft that the EAF is quite doing well"_

"Lt…" she could not answer because what he just said makes sense too much to disagree.

The normalizing of relations of the Earth Alliance with the rest of the world is far better, not unlike the time when Logos and Blue Cosmos held the rings of power where the EAF was their tool for violence and oppression.

The Earth Alliance Forces now is quite different yet they are still antagonistic to Zaft and coordinators though not as a whole and also keeping their distance as well as avoiding confrontation while focusing their attention outwards towards deep space.

Gladys calms down before answering him back "The Minerva is sent here under the Plants Supreme Council orders, to show that not everyone in Zaft is not like those who plotted against you," she said

"I can assure you that no one will try anything foolish in this mission. Not on my watch"

"_Captain Gladys" _Captain Ramius spoke up this time_ "As much as I hate to admit it but, I agree with Lt. Saotome" _he said

"_This mission was supposedly the first actual mission to the outer planets with the first faster than light drive in human history" _he said and added with a fuming expression,_ "This is already a political statement in its own right. However, politicians back home don't understand that, we are in a new frontier with a lot of unknowns in front of us, but they want a big noise that those damn SOB are-" _he stop before he could start ranting and cursing about the alliance politicians actions. He took a deep breath and calms down then spoke up with a cool head

"_I am sorry that you came here for nothing Captain Gladys"_

"Excuse me, Captain Ramius" someone spoke at the back seat where guest of the ship are seated and a man listening and worrying on the situation before him

"A question to Captain Ramius" asks by a man standing up from his seat

"_Yes Sir" _

"Do you still continue your mission to Jupiter on your own after you cancel the joint venture?" he ask

"_Yes of course"_ he answered_, "We are returning to the original plan before the joint venture and also inform the Kusanagi of the cancelation" _Captain Ramius look _"Who are you sir?"_

"I am Dr. Stuart Dyson; I am the head of the PLANTs Science Council" he introduced himself

"I am one of the civilian members of this joint mission Captain Ramius," he said, "I understand your misgivings and you have every right to be suspicious of Zaft after recent events involving Rogue elements within their ranks." He said, "We cannot fault you in being suspicious. I am sorry and I also would like to thank you"

"_Thank us?"_ that made Julian curious as Dr. Dyson nodded to him

"My son Steven and his family were passengers on that transport shuttle you save that day" that was surprising to hear, Ranma and Captain Ramius look at each other and then look back to him and even Talia Gladys was surprise at this as well.

"Your son and his family were on that shuttle?" Talia asks

Dr. Dyson nodded to her and then faces Ranma and Captain Ramius "You saved them from the people who are supposedly my country protectors. Me and my wife is forever grateful to you Captain and to you too Lt. Saotome," he said

"As a scientist, I can say that I am envious of your people impressive scientific breakthrough, and we commend the achievements of the alliance in these past two years of which is nothing more than astounding. Again I must humbly apologize for the misdeeds done by rogue factions of my country, whether from the military or civilian"

A flashback on a Zaku firing his anti-ship cannon on the shuttle, it made his blood boil seeing what they tried to do.

"It is ashamed really…coming all this way" he sigh, "We came here for nothing…," he muttered with the look of disappointment

**Prometheus**

"Captain Ramius I think I have an idea" Ranma spoke standing inside the bridge

"Wha-what? Ranma!" the captain and most of the crew were startled from Ranma sudden appearance on the bridge "You were just outside a moment ago!" he exclaimed, the crew especially the radar man look back at the screens and sees no trace of Ranma mobile armor

"How the heck did you get back in here unnoticed?" said the radar officer

"Trade secrets" he answered, "Captain, before you send me to the brig, I have a suggestion"

"A suggestion? Of what" Captain Ramius asks

"Another alteration to the mission and I think the president will agree with me"

"Oh, and why should the president would agree with you?"

"Because this would be a political solution to an unforeseen backlash in the aftermath in this fiasco"

A couple of hours of communications from HQ, agreements are made to transfer the civilian members and a small Zaft group to the Prometheus. The President agreeing with Ranma proposed solution speaks volumes of Ranma growing political clout.

Ranma offers the means to keep the Plants civilian contingent participation in the mission with a minimum presence of Zaft in the Jupiter mission.

EAF Public Relations or the PR group will inform the public of the mission change due to technical problems.

Dr. Dyson and a few of his staff, transferred to the _Prometheus,_ just asthe Orb ship _Kusanagi _arrived. The EA gave them the details of _Minerva_ not participating for technical reasons, and that only the Prometheus and Kusanagi can continue.

_Kusanagi_ Captain, Mwu La Flaga immediately went to the _Prometheus_ for a debriefing and gets a chance to visit his cousin and also, to see his Father-in-Law Julian Ramius.

When Mwu step on board like Dr. Dyson and his staff who first step on board were surprised that the _Prometheus_ posses, _artificial gravity_ in the form of _gravity plating_ a piece of prize technology that make prolong space travel possible_._

The rumors of EA ships being equip with advance technology were true, and add the new FTL then, they can truly expand all across space with little problem.

No one have yet discovered that all of the EAF new advances were the result of a discovery of a cache of technology that have been stored away by the USAF for safekeeping during the Resource Wars of 2060-2066 AD. Such a find boosted the EAF recovery and advances their technology base considerably

EAF recovery and growing strength were worrisome for many governments especially for those the EAF are hostile to, and the only silver lining in all of it is that Logos or Blue Cosmos are not in control and if had they got their hands of such advances would be destructive for everyone.

Mwu meet with his cousin Jonathan and he explain what happened while they watch the tech crew do a pre flight check several VT Fighters.

"So after an hour of negotiating, the captain will allow a few members of ZAFT on board to assist the scientist, but the _Minerva_ will not follow"

"I'm guessing Captain Gladys is not happy about this" Mwu said Johnny nodded

"Damn straight, she's not happy; however she's still coming along to represent ZAFT interest"

The two La Flaga walk towards one of the VT with the _Skull and Bones_ insignia, where an old academy buddy of Mwu is working the cockpit

"Yo! Fokker old buddy, long time no see!" called Mwu to Roy Fokker

"Hey! Mwu good to see that you've joined us" he answered as he jumps out of the cockpit and shakes his hand

Two of EA best Mobile Armor Pilot. _The_ _Hawk of Endymion _and. _The Pirate of Copernicus _considered the best in the EA and both of them haven't seen each other for a long time

"So you're the Captain of the _Kusanagi_,"

"For the time being… so, Roy this is your MS." Mwu said looking at the VT

"Actually it's more in the lines of a Mecha transforming fighter plane than a Mobile Suit, but unlike the MS the VT Fighters greatest assets is speed and maneuverability and more versatile than anything we have developed"

"Well, I've seen them on the news clips, pretty amazing fighters" Mwu looks at it carefully then he remembers an analysis by Orb top military experts and they are baffled.

Before the incident with the shuttle, they all assumed that the VT's are inferior or a level below the Orb **MVF-M11C **_Murasame_ or the Zaft **AMA-953 **_BABI_and theyarethe only non-G weapon MS that can transform into a mobile armor. That assumption of the VT fighters capabilities are in error when they analyze the fight with the Daggers operated by coordinators and unlike their Zaft counterparts, they concluded that the VT could do far more than what they have seen.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

"And by the way, where is that Chaos bringer that you kept talking about in your emails Johnny?" he ask and Johnny answered

"On the Brig," he said "the captain threw him in there for insubordination…long story," Johnny answered

"Oh"

"Don't worry about it, Ranma considers the brig his personal meditation room"

**Prometheus Brig**

Hearing only the hum of the engines, Ranma meditates in isolation inside the brig for 24 hrs, after barging in on the two captain's conversation. Everyone was a bit surprised in what he did. Ranma made no excuse and accepted punishment.

The captain also wanted to know how he kept moving around without them noticing. Of how he went out in space without them knowing and then coming back in the ship without a sound and also, how he could hide that obsolete MA that was supposedly scrap months ago and now it's on board again and looking strangely upgraded.

Ranma never revealed any of his secrets like the Umisenken technique that made him invisible, the Hidden Weapons pocket, courtesy of Mousse Hidden Weapons Technique that he learns from Cologne. The technique was actually a Chi induced subspace pocket, Ranma found it very handy when it comes to hiding things especially hiding a mobile armor in subspace.

Today he pulled out one of Washu communicators and talk with her about helping-out with warp drive problem

"_I transferred data thru your EA communication to computer and if Zefram is smart as you say he is then he will understand these modifications to your warp field, therefore allowing one ship to ride with Prometheus warp bubble"_

"Thanks Washu"

"_You're welcome Ranma" _

**LAUNCH POINT A**

The EAS _Prometheus_ and Orb Union ship _Kusanagi _travels together towards launch point A, an area of space not clogged by floating debris. Keeping distance are several dozen Ships from ZAFT, Orb and a couple of ships from private and Junk Guild who wants to see the first ship capable of FTL.

The _Minerva _joined the fleet of Zaft ships, and like every ship that is there, they watch two ships flying in high speed, stretched forward like a rubber band and disappeared in a flash of light from afar.

The whole Earth Sphere watches the Prometheus moves first followed dragging the Kusanagi inside of what is describe as a 'warp filed bubble' created by the Prometheus now classifies as a **Starship, **and itis humanity second vessel that carries this class where the first is the _**Phoenix**_.

The 13 nations that forms the Alliance, watches their tv screens with absolute pride as the _Prometheus _and the_ Kusanagi _went to Warp. Now they are waiting for a signal, a communiqué from the Prometheus saying that they have arrive their first destination, Mars.

Ten agonizing minutes is the time will take the Journey from Earth to Mars…ten minutes pass…then eleven…then twelve. People starts to worry then fifteen minutes since they began, they suddenly received a signal from not the Prometheus, but from the Kusanagi, and it contains only two words 'were here'

Cheers, parties and celebration spontaneously erupted all across the nations as the president declares a day of celebration.

On the PLANTs, they found themselves envying the EA for being the first to go FTL, a technological coup that has repercussion to humanity's future and worrisome because their longtime antagonist has it and has plans to use it to expand their power beyond the Earth Sphere.

10 minutes at warp one and the two ships arrive near Mars orbit intact, problem is, the journey took every ounce of power that the nuclear fusion reactors can give it to keep the warp bubble stable but failed ten minutes later.

It turns out that, Zefram did not trust the data sent by Washu and yet he tried a partial modification, which resulted to the massive power drain they experienced which predicted by the data.

It took an hour for the Prometheus to repower its systems and head forth to Mars with its own power.

Those who first got their first taste of light speed, it was a completely new experience, but on the Kusanagi, the crew had to go thru 10 minutes of 3 G due to the acceleration most of whom passed out after 5 minutes thru the ride. This was all due to the lack of an inertial dampening field unlike the Prometheus.

Mwu La Flaga and his crew threw up their breakfast afterwards, and yet the experience proves that the EA are capable of FTL without a doubt.

**MARS**

The Two Ships orbit above the red planet, the EA Mars Fleet welcomed them with a fireworks display, a congratulations message from everyone in the new Mars Colony.

On board the _Prometheus_, Captain Julian Ramius sent out a shuttle carrying mail from home and in return, they received samples of Martian soils and rare minerals as gifts for the guest.

Needless to say the samples was like candy to the scientist and geologist, as they analyzed and tested hundreds of samples from hundreds of location across Mars.

One of the ships storage room became a make shift lab for the guest. The PLANTs Scientist doesn't care about the accommodations, what they care is the testing and analyzing the samples they got from Mars.

During this time, Captain Gladys stood watch over the scientists acting like children and looking serious but very happy.

"This is Magnificent Captain Gladys!" Dyson exclaimed as he look thru an electron microscope

"Sample 118 is taken from the foot of Mt. Olympus itself!" Dyson exclaimed "Look! It's full of Cobalt particles and another sample of rock that has the most concentrated rare form of titanium element," he said excited

"The mission is only one day old and already it is bearing fruit," he was babbling out of excitement to find a planet rich in rare resources

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves doctor, umm excuse me for a while Dr." she said and yet it seems he did not hear her as he is too absorbed in his work.

She left the scientist and walk towards her quarters, though it has only been a day she could not believe that they traveled a great distance in less than ten minutes.

The _Prometheus_ was to her a fantastic ship, and the crews are disciplined and respectful to them but cautious and suspicious.

Captain Ramius does not tolerate discrimination and he allowed no one to serve his ship if you are such a person.

For a day she talk with the captain and several officers, they talk a lot but when it comes to Ranma, Gladys found them avoiding to talk about his past saying it is **Classified**.

Ranma was still in the Brig, and she would like to talk to him when he gets out but for now, she is exhausted and needs a shower.

As she starts to take her clothes of for her shower, she thought about Ranma Saotome appearance that is very strange and confusing in regards to the records

'_According to the Earth Alliance, Ranma Saotome serve on this ship since August CE 73, but according to our Intel, his name was only added to the crew list only on December CE 73, and that's the time the Prometheus is still here on Mars. And the other ships that was part of the Prometheus fleet don't have his name on record either, and everyone is accounted for'_

Gladys had an Intel file on the Prometheus Fleet that went to Mars, how many ships how many people involve and it was clear that Ranma Saotome name appeared at the time the ship was on Mars. ZAFT believes that it's a fabrication to confuse them, to hide the true origins of Ranma Saotome whom they believe to be a Logos _'extended'_ but she disagrees with that

'_One hundred crew and personnel serve this ship during August CE 73 to December CE 73 then after that, it was now one hundred and one…It can't be a deliberate deception, or maybe,'_

She was too preoccupied about thinking who Ranma Saotome is entered the shower not seeing the _occupied light _is lit on, and the hot shower running hot. Gladys thought that she already opened the shower. She had forgotten however, that her quarter actually shares one Bathroom to another quarter.

When she enters the bathroom, she went straight to the shower section and started washing herself. The water was hot and steamy and she did not even notice the person behind her is using the second shower for a good 60 seconds ago, until he started humming to himself_**.**_

She stood still, quiet and wide eyes realizing she was not alone in the shower. The horror is that she is sharing the bathroom with a man where she thought that she will be sharing it with another woman.

Slowly she looks behind her and thru the steam and there she can see the silhouette of a young man around 19 or 20yrs of age, well-built, tall 5'6" or 6", Asian descent, with long jet-black hair.

The lather on his hair is keeping his eyes closed so he cannot see her; this is good for her for if he did see her, it would be a very awkward moment for both of them.

For Talia, it felt like she was in an intense erotic fantasy because she is looking at the naked body of one _**Ranma Saotome. **_Talia Gladys is having Eye full of him as he continues to bathe, giving Talia a show that is getting her excited that she almost subconsciously extending her hand to touch him, yet she resisted the urge to do so.

'_Oh God, He is Gorgeous!'_she's blushed with deep redwhen she realized what she was thinking right now, yet she can't help but admire him

'_He is so perfect in every direction you look at him, and no genetic enhancement can do this kind of work, a beautiful natural body… __**what the heck am I saying!**__' _she screamed in thought _'Get a hold of yourself Talia! Stop acting like some lovesick school girl!'_

Oblivious to Talia presence, Ranma just kept on washing his body. Then suddenly, the computer console on the wall close to his doorway chimes to signal a call, and a voice call came thru

"_Yo! Ranma this Johnny" _

"Open comm." he said to the voice activated comm. system

"What's up Commander, I'm in the shower right now"

"_Good to hear that you're out of the brig, oh yeah I came to tell you that the one using the other room is a Zaft officer, so watch yourself,"_ he told Ranma

"Who the heck arrange the quarter?" he nearly shouted " Johnny, you do know that two rooms share one shower?" he was annoyed at this snafu on the room arrangements

"Commander we do have more rooms on the upper level why is she my next door neighbor of all things_" _

"_It's Maki fault Ranma, there was a some sort of computer malfunction on the room assignments, where instead of Lt Hawkins from engineering that was suppose to be in the other room"_ Johnny replied

"So who is the Zaft I'm sharing the shower?" Ranma asks and there was a long pause until Johnny answered

"_Uhmn, Ranma…it's Captain Gladys that you will be sharing the use of the shower, bye"_ the com turns off which leaves a surprised Ranma processing the info and then it hit him

"WHAT! Johnny wait!" there was no reply

"Oh this is great," he groaned "with my dumb luck she'll probably walking in here while I'm taking a shower without noticing…someone…inside…" Ranma felt a De ja vu feeling thru his spine and that only happens when Shampoo kept snucking in the room when he's taking a shower

"The shower… Oh God, not again" he said

'_Not again? Did this happen to him once before?' _she thought

Just at that moment,acomputer console on the other wall close to the other doorway chimes

"_Captain Gladys this is Meyrin outside your door" _said a voice

Ranma turned around realizing that she maybe in the other room and he was about to walk out of the shower when suddenly, a hand covered his mouth and pinned him on the bathroom wall and then giving him a _hush_. Ranma was wide-eyed on who it is pressing her body on his.

"_Captain?" _

"Open comm." she ordered

"Yes, I'm in the Shower Meyrin," she said with Ranma still in a bit of a shock

"_Uhm sorry to disturb you Captain but I just found out that the other quarters your sharing the bathroom belongs to…aherm… Lt. Ranma Saotome"_

"Really," she said if Meyrin knew that she's _**sharing**_ the bathroom _**now**_ with him right **now** no doubt she'll freak out

"Thank you Meyrin, I'll have to asks Captain Ramius for a different room then, comm… off" she said

She let her hands off Ranma mouth and took a step back. There was a long awkward moment. Gladys found herself looking at the eyes that are blue like the earth her hands is still holding his arms and she can feel a body lean and no body fat, she felt an eerie warmth coming from him despite the hot water shower still pouring on them. Ranma was still stunned, he would have started panicking by now but as he looks thru her eyes, they were pleading not to make a scene, that she is sorry about this.

Admittedly, Ranma is admiring her as well and when Gladys felt his eyes looking at her so closely she let him go, and covered parts of herself

"Excuse Me," she said

She quickly got out of the bathroom and locks her doors quickly, and finally leans on the door, her heart pounding hard and her head feeling overwhelmed and blushing red all over of what just happened

"Whoa" was the only words Ranma could say


	10. In the Shadow of Jupiter

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

**Chapter 9**

**IN THE SHADOW OF JUPITER**

**MARS**

In orbit of Mars floats a lone space colony name _Mars Colony-1_ which is the first of many planned for the colonization of Mars Sphere, and nearby is the EAS _Prometheus_ whose three days stay is over and is preparing for the next warp travel.

Meanwhile Ranma is in his room, trying to get some sleep after going thru one of the most awkward and a most nostalgic moments he just had a few days ago.

It was the second time that someone had walk in on him while taking a bath only this time, she didn't do anything but watch him. Ranma had no idea how long was she was there with him watching him using the other shower opposite to the one he was using.

They were only 2 feet apart from each other and he did not even felt her presence until it was too late. There's only a few times Ranma is caught off guard, but none of them carried a malicious intent. Therefore, he assumed that Captain Talia Gladys has none.

Being surprised by a woman in the bathroom was not new to him though. Shampoo kept sneaking in the bathroom all the time and right on que, Akane catches them both together and as always, she responded by smashing his head with a Mallet or a hard oak wood table on his head in response.

Those things happen during his time in Nerima, yet this is different as the woman didn't scream or produce a mallet to hit him with. It's also making him a bit excited, and getting him awfully uncomfortable.

He fell off his bed several times as he tried to get some sleep again without seeing provocative female images in his mind. Ranma is in a semi-naïve position (meaning YES he did have some experiences SEX once with someone but it's not Akane and if she and the fiancée brigade found out about it, he's a dead man) when it comes to the opposite sex.

His dreams fell onto the image of one face of someone he was once intimate with, and then imagination showed him multiple ones, some with bizarre and kinky ideas of what being intimate with him means followed by Akane catching them and as usual, malleting him to death.

**(Author:** Well can you blame him, the only female relationship experiences Ranma has in his life comes down on with violent fiancées, maniacal and half insane women. Experiences from them are not exactly helping him deal with feelings to the opposite sex)

The bathroom incident was too much of a turn on for poor Ranma. He could not sleep without remembering that little tid-bit.

It started to make him compare women bodies from Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo and Ukyo… Miss Hinako and even that wacko Gymnast Kodachi got into his imagination. Their bodies were to die for and Gladys is not that far behind.

His neighbor is a different story. Captain Talia Gladys is sound asleep with a smile on her face. Talia Gladys is dreaming peaceful dreams, and not like that other one that kept her awake in the night. In this dream, she was back on Orb with her young son.

As they pass under a construction site, a steel beam broke loose from a construction crane and starts to fall towards them, the beam was stop by this one man of incredible strength. Gladys saw only his eyes, and they were shades of blue, she has never forgotten those eyes and those eyes belong to a hero and an enigma that has no name

'_Ranma has the same eyes as that one'_ she thought in her dreams

She felt a very warm feeling inside, as her dreams gives that savior a face and then added Ranma's physical detail in that silhouette. His height, build and that long raven black pigtailed hair, with clothes to match, and they are a close fit.

Gladys was smiling as she snuggled up in her bed

**The next day**

Ranma is still sleepy as he started his day with a breakfast meal with his teammates and they can see how still sleepy he is right now

"Bad dreams Saotome?" La Flaga ask

'_Yawn' _Ranma yawned

"M-more like _'Yawn' _a memory that I can't get it off my mind," Ranma answered "It's nothing serious really," he said weakly Ranma is regretting something he should have done 200 years ago is now giving a headache now '_I knew I should have taken up those sex education counseling back in Furinkan High'_ he thought and angrily blames his oldman for his current predicament

'_Stupid Panda, this is all your fault!' _he thought then La Flaga told him

"Well you better wake up soon, were going to Jupiter in an hour and once there, we are the first to survey the area first then launch communication and research satellites all around Jupiter" and Ranma nods weakly and replied

"Yes Sir"

After breakfast, Ranma headed towards Captain Ramius Quarters to discuss the Secondary Mission and hoping he won't bump into Captain Gladys for a while. However, living in a 300-meter long ship means there is no chance at that, as he found himself trap in the elevator with her again.

"Oh crud" he muttered

**JUPITER **  
Two ships reemerge from warp and slowly approaches Jupiter's L4 asteroid, a huge rock in an Asteroid field. L4 is a fifty miles in diameter rock, that broke off during the SL 9 (_Schumacher Levy 9_) collision in the 1990's.

The sight of Jupiter was a sight to behold, as it has been the first time since CE 29 when humanity was last here. An hour later, the _Prometheus, _started launching VT fighters and shuttles and each of the crew has their own assignments to fulfill

The Veritech fighters are augmented with the new **F.A.S.T.** packs or **F**uel** A**nd** S**ensor** T**actical** (FAST) packs** which gave the VT incredible speed and maneuverability in space. They flew very fast towards their assigned sectors of space, launching their cargo of satellites under their wings.

One of the fighters, a Veritech VF-1D, launches two of its rocket-propelled satellites tucked under the wings, and it flew to the direction of one of the closest Jupiter satellites, **Io**.

Two hours later, the _Prometheus_ and the _Kusanagi_ separates where each ship explore places of interest_,_ and then launches numerous shuttles and fighter and MS for escorts and all headed towards areas of interest for the scientists and mineral prospectors.

The Kusanagi headed for **Europa,** a potential planet for extraterrestrial life and where George Glenn left a research satellite in CE 29 and are going there to retrieve it and replace a new one.

Meanwhile, the _Prometheus _heads for the other end of the Asteroid field near the shadow side of Jupiter.

At the secondary bridge also known as the Battle Bridge.

Captain Ramius watches Alpha Squadron now under Ranma's command, are heading towards an area of interests with a couple of shuttles following them from behind.

Meanwhile on the Prometheus command bridge, they are monitoring the same operation along with several scientists from EA, PLANTs and Zaft, none of them were aware that one monitor station that kept watch on Ranma and the shuttles location.

Other teams also showed their locations and everyone is busy doing what they are assigned to do.

Ranma VT flew ahead first, circles an unknown asteroid, a floating piece of rock about twenty-five miles in diameter and two miles in height in the shape of a bowl, and is situated 2.5 million km from Prometheus location.

The asteroid looks no different except for several large satellite dishes, antenna towers, and some structures that look like observatories, multiple navigational and retro boosters and large rocket engines and gun and missile emplacements.

One particular structure that dominates everything is a ring structure inside the bowl, a massive seventeen miles long circular ring that seems to be partially buried in the asteroid.

Ranma followed a trail of power cables to a cave large enough for a ship to enter, and in there Ranma turns on his fog lights to reveal the inside of the cave and at the end of the cave are massive doors with the emblem of the **USAF-SC** and the word, **'WELCOME TO USAF SPACE COMMAND STATION APOLLO'**

'_This it is' _Ranma immediately txt message the Battle Bridge on a secured channel _"Captain, we found station Apollo"_

"_Ranma, are you sure?" _the reply txt said back

"_Well there's a big door here with a 'welcome to usaf station Apollo' written on it, and that ring structure I saw inside the bowl which is no doubt the Hadron type Super Collider, and it's just as big as Intel said it would' _

Captain was surprised at the message Ranma sent and he replied _'initiate secondary mission, be cautious'_

'_Understood'_ Ranma replied

This was Prometheus second mission according to the letter from the president, _By the authority of the President of the Earth Alliance, Captain Julian Ramius of the Earth Alliance Starship Prometheus and Lieutenant Ranma Saotome, are hereby ordered to retrieve data from the __**Photon Project**_ at **USAF-SC Station Apollo**…

**-o-**

**USAF SPACE COMMAND** **STATION APOLLO** is where the **PHOTON PROJECT** is located. Itis the research and development of Matter Antimatter technology.

In the discovery of the U.S.A.F. bunker in Alaska, it led to the discovery of a top-secret research and development center located in Jupiter.

By public knowledge, USAF Space Command at Colony-1 established six research centers, each assigned to a different field of space science and technology development.

A Seventh and unregistered Spacestation, is built in Jupiter in secret whose purpose is to develop Matter-Antimatter technology, especially antimatter based weapons technology for the military.

In 2064, they abandoned Station Apollo and said to have left unfinished research before they returned to Colony-1, but at that same time, Colony-1 was lost in during World War III from either destroyed or lost as it drifted into deep space.

-o-

Station Apollo now is silent. Ranma and a few marines entered the base with caution, followed by a select team of engineers and technicians chosen for the operation. For several hours they explored every corner of the station, recovered several data files from the stations computer archives and several prototype machines such as matter-antimatter reactors cores left by the scientist that once work on the station.

Back on the Ship Captain Gladys is a looking at the monitor where Ranma and the shuttle at 1.5 million kilometers away from the ship left side facing the planet. Gladys is still amazed how far their radar range can see compared to her ship.

The _Prometheus_ could detect any object as far as ten million kilometers away. It was no wonder to her, that the _Prometheus_ detected the Plants transport shuttle so far away, and if they can see them that well, then the targeting system is maybe just as impressive.

At the Battle Bridge, the actual Image of what their sensor scans is actually seeing as computer whiz have edited-out for the main bridge's monitor, as to protect the secondary mission, but even without editing. The station has a form of stealth that it's still active, but ineffective on subspace sensors

"How long have they've been there?" the Captain ask one officer

"They have been there for nearly 8 hours Captain" he answered. They could only wait for Ranma to complete the mission.

On the space station, Ranma and his team finally completed the last file download from accessible hard drives before leaving. Ranma left a remote locator beacon for the next expedition to find it.

"Ok that's it everybody, let's pack it up and go home" he announced on the comm.

Flying back to the ship, Ranma now has to deal with a certain Captain Talia Gladys of the ZAFT ship _Minerva. _

'_With the mission finished and done with, now how am I gonna deal with that woman 'sigh' I wonder what she wants'_

Before the mission started, Gladys confronted him in the Elevator

_Flashback_

"_Lt. Saotome, I would like to talk to you in private later if that is Okay with you" _

"…"

"_I promise I won't do anything inappropriate," _she said and blushed when she said that when she remembered what happened in that bathroom the other day and so does him

"_uhmm, well ok perhaps.._

_End Flashback_

'_What the heck have I gotten myself into?'_ he thought speaking to himself and growled with anger at the engineers who remodeled the ship. Their _dumb Idea, _where two quarters has to share one bathroom has gotten him into this trouble. Again

'_Whoever's bright Ideas was it to remodel the quarters should pray that they won't bump into me' _

Back at the **Annapolis Shipyard**, 12 engineers felt a spine tingling sensation that really scares the hell out of them, as though someone just walk over their graves the moment they look at the quarter's arrangements schematics, they don't doubt that somebody was not too happy with their designs.

**Prometheus Hangar Bay 2  
**Ranma salvage team arrived at Hangar bay 2 where their guests are not allowed to enter.

Hanger bay 2 also houses 3 more fusion reactors for the warp drive as the ships 2 fusion reactor is insufficient for the power hungry system that is the warp drive.

After securing their cargo, Ranma went straight to the captain's quarters and gave his report to Captain Ramius. He showed him a video file of the successful experiment on the matter/anti-matter core that Station Apollo was experimenting on.

Of the numerous trials, one successful test to control matter-antimatter reaction is the one that uses a rare element called _**dilithium,**_a crystal element used as a medium for Matter-Antimatter reaction and it produces massive amounts of power in the form of plasma which is beyond the gigavolts far more powerful than their advance fusion reactors can produce.

"Amazing" Captain was the word he can only describe it, in a scientific view this was a momentous event in history and the world didn't know that it happened.

"They made quite an achievement a century ago where we can't today, and if these number are right one reactor has enough to power the North American Continent for 50 years" he said in amazement and then Ranma ads

"Or it could also be an excellent power source for the warp drive captain," he starts "Doctor Cochrane said that, the farther we travel depends on the power source, which is why we are so limit in warp travel time, sir this could be the key" Ranma said

"Possibly, but we won't know until we get home and have everything analyzed" he turns off the screens and remove the writable disk from the player. The Importance of what they recovered is priceless

"Our ability to warp is severely limited because of its power source the nuclear fusion reactors. That power drain we experience when traveling to Mars is proof of that." The captain said

"We need a better power source" Ranma said

"Cochrane's warp engine demanded ridiculously enormous amount of power to sustain the subspace field." The captain said "We have four fusion reactors installed on Prometheus and, it's hardly enough for all the power hungry system on this ship." The captain put the disks in his lock box and continues to explain

"This trip is an eye opener Ranma" he said "The ships and the crew did very well on this mission and hopefully, what we have recovered will be a benefit to us in the long run"

"We will be heading back in two days; '_snicker'_ that much time will give you time to think on how to deal with your situation with Captain Gladys, eh Ranma"

"Captain!" he yelled with his face blushed

Captain Ramius knew something was up when Lt. Commander Jonathan La Flaga told him that he has informed Ranma on the room arrangements and that Ranma was taking a shower right now.

Then thirty seconds later, a Zaft officer name Meyrin Hawke reported to him that, she has informed Captain Gladys of the room arrangements and that she's taking a shower right now.

Now you don't have to be a warp scientist to put two and two together as he got a mental image that nearly gave him a nosebleed. Two rooms sharing one bathroom and the occupants of both room is sharing the same bathroom at that moment in time.

Captain Ramius suspected that Ranma was taking a shower and Captain Gladys most likely walk in unknowingly that there is a person inside taking a bath already.

"You know Ranma, with all the stories you told me of your life back in Nerima 200 years ago, having a woman suddenly appearing in the shower with you should be normal to you by now" the captain said to a blushing, panicking Saotome

"Sir please"

"Alright, alright, go on and handle your problem with Capt. Gladys," he said waving him off and amused at the thought of his problem with her

"Thank you Sir," Ranma saluted and was about thru the doorway when Ramius threw a fast one on him.

"Just make sure you use protection, ok Saotome" the captain yelled as the door closed behind Ranma not seeing him does a face fault.

'_Captain I'm starting to hateee yooouuu'_

**Captain Gladys Quarters  
two days later**

She was looking at herself on a small mirror putting on lipstick and abit of make-up and wearing a fresh set of uniform.

Now with the Jupiter Mission all but finished, the Prometheus is preparing to head straight for home and they will be bypassing Mars but with a safe speed of warp point five which is a flying time of 30 minutes or more.

Once back in the Earth Sphere, the Prometheus will head towards EA Lunar City, where a delegation is waiting for them along with millions of people, and then the Prometheus will head back to Hephaestus to be thoroughly check after the historic flight.

This was her last chance to have a conversation with Ranma Saotome in order to clear something's out

She fixes up her room and waited for 30 minutes for the door chime to sound

"Enter" as her door slides open and a figure steps in and it is Lt. in a white Navy uniform similar to old the U.S. Navy style uniform in formal occasion

'_Oh my' _she thought

"Captain Gladys," he spoke and saluted to her, looking so serious, so professional so dashing and debonair, it entranced her for a moment

"Lieutenant Ranma Saotome," he announced himself

"Hello Lt. Welcome, I wish to speak to you before we arrive in Lunar City," she said

"Captain if its about that bathroom bit," he was cut of from mid sentence the moment Gladys suddenly grab him on the neck collar and shut the door before anyone can see or hear him.

"Will you please be **quiet**?" She said in a whispered tone of voice and looking abit red on the cheeks

"We will both be in trouble if anyone hears you!" she said as she braced him on the door, and this was the second time she did that to him

"Uhh, yes ma'am I promise I'll be quiet," he said

"Captain Gladys… can you please let me go now?" he requested the position he was now in was the same as before, except her right leg is pressed between his legs and it's giving Ranma a tingling sensation. Again

"What?" Gladys can see what Ranma meant she let him go and walk a step backwards and turned her back.

"Sorry" she said she pulled herself together and try not to show the red on her cheeks

'_Come one woman! Be professional and stop acting like a lovesick teenager, just because he smells great, Oh God he smell so great' _she breathes deeply and exhaled slowly then turns to face him and focusing being an officer

"Ahem, Lt Saotome, I am…very sorry about that the other day," she starts "Please be in mind I hold no I'll will towards you, and It was just an accident" she finally said it

Ranma don't want to sound like a smart aleck so he just said

"Uhmn, yes ma'am, I understand" he said and it seems that she, not blaming him for that

"Lt. Saotome" she started to sounds professional this time

"Are you aware that ZAFT has regarded you as a sort of public enemy no. 1, and where your exploits have very much caused so much chaos in ZAFT than anything the Alliance could throw at us for years?" she said seeming very professional and Ranma response to that with a calm manner

"Well I get that a lot and begging your pardon Captain but… in the three encounters I have with ZAFT this previous years, two of them started with me being at shot by your people and me fighting for my life and for the lives of others endangered by your people" Ranma said Gladys nodded agreeing

"We are aware of the circumstances, and I humbly apologize for their actions," she said sincerely "Truthfully, the way you fought is in a level of skills that is way beyond any Naturals possess let along a Coordinator. It's unnatural for a natural to achieve such- I mean,"

"Excuse me Captain but I feel insulted," he said cutting he off in mid-sentence with an icy tone

"Do you think that, being born Natural would mean that I have limitation?" he said "Is this how coordinators are, looking down on naturals"

"No, no I did not mean that I'm sorry" she felt stupid, of what she just said was too insensitive but it was too late to regret it now. Ranma took that in offense

"Ma'am I may not be a genetically enhanced human like a coordinator, but everything that I am I earned it all, in blood, sweat and tears and by shear will alone I become what I want to become and not anyone wants me to become." Ranma said

"A person can go beyond ones limitations even without enhancements but it takes a lot of learning, sheer will and hard work which have been the driving force in man's evolution for thousands of years and will continue on for thousands of years more"

Ranma took a seat and then starts to explain some part of his life without actually revealing something really about him

"Most of my childhood is spent in preserving the arts, martial arts." He starts "Training in the arts have been and still is, a way of life for my family. Those days, the training I have received, can be regarded as child abuse to others perspective. In my case however, my life is always in the danger, if you live with a father who is obsessed in making his child the best of the best **Martial Artist in the World** and uses insane training regimen to achieve it."

"Is that why you are very good in hand to hand combat?" Gladys asks

"In a way" he answered "Most of the regimen I went thru could kill a child and yet it is the only world I know at that time and I took every abuse from that training and survive it straight to my teens."

"Surely you wanted to quit if it's that dangerous"

"I was a child and know very little of the world, captain" he answered, "I grew up and started to know things that I started to decide for myself, yet I stayed and train because I love the Arts and I have excel farther than anyone in the world. Yet there are things that my father has no right to decide about how I live my life. It's my life, and my own to decide, and no one else." He said to her proudly for surviving and rises above it

"So you have become this strong in training Martial Arts?" Gladys ask Ranma nods

"That's only part of it" he answered and added "Believe it or not, there is a world out there beyond your sights, beyond your imagination"

"I see"

"I could tell you more about my life captain, but my superiors thought it prudent to make it classified and I pretty much agree with them"

"A wise precaution, given that many would want to know more about you," Gladys said

"And I am sorry for what I said before, it was very rude of me, but please answer me this if you don't mind" she ask "it's what the ZAFT commanders want to know about you, and I doubt your superior would like you to answer"

"And that is?"

"Are you… an _EXTENDED_?" she asks carefully

"A serious question, and the truth is…No, and if I were an Extended which I am not…does it matter?" is Ranma answer and a question for Captain Gladys

"That depends on who is listening," she said "Thank you for answering Lt. Saotome"

"And Lt. Saotome," she needed to say something in order to clear a preconception "Please don't think that every Coordinators look down on Naturals because we don't. Many of us respect you as much as we fear you"

"I am not concern about coordinators, respect and fear of Naturals, Captain Gladys" Ranma said back confusing Gladys a bit so Ranma explained

"Anyone can respect and fear an individual, of people, of race and nation which is very universal." He said

"Question, do Coordinators see Naturals as their equal, inferior or superior?" Gladys felt like her whole body chilled because the question like that being asks to answer by coordinators is dangerous.

"It's a question …I can't answer that" she replied "It's too dangerous a question for any coordinator to answer" she said to him and then turns the table on Ranma

"If asks the same question but differently, how will you answer it Lt. Saotome?" she asks and sees how Ranma answer her question. "Do you consider Coordinators to be your superior, inferior or you're equal?"

With a smile Ranma answered her

"Well…let's just say that… I do/don't consider coordinators superior to me, I do/don't consider coordinators inferior to me and I do/don't consider coordinators to be my equal as well" he answered and there was a long pause as Gladys is trying to process Ranma answer

"That…that doesn't make sense!" Gladys was confused of Ranma's unexpected and baffling answer

"I do/don't? You gave two answers that contradicts each other"

"It answers everything Captain Gladys" he said "my answer to anyone who asks me that and it's better than answering it with silence, which will have a more detrimental meaning… depending on who is listening"

**TBC**


	11. Everything's Relative

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah"people talking

"Blah, blah" people talking on radio

'Think, think' people thinking and reading something

**Chapter 10**

**Everything's Relative**

**EA Lunar City **

Founded in the Year 05 of the Cosmic Era, Lunar City is now second largest city on the Moon, today its population brought out a fanfare fit for a hero's welcome and despite several set backs in EA history, the Prometheus is greeted by the First EAF Lunar Fleet, sending off multi-colored fireworks and honor guards for the ship that gave the EA something to be proud of.

Upon docking on one of the spaceports, the crew of the _Prometheus_ and the _Kusanagi_ disembark while the captains and lead members of the expedition step forth among a crowd of journalist and reporters.

The PLANT Science Council leader Dr. Dyson announced in a press briefing that the mission to Jupiter was a complete success, and urges for more joint ventures projects with the EA for the benefit of humanity thru the pursuit of science.

Admittedly, he said that Dr. Zefram Cochrane and the men and women of the _Phoenix Project,_ achieve the greatest breakthrough in science that is now the envy of every scientist. He saluted Zefram as a sign of respect and Zefram acknowledge it wholeheartedly.

At the Montana Colony, the whole population and members of Zefram's Phoenix Project team are celebrating when the Prometheus returned to Earth Sphere safely. The population of Montana has reason to celebrate as history will write about them as the birth place of the warp drive.

From Dr. Dyson to Dr. Zefram to Captain Ramius, they had a chance to speak in front of the podium while the senior and junior officers stood side by side facing the Mob of reporters and their questions.

Ranma would have preferred to skip it but orders are orders, and he was getting bored and annoyed at the press constantly flashing of their camera lights and pointing of their cameras at them, especially him.

The press asks him of what his say in the historic event and he just shrugs it off as "I'm just a soldier here, Dr. Cochrane and his engine did all the work"

After the press conference, Ranma seated at the dining table with several of his squadron members, Zaft, and the Kusanagi crew watches trays of food disappear in the infamous Saotome bottomless pit of a stomach when it comes to, **FREE FOOD!**

Everyone, EAF, Orb and Zaft just gawk at disappearing food that was on the table a moment ago. Food, enough to feed an entire marine division, gone in an instant, food vanishes in a blink of an eye. Ranma put the vacuum cleaner to shame of what he's doing and he doesn't look like he's swelling up from the amounts of food he's consuming.

He stops when the plates are all empty of food, and then called out for the waiter "Waiter! I'm ready for my seconds" that announcement caused everyone to facefault and they said in chorus

"WHAT!"

"So it's true that his stomach's really is bottomless" muttered by Meyrin

When everyone looks up again, Ranma pretty much disappeared without a trace, much to the disapproval of Captain Ramius when he came looking for him

"How the hell could he have disappeared all of the sudden? He was right in front of you!"

"We don't know sir," Jonathan answered "One minute he was there acting like a human vacuum cleaner, the next moment he was gone in a flash" Jonathan answered

"A flash?" the captain was curious

"Yes sir, though there was a strange hum first then a flash"

Floating above Lunar City is a cloak ship, more precisely. The Jurian Tree Ship _**Mikagami**__,_ Flagship of the Jurian Royal Space Navy commanded by none other than the Lady **Kamiki Seto** of Jurai.

She just had some fun with Ranma by transporting him from the reception hall to her ship and drops him in a pool of mystic water which pretty much activated Ranma gender changing curse again.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Ranma screamed (female) in indignant as **he** is now a **she**… again.

Finding himself having the very recognizable ample chest and trademark red hair and the killer figure of a super babe that she thought is over and done with is back and its not helping his self esteem.

Ranma got off the pool and see the culprit who did this to her

"Youuu, did this!" Ranma glared at the one who did this to her and that's Kamiki Seto of Jurai

"Oh will you relax my dear Ranma," said by a lady standing before him and looking amused "the change is only temporary," she told him "Mikagami is only playing with you since she hasn't seen you in both genders in 200 years"

"Seina own wedding fiasco was the last time you mean and I was hoping it would be the last time" Ranma said nearly yelling and remembering the last time the Saotome, the Masaki and the Yamada family were all together was to watch the political wedding of Yamada Seina which it turns into a galaxy spanned fiasco which is far worst than Ranma and Akane failed wedding fiasco.

Seina, for instead of marrying 4 girls he ended up married to 8 girls, where 4 of them come from another federation of planets.

"Ranma!" cried by another woman with auburn hair and in royal Jurian kimono and Ranma recognizes immediately as her mother, the Lady Nodoka Masaki Saotome of Jurai and she doesn't look like she aged at all as she looks the same as Ranma remembers her 200 years ago.

"M-Mom" Ranma muttered in shock

"It is so good to see you my son my dearest son" Nodoka started crying "You don't know how much I miss you"

"And I miss you too Mom" Ranma replied as she hug her mother who is the first sign of family she has seen and for the first time in a long while.

For the longest time, Ranma and her mother talk about everything ever since the day Ranma disappears; of what life her friends and families have followed during his absence, their loves, their joys, how they live a full life and tragedies. Especially the tragedies of two special and most dearest friends of his, who may have been lost during the battle on Phoenix Mountain and it hit Ranma very hard.

_Kyosuke Kasuga _and_ Madoka Ayukawa_

"Kyosuke…and…Madoka…how" Ranma asks stuttering in shock to the news

"Seven days after Phoenix Mountain exploded, we got word from their families that they were honeymooning at a resort near the foothills of Phoenix Mountain…they are one of many as 15,000 missing or dead that day…Ranma, It wasn't your fault" Lady Nodoka said comforting her child

"I'm partly responsible for their deaths Mom," Ranma answered "Intentionally or not they died because of me"

"They died because that bastardized monster who claims to be a God kidnaps Akane and killed her in the most unnatural manner Ranma!" Nodoka said angrily

"Akane and thousands like her were kidnap and killed by that monster and took the pleasure killing them in front of their rescuers in order to give him a better fight." Nodoka said "that psychotic bastard have been doing it for eons to prove his godly power inherited from Suzaku the Red Phoenix. A show for his minions as a way to control them thru sheer power and fear to make them pay tribute to him like a god"

"He would have continued his reign of terror have you and your 'Nerima Wrecking Crew' have not stop him" Nodoka said holding her child in a hug as she sees Ranma resisted the urge to cry for to him, it was unmanly (so said Genma). Nodoka begs to disagree

"It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself because of what happened" Nodoka said comforting her child and then whispered

"You can cry if you want to, there is no shame"

"Mom no I,"

"I know you haven't grieved for them, for all of them Ranma…so let it out"

Ranma cried and with all her heart out finally for ever since he woke up, Ranma haven't really let herself grieve, but not just for Akane but for the others who followed him to Phoenix Mountain…to the mouth of hell.

Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Genma, Ranma Father and Soun Tendo, Akane Father.

All of them died fighting in the attempt to rescue Akane and failed.

For several days, Ranma stayed on board Mikagami to get reacquainted with her family or after the temporary gender change that Mikagami put **him** to turn into a **her** disappears.

Ranma soon reverted back to his male gender to his obvious relief and is now talking with his Mother and Lady Seto about something that's been bothering him ever since he got back to Earth.

"Coordinators" he said and it's a subject the women knew Ranma will asks sooner or later. "I want the full and real story of how these people came to be and I am guessing you have the full story not for public viewing"

"Why the interest, Ranma" Lady Seto inquired

"Because the name Tofu Ono III is in the history books as being the scientist who genetically enhanced George Glenn, the first Coordinator" Ranma said and he didn't sound happy from the sound of his voice.

"Tofu Ono the Third" said by Lady Seto

"Yes, him as in Dr. Tofu Ono Grandson and I am having the feeling that he did something distasteful that it feels like it involves me somehow" Ranma said

"Why would you say that Ranma" Ranma mother asks and made Ranma sigh in frustration from their reluctance to talk about the subject

"Look! I am not some stupid martial arts jock that people seems to think I am" he answered back almost mad "Ever since I woke up I took some time to read all about the history of the Cosmic Era and that's where I saw the name Tofu Ono III who regarded by historians and the common folks as what was quote from some newspaper I read on the Internet," Ranma pause to remember the words from a newspaper article

"Oh yeah, they called him _'The Father of Human Coordination'_ because he was the one who genetically enhanced the first human being, George Glenn"

The two ladies sigh and both nods in agreement of giving the full story behind the creation of the Coordinators

"Alright my son" Ranma mother said "To start off, we need you not to get too angry at what you will hear because this **will** make you very angry"

Ranma sigh at what she just heard for already now he did not like this at all

"Alright, I promise not to get too angry" he said "Martial Arts honor" he promised

It started off with Ranma doctor and friend, Dr. Tofu Ono I

Ranma only knew him at that time as Nerima's resident chiropractor who also runs a moxibustion and acupuncture clinic in the same district, and in addition to his medical skills, he is very knowledgeable about martial arts techniques as well.

What Ranma don't know is that, Dr. Tofu knowledge extends even further with more than 3 to 4 MD and PhD which not everyone in Nerima knows about. That, along with connections to other medical researchers which he shares his knowledge to a number of research Labs across the globe.

In the 1990s the human genome was still being map and was completed in 2003 AD, by then Ono I abandon his private practice to join the continuous research of the human body and bringing with him is his own knowledge which greatly improve the science. All the knowledge he possesses were gained from studying and treating Ranma injuries and also the numerous martial artists that comes to his clinic for medical aid.

Jumping a generation later in 2084, Tofu Ono III, the top geneticist, has successfully enhanced a human DNA in the genetic level in secret, ignoring the UN Eugenics Law of 2015. Tofu 3 used a human gene with extraordinary traits he found stored in his grandfather (Tofu Ono the first) private collections of DNA in the gene bank.

A series of DNA sample vials that are time stamp and carrying the initials **R.S.**

"The Blood samples" Ranma remembers Ono taking lots of samples of blood from him for many years as he is the family doctor "He took blood to check for any infectious diseases that I may have caught and other things since it's a routine health check up for me"

"Well Tofu kept all of those samples and harvested them for his DNA research" said by another woman, a little redhead that step forward

"Washu" Nodoka said and she nodded back as she continue to explain

"I furthered my investigation about the Ono's past and I made some new and disturbing discoveries," Washu said "First off, Ono senior kept not just your DNA but many of your friends and acquaintances DNA were kept in cold storage which he uses to further his research like any good scientist"

"I suppose it benefitted his work" Ranma said dryly

"It did Ranma, in fact it help tremendously in helping treat and cure numerous human ailments during the early 21st Century and it made him very famous" Lady Nodoka said

"The DNA samples he took from you and the others were later on kept in a chromosome bank which stored there for many years as a keep sake" Washu said "It is his way of keeping your memories alive I suppose. Loosing all of you was hard for him as much as it is for us and keeping that small part helps him cope with the loss"

"Then Ono the third got hold of Ono senior private collection and saw the potential of the discovered DNA samples that his grandfather has stored away" Washu growled at thinking about him

"That, arrogant A-Hole!" Washu cursed

"Ono III is a thrice-damn over achiever" Washu said angrily "He wanted to surpass his grandfather achievements and be recognized for his own work and achievements far grander than his famed grandfather, Ono senior. So he began experimenting on ways on genetically enhancing human beings to make them stronger, faster and IQ higher than any natural human born. All of his projects are funded secretly by governments, military and mega corporations as a means to further their own agenda and profits thru genetics while the military see it as a means to improve their soldier's combat skills"

Washu place a padd on the table and showed it to Ranma "this is an Old Atlantic Federation audit records from around 2067 to 2090 and this shows how much money they dump on his lap and with full autonomy over the project,"

Ranma read the file and it tells that Ono the third was able to experiment in perfecting his enhancement skills and where Washu discovered that Ono the third and several others have secretly and without authorization, created children who were genetically enhance at the ovum...Ranma felt disturb at this

"Wait-wait, Washu I don't understand" Ranma said "why is he and his team, secretly hid the enhancements of children at the ovum? Isn't that that what they were funding? Also, I thought only George Glenn is the only one Ono created"

"Glenn is just one of many but only he is considered a success" Washu shook her head "The genetic enhancement that was agreed upon, did not involve that kind of enhancement, but more in line like the body fortification technology that GP uses"

"I see…and the children?"

"The first children are called X-1or Experimental 1…most whom went into terms but did not show the kind of progress he wanted to see…some were malformed…most died before they reach the age of six due to internal complications. Countless number of children are born and studied; they are born for that one purpose alone, as human guinea pigs"

"Years went by and Ono the third perfected his trade from the X-1 to the X-2, 3, 4, 5 subjects showing their specific enhancements, and from the success gained from them, Ono the third is now ready to create the child, born to be superior in every way to a natural born, and that's when he used Ono senior prize DNA…yours."

When hearing everything, Ranma has never felt so betrayed in his life. His anger is focused to the one he trusted the most, the only person who know him more than himself.

"I thought he was my friend" he said somber

"He still your friend Ranma" Washu showed something to him

"What's this?"

"A copy of Tofu Ono I last will and testament" Washu answered "Ono senior would never have approve of his grandson actions, look here" she showed

"Upon his death in 2055 at the age of 96, Ono bequeath most of his estate and properties to his sons, and he even instructed Tofu Ono the second to have most of his books, scrolls and medical journals and his private collection of DNA,to be sent to the Masaki Shrine in Ohkayama Japan as a donation to their new library…that never happen"

"Did they keep it?" Ranma asks

"More like…selectively sent what someone wanted to send, in this case Ono the third did sent their grandfathers books and scrolls but kept the DNA samples for himself" Washu answered and sigh at the thought of what she found out in her investigation

"A few years ago, Yosho your grandfather, told me that a library size donations of books, ancient scrolls and priceless artifacts arrived at the Shrine in 2055, and among these items are 12 very large DNA cold storage container filled up with more books and scrolls which he assumed it was being used to keep the more valuable centuries old scrolls inside from being damaged."

"Didn't grandpa thought it strange to find books inside?" he asks

"Not Really Ranma" Washu answered

"Ono have been sending valuable books, scrolls and rare items to the Shrine for many years and sometimes it came in a number of containers from groceries paper bags, to or a steel lock box"

"So containers for DNA samples filled with books wouldn't be so strange…well I guess that wouldn't be so strange" Ranma said nodding in agreement

"Heck! Oyagi kept all of his Playboy Mags in the uh…uhmn…ahem, well anyway" Ranma get back to the subject and not furthering the conversation about his father porno magazines

"So Ono the third must have removed the contents and filled it with books and scrolls while keeping the original contents for himself." Right then it dawn a horrible thought

"He didn't,"

"He did Ranma" Washu confirmed "that's where he got the DNA samples for his research on genetic enhancements"

"My God" Ranma couldn't believe it. Children born from the DNA of his friends and families…experimented, studied and research just to create a perfect child.

Knowing this, Ranma blood was boiling in anger that everyone flinch at the dark aura he's emitting. Ranma slowly but kept it down for now, until later, till he can find a mountain to throw his anger to.

"Please continue Miss Washu" he asks and she did

"Well…Ono the third was one of Earth's top geneticists and he knew how important they are. He used the samples from Ono collections his own collection for his experiment. Ranma… he finally used a sample of your DNA labeled R.S. date: 2.14.1999" Washu said which made Ranma look up in surprise

"Valentine's Day" Ranma rolled his eyes at that fiasco date "That's the day that Akane sent me to Ono clinic again because of Akane made me eat a toxic waste she called **homemade chocolate cake** if you call something that burned thru the concrete floor a cake" he said with a chill in remembering those times and also remembers

"Ono took blood samples to check for any bug I might have gotten from Akane's lethal cooking"

"And it is that sample Ono the third used to create the first coordinator" Washu said

"When it was decided, Ono selected a woman named Martha Glenn, one of Ono scientist and followers with a high level IQ. She wanted to be a mother but found no man she likes to have a child with, so she volunteered."

"Ono the third, genetically enhance your DNA up to the point that he made sure that there are no discernable traits that show that his father is Japanese. Your strength, durability, immune systems and your incredible learning abilities are all still there while the rest of the DNA that make who you are, was discarded"

Ranma look at the picture of George Glenn and admittedly "You wouldn't even guest that George Glenn father was Japanese at first glance" he observed

"That's the result of wiping the slate clean" Washu pointed out "The mother's side became the dominant part of the child from physical characteristics, attitudes and intellect. George Glenn…is your son"

Ranma was quiet as he stares at the picture of his genetic son and sees nothing but a stranger.

**A while later**

Ranma is back to his male form and is left alone to digest the information Washu told him and it was a shock to his system, he's surprised of how Ono the third is so different from Tofu Ono the first.

Dr. Tofu Ono is a person who puts the importance of his patients first, to help them get well and live a full life. He went on to do what's right and where fame and glory are not even a consideration to his goals in life as a doctor.

Dr. Tofu Ono the Third is just as brilliant as his grandfather was except that his goal is the pursuit of fame and glory, to surpass his grandfather achievements no matter what the cost and whose expense, never mind the moral and ethical consequences.

A complete opposite

For Ranma, it really stinks to high heaven because Ono the third used the DNA of his friends, family and him to achieve his goals and remembering what he did is fueling Ranma hatred to the man with his fist wanting to have a few hundred words or two.

Too bad the man has been dead for thirty years; still his mother Nodoka gave him something to remember, an act that shows their discontent to the Ono until his dying day.

"Penny for your thoughts Saotome?" said a voice coming from behind. Ranma smiled at the person wearing a Jurai Royal robes. A person he recognize immediately.

"Tenchi, Good to see ya cuz!" he greeted

"When I heard you were back, I rush back here and see for myself, and well, you look good"

"Not bad for a two century old Popsicle eh" Ranma joked

"So how are you now, Ranma" Tenchi asks "I guess Lady Seto, your mother and Washu told you already"

"I'm calm for now" he said sitting down "No point in going nuclear for what is done is done. It's not everyday that I found out that, DNA samples from me, my friends and family were used in some obscene eugenic experiment, I found out that I have a son who doesn't have any of my physical traits thanks to some jerk off who in his wisdom decided to wipe the slate and my DNA became the baseline for a new species of human." He said growling and then he snap

"YEAH, SO FAR I AM PEACHY!" Ranma then calms down slowly and then apologize to Tenchi for snapping at him

"Sorry"

"It's alright Ranma; one can understand the situation you are in, which is not by your own choice"

"And you Tenchi? You are the next in line for the Throne of Jurai" Tenchi groans at the thought of being the next Emperor but can't be help, otherwise risk of endangering the kingdom.

"Well, Seina back off as he now runs Galaxy Police, you who is also a candidate to the throne, disappeared for 200 years and there's that Jerk! Tenman. He was disqualified when he tried a coup de etat on the throne 20 years ago…which leaves… me"

"Bummer"

"Yeah Bummer" Tenchi grumbled and then both laugh it off

They talk a lot and discuss the current situation Earth is in and how it change after two centuries. Then Tenchi asks Ranma some questions

"So what now, what's your future plans" Tenchi asks

"I'm an Earth Alliance officer and if you don't know yet, we just succeeded in achieving FTL travel thanks Dr. Zefram Cochrane" Ranma said with a touch of pride in his voice

"Yeah, I heard in the news when the _Yagami_ entered the system" Tenchi said "So you are planning on staying?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with them for now" Ranma answered "Better place to be right now and with this expansion beyond the Earth Sphere, they are going need good people to do a good job in the Alliance which is why I am staying"

I see, but what about ZAFT the PLANTs and the Coordinators"

"So what about them" he said which made Tenchi curious

"What are your plans involving them?" Tenchi asks and there was a long pause as Ranma thinks for a moment and then said

"Nothing" he answered

"Nothing"

"Nothing" Ranma said again with a period

"They don't bother me or the Alliance and I won't bother them then no one will have any problems"

"That's a bit of a wishful thinking don't you think Ranma? With the situation between Naturals and Coordinators, then there is bound to be- wait already had some trouble" Tenchi said "And with you being the magnet for trouble, then more trouble is bound to happen around you"

"The only people making trouble right now is Zaft" he said and heaves a sigh "The Plants Chairman, that girl Lacus Clyne, well she is doing a very lousy job keeping her attack dogs in line!"

"Come on Ranma," Tenchi said "Cut the young lady some slack Ranma, she's doing her best"

"But isn't that what they are made to be" Ranma spoke back "Weren't that the reason why they got all that genetic enhancements are for, an evolve new species, superior to the average human?"

"Genetic enhancements doesn't make them evolved or superior to the average human Ranma"

"Maybe you should tell them that, because they don't believe that the phrase **'all men are created equal'** doesn't apply to them anymore which by the way, its one of the major causes of two damned wars in this shitty Cosmic Era!" Ranma venting out his anger but held back being violent

"The foundation of their existence was built on the blood of all my friends, their countless sons and daughter born from their blood were experimented on like guinea pigs in order to create a prefect child."Ranma growled at the thought of children in boot camp like facilities(think of Blue Cosmos Lodonia lab where they make Extended soldiers) humanity is torn into two, all for the ambition and glory of one man" Ranma held the urge to punch a tree but decided not to, for Mikagami may not like that.

"If it was me, I want nothing to do with them" he said gritting his teeth

Ranma excuse himself and walk away, leaving Tenchi and a one Jurian Matriarch Goddess, _Tsunami_ appear from the shadows and stand besides Tenchi

"He's very angry" she said

"Can you blame him after what we told him" Tenchi said "He's going to need time to calm down…it's not yet time for him to hear everything he needs to know and must know"

"He has a right to know" Tsunami insists

"Yes, but it's not our right to tell him that…only the women in his life has that right and not us" Tenchi said

"And let's not forget the numerous grandchildren, especially from a certain…sexy homeroom teacher he had a one night stand with and waiting for him patiently" she ads with a bit of amusement and Tenchi couldn't help but agree with her

"Ranma's 'Women Trouble' is about to catch up with him" he remark


	12. Chapter 10 Set a Course to the Future

**Chapter 10  
Set a Course to the Future, Maximum Warp!**

**Things are changing and changing fast**…two months after Prometheus return to Earth, the fortunes and prestige continues to rain on the Earth Alliance thru scientific breakthrough, economic boom to the expansion of frontier and territories.

**Lagrange Point 2  
Los Alamos Solar Research Satellite  
Very Large Orbital Hadron Super Collider  
**

Using the instructions gained from the secret part of the Jupiter Mission, the EAF made the first mass production of antimatter. Its successful harvest and containment possible from the knowledge gained at USAF Station Apollo

100 pounds of Antimatter _(antiprotons)_

The quantity of antimatter produced by the VLOH II SC have surprised the scientist working there as they have never produced, harvest and contain such a large amount in just one reaction alone, is all but amazing.

The successful production of mass quantities of antimatter, alarms Zaft and the Plants Supreme Council, for producing antimatter is costly and very expensive and not in any significant amount, and yet, the EA were able to produce it.

Before the Bloody Valentine Wars, Zaft Intel heard rumors of secret weapons projects involving antimatter based weapons more powerful than nuclear weapons and immune to N-Jammers. The only problem with it is the needed antimatter in significant amounts, as current technology is incapable of producing the needed amounts, that is…until now.

The EA government publicly announces the success and plans to use the produced antimatter for the new matter-antimatter reactor project, a replacement technology for the current nuclear fusion reactors being used, especially on their spaceships.

The EA began inviting scientist and observers watching the process and see for themselves what the EA have been accomplishing.

However, Zaft fears that the EAF will soon be producing antimatter for antimatter based weapons in secret and began a diplomatic protest, accusing the EAF of developing new kinds of _'Weapons of Mass Destruction' _and are now getting their scientist create countermeasures similar to the N-Jammers should the EAF starts using one.

The EAF shot back with their own accusations, saying that Zaft are the ones scheming to start a fight and that using their antimatter projects as an excuse to start a war that they don't want and could set back the EAF progress and development.

The shouting match between the politicians of the two countries went on for months, tensions are building up but never went far as neither side are willing to escalate or start an armed conflict.

Despite the politicians shouting match, the EAF continue to pursue their own agenda and caring less of what the politicians are doing. Still, they are weary of Zaft interference as their Intel reveal that Chairman Clyne overall control over Zaft is waning as a number of Zaft top commander are aggressively pursuing force actions against the EAF.

For now though, Chairman Clyne 'wait and see' policy is still supported by the majority of Zaft as she finds a more peaceful solution to the current problem.

**HEPHAESTUS COLONY  
EA ANNAPOLIS SHIPYARD**

In one of the massive internal spacedocks stood the disassembled _Prometheus_ where its pieces are carefully laid down the ground like a jigsaw puzzle and meticulously scanned for micro-fractures, metal fatigues and other wear and tare from the previous warp travel.

What the scientist and engineers found is that the ships crew was lucky to get home alive as the Prometheus was close to breaking itself apart.

The discovery made Captain Julian Ramius shiver at the report, for the thought of _almost_ never getting home sink in, and yet they were very lucky in getting home alive.

It also shows them that current designs and future spaceship designs are incapable of handling space warp speeds and so they decided a massive redesign of new ships capable of withstanding the rigors of warp flight.

While the EAF engineers are working for a way to make a current spaceships space warp capable for the current warp engines, Dr. Zefram Cochrane and his team along with new members like Dr. Henry Archer and Dr. Selene MacGriff from the **D.S.S.D.** (**D**eep **S**pace **S**urvey & **D**evelopment), are building a new, more powerful warp engine, capable of reaching speeds up to warp 5.

Selene MacGriff who is a coordinator scientist that help develop the **GSX-401FW** _Stargazer_ A.I (Artificial Intelligence) which was part of the now abandoned "_Voiture Lumiere_" or "The Solar Sails Project", thanks to Cochrane warp engine. She is now working with Zefram to develop a new computer and OS for the warp engine and though she's welcome by Cochrane, the EA is not so welcoming.

Leaders in the Earth Alliance were extremely reluctant to allow Dr. Selene MacGriff into the project as they view her as a security risk as advertised.

Truth is, is that the usual fear and discrimination of her being a coordinator have reared its ugly head.

Cochrane insistence on her expertise in computer technology is vital to the project success. The problem was resolve when a certain redheaded lady (slash scientist, slash ex-goddess and with an ego the size of the universe), who has the ears of the Earth Alliance President, offered something that the EA cannot refuse.

Officially the EAF excuse is that Selene McGriff will have to follow specific and strict security conditions.

With Selene McGriff problem solved, Warp research and development went ahead and across the Earth Alliance, other research and development peak up, where most of which are focused on the development of new technology to be used on a new generation of starships and the exploration of deep space.

In the midst of the Earth Alliance continuous progress, several groups of companies are lobbying the assembly for better trade with the Plants as they complain that 'middle men' is costing them more than they could profit.

Many EA companies still trade with the Plants via third party mostly thru neutral nations like Orb.

One conglomerate called the **'Tendo Group'** led the charge for the lifting of the restriction trade with the Plants and this group has been the Alliance major financial and economic support since the start of the reformation. The same goes with the Plants, when the colonies were badly damage by Djibril _Requiem_, the Tendo Group offered their resources and financial support.

Now rumors that the head of the Tendo Group, where for the first time, flex her powers to force both parties stop to shut up and accept her group offer to resolve their problem they listen

This was the first time that the Tendo Group has flexed their financial and economic powers. At one time **'the LOGOS Group' **rivals their power and dare to cross paths with the Tendo Group using all of the dirty trick in the book. The response that the leaders of LOGOS receive, was suddenly finding themselves in a dark room lit by one source of light, strap down on a surgery table and looking up at an array of the most nasty surgical tools they have ever seen and being look down on by a midget redhead with dark shade goggles, wearing a doctors coat and rubber garden gloves holding a hacksaw and drill. Though they would say that it was a dream, however certain things say that they are not, like a tattoo word on their chest **'Loser'**

What the leaders of LOGOS got was a warning LOGOS backs off after that and also, most of them built a reinforced bunker for them to feel safe to sleep in especially for Djibril.

The Government is unable to ignore the clamoring of their business and financial sectors, and so they agreed for limited trade deals and now a mission to the Plants is set to seal the new deals.

**Lunar City Spacedock  
**ZAFT Ship _**Minerva**_

In light of the trade overtures from the EA, the PLANTs Supreme Council and ZAFT High Command called on Captain Talia Gladys for a diplomatic mission.

As a gesture of good will, the EA Assembly, is publicly announcing the sending of diplomatic envoy to the Plants in order to discuss and resolve other issues between them relating to border disputes and not just to establish limited trade and technology development.

The PLANTs Supreme Council welcomed the move and though they are aware of the Tendo Group pressure, they are also aware that the Tendo Group bares no ill will to the Plants as they are the most moderate group when they deal with the Plants.

Still, they found sound something a bit suspicious when they read the names on the list of people who are part of the diplomatic envoy, and two names stood out like a sore thumb and one Captain Talia Gladys found curious.

**Lieutenant Commander Ranma Saotome** whom was only a Lieutenant in rank just a few months ago is once again promoted to Lieutenant Commander on the spot.

Another name is an EAF-LTJG **Nicol Amalfi**

At first, they thought it was someone else named after former members of the _Le Creuset _team but data and picture from the EAF has identified himself as the Nicol Amalfi.

It was curious and disturbing, that a former ZAFT Elite who is supposedly dead is working with the Earth Alliance Forces. Captain Talia Gladys reads a file on Lieutenant Junior Grade, _Nicol Amalfi_ military record in Zaft, and supposed death during a battle with the X-105 _**Strike**_ with his X-207 _**Blitz**_ outside Orb territory, there was even a video file record on what had happen there that day. The Blitz was completely destroyed along with the pilot, Nicol Amalfi.

According to a recovery team, they found no trace of any remains, not even a tissue sample.

'_How was he able to survive that?' _Talia wonders.

At that moment her doorbell chimes, someone was outside

"Enter," she said and a couple steps in

"Mr. and Mrs. Amalfi" she stood and greeted them "I hope your stay with us comfortable?"

"We thank you for the hospitality Captain Gladys," Mr. Amalfi answered "we are just a bit anxious to see the arriving delegates. So when are they coming?" Mr. Yuri Amalfi asks

"They will be here shortly Mr. Amalfi, but are you sure about this Councilor?" she asks, and he waves that last sentence off

"Please, please I'm no longer part of the council or ZAFT for that matter. I'm just an average citizen of the Plants" he said humbly

When they both sat down, they talk about the surprise they got from ZAFT early on

"Honestly, my wife and I are nervous to know the truth…. Is he really Nicol, our Son, and why would he join the Earth Alliance Forces instead of returning, and what have they done to him after 4 long years, we thought he was dead, is this some sort of elaborate deception?" His mind was in conflict of thinking what the Naturals have done to his Son. His wife Melissa Amalfi held his hand, which calms him a little, as she too is anxious to know the truth.

"I am just as anxious as you are Yuri," she said "We will know the truth soon"

Just then, a message from the bridge came thru the comm. _"Captain to the Bridge"_ it was Arthur Treise, her second in command, she opens a line

"Go ahead"

"_Captain, there is an EA Ship docking right beside the __**Minerva**__"_ he sounded strangely worried _"And Captain; it's a_ _**Girty Lue **__class battleship, EAS __**ARES**__"_

"A _**Girty Lue**_"

The _Ares_ safely maneuvered beside the _Minerva, _the crew remembers this particular class of ship all too well, but something was different about this ship which clearly shows it has been streamlined.

The Ares moves gracefully, a navigational thruster eases the ship into the docks. The ship is nearly undetectable by their radar, and it is giving a strange gravitational anomaly when it moves beside them.

The _Ares_ is an upgraded version of the first _Girty Lue. _Itpossess four warp nacelles which is a personal refit by Washu herself, a photon deflector array on the front and 2 warp enhanced positron cannon added as well as several other armaments and polarize hull plating. Ares is warp capable, but unlike the _Prometheus, _the _Ares_ is.

The EAS _Richard Nixon _similar to the _Prometheus_ and crewed by them while they wait for a new ship built to withstand warp travel stress. They themselves could not believe that kind of ship, a well-known covert-ops ship for LOGOS _Phantom Pain_ had survive the war.

Captain Ramius found the situation worrisome, HQ only informed him that a new ship, the EAS _Ares_ will be joining them but never told of what kind of ship it was and he found himself irritated of the top brass idiotic idea to let a former LOGOS ship joining them.

"Those stupid Idiots!" he remarks fumingly "ZAFT is not going to like seeing that ships crossing their borders, what the heck the top brass are thinking" meanwhile Maki received a hail from the Ares and reported

"Captain we have a comm. line to the _Ares_ from aCapt. Natarle Badgiruel and she wishes to speak to us and the Minerva's captain" Maki said which confused the captain

"That can't be right" Captain Ramius found it odd, "Capt. Natarle Badgiruel was KIA in the First Bloody Valentine War when her ship the _Dominion _was destroyed by the _Archangel_," he said " open the line to the Ares and to the Minerva and let's see what they think"

That same thought came to Minerva's captain as well, as their database told them the same thing. Capt. Gladys is seeing a pattern here that the past is coming back, as she and the Amalfi went to the bridge

'_What is going on here' _she thought _'First Nicol Amalfi, then that ship and now a supposedly deceased Captain of the EAS Dominion is alive?'_

"Open the comm." she ordered and on their big screen showed the captain of the _Nixon_, and then the captain of the _Ares. _Talia watch Capt. Ramius expression and he was just as surprised as they are

"_I am Captain Natarle Badgiruel, of the EAS Ares. Greetings Captain Ramius, Captain Gladys"_ Natarle spoke and gave a salute the two captains was a bit stunned for a moment before one responded

"G-Greetings Capt. Badgiruel" Ramius saluted her back "Pardon my bluntness captain but, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Natarle just smiled at his rather forward question and she answered

"_The news of my death was…greatly exaggerated captain Ramius," _she said,

"_I survive the destruction of the Dominion, and how I survive is I'm afraid, I cannot divulge to any of you, until a later date. For now, I am here to inform you that the Ares will be part of the mission to the PLANTs"_ she turns towards Minerva's captain

"_Captain Talia Gladys,"_ she called her

"Yes"

"_In the spirit of goodwill between ZAFT and the EAF,_ _The President and the Joint Chiefs extends their hopes that we won't shoot each other, even though that this ship __**was **__once belongs to LOGOS" _she said obviously she was worried about being shot at by ZAFT no doubt emphasizing on the word 'was'

"Yes, of course" she said as they link was cut she remark "this is going to be a very interesting journey"

**10 minutes later**

EA Diplomats are transferred to the Minervaas they are now responsible for the safety of the diplomats, and among them are several EA Officers and the highest-ranking officer is Admiral Henry Gloval who is a member of the Joint Chiefs and his aide Ltjg. Nicol Amalfi.

As they boarded _Minerva, _a security cam zooms in on Nicol, at the main bridge the Amalfi look at the Image of Nicol with intensity and scrutiny. The Mother, Mrs. Melissa Amalfi is looking at him with watery eyes as she can see moves and gestures her son would do, for her she wanted to bolt out and head straight to him and hug him, as they look at the son they thought they lost.

They waited at the Ship lounge, where Nicol was talking to Adm. Gloval about the plans for the talks with ZAFT as to focus on the mission to stop being too nervous going back when someone called his name.

"Nicol… Nicol Amalfi?" Nicol turns around for he recognize that female voice to see a girl in red uniform of an MS Pilot Nicol recognize the girl as_Lumenaria Hawke_ but what he calls her playfully

"_Lamu_?" nobody calls her that name except Nicol, it is a personal pet name that only Nicol knows, and when she heard that name her expression change as she starts to cry and then suddenly jumped him and they fell down the floor

"IT IS YOU!" she tackled Nicol and the two fell on the floor surprising everybody seeing her on top of him crying and calling him a stupid Idiot.

"Stupid, you stupid idiot!" she screamed "Where the hell were you all this time, and what's with that uniform, you're a ZAFT soldier of the Elite class for crying out loud and now you're an Alliance dog!" she said as everyone watch what is happening Nicol hit the floor very hard despite there was less gravity it still hurts

"Uhm, Lamu, can you please get off me" Nicol said "I know were still on the Moon and there's less gravity than on earth but, I think you gain some weight the last time I saw you" he remark which he's about to regret in just a moment

Now there are certain rules a man should never say aloud to a girl and a crowd. One of them is never remark about a girl's weight. Lumenaria expression turn into anger and at that moment Nicol is regretting in saying that remark about her weight, for he just forgot that kind of remark was too sensitive and she doesn't take it too well.

'_Uh, Oh'_ Nicol is seeing a fist forming on her right hand

"YOU IDIOT!" she punch him on the face, he saw stars, and the next thing Nicol remembers is waking up on a couch with a black eye on his left, and his head on his Mothers Lap

"Mom?" he spoke as her mother softly touches his hair and she's been crying "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at the PLANTs"

"We came when they told us you were coming, Nicol it's really you," she said Nicol look around to see his father and Lumenaria was there, of course she's a bit embarrass of punching Nicol lights out after that remark about her weight, she's still mad though but confused on a lot of things

He slowly sits up right and look at his parents and how to start to clear some things with them, so he stood up, saluted, and gave his military introduction to them

"Second Lieutenant Nicol Amalfi of the Earth Alliance Diplomatic Corps assigned as Liaison to Fleet Commdr. Admiral Henry Gloval Earth Alliance Starfleet" and then he added "Hi Dad"

Now he waited to his reaction would be, Nicol thoughts was _'he's probably mad as hell seeing me in this uniform'_ but surprisingly his father just hug him and cried.

Lumenaria Hawke walk out of the room to let them have their private time alone she didn't let them see her cry, though she's confused as why he's an officer of the EAF and also, where he was for 3 years.

**EARTH **  
**Macross Island**

The three ships journeys to the PLANTs, another one was about to begin on Macross Island. An Earth Alliance private Jet flew off and escorted by 3 VT Fighters, Ltjg. Tolle Koenig and a few high-ranking officers is journeying to ORB.

This will be Tolle second time going back to ORB the first time when he was there, he quietly visited where his family and friends live, and there were moments that they thought they saw him, Tolle disappears and all of them thought they saw a ghost.

Along with him is Nabiki Tendo, head of the Tendo Group and she has some business with ORB and other nations.

Nabiki Tendo is also known in the business world as the **'The Ice Dragon of Terra'** respected, feared and revered even by LOGOS where at one time they tried a nasty hostile take over, she retaliated with a vengeance and punish LOGOS by a counter take over by buying off vital resources companies and withholding what they need for their 'military industrial complex'

When LOGOS fell and the Earth Alliance reorganize to become a nation, the Tendo Group finance them with the explicit detail of purging the military ranks of 'Blue Cosmos' and no starting of hostile act against the Plants.

Tendo Group is the major business partner the EA has at the moment, and with the economy went super nova, the demands of materials and machineries and manpower became short in supplies that the EA is looking outside their border.

The EA is selling mining permits to hundreds of companies who wants to establish their business on Jupiter, it was a premium offer and a bidding war was about to start and she's the head of the EA group of companies that will give the permits on the best offer.

Nabiki is sitting next to Tolle who happens to be her escort and he looks very nervous

"Scared?" she ask

"A little" he answered patted his hand like a big sister

"You'll be fine Tolle, I doubt any of them will hold it against you for surviving so relax, OK" Tolle nodded

**ORB**

The EA Group arrived and they went straight to the ORB Main government office for a courtesy call, and along the way there and just park outside the building are hundreds limos and very expensive cars from various companies who have come to participate on the bidding war.

While the main group went to meet the Emirs of ORB, Tolle was asked if he could have a moment with a few people at representative Attha office, he felt a surge of nervousness on his entire body for he knew that 'everyone' he knows is there waiting.

Tolle step into the office and found it filled with disbelieving eyes of people he calls family and friends.

'_Everyone is here' _he looks around his Mom and Dad, his friends Sai, Kuzzey and Mirillia and Kira, with his sister Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala her fiancée, Captain Murrue Ramius is here, Major La Flaga, and Chief Engineer Mouri. There was a lot of tension in that room on who will make the first move

'_This is going to be very interesting' _he thought he looks at his Ex-girlfriend, which he already knew that she has a fiancé and he's a coordinator and a Zaft officer.

Tolle just smiled and gave a small nod, he was saying 'he was ok and understands her' it didn't exactly felt good though for it meant he's letting her go. But when Mirillia saw a ring on Tolle wedding finger, her thoughts is screaming

"_YOU JERK! YOU DISAPPEARED FOR 4 YEARS FROM MY LIFE, THINKING YOU ARE DEAD AND MADE ME CRY MY HEART OUT FOR YOU, AND IT TURNS OUT THAT YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE ALL THIS TIME! WITH SOME OTHER WOMAN, TOLLE KOENIG YOU'RE A DEAD MAN WHEN I'M THREW WITH YOU"_

(I do not think she is taking this too well)

Tolle first faced Cagalli in military fashion he saluted and identified himself

"I am Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Tolle Koenig of the Earth Alliance Diplomatic Corps assigned to the Office of the President, the Joint Chief of Staff Procurement office, Hello Representative Attha"

'_Wow, the kid's quite formal' _Major La Flaga thought _'whatever they did they made him quite the officer'_

"Uh, welcome Lt. Tolle Koenig" Cagalli greeted back, she's still abit stunned on Tolle rather formal move to greet the head of the nation first before anyone else. Tolle step back, walk towards his parents, and face them finally, as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Uhm, Hi Mom, and Dad" he said greeting them

"TOLLE, YOU'RE BACK!" his mother could not stand it anymore and hug him and then carefully examines his eyes and can see that it is his son, his Dad join in with a big bear hug.

"It's Ok I'm back, Mom, Dad I'm home… 'sob'…how I miss you" he himself started to cry and then everyone else followed suit, especially Kira, loosing Tolle had hit him hard as bad as Miriallia, and then finding out that he's alive was no shorter than a miracle.

Two families have regained their sons that day, and questions of how they survive will be ask of them and they will give them answers like, 'classified' or 'confirmed or deny'

On their way to L5 where the PLANTs is located a TS-MA4FR _Exass_ is flying along with 3 VT Fighters known as theVF-1S STRIKE VALKYRIE

The TS-MA4F _Exass_ was suppose to replace old Mobius Zero but it never did went into production, and only one was built in existence. The EAF found the blue prints and they decided to build it as a long-range combat space fighter with upgrades and refit of new technologies including the DRAGOON System and so created the TS-MA4FR _Exass_ 'R' for Refit

They replaced the two linear guns with 2 x 320mm Hyper Impulse cannons with auto firing selection. The hull has a Phase Shift Armor, and 2 x 57mm Beam tailgun turret from the upper and lower back part of the fighter, as well as 4 wireless gun pods with 2 auto-phase cannon and 4 missiles launchers and 2 beam sabers attached to the side.

Aside from the weaponry, the Exass possess the man and machine interface, the same as the VT Fighters which made it twice as agile as and 3 times faster than its predecessor, and all powered by a micro fusion reactor.

TheVF-1S nickname _VALKYRIE_ is flying with an armored version with a FAST pack unit. The R&D of Robotechnology finished an armor system that a VT can wear like a suit of armor and can discard it quickly from either damage or finished using.

It possess an array of weapons, on the right is a phase based beam cannon, and on the left is a Micro-missile launcher pod carrying 60 multiple medium range missiles.

Though still untested in a real battle, it was said that it can go up against 3 ZAKU's all at once and hold its own, and now with the Robotech Engineers in Macross upgraded every weaponry, a single VT is capable of bringing down GODWANNA size warship with antiship weaponry and nuclear missiles.

The 3 VT flies escort between the two EA Ships while the _Exass_ fly close by the _Minerva_ and like the VT it kept up the pace. Painted on the Hull of the _Exass_ is the Emblem of the Wildhorse, which can only mean that Ranma is flying and today he's wing commander of _Vermillion_ _Squadron_.

Ranma was close to _Minerva's _bridge, and he can see on his screens that the captain is present along with Nicol talking to her. He put a call thru

"_Minerva_ this is Vermillion leader please respond"

"_Vermillion leader, this is Minerva, go ahead" _it was Meyrin talking to him

"Ms. Hawke, can you open a comm. Line to Nicol for me," he requested

Immediately she opens a line for him and Nicol was on the bridge

"Hey Captain Gladys and Nicol," he greeted them, Nicol took a headset and he spoke thru its mic.

"_Lieutenant Commander Saotome, do you want something?"_

"Nah, I just called to see how ya doing over there" he said

"So, how did it go with your folks over there, did your _**oyagi**_ (_old man_) take it well seeing you in that uniform… He's not planning on shooting you is he?" he ask with a sarcastic end

"_Well…" _he look back at his parents sitting nearby, Nicol father took another headset and spoke on the mic.

"_Lt. Commander Saotome, I am Yuri Amalfi and I am Nicol __**old man**__ and I assure you that I have no intentions of doing such a thing to my son, nor would I allow anyone dare try such a horrid thing"_ he said to him a bit upset by the sound of it

"_Nicol has not told us his… reasons due to the fact that he swore secrecy which I find it surprising, but if you are keeping him with malicious intent, you inferior piece of Na,"_ Nicol cuts him off as he started to sound angry

"_DAD!" _Nicol cuts him off before he could say something nasty to Ranma and Yuri can see how worried his son looks

"_Sorry about that" _Nicol said apologizing. Ranma understands the father's anxiety on his son situation, yet he didn't like what he was about to call him names _'Inferior piece of Natural trash? That's a first' _Ranma would let that go for now

"It's Ok, and I can't blame him for being suspicious on EA motives," he said then Talia ask inquiringly

"_Lt. commander Saotome, can I ask you a question?"_ Talia ask him suddenly

"Sure, what's on your mind, Captain Gladys?"

"_Other than Nicol Amalfi return, are there any other people alive we should know about,"_ Ranma quickly answered her before she finishes it

"Not that I know of" he answered "yet there are people who are former residents from the PLANTs who are working in the Alliance and as far as I know, Nicol is the only one I am aware of. However, when it comes to civilians population, well according to the census board, they say that there are over a hundred and fifty thousand people from the PLANTs are working in Hephaestus"

"_What"_ everyone was surprised at that

"It's true, however their work and movements is very much guideline with rules and regulation" he said "Bad as it may sound, its necessary, given the fact that 75 percent of the people working there has lost a love one when Junius 7 fell on earth" he said sounding a bit worried "It's a hostile environment for them, but they choose to live in that place where a few people and I mean A FEW," he pressed "will pretty much grab you and throw you into an airlock without qualm of you being a coordinator"

For Talia Gladys and the rest of the crew, the fall of Junius 7 colony was the start of the second war due to terrorist actions of a few Coordinators.

Everyone dreaded retaliation equal to that from the Naturals, and the EAF did retaliated with a nuclear attack but thankfully, ZAFT stop it.

However, that nightmarish thought became a reality in the form of LOGOS _Requiem_ that was fired on the Plants and destroying several colonies

"Had those terrorist idiots have not done such a thing, Blue Cosmos would never cemented their control over the alliance, thanks to them they did" he said

"The consensus at that time among the EAF is 'live and let live' despite the fact that a fraction do sympathize with Blue Cosmos, it would have stayed that way too, but then that happens, and it solidify LOGOS control over the EAF" he said and told them a short story he learn from someone

"A while back, I spoke to a father who lost his entire family when Junius 7 fell on earth. He is never bias with you, and he's one of the 'live and let live' people and he never supported Blue Cosmos. But, from then on he doesn't care anymore and so he said 'Let the punishment equal the crime, kill them all' he said. A good man did nothing but let evil prevail, and in so doing they hand power over to the leader of LOGOS and Lord Djibril is certainly one of the most evil man in history, next to that NAZI bastard named Hitler."

"_Who"_ someone from the bridge muttered, obviously someone is not familiar in ancient history, Ranma was shocked that he just heard that, it made him disappointed, for people seems to forget history's mistakes and then push it aside like nothing, it was no wonder to him that people are repeating the same mistakes again.

"I can't believe that someone just said that" he muttered to himself and there was an inaudible growl coming from him and then teeth grinding, his expression change as Mr. Amalfi is still looking at him coldly and it started to get Ranma irritated, so he look back with equal intensity

'_That's enough'_ he thought as he threw a small burst of cold ki, Mr. Amalfi wince and took a step back from a cold stare

"Mr. Yuri Amalfi" Ranma stared down at him with an icy stare, "Sir, I am not blind on what coordinators have gone thru, I have nothing against you or your people for I, Ranma Saotome is a 'live and let live' kinda person, and I would prefer to keep it that way don't you"

"_I 'ahem' understand, and I welcome it Mr. Saotome,"_ he respond as he tries not to show how scared he was. He concealed his frightened feeling after an unpleasant chill that run down thru his spine, Ranma relax a bit, calming down his emotions

"I'll see you at the PLANTs then Nicol and when we get there we could," Ranma never finished his sentence when his sensors acted up for something flashed just ahead of them,

The officer at the sensor station onboard the _Nixon_ shouted thru the comm. _"Attention! Gravimetric event detected at sector 1 delta"_ at that moment Ranma saw a flash at the distance _'weapons explosion'_

"_Vermillion Squadron, we are detecting unknown objects right ahead of us at a thousand kilometers just behind the debris belt, fly off and investigate"_ XO Maki ordered and Ranma replied

"Roger, Vermillion squadron form up, Exass team stay here and guard the ships"

Ranma pushed his thrusters to Maximum as well as the 3 VT all four went ahead first to investigate

"This is Vermillion Leader to squadron, Max, Ben take the left, Rick you with me let's take the right" he ordered

"_Roger!"_ they said it chorus

A secured line from the _Ares_ to the _Exass_ is been connected,Natarle reports to Ranma what they just saw and she sounded quiet concern

"_It is an unidentified flying object, a ships of some kind, not Earth Alliance, Orb or Zaft design that's for sure"_ he said _"it looks pretty beat up by weapons fire and they got the bad luck of colliding into a debris of munitions crate from a Zaft vessel" _Ranma then made a fly by _"The alien vessel is a needle shape with a big hole and a ring inside of some kind near the center. Man! This thing is big, 600 meters in length, bigger than the Minerva, the Nixon or the Archangel"_

"Are there any lifesigns, Ranma" she ask

"_Unknown at this time," _he replied _"Radiation from the debris field is effecting my sensors…gonna get closer" _on one of the screens Natarle showed a tactical image of the ship, nearly 600 meters long needle shape with a circular hole holding a ring inside

"I'm detecting nitrogen and oxygen, air, seeing a lot of pressure leaks"

"_This could be a First Contact situation" _Natarle said _"Ranma, watch them from a distance, were coming in"_

"Understood" he answer back

The _Ares _approach the area with caution while the _Minerva_ and the _Nixon _stops at a thousand meters and deployed their Mobile Suits and VT fighters on the defensive stand by.

On the _Ares_, Natarle had his people search thru the Jurian database to identify the species of that ship belong to. They found only one match.

'**Vulcan's'**

Lt. Commander Lisa Hayes, Natarle's second in command, read thru a brief summary history of one of Earth closest neighboring worlds and their relationship with Earth and the Galaxy Alliance.

_Planet __**Vulcan,**_ _located in the Epsilon Eridani Star System some 16 light years from Earth; A planet that is both a dessert and volcanic environment, a heavy gravity world and thin atmosphere yet it can sustain life. The Vulcan people have been a space faring nation for five thousand years and have said to have a civilization that is over ten thousand year old, far older than humanity._

_The people themselves are humanoids, they are highly logical, emotionless but peaceful, other than a pointed ears they have green blood, due to being copper based as human blood is iron based. _

_Their governing body, The Vulcan Federation is one of the strongest allies of the Galaxy Alliance. Regarding Humanity, Both government's made Earth as a Jurai Protected Planet then just recently, the Solar System became a__** no fly zone, **__at__around the time when earth is in the midst of World War III and has not lifted it until earth matures or achieve light speed travel on their own._

"What the heck are these Vulcan's doing here inside the no fly zone?" Natarle thinking out loud "Lisa, send an encrypted message to the Mikagami," she ordered "Lady Seto will want to know about this"

"Yes Captain" she replied and then Natarle sigh at the situation, knowing this would cramp the planned Official First Contact Lady Seto made.

"She's gonna be pissed" she muttered

The Vermillion squadron is sending images of an alien ship to the Nixon and to the Minerva who has no knowledge about the Vulcan's.

Nearly 600 meters long and looking like a needle with a big hole and a ring hanging inside. The team visually surveyed the ship and found it in good shape and the only real damage they can see is the damage done by the collision with the spent munitions.

Natarle and the crew listen in on Ranma assessments yet she is having some concerns about this _'What could make them travel this far into the system?'_

Just then Ranma reported again and caught her attention

"_Captain, I'm seeing movement in several intact window and, oh god. I can see bodies in on of the broken ones"_ he zooms in on a deck and can see dozens of bodies exposed into space some of them look like children.

Both the Nixon and the Minerva also sees the ship from Ranma's perspective and unlike the crew of the _Ares,_ they could not believe what they are seeing. An actual alien ship before their eyes and this will top off what George Glenn found a century ago, yet seeing bodies exposed into vacuum space was disconcerting.

The _Minerva_ has no Idea what was going on between the Wildhorse and the Ares, as there seems to be some back to back encrypted talking that they can't listen in. Meyrin Hawke is monitoring every EAF communications channel that they could listen in, however, the EA are not using current technology such as radio, microwave and Laser, but the new subspace communication system, which was born from the FTL research.

Then suddenly, Meyrin hears something on all frequency and its coming from the debris belt.

'_What is that Language?' _what she is hearing is an SOS from the Vulcan ship but cannot understand the words, so Meyrin reports it "Captain, I am receiving radio signals over there, but I can't understand the language"

"Put it on speakers Meyrin and let's hear it"

"Aye ma'am"

At the _Ares_, comm. Linguistics Officer Lt. Hikari Sato reports

"Captain I'm receiving both subspace and radio signal from the Vulcan ship," she put it on visual and speakers on what she is receiving. The picture was too grainy and distorted but they can see the silhouette of a person speaking some foreign language they cannot understand, all except from the _Ares_, they have a linguist expert with a universal translator on their computer.

_*This is the Vulcan ship Seleya, to any Galaxy Police ships in the Area, this is second in command T'Pol please respond*_ she said and sounding like she is struggling to breath.

On the Minerva, they see a grainy picture of an injured woman, human looking and speaking in a language they can't understand.

"Could it be an SOS? Meyrin" Captain Gladys turns to her and she replied

"Captain, I've put her words on the computer to compare it on all known spoken dialect and so far nothing"

On the Ares, they can understand it fully

"This is the Vulcan ship _Seleya_, to any Galaxy Police ships in the Area, this is second in command T'Pol please respond" the woman repeated the distress call. As the _Ares _comm. officer interprets the words

The _Nixon_ is also listening to the same distress call but even they could not understand what she's saying. But seeing her, a humanoid with pointed ear like some kind of Elf is a shock and awe experience for them.

"Try and figure of a way to understand their language, Meyrin" Captain Gladys said

"I've tried it captain, but there is no comparison to any known language in the database nor can the computer translate their words into ours" Meyrin replied

_*Our colony in the Lira system came under attack by forces from the Zentraedi military, we fled the system with refugees on board and we request assistance, are there any Galaxy Police in the area, can you read me, please respond* _

Right then, the woman pleas has been answered, but not from the Galaxy Police

_*This is the Earth Alliance Starship Ares, responding to the Vulcan ship Seleya* _said the reply in Vulcan

_*Vulcan Starship Seleya, this Captain Natarle Badgiruel, and I speak in behalf of the office of Lady Seto of Jurai" _she spoke which got T'Pol attention _*what is your condition?"_* With that response it felt to her like she breath fresh air and she quickly she reply

_*Seleya to Ares, we have over two thousand refugees on board some have critical injuries and needs immediate medical treatment, our life-support is down, the ship is running on reserve power will you help us?*_

_*Hang on Seleya help is on the way* _Natarle replied and immediately she talk to the _Minerva_ and _the _Nixon_, _and it seems that both captains have a million questions to ask her, but there was no time for that now.

"_Please, I have no time to explain this so Captain Ramius, Captain Gladys the people over there needs immediate search and rescue, and Captain Gladys, I request the help of the Minerva assistance if you don't mind"_ still a bit stunned of what's happening she subconsciously ask

"What-kind, of-help do you need? Captain"

For two hours the rescue of the Vulcan Starship _Seleya_ started with the transferring of the refugees to the three ships, the head count was over two thousand nine hundred people, all of them were pack into ship like sardines in a can.

At the largest hangar bay of the _Minerva_, the crews were gawking at their TV screens as they watch people arriving via shuttle and help by EA medical personnel wearing mic/headset and speaking a language they never heard. The upper sections of the hanger bay where armed ZAFT soldiers and officers look down and kept watch on their new passengers with fascination.

The EA personnel set up shop with decontamination station to make sure that no space bug gets on board and their guest gets any bug from them.

Admiral Henry Gloval stood beside Captain Talia Gladys and several others while they look down at aliens they now identified as a race called the Vulcan. Talia observed Admiral Gloval reaction and it's a bit confusing as his face show a look of concern and not excitement at the prospect of what the first contact with real aliens will give humanity especially the EA will give them.

"Is something bothering you Admiral Gloval?" Talia asks.

"Uhmmmn, It's about these Vulcans, Captain" the Admiral said

"What about them Sir" Gladys inquires

"Well, according to the information the Vulcan's sent us, their planet is less than 16 light years from Earth at the _Epsilon_ Eridani Star System" the Admiral told her "astronomers and scientist theorize that there is a possibility that one of the planets there is capable of sustaining life…guess they are right"

He crossed his arms "It would seems that our mission is put on hold for the time being," he said

"There is an Earth Alliance spacestation nearby, about a day's journey" the admiral showed a pad to Gladys and it raised an eyebrow

"Aleutian Base"

"It's an East Asia Republic own spacestation which they transferred control over to us a month ago"

"Why did they do that" Gladys asks

"Its part of the deal we have with them, as an exchange to be part of the warp drive research project. They transferred control over a few of their space assets to the EAF and we also get access to their scientist, engineers and personnel whose valued knowledge and skills help advance our technology, of course we share the knowledge with them"

"You are sharing your warp drive technology?" Gladys was surprise at this revelation. The EA warp drive knowledge, the most coveted technology since the G-Weapons is being shared to the other nations.

"More like a joint venture between old allies" he answered "It's a way to mend some fences between neighbors"

For a day, they stayed in the debris belt before they left with the _Seleya_ in tow by the Nixon and the Ares while the Minerva flew ahead with the other Mobile Suits to clear the path for any dangerous debris.

They entered Aleutian Base internal Spacedock which was big enough for the Seleya to enter. They brought the Vulcan's refugees inside the space station habitat section.

The Vulcan's medical attention was tended to by one of the members of the diplomatic team, a female doctor named Dr. Kasumi Tendo, where her efforts to save as many of the injured bordered next to miracles as not a single one was lost during her watch.

The EAF immediately had that sector of space off limits and sent fleets of ships to guard the station and the surrounding sector. Zaft, upon hearing the news from Minerva, they sent their ships to the border but dare not cross into EA territory.

**Three days later**

12 Zaft Ships, six Laurasia class and five Nasca-class ships arrive at Aleutian Base with the Zaft ship the _Eternal._ The fame ship being here means that the famous Songstress and Chairman of the Plants Supreme Council, Lacus Clyne herself is here.

The _Eternal_ enters the spacedock, on board ChairmanClyne got a first look on the Alien ship, and with her is Commander Andrew Waltfeld and both look at the alien ship with awe.

"Wow" was the first words came out of Waltfeld mouth when they see the alien ship come into view and beside the alien ship is the _Nixon_ and the _Ares_

"I can't believe that the Earth Alliance is getting this much luck" Waltfeld grumble "First, the mars colonization, then the FTL break thru and now this, first contact with actual aliens"

"It would seem like; Goddesses of fortune and victory are smiling on them" Lacus remark

Lacus Clyne and several members of the council were taken to the habitat section of the station and towards the EA Main Office where Admiral Gloval, Captain Badgiruel and Captain Ramius is waiting for them for them to start the meeting.

Meanwhile, at the Hospital where the injured Vulcan's are being treated, Kasumi is giving IV plasma made for Vulcan physiology meanwhile Ranma is talking with T'Pol, and they talk more about the attack on their colony

_**T'Pol**_, she is second in command of the _Seleya_ and the only surviving senior officer who can tells the story of the destruction of their colony

"Our colony is in the Lira system; it has been there for a thousand years and has a population of two hundred million Vulcan's. it is also one of the major trade worlds with the Galaxy Alliance and the Vulcan Federation." She said "The Seleya was on a routine patrol in the surrounding sectors when we receive an SOS from Lira, saying that an Armada of a thousand Zentraedi warships came out of a hyperspace fold and began an attack on the colony"

"Lira has a System Fleet and was composed of two hundred warships and nine hundred armed civilian ships; we thought that our superior number and the speed, maneuverability and advance weaponry of our ships could repel them. We were in error." There was a stab of guilt in her voice

"What happened" Ranma ask

"The Zentraedi that we were engaging fought well and had the System Fleet in an equal footing but were able to have the upper hand in the battle until another fleet of Zentraedi warships came from behind and devastated them,"

"It was a trap" Ranma surmise "the first fleet was a decoy so that the second fleet can get from behind and destroy the System Fleet" T'Pol nodded in confirmation

"They sent their Mechanized army, battle pods called _**Regult**_ and numbered in the thousands, and something new was brought to the battlefield" she said

"Something new" Ranma repeats questioning

"The Regult are the Zentraedi standard mobile weapons which we know of, but a new weapon system was sent against us, powerful very humanoid type machines numbered fighting alongside the Regult, carrying superior weaponry unlike the standard battle pods weapons." She said as she feels the sensation of pain from her wounds began to fade and making her groggy. Resisting to sleep, she continues her story

"After the System Fleet was defeated, the Zentraedi warships took position above the major populated areas of the planet and began an orbital bombardment using their primary weapons. They tried to force a **surrender** but when Lira leaders refuse, the Zentraedi saturated the planet's densely populated areas with plasma bombs...the majority of the population are dead"

"Good Lord" Kasumi was horrified of what just happened, in one day. The Zentraedi armada, destroyed a civilization that took a thousand years to build, an entire planet's population annihilated.

"The survivor with us, we rescued some of them from crippled ships that tried to escape the slaughter, still….we left so many behind, and Captain Valeris died in the attempt"

"You did what you could Commander T'Pol" said Kasumi comforting Ranma is curious about those Humanoid types combat machines T'Pol referred to.

"Commander T'Pol," Ranma asks her "do you have any records on these new machines?"

"We have"

"May I request for copies?" Ranma asks

"Of course" she replied

"Thank you"

After they finished talking with T'Pol, Ranma and Kasumi went outside to let her rest for now. Kasumi check the list of patients on her padd, she was relieved that she got all of them out of the critical list and is stable; still she's very sad on the fate of their world. Ranma thoughts are still wondering though.

"Two fleets, each are over one thousand ships" he said _'Out numbered, outmaneuvered and out fire powered,'_ he thought of it for a moment and concludes

"They never had a chance" he exclaim with a whisper "Every data Lady Seto gave me about the Zentraedi, tells me that they are not the kind of aliens that Earth want to meet" Ranma turn to Kasumi ask her for knows more about aliens better than anyone

"Kasumi, you have been traveling the galaxy and beyond, what can you tell me about the Zentraedi?"

"I know a little about them and their creators the Tirolians since Jurai barely interact with them" she said "the Zentraedi are a clone army the military arms of the Tirolians Empire from the Andromeda Galaxy" she answered

"The Tirolians are one of several major powers like Jurai inside the '**Local Group'** which is part of the **'Virgo Supercluster'** and they are one of two major powers who use clones in their military as well as smaller ones"

"So it's not that uncommon to have a clone army?"

"No Ranma its not," she sigh "So many races out there are not very peaceful, however they find the idea of fighting a war with their own hands is disgusting, a sin or beneath them, so they make others fight their wars than fight it themselves" she replied

"They find fighting with their own hands disgusting so they create an army to do it for them, oh how civilized of them" Ranma muttered

"Well lately, the Tirolians have been seen expanding their territories into unclaimed systems and GP has reports of encroachment in the **'Outer Arm'** of our galaxy, a violation of the Galaxy Alliance treaty with them. Seina sent GP patrols and the Galaxy Army, Jurai Fleet and allied worlds are at the outer arm trying to find them and throw them out" she said worried

"This is the first time that we've heard that they come this far in the **'Orion Arm'** and actually attack an ally of Jurai" the two walk together arm to arm as Kasumi explain

"With this first contact with the Vulcan's, I think it is best to reveal…our…presence…" she stops talking, as she was looking towards the other end of the corridor with wide eyes and almost crying

"Kasumi? Is there something wrong?" Ranma ask but she gave no answer, Ranma look towards where she staring at.

At that time, Nicol brought Lacus Clyne and members of the council to the hospital and along with Captain Ramius to meet some of the Vulcan's given medical treatment

"The Best doctors in the Alliance was able save many of them as possible and also, a great thanks to Dr. Kasumi Tendo assistance" Nicol said and that name perks Lacus attention

"Dr. Kasumi Tendo is here" It brightened her up a bit when hearing that she's here

Across the Galaxy, Kasumi Tendo is well known as the _**'Jewel of Tsunami'**_ but here on Earth she's not that well known except her contribution to the **'the Three Alliance' **renamedas** 'Terminal' **during the Valentine Wars.

"Oh there she is and she's with Lt. Saotome as Nicol pointed at the other end of the corridor as they walk towards her and Ranma.

Kasumi heart was beating fast as they walk towards her, Ranma notice something strange about Kasumi. Her heart rate was beating rather fast, from excitement and she's breathing a lot faster but she forced to calm herself down and then she placed an arm over Ranma's arm, she smiled at him, she look so happy now

"Come on, let's go and meet Miss Lacus Clyne," she said softly, in her thoughts she added

'_Let's go, for I want you to meet our daughter, __**Kimiko**__'_

**TBC**

**Taken from WIKI:**

**Oyagi- **Japanese word for old man

The **Virgo Supercluster** (Virgo SC) or **Local Supercluster** (**LSC** or **LS**) is the irregular supercluster that contains the Local Group, which in turn contains the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. At least 100 galaxy groups and clusters are located within its diameter of 33 megaparsecs (110 million light-years). It is one of millions of superclusters in the observable Universe.

The **Local Group** is the group of galaxies that includes Earth's galaxy, the Milky Way and it is part of the Virgo Supercluster. The group comprises more than 30 galaxies (including dwarf galaxies), with its gravitational center located somewhere between the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy spanning 10 million light-year diameter

The **Milky Way Galaxy**, commonly referred to as just the Milky Way, or sometimes simply as the Galaxy, is the galaxy in which the Solar System is located.

The **Norma Arm** or **Outer Arm** is a minor spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy extending from and around the central hub region of the Milky Way Galaxy

The **Orion–Cygnus Arm** is a minor spiral arm of the Milky Way galaxy some 3,500 light years across and approximately 10,000 light years in length. The Solar System and Earth are within the Orion–Cygnus Arm. It is also referred to as the **Local Arm**, the **Orion Arm**, the **Local Spur** or the **Orion Spur**.


	13. Children of Destiny

**Chapter 11**  
**Children of Destiny **

**EA Spacestation, Aleutian Base**

The only station close to the border of the EA and ZAFT, it is the second spacestation that possess the first generation Lightwave barrier second only to the ill fated Artemis station. Today it has the job to house two thousand five hundred rescued aliens mostly women and children that escape from an invading alien army.

Today it has the privilege to have the famous songstress who is also the chairwoman of the Plants Supreme Council visiting them.

Chairwoman _**Lacus Clyne**_. probably the only person in the world that is trusted by both Naturals and Coordinators, famed for her songs and courageous acts of heroism and leadership in stopping two brutal wars by leading a small group of people she considered friends.

However, as the elected chairwoman of the PLANTs, her leadership skills in controlling a fractured council and an edgy ZAFT military from embarrassing themselves was rather disappointing, and despite all the reforms made, many people is questioning her leadership and is in the midst of a PR nightmare.

And so, her visiting Aleutian Base personally sees for herself of what the Earth Alliance referred to as a 'first contact' species, as a way to get some PR points from the public.

In a meeting, Lacus and a few members of the council find the explanations from Admiral Gloval claims that… they have already made an official 'first contact' from another species, ten days after the Prometheus returned home. To the PLANTs councilors' opinion, Outrageous was the word they describe it. Admiral Gloval explained as much as he could, that about ten days ago. A prolog to an Official First Contact was established when the EA achieved humanity's first FTL travel on their own.

Earth Alliance was going to inform the rest of the world on Earth's _first_ _contact_ but before that, they want to inform the other governments of the world first before the official disclosure. It was part of the reason why EA is doing diplomatic overture to the PLANTs Supreme Council as to softens the Impact of such a revelation and avoid any misunderstandings.

Admiral Gloval showed to them the disclosure notice that was suppose to be submitted to the PLANTs Supreme Council, and the same copies have already been submitted to the other governments thru their Ambassadors.

It says that they made first contact and gave a detailed record of that first contact with a sentient race known as _**Juraians.**_

The Juraians have been observing earth and have seen the successful flight of the _Phoenix_ and the _Prometheus_ mission to Jupiter. They made themselves known at the Alliance Capital, underground city inside Cheyenne 7 and those present at that historical event were the President, the Joint Chiefs, Zefram Cochrane and his engineers as well as historians, journalist and scientist from all across the Alliance.

In that historic event, Kasumi and Nabiki Tendo name was on the list that was present on that event, but as EA _guest_. It will be later on, when the world discovered the truth of that historic event and the importance of their involvement.

The rescued Vulcan ship is a ship that fled a massacre of their colony world just 7 days ago from another alien race and according to the preliminary investigation, the Vulcan's called them _**Zentraedi**__**.**_

The Vulcan that has appeared in the Sol System was unintentional; a miscalculation in their hyperdrive navigation systems brought them right into a debris field of destroyed ships and spent munitions which cause damage to their ship in a collision.

Lacus read the initial interview of the Vulcan's senior officers. It says, a race known as the Zentraedi, came with an armada of thousands of giant ships. Their vessels are enormous, where each ship is over 2,000 meters long, giant green colored, warships that are heavily armed, heavily armored. They used mobile suits just like Earth's military, but what really surprising and a little bit disturbing is that the Zentraedi are a race of clones, genetically engineered giant soldiers.

The Zentraedi, attack and destroyed the Vulcan colony world in the Lira System, twenty-four light years from Earth with a population of over two hundred million people.

Details of the battle were still unavailable until the surviving Vulcan officers recover from their injuries and explained it further.

**SPACEDOCK**  
**BAY 7**

Both EA and ZAFT soldiers are guarding the Vulcan ship _Seleya_; they watch the ship and each other to make sure that no one takes anything from the vessel. Lacus and the councilors look at it in awe at an observation deck.

The Ship design and composition is different and from what EA scientist and engineers present have told them, the Vulcan's uses gravity drive as its means of propulsion, a streamlined design like an aerodynamic jet plane most likely made to withstand the incredible speed of hyperspace travel.

Curious about their visitors from another star even more than the ship, Lacus request that if they could visit some of them and ask them personally. Admiral Gloval found it hard to say no to her somehow, the charm of the young woman seems irresistible, and so she and the council members went to the hospital.

**EA Hospital**

Unfortunately, Admiral Gloval had to receive an important call from HQ.

While Admiral Gloval is in an important communiqué with HQ, he orders Nicol to act as their tour guide along with Captain Ramius. Nicol knows more about the Aliens than they have been led to believe.

When they arrived there, Nicol explained to the councilors that the Vulcan patients condition are all well, thanks to a top EA doctor who was able to save all of the critically injured by listening and helping the attending Vulcan ship's doctor. The Vulcan doctor was overwhelmed with so many patients yet he welcomed all the help he has been given, especially from the galaxy best doctor.

_The Jewel of Tsunami_ knows Vulcan physiology like the back of her hand, which is why so many were saved.

Nicol was saying "Assistance from the best doctor in the Alliance was able to help save as many of them as possible, mostly thanks to Dr. Tendo" Nicol said, "Oh there she is and he's with Commander Saotome" he pointed from the other end of the corridor, and they see them, walking hand in hand.

Lacus look towards the two couples walking towards her, and Lacus is looking straight at the woman she recognizes as none other than **Dr. Kasumi Tendo**.

Like always, she is quite the radiant beauty. A woman with long brown hair with a pink bowtie on the end, a warm and friendly welcoming smile just like Lacus remembers_ 'she's beautiful as always'' _she thought of her with admiration, and the warmth feeling that radiates all around her is a welcome feeling as always.

Lacus don't understand why but, being around her gives her sense of confidence and the well of wisdom that is Kasumi Tendo, help her thru the hardest times during the wars…how much she misses her.

And that **Man**… that AF officer she's holding arms with…

**Ranma Saotome** a.k.a. _**The Wildhorse of Terra,**_ probably ZAFT greatest pain in the neck, the man who causes more chaos and planet size migraine for ZAFT than the whole of Earth Alliance combined.

She recognizes him from photos and sketches from Zaft Intelligence gathering, as well as News footages and Internet Bloggers, and they say that he is someone so confident in his own abilities and power that it bordered to arrogance and idiocy and yet he back it up with his successes it battles after battles but he's not egotistical about it.

Zaft and several members of council consider him as the greatest threat than LOGOS or Blue Cosmos ever was. Zaft knows that so long as Ranma stays with the EAF, the stronger the EAF becomes.

Even now the EAF is reorganizing the _Extended's_ soldiers according to Ranma proposal and he is re-training them to become a highly trained Special Forces group far more effective than they were before.

Lacus understand the fear from Zaft; however the older members of council seemed frightened of him for more than one reason or another.

In the Public however, perspectives to the women's especially, from both the Earth and the PLANTs, they view Ranma Saotome as A SEX SYMBOL. He is so famous, that large posters of him of an add campaign for a softdrink company, shows him half naked and sweating after finishing a routine exercise.

Photos and posters of him are sold in book shops, magazine stores and street vendors, it get sold in just a few minutes later after being released.

In Websites, there were even more photos of him catering to people that have an interest in him. Ranma found out that several girls from Macross Island set up a websites about him and using their personally collected photos of him and they downloaded it to the Internet along with his E-Mail address, then 24hrs later, hundreds of thousands of women and a few thousand gay men is overloaded his account, ask for marriages and do unmentionable acts of…** (Censored)**

For Lacus Clyne however, she finds this jet-black pigtail hair man with curiosity, and like Dr. Kasumi Tendo, she felt a strange warm comforting feeling from him as well, and with both of them together.

Lacus felt like a child in their presence for some reason.

'_Strange'_ she thought _'why does it feel like I've known them all my life' _pushing those thoughts aside for now she greeted them

"Dr. Kasumi Tendo, Hello" she ask and Kasumi answered

"Miss Lacus Clyne, It's good to see you again my dear, and you look well and oh and this charming man is Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome of Vermillion Squadron"

Ranma greets her "Hello, Miss Chairwoman Clyne" he gave her a salute

"Pleased to meet you" Lacus said and extended her hand to shake his and just then, Lacus smells the fragrance of perfume, like lush trees and wild flowers on a hilltop with a breeze of fresh mountain air, it made her very calm and quite relaxed

'_I really love the fragrance of her perfume'_ she thought

For Kasumi Tendo, this was perhaps the happiest day in her life after so long, two people most important and most treasured than her own life is right before her.

'_Kimiko,' _she said in her thoughts

She look at Ranma and then to Lacus _'you have your father's eyes, his strength and convictions to do the greater good no matter how hard it is, he never gives up and for that, he prevailed against the odds. You are so much like your father in many ways' _the memories of eighteen years ago of her decision flooded back to her. Guilt stabbed her heart

Kasumi look to Ranma as not to show any sadness _'Ranma, will you ever forgive me for what I have done, your beautiful daughter our child is right before you _

**18 Years Ago**

**Planet Jurai**

Inside the _**Sanctuary,**_ where they kept the Sacred Spacetrees of Jurai, and in the presence of the Three Goddesses, Kasumi Tendo, Lady Kamiki Seto, the Emperor Azusa and the two Empress, Funaho and Misaki.

They gathered to discuss the death cry of a spacetree, felt by the goddesses and the other spacetrees two years ago, and it came from the direction of Earth. They were well aware of Earth's internal conflict due to the hatred of both Naturals and Coordinators humans and thought that something must have happened to _**Funaho**_, the Spacetree living there on Earth.

The Jurian Space Trees are the most powerful force in nature and the most sensitive beings there is, what they felt was a shockwave coming from the future to the past. The spacetrees from all across Jurai, felt the death cry of one of their kind, and those cries was past on to their bond mate in the form of images and feelings of sorrow and despair. It showed the demise of humanity and the rise of an evil power whose dark hand stretches across the galaxy and because of that, the whole galaxy is in darkness.

_**Funaho,**_ the space tree of Yosho who lives on Earth was the one who sent the death cry that came from the future and echoed back to the past. It shows humanity at war with itself once more where both earth and space is their battlefield. Human life, snuff out in a flash of light so easily and indiscriminately. Men, women and children none was spared from a beam of light that touched the Earth and scorched the planet of all life.

The Death Cry of a treeship was a warning.

The warning was heeded and the Three Goddesses came together for the first time in 50 thousand years. Tsunami, Tokimi and Washu, though Washu had abandoned her godhood, she is still considered one of the Three Goddesses. When they heard the warning, Washu immediately used her time traveling machine to take a peak of what will happen in Earth near future and then immediately went back after discovering the horrors.

They discussed the warning and match what Washu has seen, and then try to figure out how to deal with the problem humanity will be facing soon.

To the Three Goddesses, to find the solution found was not easy, and then two years later, the answer came to them, on the day they bless a newborn baby girl in the Saotome/Tendo family.

They all saw a vision, of one of many who will stand as the pillar of a bridge between two halves of one soul that is Man. A Child of Destiny

**Kimiko Tendo Masaki Saotome,** a beautiful six-month-old baby girl, after Kasumi decided to have a child using Ranma's DNA that Washu kept in her Lab. She could not wait for Ranma's reappearance so she decided to have his child by artificial impregnation. **Kimiko** is a child born special and the goddesses are well aware of this.

This is all Ranma's fault, which is why she is special, not surprising really.

(200 years of waiting is too much for her, even if Kasumi is ageless)

On Earth, some scientist… well some scientist who took a theory, altered it a little, is trying to create the **Ultimate Coordinator** whom in theory, believe to possess the **S.E.E.D. **Factor. The **S**uperior **E**volutionary **E**lement **D**estined Factor. Washu, whom the theory belongs to, however has a different view in that, **S.E.E.D.** as they believe that genetic engineering is the key to achieve it, Washu believes that, it exists in a natural form of evolution.

Once in a while, a sentient life gives birth to a child that will exceed its species in both the physical, mental, spiritual level, this leap is quite normal, and it evolves the species thru the eons.

However, what will happen when the mother or the father exceeded its normal evolution thru sheer will of improving oneself. Thru physical, mental and emotional training, they could shatter certain limitations of the species and leaping beyond it.

What happens when these traits are pass-on to the next generation?

Kimiko, inherited the strong genetic makeup of her father Ranma, and where according to Washu. Ranma sheer will to improve himself thru the Martial Arts opens up a new evolutionary path that never thought it would be possible in a Natural way.

It was something that Washu sees as the next step of mankind evolution, a process that will evolve humanity and raising them to the next level and it all began by one man.

Ranma children will inherit a physiology that is near perfection itself. In addition, when compared to the enhanced human being known as Coordinators and despite being a near match for them they are both different, for Ranma children do not possess the genetic flaws or gene instability that is causing great problems for numerous coordinators due to the continuous genetic manipulation and enhancements by their scientists.

Kimiko Tendo Masaki Saotome is a **Natural** **born** **Coordinator** and her destiny is about to be decided by her mother.

On the day when Kasumi brought her daughter to the sanctuary, she knew exactly why she was called upon by the 3 Goddesses, and from her heart she was about to be ask to give up her child to save the future.

It was one of Princess Sarina of Orb prophecies in one of Washu boxes (time capsule) that told her that. On the day before she's being called to the sanctuary Kasumi opens up Sarina's box that day, and inside is a letter from Sarina.

To Kasumi surprise and horror, what Sarina told Kasumi is that her daughter would become a great heroine, which she will play a part that will avert humanities destruction in the near future, for without her, Ranma will never return to them and without Ranma, Humanity will die as the Galaxy will be plunge into chaos and anrchy.

For Kasumi, the Idea of giving up her child is something she found distasteful. Intentionally placing her child in mortal danger was totally out of the question.

The plan was to send her child back to Earth and have her adopted by a loving family in order to grow up to fight to end a war is ludicrous, but when Washu showed excerpts of the Year 70-71 of the Cosmic Era, about 15 years from now, Earth has died and from the depths of space,

Kagato, a usurper of Jurai came with a massive army and destroyed whatever remains of humanity that survives wherever it is.

Washu explained that humanity needs an alternate future, though they can avert such a tragedy temporarily it can and will happen in a different form or another unless humanity find the answers to stop the hatred that is destroying them.

But Kasumi answer to the Goddesses is _**NO**_.

After the meeting in the Sanctuary, Kasumi left Jurai and headed for deep space with her treeship _**Mikaze. **_No one else dared to stop her or convince her in doing such a sacrifice, then 6 months later; Kasumi reappeared at the Masaki Shrine in Ohkayama, Japan. Grandfather Yosho was there to witness a sacrifice of love, which broke his heart more than Kasumi.

Before her, a childless couple, and held in the woman arms is Kimiko. The couple was there at the shrine to pray for a Miracle, to pray for a child.

**The Clyne Family**, are one of the original founders of the PLANT Colony, Siegel and Josephine Clyne are a childless couple, they have tried several times to have children but the birthing centers failed so many times to have a child come to terms and even natural means was impossible for them now.

In the Early years of the Coordinator boom, a small but growing number of coordinator couples can no longer have children by their own genes and needed to boost their chances to have a child by using a _surrogate genes_ from the unaltered genes of Naturals as to 'patch-up' the gaps in their own genes as well as a strictly regulated marriage law, where genetic compatibility between couple capable of bearing a child is enforced.

The scientist on the PLANTs knew that the measures are only temporary and the problem of genetic saturation will persist to the third generation. The search for the solution of their problem continued on for decades as their population is slowly in the decline.

For the Clyne however, even the surrogate gene did not help at all and they remained childless for several years until they thought of adopting a child instead, even if the child is a Natural.

Then one day when they were visiting friends in Ohkayama Japan, they heard from their friends say that, _'praying at the Masaki Shrine would give you good fortune when you pray with a good heart_'

Thinking that they have nothing to loose in trying, they went to the top of the shrine to pray for a miracle. It was on that same day, that the Clyne Couple meets Kasumi and her daughter Kimiko.

It was just as Sarina predicted, for in her message to Kasumi, she said that on her return to Ohkayama Japan, she will meet two childless couple where it is her choice alone and no one else…of giving up her child to them.

Sarina message, also ask Kasumi's forgiveness in putting her into this position. Sarina meant no harm, but it was the only way to save the world and the man they love reasons why she told Kasumi about the Clyne's coming to the Masaki Shrine 6 months in advance. Reading Sarina message, Kasumi could have avoided earth all together but could not and before she knows it, she was at the Masaki Shrine.

The Clyne got their Miracle and a whole lot more.

That event altered the future of mankind, and within the next 15 years **Kimiko Tendo Masaki Saotome**, now named as **Lacus Clyne,** grew up to become a remarkable young lady.

Thru the years, Kasumi followed her daughter's progress and took a silent part of her daughters education as she sent teachers in secret to help her learn the path of peace and to help her have the wisdom that she will need to one day to help everybody.

Kasumi never revealed herself to her, though she is always worried about her daughter's safety, so ease her mind a bit, Washu made two gifts for Kimiko which made Lacus life, a charmed one.

Kimiko is always under the invisible protection of the 2 Jurian Royal Guardians, similar to the guardian logs the two Juraian princesses Ayeka and Sasami possess.

The two guardians are _'the Silent Sword, __**Sagara'**_ and _'the Invisible Shield, __**Megumi'**_ and they are an upgraded version thanks to Washu.

**Present Day**

While_ Sagara_ is watching Lacus and her parents, whom she had no Idea that they are there, _Megumi _scans the area for any threats against their charge, and so far, they found none.

"All clear Sagara" Megumi said

"Same here" Sagara said, "Lady Kasumi and mistress Kimiko (Lacus) have finally meet again after a long while"

"Poor child" Megumi said feeling sorry for her, "her real mother is right in front of her and she doesn't even know it's her"

"It can't be helped Megumi, there was no other choice, they have to save the Earth and to save him" he referred to Ranma

"Kimiko's Father Ranma," Megumi said "do you think that he knows?" she ask him

"Doubtful that he knows anything yet and that is what Lady Kasumi wanted, until it is time to speak truth of the daughter he never knew and have and that, apply to Kimiko as well" just then Sagara sees Ranma looking straight at them

"Uh oh, I think, he sees us" even in being invisible to everyone, it was Impossible to hide from the eyes of a Martial Arts warrior trained to see the unseen.

"Excuse me Kasumi, I think, I need a walk outside" he said he step towards the window

"Outside?" Kasumi watch, as Ranma step towards the window slide it open, and jump out to a surprised group of people. They rush towards it just in time to see him land on his feet like a cat and they were 5 storeys up, which was a big surprise.

"My God" muttered by one of the councilors, Ranma was not finished yet as he quickly jump up to a building and does his roof hopping and disappeared from sight

"Is that young man even human?" the councilor ask

"Human as you and me councilor" Kasumi answered, "He is a trained Martial Arts warrior, the strongest of his generation or any other"

At one of the buildings Ranma landed on, he came face to face with the two Guardian Logs, which he playfully calls as _'scratching posts'_. From what Sagara remembers from their predecessors Azaka and Kamidake, the feeling of being scratched by three-inch long 'ki' created cat claws at one time was the nightmare moment they don't want to remember or go thru again. The Infamous 'NEKO-KEN'

"I know you two _Scratching posts _are invisible to everyone except me, so I'm going to ask why two Jurian guardian logs are here watching us? And by the way, who are you and who sent you" Sagara floated forward but stayed invisible

"I am Guardian, no. 009 Log Sagara" he said

"I am Guardian Log, no.0010 Megumi" she said introducing themselves and starts to give Ranma the Mission line

"Under the order of Lady Kamiki Seto of Jurai, Lady Lacus Clyne is under the Jurian secret service protection, Lady Clyne contribution to peace have been invaluable and is given priority protection"

'_So they are protecting Lacus Clyne'_

"She's that Important?"

"Yes Lord Ranma" Megumi answered

Ranma is looking at them suspiciously; the Guardian Logs is sweating from his gaze as though he can read them like a book. They were thinking about that _scratching post bit,_ and though they are nothing but robots in floating logs, they are starting to pray to _Tsunami_ to _save us_, for a long moment Ranma stare at them and then he said

"Ok, I'll buy that" he said "I don't sense any danger from you guys, and Lady Seto already told me about it already so chill out" the two was relieve at that, and if they were flesh and blood their first thought would be the bathroom.

"I am however, surprised that Seto authorized you guys," Ranma said "only members of royal family is allowed to have you as protector," he said

"So," he was about to ask another questions when he felt a strange nudge in the air and a sort of boom, and then Klaxons horns blared thru the Airwave and a voice is giving the people a warning

"ALERT! ALERT! WE ARE IN CONDITION RED, I REPEAT, WE ARE IN CONDITION RED, ALL MILITARY PERSONEL GO TO YOUR COMBAT STATIONS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

The two logs reported together "we've detected a discrepancy in the space time continuum" they said then Megumi said

"It is a Spacefold reentry just half a million kilometers from the station"

"What the Heck!" just then his communicator (a.k.a. cell phone) rang

"Ranma here" he answered

"_Ranma this Natarle, we've detected four unknowns coming out in some sort of Hyperspace reentry just half a million kilometers from the station_ _and they are big!"_ she said looking at the ship with horror_ "were matching their Identities now and …Oh My God"_ Ranma did not like the sound of that

"Captain?" he called out to her as he was hoping it was not the Zentraedi_**,**_ if Ranma gut feeling was saying, and unfortunately…they were

"_Zentraedi Warships, one carrier, two destroyers and a Command Battleship, Ranma get back here now!"_

"I'm on my way!" he closed up his comm. and ordered the two logs "Get back to your charges and protect her and Lady Kasumi, GO!"

"YES SIR!" they answered in chorus

The EA space station activated its Lightwave barrier and began to charge up their defense system and let out its ships and squadrons of fighters and Mobile Suits.

On the _Minerva_, Everyone is running towards his or her stations. On the bridge, Captain Gladys and her bridge crew is looking at four huge ships that are big or bigger than the GODWANNA.

Even at that their distance and the dark green color of their ships beside the dark void of space can still be seen, and they are menacingly huge and bristling with guns. The EA Fleet numbering 25 ships 7 Agamemnon, 10 Nelson, 7 Drake class II ships with positron barriers and the Girty Lue are forming a loose formation, in front of the station. VT Fighters, numbering less than 100 in squadrons of 4, are flying ahead at high speed towards the Zentraedi Fleet, with 200 Mobile suits and 25 Exass Fighters and on front, 200 Nike Hercules II combat drones, with Ranma leading the charge.

On the Nixon, Maki is at the tactical station and they detected an energy build up on what they believe is the weapon system. "Captain, we're reading energy build up from their guns…they are preparing to open fire!" Maki yelled

"Evasive maneuvers, divert power to the armor!" the captain ordered and just in time as a beam slammed at the side of the ship.

The rest of the EAF avoided the first volley while others took refuge behind the positron barriers of the Drake's ships.

Leaving from behind the rear space port, the ZAFT Fleet launches their Mobile Suits. 70 overall assortments of GINN and ZAKU's came out and were awaiting orders from the _Eternal_ as it finally left the spacedock in a hurry.

Commander Waltfeld is talking to them with urgency

"_All ZAFT ships are ordered to withdraw immediately, mobile suits are to stay behind with the Minerva to protect our exit" _he ordered, _"Our priority is the safety of the council and Chairman Clyne, the EA Forces can handle this situation"_

On the Minerva's bridge, at a screen that shows the hangar bay, Captain Gladys can see and hear two parents trying to stop their son from leaving after he returns from the spacestation to say goodbye to his parents.

Nicol is heading towards an EAF shuttle waiting for him to take him back to the _Ares,_ but his parents tried to block him from leaving and trying to convince him to stay

"Nicol be reasonable" Nicol father told him "Let the Earth Forces deal with this problem"

"If you forgotten Dad, I'm also from the Earth Forces, and I don't intend to run and hide while everyone is fighting for their lives" he pushed his father aside and boarded the shuttle. Nicol's father don't understand his son loyalty to them, he fought against them, now he's fighting for them.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LOYAL THEM!" he shouted. Nicol stop for a moment and turn to him as his father said, "Why Nicol, why are you risking your life for those damned Naturals?"

Nicol sighed and upset at his father's attitude _'Some of Patrick Zala must have rubbed into him'_ he thought

"I'm risking my life for everyone Dad! **So, don't throw your damned misguided bigotry on me!**" he said back at him angrily. That was quite a shock to see him that angry side of him, Nicol shook his head in dismay to his father attitude.

"I can't argue with you right now dad," he said "they need me back at the ship"

Right then the PA system alerted everyone of what is happening outside

"_UNKNOWN SHIPS LAUNCH UNKOWN FORCES NUMBERING…OH GOD, TWO THOUSAND, UNKNOWN MOBILE SUITS AND FIGHTERS, EAF FORCES ARE ENGAGING THEM" _the announcer Meyrin said , she couldn't believe what she just read on her screens when she announce it

"Two thousand" everyone was in shock to hear that number of mobile suits, not even their wars with the EA can anyone deploy such a huge number of mobile suits so easily and so fast in just one battle. The Zentraedi started to open fire with volleys of heavy particle cannons with a range of five hundred thousand kilometers away, yet it was all ranging shots, as the EAF N-Jammers is keeping the Zentraedi from locking on to them.

Nicol, now outside he headed towards the EA fleet and passes by the _Eternal,_ and saluted them and Waltfeld saluted back.

"Good luck Nicol," Waltfeld said

On the bridge, their tactical screen showed the EAF battle thousands of mobile suits who are holding their own against unknown mobile suits with remarkable results. The Veritech Fighter speed and maneuverability and weaponry are an asset on a battlefield that has a one against three odds especially against genetically engineered race bred to wage war.

The way the EAF fought is completely different which shows how well trained they are now and their use of AI combat drones is giving a fierce fight which is keeping them from being overwhelmed by the enemy's superior number of Taurus mobile dolls.

x

Captain Gladys remembers from an Intelligence report that the EAF taught their Veritech fighter pilots to take on enemies from the current to the completely absurdly invincible enemy like some sort of video game mechas and they trained rigorously to defeat it.

The EAF pilots flying VTs have also been trained on the simulations to take on mobile suits with levels skills of the _Freedom _pilot. They even have a simulation called 'ALIEN ARMADA' a simulation game of an invading alien race attack the earth with fictitious MS type machines that are **video game invincible** and even _MPS_ or _Mobile Power Suits_ or _Battlesuits_, which they used to augment the average Mobile Suits like a second skin like the METEOR

Now those training regiments and simulation is helping EAF pilots to take on Zentraedi mecha identified as _Regult __Battlepods _thatlooks like disemboweled chicken carrying heavy armaments ranging from heavy beam cannons, to anti personnel lasers.

Some Zentraedi Battlepods they noted are different and are identified as Officers Battlepods called **Glaug **most likely piloted by commanders much like Zaft CGUE or the GOUF Ignited piloted by squadron commanders.

Tripods fighters called **Gnerl**, Zentraedi version of an EAF **Moebius** mobile armor and though it is faster than the Moebius is just as armed as one.

Now the EAF pilots used what they learn and put themselves to the test in their first alien battle. To their surprise, they felt like fighting against enemies with first generation gundams, **phase shift armor.** They were difficult to shoot down but they are not invincible.

The Zentraedi were surprise to find themselves fighting an enemy with mecha capability and with experience in space mecha warfare.

X

**On the Zentraedi Flagship**

Commander Grel-72519 watches the tactical field in a holographic display on a massive table. Grel was not a happy Zentraedi and he vented his anger against his own men by blowing the head off his second in command.

Then on the table is a hologram of another fleet of ships leaving the space station from behind. It was the Zaft fleet led by the _Eternal _andis leavingthe battlefield from behind the spacestation

"Feh! A bunch of cowards!" he remark and re-holstering his blaster after he blew the brains off his second in command. It turns out that Grel's was on a search and destroy mission, seeking the escaped Vulcan's that survived their colonies annihilation.

When Grel second in command ordered a jump into the inner system, he did it without consulting Grel and Grel wanted to keep their presence a secret in order not to alert the local populace should the system be inhabited and the inhabitants it seems are using mechas just like they do.

"Your stupidity will be the death of us all" he growled.

He then turns to his other stone-faced Lieutenants where inside they were worried of meeting the same fate

"Send the **Taurus** mobile dolls to cut them off their escape and then send 3 battalions of Regult's, Battle suits and Gnerl fighters move against those escaping ships, Now," he ordered and adds "Have the rest of the ships keep the other forces busy, we will go after them," he said "Destroy everything_" _he grinned evilly

The Zentraedi Command Battleship breaks formation and headed towards the escapingZAFT fleet and that fleet found themselves in a firestorm of heavy particle beams coming from that behemoth, the beams were thrice as powerful as Minerva's 'Tannhauser' Positron Blaster Gun and more numerous, which the first volley, obliterated 4 Nazca-class in along with several ZAFT mobile suits that was on its path. The rest went into evasion maneuvers as Zaft MS went on toe to toe with the approaching enemy forces in sheer number.

Nicol Shuttle was unable to get back to his ship due to the firefight. Nicol maneuvered his shuttle off course to avoid the fighting but a couple of Glaug's in Boosters sees him and is now targeting him.

"Gotta get away, YAAA !" a firestorm of heavy particle beams from the Zentraedi warship have destroyed everything including two Glaug's, a victim of friendly fire.

Nicol quickly found an asteroid to hide behind but it was so far from the fleet that risking getting back will get him killed if he tries. Looking around to find any ship close enough that he could go to and borrow a mobile suit, Nicol spotted the _Eternal_ who broke away from the rest of the Zaft fleet to avoid being cut down by mammoth Zentraedi warship. The Eternal is fast and more maneuverable than anything in Zaft fleet and it was then he decided to go to the Eternal. So push the throttle up and race towards the Eternal.

"This is Nicol Amalfi, request permission to come aboard" he called on the response came Col. Waltfeld voice

"_Nicol? What are you, never mind, just get on board before you get yourself shot to pieces!"_ he replied

"Roger, Eternal" Nicol replied and as soon as he got on board, Nicol rush towards the bridge to see what's happening

On the bridge, Lacus and members of the council, watches the raging battle on the tactical screens.

The EA Forces took out one of the enemy carrier by the _Nixon_ and 4 Drake class II escort ships moving at incredible speeds like a Star Wars X-wing thanks to their New and Improved Impulse and Warp Drive. When they got close enough, they open up a concentrated barrage of heavy beam weapons and phase cannons at one point of the ship.

The concentrate barrage broke thru the **Virgo** mobile dolls defensive energy field as they shield the Zentraedi ships from incoming attacks. Once the Virgo defense line was lost, the beams then hit the thick armor of the Zentraedi ship and blowing a hole, and quickly the EAF fired their missiles inside its internal structure before an emergency bulkhead doors closes the breach.

The carrier exploded internally, everyone and everything inside died.

At that same time, the Taurus and Virgo mobile dolls ceased to function. It turns out that the mobile dolls controllers died on that attack and it cut the Zentraedi battle strength dramatically.

The ZAFT watch the EAF with amazement, as they disabled one alien ship and the rest are on fighting retreat.

"It's not over yet" Nicol said, "we still have incoming, Miss Clyne do you have any Mobile Suits on board that I can use?" she nodded and answered

"We have an upgraded GOUF on board, can you pilot it?" she ask him

"Well it's not the Blitz, but I can sure try" he said sounding a bit unsure of himself since he has not piloted an MS for a while now

Nicol look thru the controls of the rebuilt _GOUF_, and right then, Ranma was patch into his comm.

"_Nicol can you hear me?"_

"Loud and Clear Ranma" he reply

"_Vermillion Squadron is coming up from behind the Zentraedi command ship with the Ares,"_

"Roger, I'm coming out piloting a GOUF_,_" Nicol Immediately launched into space. Nicol quickly targeted two Zentraedi Battle Suits and then went after four Battle Suits before heading on towards the _Minerva's _left flank.

Nicol got to where the Minerva was located and was now taking down two Regults his beam guns, while the third is a Glaug officer pod, Nicol took him out with his 'Tempest' beam sword, skewering it in half before it got a chance to fire his large beam cannon on the Minerva's bridge.

What remains of the two Battle Suits however, slammed into the deck of the _Minerva_ where its contents spilled out in a gory scene. Its helmet opens up to reveal a bloodied human face. The crew looks in horror at their screens, one woman actually screams when they saw intestines splattered on the main viewer. Captain Gladys felt like she wanted to throw up seeing that.

The Impulse Pilot Lumenaria Hawke, flew close to the GOUF and Nicol Identified himself to her

"_It's me Lamu, Nicol"_ he said

"_Nicol what are you,"_ Nicol cuts her off

"_There's no time for this Lamu, the fleet is getting slaughtered out here"_ he replied as another ZAFT ship was destroyed, Nicol put a comm. link to the Minerva and took control of the situation.

"_Captain Gladys!" _Nicol calls her

"_Yes Nicol" _she replied and Nicol told her

"_ZAFT is getting slaughtered out here as these mobile suits is trying to cut us off while that big ship is coming in for the kill and it looks like they are targeting the Eternal." _Nicol sees six more Battlesuits incoming, he took on the multiple targets and then continued to say, _"We need to take the command ship down fast and I need your Tannhauser help,"_ Gladys did not argue with him as the situation is desperate so she ask

"_What's your plan Nicol?" _she asks and he told his plan

"_I'm going to be your close-in targeting eye Captain" _Nicol said _"Follow my signal beacon, commence fire in one hundred twenty seconds with Minerva's_ _Tannhauser," _

"_You want us to shoot you to where you are!" _that idea shock Gladys of Nicol plan is, a suicide mission to become a homing signal.

"_There's no other choice Captain, Minerva is too far to get a good lock on" Nicol then_ turns to look towards the Impulse _"Lamu, keep them busy and watch your back with those black pointed head mobile suits"_

"_Roger" _

"_If you're going after that thing Nicol, I suggest you use the METEOR," _Commander Waltfeld said as he had the Unit released from the _Eternal_ front left side and sent it to Nicol _"your GOUF is capable to dock with the METEOR Nicol, it will give you extra firepower" _

"_Thanks Commander"_

Immediately, the Nicol GOUFlink-up with the METEOR and now with the extra firepower he rocketed towards the Zentraedi Battlecruiser and taking out multiple targets along the way.

Behind the Zentraedi fleet is the EAS _Ares _and Ranma Vermillion Squadron on a flanking position to stop hundreds Battlesuits and Battlepods in order for the Ares to get close enough to use its weapons on the enemy ships aft.

Natarle watches Nicol's GOUF_, _approaches the Zentraedi ship at the front while flying thru a gauntlet of mobile dolls and Battlepods that tried to stop him. She heard from the comm. Of what he's planning and had an idea to help

"Charge up the Lohengrin!" she ordered her crew and contacted Nicol and told him, "Nicol, this is Captain Natarle"

"_Go ahead captain"_ he replied

"Lets' do a double team," she said "Hit them on the front we hit them on the back, together"

"_Roger"_ Nicol reply

Natarle then ordered her crew "Put the Cannon power at Maximum settings, deactivate all safeties, and divert all reserves to the gun!"

Meanwhile, Grel found who's attention is focused on Nicol GOUF with the METEOR as it wreck havoc on his troops as a hundred fell in mere moments and its approaching his ship with great speed "Launch more Mobile Dolls" he ordered angrily, concentrate all our firepower on that machine!" he ordered

From around the ships a dozen launch bay, more than 200 Taurus and Virgo Mobile dolls came out like automatic machine gun with the order. They formed a wall of laser fire in front of the incoming _GOUF,_

Nicol sees them and fired all of the METEOR's **"Erinaceus"** anti-ship missiles at that wall. The missile took out most of the Taurus, however most of the Virgo absorb the missile strike with its energy field yet there is a big enough hole to fly thru and Nicol fly towards it despite the storm of lasers in its path, and he went thru it any way.

The METEOR took a beating from the beam weapons of the surviving mobile dolls and Battlepods and when the METEOR became too damage, he abandon it and fought on with all the weaponry the GOUF possess, and kept fighting as the time to fire went into zero.

"_Minerva, Ares fire your guns now!"_ Nicol stood facing the Zentraedi ship, using the targeting beam of his beam rifle he kept it aimed at an area of the ship that can do the most damage. The Minerva adjusted its position with the targeting data from Nicol and quickly took aim with the ships Tannhauser, and then suddenly a particle beam from the enemy destroyed the upper part of the bridge.

"_Captain Gladys, MEYRIN!"_ Lunamaria cried in horror at what she just witness

Thankfully, the crew is well protected deep inside the ship and continued on the firing sequence

"Tannhauser, FIRE!" and with the captains orders, a beam of pure death, vaporized an incoming squad of Battlepods and Battlesuits as it travels directly towards the Zentraedi ship. The crew diverted every bit of power the ship had to that single shot.

The beam struck the left side of the Zentraedi ship and it ripped a hole thru a foot thick of reinforced armor plating and into the ships, mobile dolls launch bay and an Armory room. Seconds later, Ares fired its cannon

"Lohengrin, FIRE!" Natarle shouted

The Ares's warp enhanced positron cannon burn thru the length of the ship all the way to the command and control room where the area is the most heavily armored. A Warp accelerated positron cannon can very much vaporize anything it touches at the speed of light.

The EAF discovered that, they could make a warp field railgun with the science and can now hit a target at the range of two hundred thousand kilometers and can even break thru Lightwave barriers, trans phase armor and even positron barriers due to the fact that the beam energy is moving at warps speed.

The devastating effect ripped thru the armored cocoon protecting the command and control bridge. Grel turn to his side just in time to see the beam blasted thru his bridge and killing him instantly.

The Destruction of the Flagship signals the two remaining ships to a force retreat. However, EA reinforcements started reappearing from Warp and began to gang up against the remaining Zentraedi and they are just in time to see the enemy flagship exploded.

The Battle was over

The surviving Zentraedi soldiers self detonated or fought on until their last remaining ammo and energy ran out or destroyed by the EA Forces. Some were captured, as well as a lot of their deactivated MS dolls by the hundreds and their destroyed ships that are now being eyed for salvage.

The EA fleet lost one Agamemnon, three Nelsons and three Drake class II ships, along with half of the VT fighters, fifteen Exass and one hundred and seventy five combat drones. The ZAFT lost eight ships and only ten of their MS including the Impulse have survived the battle.

Still in the area of battle, Ranma's Vermillion is still searching for survivors, in particular, Nicol Amalfi GOUF

"Come on Nicol, where are you?" Ranma said in worry as it has been over an hour of searching and not a trace of him yet until Ranma spotted a GOUF slammed down on an asteroid

"Nicol…" Ranma push the throttle up and heads towards him and the rescue was immediate

When Ranma found Nicol's _GOUF, _he found it practically without arms, legs or a head. What survives is the reinforced cockpit where the Phase Shift Armor is also the strongest.

In the fight, Nicol kept the targeting beam lock-on to the Zentraedi ship no matter what and it's that effort that victory was achieved.

Ranma brought Nicol back to the _Eternal_. Like the GOUF condition, Nicol is also in similar condition

**A week later **

**Aprillius Colony the PLANTs**

Lieutenant junior grade Nicol Amalfi of the Earth Alliance Diplomatic Corps woke up to find himself on a hospital bed surrounded by family and friends. He slowly looks around and can see their faces with concern, surprise, and joy.

One particular person he looks at carefully, he groans and shook his head. Everyone thought there was something wrong, and then Nicol said in surprise

"Four years, and you still wears that stupid hairstyle Yzak, geez" he remark "I'll say this again, you **still** look like a girl"

"…"

Now everyone except Yzak, is trying not to burst out laughing while he blushed on the comment, though he's still don't know whether to be angry or happy about Nicol remarks on his hairstyle which looks like the same as his mother has

Dearka Elmsman however, could not control himself so he laughs and cried at the same time while on the floor with a glaring Yzak Joule looking down on him. The same goes for Athrun Zala, whom returning from Orb, discovered that his best friend is alive and an EA officer of all things. Athrun laugh as well, and then he said to Nicol "Welcome back Nicol!" Nicol just smiled

"Thanks guys" he replied weakly

Nicol took a while for him to understand what had happened. Pieces of shrapnel's came close to take his life as a big piece has pierced his heart when the cockpit of the _GOUF_ blew in his face. It took the best surgeon named Dr. Kasumi Tendo to save him from certain death.

Even now, Kasumi is doing medical assistance at the hospital and the staff welcomes her, knowing that her medical knowledge and skills are renowned even to them.

Walking in Nicol room is Ranma holding fresh uniforms

"Well you are finally awake Nicol"

"Commander, Sir" Nicol was about to move but Ranma stop him

"At ease Nicol, I'm just here to bring you a fresh set of clothes" he places it on the table and then greeted Nicol parents "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Amalfi"

Mrs. Amalfi gave a nod in acknowledgement but Mr. Amalfi just snobs him, not acknowledging him at all and that dismay Nicol and his mother of Mr. Amalfi attitude

"Dad don't be rude"

"Honey"

"It's ok Nicol." Ranma said "who are your friends?"

"My comrades during my time in Zaft, commander Saotome" Nicol replied and right then, they introduce themselves

"The name Athrun Zala"

"Dearka Elmsman"

"Fleet Commander Yzak Joule"

"And I am Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome of Vermillion Squadron formerly assigned to the EAF Starship Prometheus now assigned to the Nixon" he said in introduction

"So, you're the guy been giving Zaft a headache lately" Yzak tried to size up with Ranma where to his dismay, he found Ranma taller than he is, muscular and with an aura of confidence but that didn't deter him as he wanted to show Ranma that, not everyone in Zaft is intimidated of him.

"You don't loo…" Yzak when he felt a chill run down thru his spine when he tried a stare down with Ranma, but that failed and now he's sweating which is odd considering that the room is quite cold, air condition cold.

"What do you think you are doing , Sir?" Ranma asks Yzak coldly

"Uhmn, nothing, sir, excuse me uhh, duty calls" Yzak said quickly took a step back and quickly he left

Now that scene with Yzak trying to have a stare down with the Wildhorse in order to intimidate Zaft nemesis, but he ended up being intimidated. Yzak threw up at the side of a wall much to the disgust of the staff nurses and doctors.

'_That guy… he has the eyes of a killer'_ although he's from the military and he has share of death and killing, this was the first time he look into someone eyes with killing intent. He felt weak in the knees as he walk out of the hospital and tried to breath normally.

Neither Dearka nor Athrun has ever seen Yzak flinch or take a step back for anyone, this was the first and that speaks volume.

**TBC**

**Authors Notes: **Thank for everyone sending their reviews and I am encouraged to give my best.


	14. Foot in Your Mouth Epidemi

**Chapter 12  
Foot in Your Mouth Epidemic**

**Armory-One Colony**

Two of ZAFT best ships is back on spacedock and is on Zaft engineers major repair job after the battle with the Zentraedi.

In a visual inspection, the _Eternal's _entire right wing section have been blown to bits with dozens o pocket marks on the left wing, also a few of its anti-fighter weaponry were destroyed and a section of the ship shows a big hole on the side. They are however, very thankful that the newly installed phase shift armor and emergency bulkheads made them survived that ordeal and no one died thankfully

The _Minerva_ was not too lucky. Though, it has survived the battle, the Minerva have sustained major damages and casualties, and this loss struck the crew like a sledgehammer.

_Minerva's_ upper main bridge section was gone, two secondary guns destroyed, a huge hole on the center hull, their MS launchers is severely damage and a foul stench of blood and burned flesh can still be smelled on the hull from the removed Zentraedi body splattered that itself all over the ship.

They lost 10 crewmembers and most of their MS pilots except for the Impulse, all were lost in the battle.

When Captain Gladys had some of the enemies mechas and pilotless MS be brought on board, they found some of the systems are quite advance yet oddly similar to theirs, and it was very suspicious.

While inspecting the Minerva's bridge repair, she notices on one of the screens, ZAFT top brass commanders arrived to inspect the salvaged black mobile suits and one the Zentraedi Giants were using as well as salvage Battlepods. Captain sees their expression of abject surprise of what the engineer are reporting to them and immediately walk into a communication and control booth.

"What do you suppose is going on with those big wigs?" she wonders.

She noticed that they ordered the personnel to leave the room and notice Meyrin was one of them leaving. Gladys had an Idea so she went to Meyrin's communication station and open a line to her comm.

_"Meyrin can you hear me?"_ Meyrin headset spoke up and she replied "I can hear you loud and clear captain"

"_Is there a way to hear what the top brass are talking about inside that booth?"_

"Captain Gladys?" Meyrin was wide eye on her request. She's going to eavesdrop on the top brass conversations

"Meyrin, just tell me what to do here," she ordered her calmly and assuredly, she said, "It's Ok, this is my choice"

"Yes Captain, follow my instructions carefully and we can even get avideo feed without them knowing" and within moments Captain Gladys listen in on the conversation as Meyrin arrived on the bridge after running there to here.

When Meyrin got back to her station

"_This is serious! Our blueprints for our Mobile Dolls Project have ended up in the hands of these blasted aliens! Now how did this happen?" _ask by one commander, which surprised Gladys and Meyrin.

"_We don't know how, but all we know is that after the theft of the three Gundams, Chairman Durandal had all of our prototypes destroyed and our Blueprints taken to a secret location to avoid another theft and since then, no one knows where they are," _said no.2

_"A lot of our prototype designs are still missing after Durandal died, though prototype mobile suits are the least of our worries,"_ that thought was disturbing to one of the leaders of ZAFT, and more

"_A number of our prototype weapons system in the R&D division is missing including the developers themselves, and if Chairman Clyne knew about this she'll order a full investigation on us all," _said worriedly by no.3,_ "She's already waiting for the Investigation Div. findings on the attack on the shuttle and if she finds out that we are responsible," _

"_That won't happen," _said no.4 as he cuts him off _"All she and everyone else know is that, rouge elements loyal to Patrick Zala are responsible for that attack. No one else knows about this except us and it will stay that way_,_"_ he said _"Like always, we already have a patsy ready to take the fall and nothing to connect to us" _he added that made Gladys shock and angry

"_The Head of the Investigation Department, will make sure that Chairman Clyne will only see what we want her to see" _

"Like hell she will" Gladys slammed her fist on the console angrily at the planned cover-up and the schemers who have been pushing Zaft to another war.

"Time to expose these bastards of what they are, Meyrin," she look to her "make a copy of their conversation and send it directly to Chairman Clyne Office and keep a copy of this for the press as insurance Meyrin" she ordered her _'Even if it embarrass Zaft, I don't want these bastards running this army a minute more'_

"These bastards will not get away that easy," she said fuming

"Yes captain"

With a tap of Meyrin's computer console, she sent copies to Chairman Clyne office and immediately, Zaft military police led by Colonel Waltfeld who was onboard the Eternal, took the members of Zaft top brass into custody.

To their shock, Waltfeld played a recording of their conversation, and hearing that, they curse at their carelessness.

For Captain Talia Gladys, what concern her is, what other damage her former lover has done

'_Durandal what have you done'_ she thought of him with sadness and how she wanted him to be alive to answer so many questions she wants to ask him

What they talk about missing mobile suits designs, prototype weapons and the engineers and designers have disappeared during Durandal tenure as chairman was a worry for Zaft. No one knows where they went or where they are, and worries that they may have fallen to hands of the Alliance, Junk Guild, or organized crime groups. This was Zaft fear but they never have thought that aliens got their hands on their weapons and how they got it is a mystery.

As the ZAFT leaders were led away from the docks, a man wearing a ZAFT maintenance crew uniform watches the spectacle.

The man is an EA intelligence gathering agent. Special Operations group agent records the conversation of the Zaft leaders using a surveillance unit that was place nearby. His job is primarily to follow one of the ZAFT leaders who the EAF believe to be one of the ring leaders of numerous attacks and schemes to discredit the EAF.

The headlines in tomorrow's newspaper will read: _**Arrested!**__**Fourth in command, Admiral Degwin Zabi, the Head of ZAFT Research and Development Division**_**.** His arrest and the others is a surprise and this gives Lacus a reason to push reforms in the military which is something she wanted to do but lack the political support to do it.

The agent is not alone, another EA agent who is suppose to act inconspicuous is trying to swoon one of Minerva's crew women for a date, that is until the first agent grab his braided hair and pulled him away.

"Ouch, Hey Heero let go of my hair!"

"Come on lover boy, our work is done here for today" the first agent said as he drag him around like a sack of potatoes

"Ouch, ouch hey! Heero let go of my hair," the second agent complained but the first agent did not listen

'_We have everything we need, so there is no point staying here now'_ he thought

**Outside Armory-One**

**The Jurain Tree Ship **_**Mikagami **_**is just outside the colony in stealth mode.**

When Lady Kamiki Seto received the message concerning the sudden appearance of the Vulcan starship, Ranma, Natarle and Nabiki and the Vulcan High Command Ambassador to Jurai named Soval, is in a meeting with Lady Seto and she is in a bad mood, as she replays video footages of Lira as a fleet of ships from both governments as well as Allied nations arrived in the system to engage the hostile invaders and drive them away.

They arrive but found only a fewer than a hundred warships in orbit, most likely guarding the planet.

"Very few survivors" she said sadly, "It seems that they kept most of the planet intact and focus on the bombing of major population centre" she now look very angry at the devastation the Zentraedi have done, but the questions they all have in their mind is

"Why attack Lira?" Ranma asks "and where are the rest of them?"

"Perhaps they could be a racing back to their main forces at the outer arm?" said suggesting the Ambassador "Our fleet is still searching every sector of space as we speak but haven't found any signs of them, so it is most likely they are retreating but no need to worry, we will find them"

"Moving 2 thousand ships thru a hyperspace undetected is no longer easy nowadays now that we can detect them, thanks to Washu subspace web" Lady Seto said as she gesture to show an image of the galaxy "Our network of subspace early warning satellites, have kept them contained in the outer arm and any attempts moving beyond is halted." She told Ranma "If the Zentraedi tried to breach the line, they are quickly intercepted by our naval blockade"

Seto enhanced the holographic display of the Milky Way Galaxy, it shows how they divide the **arms** of the galaxy into **sectors** and there are five known sectors of the galaxy, all color-coded to identify the claimed territories of the major and minor nations which consist of only 20 percent of the galaxy, the rest are unexplored and unclaimed territories which is quite vast.

Right between the Outer Arm and the Orion Arm is the Perseus Arm and between the three is the void where a network of early warning satellites is placed.

"The Zentraedi incursion should not have been possible and we have heard nothing from our allied worlds of any Zentraedi activity in their territory"

"Maybe they did not come from the outer arm" Ranma muttered to himself then spoke up "What if… they did not come from the outer arm?"

What Ranma just said, they look at him curious

"Please explain Ranma" Seto asks

"Well, like my oldman said to me once, _'which I really hate him of making me do when I was a kid'_ 'keep the crowd busy look at you while I work the crowd of their money" Ranma felt disgusted at that thought after remembering Genma pick pocketing days, "I would say that we are all looking too much in front of us but not looking behind us," he said

"They could have circle behind the line and also" he added "there's a lot of place that they could sneak pass the line or maybe some ways that they could bypass that line"

"That may not be possible my dear Ranma" Seto said and told him "The satellites are not just early warning devices but also fold disruptors"

"Fold disruptors"

"It's an energy field that will force any Zentraedi ship to defold back into real space, also" she change the images again "we also have explorers and deep range patrol ships scouring the space behind us and I have heard nothing from GP of any Zentraedi activity" she changes the image again to show battles unfolding.

"We also have fleets of ships patrolling possible routes within the line while our battle fleet is forcing the Zentraedi off the outer arm"

"It's a perfect defense Mr. Saotome" Soval said and Ranma said to him

"No disrespect ambassador but, there is no such thing as 'a perfect defense" Ranma look at the images again a bit concern_ 'we are missing something, question is what'_ he thought and then heave a sigh

"I wish we had access to Zentraedi ships navigation system" he remark "they were smart to booby trap their own computers from unauthorized access"

"Unfortunate for us my dear Ranma"

**Somewhere in the Sagittarius Sector  
2,000 Lightyears from Earth**

A Galaxy Alliance deep space explorer or what remains of a deep space explorer float around a Zentraedi behemoth of a vessel called a **Thuverl Salan class Heavy Cruiser. **The ship in question had just destroyed another ship that's been mapping the sector of the galaxy, the Zentraedi ship spacefolded immediately after making sure that none survived.

Had they examine the debris more carefully, someone did survived, a single survivor with the luck of one section of the vessel became his life pod, and when the Zentraedi ship left, this single survivor, unconscious for two days and when he came too, he was shock to find himself the only survivor out of five thousand crewmen.

It took a while for the lone survivor to get out of the shock and pull himself together. He went outside and salvage what he could find in order to survive along with bits and pieces of parts and machine to repair a heavily damage shuttle with short range hyperspace capable engine.

The lone survivor repair work may take weeks but he intends to survive and succeed for the sake of his friends and crewmates lost.

It was the only way he could do to honor their memories and to do that, he needs to get out of the sector and head for the nearest friendly space and alert the alliance of a terrible discovery.

Chief Engineer, Kai Masaki has not live this long just to die alone in deep space. He intends to live and see his family back on Earth as promised, and being a gifted genius in repairing machines even in his days on Earth, where repairing Yamada Seina broken bike after being wreck is easy, and so too is repairing a shuttle is not a problem.

The real problem is extending the hyperspace capability of a 500 lightyears range capable shuttle for a 2,000 lightyears journey and this will be the real test of his ability.

**Kolos  
142 Light Years from the Lira System**

A System with preformed planets and deadly asteroid fields, a hostile environment avoided by every space faring races is now the secret base for a Zentraedi invasion fleet and one of many secret base that was established since their invasion of the galaxy.

Under a cloaking field, A Factory Satellite continues to build ships, mobile dolls, and battlepods and battle suits in mass production lines using the resources of the System itself.

Today, the Zentraedi,** Khyron** called by his own people as the '**Backstabber'** arrived on base after retreating from Lira, much to the anger of his superiors back at the outer arm, he is thrown into a cage for his actions that may have jeopardize a decade long operation.

He was resized from Zentraedi to Micronian (human) size. The 'Backstabber' cage is birdcage with a view of the factory at an observation booth.

Khyron was not a happy Zentraedi as he tries to bend the bars of his cage but to no avail, the birdcage is made of tritanium alloy. So he resorted to screaming thru his lungs.

"Get me out of this cage you BITCH!" he yelled angrily "How long will you keep in here woman?" he asks yelling at **Azonia**, The Maltrendi Commanding officer of Kolos Base.

She was not exactly happy to have the infamous backstabber under her command but her Lord Commander, **Kagato,** orders her to take the troublesome backstabber under her wing which she protested, for no commander would want him in their army, including her.

"Give it a rest Khyron" she responds with a thundering voice "You stay in there until I get word from fleet command to let you out!" she gave a nice whack at the birdcage with her scabbard and that pretty much rattled Khyron inside

"Argh! Watch where you swing that thing woman" Khyron yelled

"You will address me by my name and rank, otherwise I will throw into a tank of balerian man eating fish!"

"Like hell that I will ever let a bitch to be my-" he continued cursing her and that rewarded Khyron with another whack on his cage

"Stop that already!"

"I will if you stop your yapping you fool!" she glared at Khyron venomously which seems to make him quiver in fear which shut him up for once

"Three weeks! You have only been here for three weeks and already you've a mess of a thirty years long mission to establish our grip on this galaxy for once!" she struck the cage again out fury to Khyron unauthorized action

"Thanks to your actions, the alliance is now aware of our presence this far in the galaxy,"

"Will you relax Azonia, I mean commander" he said in a mocking tone "They will only think that we came from crossing their early warning net and not the wormhole passage we've been using for the past thirty years"

"Don't underestimate them Khyron" Azonia replied glaring thru the bars "we are only a year ready from taking half of this galaxy from the alliance now that most of their military strength are at the outer arm, concentrating on Supreme Commander Bor Dolza Main fleet" she said balling her right hand to form a fist

"Attacking the alliance worlds with a pincer maneuver will break them, however your actions revealed them something critical, and that's deploying our new mobile dolls you psychotic fool!" she then punches Khyron cage which nearly fell down on the floor had she not caught it and put the cage back to its perch.

"They are bound to know our connection with that planet called Earth, after all, it's been our weapons development and testing ground for the past 10 years," she said revealing only a few knows

"We gave them first hand knowledge of advance robotics and cybernetics technology that we used to build our Mechas." She said "Amazingly, they have improve on the technology quite well and have develop new weapons with that impressive innovative imagination of theirs"

Outside the observation booth, a massive assembly lines that fabricates new **Regults, Glaug, Gnerl, **new**Nousjadeul-Ger** and **Queadluun-Rau **power suits, mobile dolls like the new **Taurus **and the **Virgo. **

In another section of the base is another assembly line of mechas familiar to earth but are copies of the original and designed for Zentraedi pilots.

"Before Lord Kagatocame tothe empire and offered his services to us, we were in a stalemate with the galaxy alliance and their allies in every attempts we try to expand our influence across the supercluster. Lord Kagato, offered us stellar maps and wormhole passages of this galaxy in exchange for destroying a certain world he considered a thorn on his side"

"Earth is the world he wishes to see destroyed" Khyron said "I don't understand why he wants that back water world destroyed so badly"

"That back water world breeds very powerful individuals Khyron, and with their world slowly stabilizing, in time, they will become a power by their own right" she said breathing deeply and exhaled which calmed her temper

"We have exploited them long enough…we need to destroy them…soon"

**Aprillius Colony**

The seat of government for the PLANT Supreme Council and ZAFT Headquarters, while the delegates from the Earth Alliance Assembly is in a serious meeting with the council several officers including Ranma, Kira and Mwu meet up with Nicol who just got discharged from the hospital and Athrun along with the former members of the Le Creuset Team, Dearka Elmsman and Yzak Jule who are still in uniform.

After Ranma's meeting with Lady Seto, he was transported back to his hotel room where the EA delegates are staying. It was only yesterday that the hotel in question has number protesters who have a dislike to the members of the EAF with one reason or another.

When the protester started to get violent, they push thru or more like, been allowed to pass the riot squad line. Some of the cops who are sympathetic to the protesters took a side step to let the protesters pass and was about to reach the EAF security line when a man, an EAF officer holding a katana (reverse edge) on the right hand and a battle baton at the left hand.

The man radiated a nasty shockwave of killing intent at the protesters way, and that stop the protesters dead on their tracks.

The EAF officer spoke which everyone seems to hear it inside their head, a venomous voice with murderous intent

"_You can either turn back and go home and cool off or move forward and get maim, that is, if you wish to wake up in a hospital, after three years in a comma"_

Everyone look terrified and trying to figure out what to do next and that's when they heard an ear splitting shout

"**GET OUT OF HERE!"**

That shout, very much broke every glass windows all across the street which it was the last thing that convinces them to turn back and run like crazy.

Even the police and Zaft soldiers assigned as hotel security felt awed, intimidated and frightened all at once.

The next day, the roads were clear and the incident that happened yesterday was never repeated.

Ranma went out to meet up with the others at a Café in the city, though the problem of the protester was resolved, the bad blood and feeling still lingers. People on the streets recognize him immediately, with or without the uniform.

Ranma was practically walking the streets of Earth Alliance enemies and asking for a death wish as he can sense an air of hostility from some people he pass by but it did not bother him nor does the murderous intent of a few hiding in the shadows ready to strike him down. Though if they tried, they might find themselves in

When at the café, Ranma listens to Athrun his past relations with Zaft.

"So Athrun, you're part of the Le Creuset Team"

"Former actually" Athrun said corrected "I take it you've heard of us"

"No" Ranma replied

"No"

"No I haven't heard about Le Creuset" he said and that very much confused Athrun and the others

"How could you not heard of the Le Creuset Team? Heck everyone heard of the Le Creuset Team" Yzak said disbelieving "Where the heck were you during the wars?"

"Well, I only heard your group from Nicol here, he said you guys are quite good pilots"

"You only heard of us from Nicol" Dearka is a bit confused that he never heard of the Le Creuset Team since they are regarded as the Elite of ZAFT.

"He talks about you guys and to be honest I am honored to have met the Elite Pilots of two Wars" complimenting them eased the tension a bit and saw he was not that bad a guy.

"Well your not bad a pilot yourself" Dearka returns the compliments

The meeting went well and as they talk and have some refreshments, people passing by the Café, they see the soldiers from ZAFT, EA, and ORB talking to one another.

Everyone was surprised to see them together but what is most amazing is that they are the top pilots from their respective armies.

Everything was going well when a group of 8 soldiers in red coats uniform came in one of them is holding a Japanese sword known as a _Katana_.

"There he is," he muttered and walk towards him

"Uh oh" Athrun muttered and the others suddenly stop talking when they see soldiers, Zaft elites was coming towards them, Ranma cannot see them since he has his back to them but felt the killing intent and, the sudden poking on his back

"Hey, you Natural Scum" he called Ranma frowns as he feel so irritate every time a coordinator calls him that, Yzak stood up to face the man

"Watch your mouth soldier, they are guest here" Yzak warned

"Fleet Commander Yzak Jule, Sir" they straightened themselves and saluted

"I did not know you're here, I am sorry," he said apologizing to him but Yzak raised his hand to stop him from saying anymore

"I am not the one you should apologize, Lt. Colonel Tatewaki Kuno III of the 18th Mobile Suit Corps, he's the one you called names and rudely poking him"

'_Kuno, the Third?"_ he looks back behind him and see who it was and to his disappointment of hoping of not meeting someone connected to his past whom somehow bred and had children have just step forward and annoyed him and at the same time thanking heavens for bring one to his attention.

'_Tatewaki Kuno the III, Praise be, you have delivered this bozo in my hands'_ he smiled which somewhat gave Athrun the premonition of the 'Third Bloody Valentine's War' is about to start.

This particular Kuno however, is someone the EAF know something about with hatred it was because of what he has done on Panama.

Ranma look at the face of Tatewaki Kuno with yellow gold hair green eyes and he has a sword on his waist. Ranma listen his somewhat reason not to apologize just like a Kuno.

Athrun quietly gestures to Ranma, to let them handle this situation as they listens to the Idiot Kuno. Should Kuno started to get violent, then he was about to get a kicking between the legs.

"With all great respects to you sir, but I will not apologize to a knave such as this, compare to such a superior man such as I" he answered in Shakespearian fashion

'_Yep, he's a Kuno alright"_ as Ranma have thought he would be _'I wonder who the sorry woman procreated with that idiot?'_ the thoughts sent shiver down his spine

"Why must we associate with such filth of an inferior being?" he said vocally as everyone in the café heard that and everyone is starting to get worried when someone speak such rhetoric so openly

"We should have wiped out the Earth Alliance cowards when we had the chance instead of indulging in such useless talks of peace!"

"The thoughts are mutual to many of my fellow Alliance officer's bokken breath" Ranma remark and that drew their attention to him.

Ranma stood up facing a glaring Kuno at him

"Excuse me butthead" he said name calling Kuno just to get into his nerves

"We never meet before, so it would be nice to know who the Samurai wannabe who clearly has a bad case of the **'foot in his mouth disease'** illness, the **'Natural Scum'** is inquiring" he said venomously

Now Kira and the others think he's either insane or a death wish doing a face off inside the PLANTs against ZAFT soldiers in their homeland who is also a known right wing nationalist

"Foolish peasants should know their place in this world, very well then" he said

'_After my introduction I will introduce to you my Sword' _he thought evilly

"I am Tatewaki Kuno III, Heir to Great House of Kuno the Conglomerate of ship building and shuttles, Lt. Colonel to the 18th Mobile Suit Corps, Hero of the Battle of Panama and Victoria Love and Adored by Women, Envied and Hated by Men" he boasted that last part

"Yeah right," Dearka muttered to the obvious over exaggeration, Yzak agrees with him

'_The guy is nothing more than a poster boy; he only became Colonel because his family bribes their way in the Military, a Hero of Victoria? He should have been court-martialed for abandoning his post at Victoria Base instead of promoting him'_

It was now Ranma turn for an introduction

"Well I am Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome of _Vermillion_ _Squadron _of the EAS_ Nixon_, and I am Zaft worst nightmare" He looks at him with a cold death look that can make Heero proud of him

"What do you want, you SHIT for brains or do you like wannabe samurai, delusional idiot, coward, dickhesd or maybe fool, take your pick" he said with a smile as he keeps on taunting him

Kuno seems to growl at this Natural who is daring a ZAFT soldiers in his own land with no fear at all, he was about to draw his sword when his hand is not gripping anything but air

"What"

"Looking for this" Ranma showed him his Sword, which he just took from him without Kuno noticing it.

"Damned Natural give that back," he shouted "That Sword is a sacred relic of the Great Kuno the First himself, your filthy hands has no right to hold it" just as he was about to reach it, a palm got shove into his face stopping him.

"Great Kuno …the first?" Ranma is disbelieving of what his ears has just heard and almost laughing

"And how did your illustrious (fool) first become so great?" Ranma ask and ready himself on his bloated explanation, for one thing that the Kuno is good at, is their story telling from their for self promotion, of being a great Samurai Family, all based in their delusional state of mind

"You cannot understand my ancestor's greatness peasant, but I will tell you, a legend of the Kuno family" he starts to begin his tale

'_Here it comes' _Ranma groans

"That sword was used to slay a great evil sorcerer in Japan at a place called Nerima who uses sorcery to trap a multitude of beautiful women including his two beloved, he fought against him for year…blah, blah, blah…

Kuno ranting stories lasted for an hour and it was as Ranma thought it would

'_Yup, still bellowing hot air; just like a Kuno' _he yawned from boredom _'obviously they forgot to take out the worst part and left it in the pool when they became a coordinator' _

"And so I Tatewaki Kuno III the Hero of Panama and Victoria, continues the tradition of my namesake for Freedom, Honor, Justice and Peace for all Coordinators!" he finally ended his story and everyone was very grateful.

"Nothing's change," Ranma muttered as he look to Yzak and he whispered a question

"Was the commanders of ZAFT been drunk when they let this guy in your organization?"

Yzak wasn't able to answer when Kuno rushed towards Ranma and grabbed his sword back

"Ha, ha, see how fast I am you slow witted twit" sounding so pleased of what he just did

Kuno then pulled his sword from the sheath, which put everyone in the defensive except for Ranma, he just crossed his arms and holding on his left hand is a belt, Kuno's belt that holds up his pants, which is now on the floor without him noticing it.

"You know Kuno you should know better, than to draw a sword at someone unless you intent in using it on them"

"Ah but I intent in using it to a LOGOS dog like you" he reply and pointed his sword on Ranma

"It's obvious that you're an EXTENDED for no Natural can be that good a pilot unless he's a coordinator and only coordinators with superior skills such as I can be that good a warrior"

"You possess superior skills? That's a laugh," Ranma starts to taunt him again, which surprises everyone for he was still calm despite the situation he is in, Ranma then inquire about something

"You said you fought in the Battle of Panama and that you are a hero" he asks him that worried Yzak

Yzak Jule knows what happened there was no battle but a Massacre of defenseless EAF soldiers, when an Electro Magnetic Pulse Bomb or EMP was detonated and rendering every electronic device useless.

The Revenging ZAFT Mobile Suits mauled down an estimated 50,000 soldiers surrendered, and without a shred of mercy from Zaft, they then used their 76mm heavy machine guns to cut them down.

Yzak just watch them do it, though he never participated in the Massacre, the barbarism of that event haunted him later on, as worst than the firing and destroying shuttle filled with civilians. Those Images still haunts him in the night.

He wonders about Ranma's inquiry _'What is he up to'_ he listens to what Kuno will answer

"They were hardly a challenge especially those toys you called a Mobile Suit," Kuno boasted Yzak felt a sudden cold breeze from somewhere he look at Ranma and a fist was forming on his hand.

Kuno then, said something Ranma was waiting to hear from him, which Kuno was going to be very sorry very soon

"I destroyed 50 of those so called _Strike_ _Daggers_ easily," he answered with pride

"Easily well now, you're quite the warrior but tell me," he said venomously "was it before or after they surrendered that you destroyed 50 mobile suits?"

The tone of Ranma's voice sounded hard and mocking "must be an easy victory for you since they can't fight anymore, all you have to do is point your 76mm rifles and fire down on defenseless soldiers with their hands up"

Kuno smile disappeared from his face

"On Victoria, I heard that a ZAFT commander abandon his post to go to a nearby town in Victoria without permission. When the fighting started, he returned to his post but only to abandon it again and taking with him are the spoils of war which he ill earned which left his troops without a commander, what coward he was" Ranma added coward at the last part Kuno growled in anger, for he's referring to him.

'_Gotcha'_ Ranma went on to make him angrier

"The Earth Alliance Forces saw the disarray of one perimeter defense group which was defending the Mass Driver Platform and thanks to that, they succeeded in taking Victoria Base so easily" Ranma starts to smile at Kuno

"The EAF really need to thank that **fool** for deserting his troops like a coward, though I would say that the ZAFT Soldiers fought bravely to the end with their guns still on their hands. As a warrior I respect that, but I cursed the leader who abandons them to die in the battlefield while saving his useless hide and flying off with his ill-gotten spoils," he said "Not for a guy who mauled down surrendering EAF soldiers with their hands above their heads"

With a murderous look in Ranma eyes, Kuno felt like, that death just walks all over him, he still stood defiant as not to let a Natural intimidate him.

"It was Justice," he argued, "They deserve what they got after they trap us on Joshua," he shouted as to hide his fear Ranma talked back

"They died fighting as soldiers in Joshua and when you counterstrike, you did an obscene act no self respecting soldier should ever do, yet to your eyes it is a righteous act and to show the world the superiority of the Coordinators by showing no mercy to your enemies even if they surrendered and defenseless. But I guess that being the Superior New Species makes you exempted to commit them"

That did not sound well for every coordinators listening to it struck a nerve

'_What the hell does he sound so righteous about'_ Dearka thought _Earth Forces did just as worst than ZAFT did'_ a lot of soldiers started to get contemptuous with a self righteous Natural and he doesn't seemed concerned.

"We have every right of vengeance you Naturals started the war when you fired nukes on Junius 7 and killed 250,000 people by Blue Cosmos, all you deserve to die!" Kuno shouted angrily

"And when you retaliated by firing N-Jammer onto the earth you killed twenty times as many" he said with intensity

"You all deserve to die!"

"And when a few Coordinators who committed an act of terrorism, by dropping Junius 7 on Earth and killing a billion people, our reaction would be the same, **you all deserve to die** would be our response," he said back flatly

"But you started it first" he argued, "You're jealous of us, envy of what we can do"

"Can't argue with that," he said in agreement, "you Coordinators are amazing except for you of course"

"What"

"You're a Jerk, like your illustrious ancestors who has bokkens for brains… just… like… you" Ranma mockingly said and then pointed down at Kuno's feet

"By the way, your crotch is showing" Kuno look down, his pants is down "satin underwear eeeeewww"

Kuno hears snickers and muffled laughs of amusement as he pulls his pants up and Ranma threw back the belt he took.

Ranma look amused in taunting him and making a fool of Kuno. However, it was time to end it

"We can argue about this everyday and won't go anywhere but having another senseless conflict by days end," Ranma said and declared

"Coordinators are not my enemy, yet. So, I am going to narrow it down to only you, descendant of the delusional idiot, you bokken for brains that came here to pick a fight with a Natural, well then" he pointed a finger at him and announced

"For cowardice and desertion in the battlefield, Tatewaki Kuno III I'm taking you down" when he said that he felt somehow embarrass for some strange reason, as though the declaration he made was kind of familiar to him

'_Now where did that odd feeling come from?'_ he thought

X

**Alternate Universe, Earth 31st Century  
Crystal Tokyo **

A woman, blonde hair style in an _Odango_ type Hairstyle wearing an elegant Gown, is looking towards the rebuilding of her capital city Crystal Tokyo on her balcony.

**Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium Stellar Kingdom**

She and her kingdom survived a brutal 100 year long war against a powerful and unforeseen enemy at great cost of loosing her king, King Darien and many dear friends along 150 billion people in thousand worlds all across the galaxy.

The unforeseen enemy alters the past, present and future, chaos rule then, peace now reigns thanks to one powerful warrior from another universe with the power to counteract chaos with his brand of chaos and the restoration of balance in the universe.

This morning the Queen is reading thru reports from her stellar armed forces and her parliament when suddenly, she sneezes for no reason.

"Somebody must be talking about me," she said a she felt something or someone very familiar she smiled of recognizing that warm glowing feeling and touches her belly, sensing a child growing inside of her.

"Yes…I sense him too… _Chibiusa_" she whispered and looks up into the morning sky where the moon hung and the geostationary rings that encircle the planet.

"Ranma…"

X

Kuno and the others just laugh at his announcement "Like you can do against someone who hold a sword you LOGOS dog!" Kuno charge at him in a downward slash right on the head

'_This is for questioning my honor and calling me Bokkens for brains!'_

"Now you die...Ach!" Kuno stops in mid-sentence, as everyone suddenly heard and felt something like a sonic boom that shatters a few glasses and widows of the café.

When everyone look back at Ranma and Kuno, and they see Ranma giving Kuno a liver punch. His fist is buried deep and breaking several ribs and rearranging several of his organs while Ranma's right hand is holding the sword between its two fingers and pulling it away from him.

Kuno eyes bulge out in sheer pain and spat out blood. Ranma then followed it up with punch on the gut which raises him up a foot up from the ground and broke more ribs, a damage spine and spat out more blood

"Not bad for an inferior being, don't you think, bokken breath" Ranma said askingly with a wicked smile

He resisted the urge to use an _Amaguriken_ technique with 100 punches going Mach 1, thinking that ten punches is enough for the wannabe samurai.

Ranma then grabs Kuno by the throat and slam him hard down the ground and lift him up to look at Kuno in the eye as he gasp for air while still in pain.

"So how do you like your introduction to **'The World of Pain' **bokken breath" Ranma asks him "I had thought of giving you the round trip but you are not worth the energy or start a war dipstick" he said as he give Kuno the eyes of a cold blooded killer

"Drawing a Sword against a defenseless man is dishonorable for a samurai if you don't know that and also," Ranma let Kuno fell on the floor in agony all over

"Drawing a Sword against another warrior whom you think you thought you have the advantage because you have a sword is an act of an amateur and a fool… like these idiots" he look at more incoming trouble in front of him

At that moment the 7 others in Kuno group charge at him.

One of them carried a gun and pointed at him, but with Lightning speed, Ranma takes Kuno's sword, reverse the edge back and charge at them with a fury.

Outside the Café, people were minding their own business when suddenly, several ZAFT soldiers came flying out thru glass windows and landing on the streets like a sack of potatoes that's been pounded into mash potatoes.

Stepping out of the Café is man wearing the Earth Alliance Uniform holding a ZAFT soldier by the leg and threw him with the rest of them.

Ranma look back to Kira and the others, whom just watch the whole thing in wide eyes and open mouth. The fight they witness was only 8 seconds and that was very fast for everyone to see what happened.

"How the Hell did he moves so fast," Kira muttered to Mwu still awed by what he saw inside the Café. Mwu reply

"I don't know but he's gotten much faster than he was back on Orb…or maybe…he's holding back"

Yzak look back at the Café, other than a few broken windows nothing else was broken and no one else was hurt. That shows how much he was in control of the situation, he had minimize the damage to property but maximize damage to his enemies and so far, it works.

The Natural was Un-Natural which very much describe Ranma

They were not the only one with the same thoughts in mind, everyone in the Café thought so too, for this was the first time they saw a single Natural takes out 8 Coordinators so fast and so easily and they were suppose to be the Elite of ZAFT.

Ranma stabbed down the sword on the concrete floor, it went deep all the way to the hilt and breaks it

"Jerks" he remarks looking back to the others and he apologize to the owner for what happened

"Sorry about the damage done on the Café" he said, "That Wannabe Samurai was getting on my nerve"

"Uhm, yeah sure" the owner replied nervously as not to upset him for his sake.

'_**He **__was getting on your nerve?' _the owner sees it differently though, for it more look like _'__**You**__ got into __**his**__ nerves instead'_ he thought

The ZAFT Military Police arrived to find 8 ZAFT soldiers of the Elite class on the streets. The Owner of the Café, Yzak and Dearka later on explained what happened while ambulances took away the injured to the nearest hospital.

This would have been the end of the story; however, several MP tried the idiocy of taking Ranma into custody for questioning despite the fact that Kira and the others have explained what happened and that taking him is unnecessary as they will give a report with the presence of representatives.

The MP refuses to listen, showing that they have an ulterior motive to take Ranma into custody. By then, Ranma danger senses went overdrive when he hears the clicking of guns being armed. Quickly he pulled out Kuno sword from the road and did a version of **'**_**Samurai X'**_ where Kenshi Himura would be proud of him.

About three dozen MP lie unconscious on the ground just seconds after seeing a blur and Ranma disappears.

By days end, Ranma will have another earful from his superiors back at the embassy. Admiral Gloval told him repeatedly not to cause any property damage or injuries or deaths despite the fact that, it was not his fault. Gloval did reprimand him and in secret told him 'well done' because for a certain man (Kuno) who did a horrid act and takes pride in the 'Massacre of Panama' he deserve worst than an ass whooping

**TBC**


	15. The Insurrection of Degwin Zabi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

**Chapter 13  
The Insurrection of Degwin Zabi**

Three weeks later (after Ranma beating the crap out of Kuno III, and then a few hundred other idiots like him, plus more property damage than anyone could've possibly imagine which it was all caused constant challenges of fist fights. Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome was ask to leave before it led to more severe property damage and over filled hospitals full of people wanting a piece of him, and some says it may lead to the colony turning to a battlefield if he stays any longer. Like D'uh! )

The EAS _Ares_ reentered Earth's Atmosphere along with the _Archangel_, the two ships parted ways where the Ares heads for the now heavily protected Macross Island while the Archangel heads for Orb's Onogoro Island.

**Macross Island**

Ever since the reestablishment of the Earth Alliance, this Island has been the forerunner in the advancement of robotic and cybernetic technology, and is in constant orbital, surface and aerial surveillance by ZAFT and other nations for the past 2 years.

Many times have tried to pass thru their security net but without success, due to the fact that, one of the island anti-observation systems is the O.C.P.

**O.C.P.** or **O**ptical **C**amouflage **P**rojector

It is not like the Mirage Colloider, the projector shows the image of the island before the development in a form of a hologram, projected by a series of towers placed around the mountains tops of the Atoll Island it made visual observation difficult to anyone with a cameras.

X

Try to think of one of James Bond car, the BMW that becomes invisible in **'The World is not Enough'** I think.

X

The Archangel, while still moving at the other direction, has its long range cameras try to get a good look at the island but the optical projectors makes it impossible to see the island without it.

Instead they watches the Ares go thru the field as it slowly descends down to the Atoll Island where about 1,500 feet, it slowly disappears which surprised everyone seeing that.

Captain Ramius was wide eye on what they just saw

"Amazing" she remark "So that's the camouflage system we've heard so much about, eh Tolle," she ask Tolle nodded

"O.C.P. Optical Camouflage Projector" Tolle exclaimed, "It's not like the Mirage Colloider as to make a mobile suit invisible. This one is projecting a false image on an area as to appear like the island is untouched"

Mwu was impressed "That's a pretty nifty camouflage system you have over there Tolle," Mwu is impressed, "no wonder ZAFT and any other any nation is trying to do surveillance on that Island, they are just getting a weird image of an untouched island"

"Well this is the top RnD facility of the Earth Alliance as you well know, and this place is where most of the VF systems were developed" Tolle told them

"A VF plane approaching and is requesting immediate pick up for… Lt. Koenig," announced by Mirillia, her heart slump down, which meant that Tolle is leaving

Tolle step forward from where he is seated as the VF was approaching the ship to pick him up, realizing that it was time to leave

"Well I guess it's time to go then" he sounded a bit sad leaving them now, as do the others especially Mirillia.

Like a well-educated officer, Tolle faces Captain Ramius and ask

"Captain Ramius, request permission to disembark" Murrue stood up and smiled at the fine officer Tolle is now, she smiled and saluted him

"Request granted, Lt. Tolle Koenig, and good luck to you" she replied

Everyone saluted him as well, at the Hangar, chief engineer Murdock and the repair crew gave Tolle a salute. A thoughtful gesture from everyone who knew him, for seeing him alive again was a good feeling but seeing him leave made everyone sad.

Mirillia ran out of the bridge and lock herself in her room as not see him leave for it hurts her too much to see him leave. Captain Murrue comforted Mirillia, as the VF-1 blasted away from the Archangel. Mirillia cried and cried, after all this time; she is still in love with him.

Right then, the ships PA system sounded up

"Captain," a male announcer spoke and said "Were picking up seismic activity on Macross Island… massive EM fields is detected!" and then suddenly a shockwave knocks the Archangel around like someone threw a rock in a calm pond.

Right around that time, the VF heads that carries Tolle, was heading towards the Island. Tolle made one last look back at the Archangel and whispered.

"Goodbye Milly" it felt wrong to him to hurt her like this, but this was the only way to settle everything, after all, he's a married man, no thanks to you know who.

'Thanks a lot you witch' he thought then he felt a chill down his spine 'Oh My, God'

**Mikagami **

A green haired woman sneezes all of the sudden, someone was thinking about her, and for some weird reason, she knows who

"Tolle" she was smiling, and at that moment, Tolle felt a chill thru his spine.

"Oh boy" he forgot what Seina told him, that he should be careful not to think of bad thoughts about her. Something always happen to you later on and it is not always pleasant.

Before they pass thru the projection field, they hit a sort air wall, as the projection field suddenly begins to flicker on and off, Tolle and the pilot look ahead in awe to see what is before them, and he's not the only one. Everyone is looking at it.

"What the heck is that" he said "Pilot, what is that?" the pilot replied

"I-I don't know sir." he replied stuttering "That wasn't here a moment ago" the VF fly around it and he was not the only one as fighters scramble from the nearby airfields fly above the **UFO** (**U**nidentified **F**lying **O**bjects)

Tolle looks on towards what is clearly a warship with the familiar USAF markings and emblems and on its hull, and the word **USAF SBS-1** (**U**nited **S**tates **A**ir **F**orces, **S**pace **B**attle**S**hip One)

What Tolle, the pilot, and several thousands of people on the ground is looking at is a HUGE ship hovering just a few feet above the ground where a mountain once stood near the airfields.

A Huge ship, 1.5km in length, 350 meters wide and 320 meters in Height, with blue and white color schemes with menacingly looking armaments installed on it, and comparing it in size with the Ares or the Archangel, she was big mean and beautiful.

The Ares that is hovering just above the very big ship, its crew is still in a shock on what just happened less than 5 minutes ago.

As the Ares was prepares to land on one of the 5 shipyards that builds prototype ships, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome was talking to First Officer Commander Lisa Hayes on some details of their date tonight when suddenly, Ranma was whisked away by a transporter.

It was strange that something like that happened, since the ship has an electromagnetic shielding to protect it when someone tries to board the ship by means of a transporter.

Then three minutes later, a ship rises out of a mountain, Lisa look thru her console and reported

"High Electromagnetic pulse interference, Gravitational anomaly present, Captain, the projector is going down" she shouted thru the roaring

On the Archangel, the crew is looking at a long-range visual of the island with fascination. They can see the Island facility, buildings, and houses, a whole city is under that umbrella and something very big is floating right above the small city.

"What is that?" Murrue ask but everyone has no answers for her

The Archangel was not the only one seeing it, High above the Earth is a ZAFT Surveillance ship. The Ship had kept close watch over the Island for 2 years, frustratingly, it cannot see thru the projection field. Now as the projection field flickers, and ZAFT got a view of the EA most Important Research and Development Facility, and an unexpected bonus before the projector field returns to normal.

The next day, ZAFT commanders are reviewing the surveillance photos and was flabbergasted on the pictures taken on the Island, the Earth Alliance most heavily protected military facility now exposed to them for the first time.

They scrutinized every inch of the island, from the ports to the land-based spaceyard. They also see mobile suits, hundreds VF-1 and a rumored mechas of what look like it's carrying the rumored **Magnetic Accelerator Cannon** on top an **HWR-00 Destroid Monster Mk II** a.k.a. the **'MAC Monster'**

The Destroid is big but not as big like the Destroy Gundam, they are two legged walking **'gun turrets'** used as the mobile artillery of the EAF and it carries a few similar armaments borrowed from the **GFAS-X1 **_**Destroy**_** Gundam**.

The Destroid four, 406mm cannon, is a macro and improved version of the _railgun_ or the _coilgun_

_**Wiki  
**_A **coilgun** is a type of projectile accelerator that consists of one or more coils used as electromagnets in the configuration of a synchronous linear motor which accelerate a magnetic projectile to high velocity.

.

The 406mm cannon can fire up to 50 rounds in semi fire using ferric tungsten armored piercing shells with a depleted uranium head designed to rip thru ships armor with a firing range at 500 thousand feet, which said that it can take out a spaceship in low orbit.

It also has 2 triple missile launch tubes carrying 530mm missiles in each tube. Each triple tube forms one arm, carrying three types of missiles from multiple warheads, anti-aircraft and anti-ship warheads.

The MAC also possesses a positron reflector shields and 4 'Igelstellung' 75mm-automatic cannon CIWS and 12 short-range, surface-to-air missiles.

The Island has 40 of the MAC Monsters, and they are deployed at the four sides of the island compass points along with companies of Strike Daggers, Windams and several unidentified mobile suits, and hundreds of weapon emplacements

What Zaft don't see are 5 Destroy Gundams hidden in camouflage bunkers as insurance for sneak attacks.

However, the focus of their attention is that of the kilometer long ship with old U.S. Air Force markings that made a lot of speculation on where the Earth Alliance got their technological leap.

On Orb, the Archangel showed the Orb Military and Morgenroete, the photos of the ship, which they got yesterday, are in better detail than ZAFT has. They analyze every detail and when they focus on what look like the main bridge of the ship stood two human figures.

A closer detail shows who it is on the ship.

"What is it with this boy" Ms. Erica Simmons exclaimed, "He seems to be everywhere these days" she sighed then Ms. Simmons ask her thoughts

"Ranma Saotome, and who do you suppose is that person with him?" Murrue shook her head of not recognizing the short spiky redheaded girl, she reply

"I don't recognize her, but do you think that ship really belongs to the old USAF Dr. Simmons?" she ask

"I don't know" she replied, "Something like this being built by that old military? That's too unbelievable, and yet it's not impossible" she looks to towards the others for she has an Idea, or more of a Theory.

"We all know in our history books that U.S. Colony 1 is America's no.1 research and development facility for advance technology and It was believe, that they were developing technology such as artificial gravity, inertial dampers, and antimatter, as well as new forms of advanced computers that said to be far superior to anything we have now before it was destroyed by a nuclear attack during world war 3."

"Presumed destroyed," Mwu said correcting

"There was no evidence that Colony 1 was ever destroyed, and most likely drifting in deep space. Also, there are stories that during the war, the US have said to have hidden a good portion of the Library of Congress and the Smithsonian Museum and cache of advance technology before the Plasma Storm Missile Attack by a GAMA Submarine which destroyed New York and Washington DC"

"There are many stories like that after the war Mwu, not one of them were proven true" Murrue says "There was even a rumor that the US has a hidden an alien spaceship in Area 51 and that's a century earlier"

"And maybe they were true and I bet good money that spaceship over there is the result of their alien research" Mwu said

"As entertaining is this discussion, we are only speculating on rumors and conspiracy theories here everybody" Ms. Simmons spoke and looking back at the screen and at the ship.

"Still, with so much firepower than 'Heaven's Base' you can't help wonder if all of that is to protect ship" to everyone they agrees, with so much firepower the probability of that ship is the one they are really protecting.

They do not know that even the Earth Forces has no knowledge of something was buried on the Island.

"SDF-1… I wonder what that stands for," Murrue mutters to herself

**Yesterday **

**Super Dimensional Fortress 1** or **SDF-1**, was the three-letter word stood for.

Ranma, seated at the Captain's chair with the key sword placed on an ignition system. He watches a small screen where the rebuilder of the ship, Washu, tells an overview of something about the former owner of the ship, explaining why it's here on Earth.

Washu tells the man named Zor, an alien from Tirol explaining a few details about him and his people and his homeworld and why he fled along with 5 thousands of his followers. Sadly, all died except for a surviving few including Zor and how the GA took them in and gave them a world to call home.

"So how do you like the gift?" Washu asks

"It's Pretty big, mean and dangerous" he remark

"I rebuilt and upgraded Zor ship up to GA standards along with a several parts that will remain classified"

"So what happened to the former owner, Zor and his people Washu?" he asks Washu breathe deeply, before she explained it to him.

"The few survivors that was found were in stasis chambers, the GA resettled about 1,500 light-years from here, Zor who is one of the survivors, gave in return cooperated with us, and told us about Tirol"

"His side lost a ten year civil war during the 20th century, and Zor was one of a few leaders of the defeated side of their civil war"

"The winners of that civil war is at our doorstep Ranma, you need the firepower of this ship to protect Sol"

Ranma feels another headache coming and he sighs and thinking _'another one of those days' _he also realized that the ship would cause a lot of trouble for him and the Alliance.

"Washu, you do know that, you just open another 'Pandora's Box of Chaos' when this ship came out of hiding" Ranma said to her, pointing holoscreen that opens up which shows the Archangel and the ZAFT Surveillance ships, satellites and others looking towards them.

"Yep, I definitely did" Washu nods a little, she agreed with him about that. Unbeknownst to Ranma, Washu thoughts are centered at the giant nuclear furnaces known as the 'Reflex Engines' and it is a prize that the Tirolians would go to war if they wish to obtain it. Again

**Weeks Later  
Aprillius Colony**

At one of the mansion home owned by a once leader of ZAFT, Degwin Zabi, under house arrest, is watching the afternoon light fades while drinking a glass of the Plants bourbon wines, but when an officer in the shadows came to him and gave him a photo of the massive vessel, supposedly hidden under the noses of the Earth Alliance according to them and which Zaft don't believe it. Yet it is a prize ship, a ship most likely the key to the old United States century of technological superiority which he has no doubt that it's true

"What else do we know about this new ship?" Degwin asks

"Nothing that our spies are unable to tell us yet, sir" the man in the shadow answered "The Earth Forces were surprise to find a vessel this big buried under the Island, however, they are very excited to have this find landing on their lap"

'Of course they do! They have an alien ship that they could fill their coffers with riches and vast knowledge to fill their libraries a thousand fold over!" he roars

"And what have our esteem chairwoman has done about this?"

"She and the council are debating; however, Chairwoman have sent a message, requesting information about-"

"REQUESTING" Degwin blew a temper in disbelief "She should have demanded an immediate inspection of that vessel!" he threw his glass and it shattered when it hits a stone in the garden "We had the whole world by the balls after the war and she wasted every opportunity to spread our influence, for two years!"

"That wretched girl!" he curse angrily

"What shall we do sir?" the man in the shadow asks

There was a long pause of deciding what to do now and found only one answer

"No more playing nice" he said darkly

"Call everyone," Degwin said which to surprise the man in the shadows

"Uhmn, everyone, sir" the man in the shadow asks again

"YES, EVERYONE!" he roared "This farce of a peace ends now!"

Across the PLANT territories, several ZAFT ships began to move out of their bases on a course to Earth's orbit. Meanwhile, two more Zaft battlegroup are headed towards EA Space towards Hephaestus space colony.

For many officers in ZAFT, many have waited the chance to take on the Earth Alliance again, for many of them believed that they should have destroyed the EA before they had a chance to regain their strength for no one believe that the EA will let them live in peace.

To the more right wing Zaft officers like Zabi, they see themselves as the guardian protectors for all coordinators and so, using the fear the people has on the EAF, they try to exploit that fear by staging incidents said to be caused by the EAF and give them justification to strike back.

None of their plans went their way and in just a few years, the Earth Alliance have regained public credibility, resources, incredible technology to upgrade their Spaceships into Starships, new and more powerful weapons, obtained new territories, claimed Mars for Earth and went on to Jupiter using their FTL Drives they called Warp and then finally, the icing on the cake, 'First Contact' with aliens.

Degwin and the rest of his cohorts knows that should this time of peace continues then they will have no chance of destroying the EAF and that country will continue to grow into power unlike anything that the world has ever seen.

So Degwin Zabi began contacting all of the ZAFT commanders loyal to him. These officers who commands ships and battleforces that carries powerful nuclear weapons which they are supposedly forbidden to possess.

In his rush, Zabi uses an encrypted tachyon frequency to contact his forces, unknown to him though every communication he made is on a **'wiretap'** by the Mikagami as it orbits Aprillius colony under cloak.

**Mikagami **

Lady Kamiki Seto, in communication with President Lang and his Joint Chief is hearing every word coming out of Zabi mouth. Admiral Gloval was also on board instead of returning to Earth with the Ares he transferred to the Mikagami with several diplomats.

They all listen to the ship to ship wiretap of Degwin and an accomplice to treason, giving an order to attack the EAF territories.

"We must take that alien ship if not destroy it along with the rest of the island" Degwin said "We initiate Operation Phantom Blitzkrieg and I am moving the _George Glenn_ to attack Macross island"

"Is this wise sir" a captain who seem objecting to this sudden move, "we would be committing 100 ZAFT ships to the operation, the PLANT Council will most likely sent the rest of the Fleet to stop us" he said

"Don't worry about that," he told him "I will start a distraction to occupy them," he told them smiling evilly "so by the time they knew what is happening, Macross Island will be under our control or destroyed by us, and the EAF Space Fleet crippled and we shall be in control of the Plants"

That got everyone attention. Seto turns to Pres. Lang

"It would seem that the PLANTs will have a rebellion in their hands" Seto sat back at her captain's chair and listens to his Tactical officer's Hirata Kanemitsu's evaluation on the Information they just got.

"It looks like most of Degwin Zabi forces are moving on a course towards Hephaestus and they just activated the Mirage Colloider"

"An invisible fleet" Admiral Gloval exclaimed realizing that is how they will Blitz the EAF

"Most of the Alliance fleet is there for a refit," Admiral Gloval said thinking of the repercussion for the alliance "a Blitzkrieg attack there could cripple the EAF. That is if we can't see them coming, which we can" he said smiling that Zaft doesn't realize that the EAF new subspace sensors are capable of seeing thru their stealth

"Hephaestus is a heavily fortified base, so fifty ships and MS will be hard pressed on destroying Hephaestus even if they use tactical nuclear ordinance"

"What about Macross Island?" Seto asks

"The Island is a heavily fortified base, like Heaven's Base, its impregnable"

"But wasn't Heaven's base destroyed by Zaft during the war?" Lady Seto said and Gloval looks worried, reminding him that defeat that crippled their supplies during the war and that there is no such thing as an impregnable fortress

"How long it will get them to Earth" Gloval asks hurriedly

"About 12.5 hours at maximum burn Admiral Gloval" one of the tech operators answered

"_That will give us enough time to get all of the Island defenses operational"_ the President Lang spoke up _"Gloval see to it that Zaft fleet don't get near to Hephaestus"_

"Yes sir"

_"I will get as many ships we have nearby, heads towards Macross Island orbit" _

"And what about that coup on the PLANT Council" Admiral Gloval asks

"_That is their problem 'sigh' and ours as well"_ President replied heave a sigh at the thought. The President of the Earth Alliance knows that, what his country doesn't need right now is a hostile government at this crucial time in history.

Then Lady Seto step up

"Let me will deal with the problem Mr. President," she offered and then turns towards Admiral Gloval "Admiral, can I borrow five of your MS pilots, the **'Gundam Boys'** to be precise"

"You want to borrow them" Lady Seto nodded at the Admiral "I heard from Kasumi and Nabiki that, Terminal has 5 unusedGundams in their inventory. New machines unused and gathering dust in a hidden storage bay at Armory-1" she told him "they can use them to quell this rebellion"

_"I understand Lady Seto, the boys are under your command and ready to move if Zabi..."_ just then, Hirata called out

"Lady Seto! The ZAFT forces at Armory-1, something is happening"

"What is it?" the many screens across the command room shows that Armory-1 ships, Space Shuttles, Mobile Suits started to shut down all of the sudden for no reason, a female bridge crew officer reported what just happened.

"A moment ago, there was a ZAFT Emergency Broadcast all across the PLANTs, then suddenly, every Zaft military hardware shuts down" she said and then a tech officer explains "we detected mass amounts data in the broadcast"

"Its Zabi doing" Seto confirmed, "Is this a cyber attack?"

"We are analyzing it now Lady Seto" replied by the operator and then answered her question "According to the computer, "It's a data transfer but not a virus, the computer says it's a set of command program"

"What kind of command program?"

**Armory-1**

At Zaft main producer of arms, ships and mobile suits, the emergency broadcast is a signal that war has once again started and most of Zaft thought that the EAF started it. It never occurs to them that, one of their own have started the war, the war within Zaft itself.

**Minerva.**

Meyrin Hawke, who is in charge of communication watches her computer rebooted back up after receiving the data transfer. She was a bit troubled of what just actually happened when she received a data transfer along with the strange rumbling sound coming from the colony.

So, Meyrin quickly type a diagnostic command on his console to see what was lost, nothing happened

"Something's wrong here," trying not to panic, she type the command repeatedly, and still nothing. At that moment, she knew what just happened

"Captain, I'm lock out from the main computer!" she called out yelling to her then someone yelled

"Every station are not responding to any commands"

Meyrin's station was not the only one, as Talia ask the others to report in

"Status on the rest of the system" she orders and the response was the frantic reports from every station officers

"We're lock out of Navigation and Communications!"

"Weapons are offline, systems not responding!"

"Captain, nothing is working!" XO Arthur shouted in near panic

"What the hell is going on?" Gladys shouted as trying to find someone to answer her

Just then, she hears explosions, as she look thru windows under repair, she can clearly see ZAFT Mobile Suits attacking their own base.

All across the military barracks, warehouses and parking fields for MS, such as **GINN, CGUE, ZAKU, BuCUE, ZuOOT, GOUFs, DINN** all of the Mobile Suits suddenly came to life and began moving on their own without a pilot like… a Mobile Doll.

Between a Mobile Suit and a Mobile Doll there were hardly any differences in operation except for the pilot, but when that data transfer was received by the their computer brain, it rewritten the suits OS and became an unmanned war machine, preprogrammed killing machines following the with specific orders from the programmer, and that's to destroy everything what's in front of it.

**Aprillius Colony  
ZAFT Military Base, Spacedock One Alpha  
Zaft Battleship **_**George Glenn**_

Degwin Zabi watches his puppets at Armory-1 with sheer delight. With the colonies isolated and in chaos, Zabi and his loyal troops with unaffected MS gather at the military base close to the PLANT Supreme Council Hall.

Degwin Zabi faces his own troops that are gathered together. He gave a speech in front of them

"TODAY WE SHALL TAKE BACK OUR RIGHTFUL PLACE AS THE SUPERIOR SPECIES OF HUMANITY," he shouts thru his lungs

"WHILE THE COUNCIL TALKS OF PEACE, THE EARTH ALLIANCE REARMED ITSELF WITH NEW AND MORE POWERFUL WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION, TO ONCE AGAIN THREATENED THE STABILITY OF THE WORLD," he walk back and forth as he speaks to the troops

"LACUS CLYNE AND HER WHIMPERING COUNCIL, THOSE SPINELESS DOGS HAVE LET THESE DISGUSTING NATURALS TAKE THE BETTER OF US. THE COUNCIL HELD US BACK AND HUMILIATED THE HONOR OF ZAFT AND FORGOTING THE SORROWS OF OUR PEOPLE CAUSED BY THOSE DAMNED NATURALS, REPEATING THE SAME MISTAKES AS BEFORE." Degwin yelled in rhetoric fashion

"WE MUST NOT LET ANOTHER TRAGEDY HAPPENED AGAIN! WILL YOU, PATRIOTS, LET THE TRAGEDY HAPPEN AGAIN? WILL YOU FOLLOW ME TO STOP THE MISTAKES BE REPEATED" All of them shouted "**Yes'** thru their lungs, Zabi smiled with satisfaction of the soldiers blind trust in him, for they shows no signs of questioning his orders because they are blinded by hatred to Naturals especially the EAF as he had always expected from them.

Within minutes, several DINNs, GINNs, BABIs and ZAKUs flew out from the hanger bay of the Battleship and head towards the inner colony and towards the PLANT Supreme Council building, followed by several GAZuOOT and BuCUE on the ground with ground troops and auxiliary follows from behind.

"He is not is in his home Sir, and he's nowhere to be found" he replied and informs some other matters "But we have strip the gene banks of all the stored chromosomes elements we've harvested and are now among the leaving shuttles" Zabi nods his approval

**PLANTs Supreme Council Hall**

Everyone is in a panic, as they can't get any open communication line to anyone since the computer network shut them out, and even cell phones and television broadcast of ZAFT were not working since every systems is patch into the Military World Wide Web

Inside the council hall, Lacus and a frightened council is listening to commander Waltfeld report.

"Every Computer Systems we have that are patch into the communication systems has lock us out completely, so were using radio and civilian communications to get in contact with the rest of ZAFT" he pause for a moment and then told her more bad news.

"Ms. Clyne, all of ZAFT is completely Immobile and were getting reports from civilian comm., that Armory-1 is under attack by our own Mobile Suits, they are being turned against us"

"Turned against us how?"

"We don't know how, but the reports say that the Mobile Suits are unmanned and moving on their own,"

"Like Mobile Dolls"

"Yes" Waltfeld answered in dread

"Dear God"

Just then, at that moment the systems of the building rebooted back online, after the technicians turned it off and remove the Mainframe memory chips and installed new ones and reinstalled a new OS which took them 30 minutes to do it.

Waltfeld cell phone rang; he answered it and heard some good news

"Systems are partially back online," he announced "Military communications from the other colonies are still out, were patching into civilian communications"

They got a signal from the INN channel, a reporter at Armory-1 is showing the carnage caused by ZAFTs own Mobile Suits; they were manned by no one, but they move by a command program and is attacking ZAFT ground forces.

The Council was in horror as they watch conventional ZAFT soldiers without Mobile Suits fighting and being slaughtered by their own weapons as they found themselves entrenched in buildings.

Zaft soldiers fought with guns, Rocket launchers and RPGs. Problem is, taking down an MS takes several if not multiple hits from handheld rocket launchers and there not that many in their inventory.

Then in act that no one thought it could happen to ZAFT, several of their soldiers drop their weapons and began running away after seeing the slaughter.

Seeing one soldier run others soon follow suit, and as their number dwindles, many started to panic as they felt it was useless to fight against Mobile Suits.

In their haste to escape, many of them were cut down by the mobile suits that detected their movements.

Across the PLANTs, the disturbing scene of their soldiers throwing their guns away and running than taking a stand and fight was to them, is a more horrible scene than the slaughter of their soldiers.

In the First Cosmic War, EAF conventional troops, fought fiercely when Zaft revealed their new weapons, the Mobile Suits. They fought to the bitter end despite ZAFT superior weaponry; the EAF soldiers gave no ground until the last man dies.

Many people in the Plants felt a great dispair seeing their own soldiers flee from battle. Some had thought that, they should have given a good accounting of themselves like EA soldiers during the first war.

Many veteran EA soldiers however, see it as payback.

To them, in their point of view during the First Cosmic War, they see most of it a one sided battle up against mobile suits despite their superior numbers. However, even they could not believe that their greatest enemy would abandon the battlefield like that, yet to some military analyst, this was expected to happen.

ZAFT have become too over reliance on their powerful Mobile Suits, focusing too much in making them powerful and their pilots more skillful and not enough time and effort to improve the training of their conventional troops.

Waltfeld shook his head in dismay at what he's watching so he turns his sights away from the screens.

"This is humiliating" he remark everyone look to him curious, Waltfeld told everyone the reason why

"When we fought the Earth Forces using our Mobile Suits during the First Cosmic War, they were in the same situation as we are now, except they fought us tooth and nail without even retreating." He said

"They never threw their guns away, they fought to the last man holding them," he sounded like he admired them, for courage against the odds is to him admirable.

Several ZAFT officers look down on their feet with shame, and in some ways they agreed with Waltfeld.

ZAFT have become too reliant on the power of their Mobile Suits, spending more time, money and resources on their machines and their pilots, while their conventional troop's combat training remains unchanged or largely been ignored.

Right then a frantic soldier barges into the council hall with a report

"Chairman Clyne, Mobile Suits troops from Alpha-1 base is coming here and we just got word that Commander Zabi sent them here"

Lacus was shocked "Zabi? He's suppose to be under house arrest"

"He's no longer in his home chairman Clyne, he's not there anymore"

To Waltfeld thoughts, 'If Zabi has operational Mobile Suits then,' He can only think of one conclusion and it's not good

"It's a Coup!" Waltfeld declared

To everyone around, their thoughts came to one conclusion "He must have stage all of this for a rebellion," Waltfeld shouted, as the first volley of missiles was fired at immobile ZAFT MS. The siege at the Supreme Council Hall has begun.

**TBC**

Authors Notes: Read and Review Please!

Next?


	16. Macross Island Undersiege

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah" people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

Alien language spoken

**Chapter 14**  
**Macross Island** **Undersiege**

**Armory One  
Mikagami**

Lady Seto watches one of the holo screens that shows places where events are happening, and before her are 5 of the Earth Alliance top G-pilots getting into their flightsuits, or as they are known as **'Gundam Boys'****.**

**Extended** soldiers and former member of _Phantom Pain_ rescued and rehabilitated from Blue Cosmos programming, given back their rights and privileges as a human being, and then drafted them into a new division, organized according to Ranma suggestion, the creation of a new Special Forces division, the **Military Assault Combat Operations **or **MACO **for short.

Admiral Gloval debriefs them on their new mission before he leaves for Hephaestus

"Degwin Zabi troops must be stop at all cost and I mean at **all** cost," he said

"Heero, Wufei, take out those rebels before they burn the council hall down, Trowa, Quatre and Duo your job is to take out as many of those Mobile Dolls at Armory One, get their attention long enough for ZAFT personnel to escape and us time to create a deactivation program"

Seto spoke to them now "My dear boys, we can't let Zabi do what he wants, for if this council falls it will bring nothing but trouble for all of us in the end"

"Team Gundam, do you accept the mission?" Gloval ask and one answer is given,

"Mission accepted" was the G-Boys response, Seto nodded as she accepted their answers

"Then go forth, and may the Goddess Tsunami be with you" Seto said, and with her blessings

"Yes Ma'am" they replied in chorus, step back and gave a salute.

Quickly they ran to the transporter which brought them to the secret Terminal Warehouse at Armory One where 5 G weapons are stored and when the they jump in, the Mobile Suits slowly came to life as each of them calls in their names

"This is Heero: _**XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero**_ on line and ready to launch"

"This is Quatre: _**XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai**_on line and ready to launch"

"This is Wufei: _**XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam**_ on line and ready to launch"

"This is Trowa: _**XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai**_On line and ready to launch"

"This is Duo: _**XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell**_ On line and ready to party"

Within moments, transporter energy engulfs the, Wing Zero and _Altron_ were they were transported inside Aprillius while _Sandrock_, _Heavyarms_ and _Deathscythe_ busted out of the warehouse they were in and just in time for Duo to take out two ZAKU from behind, before it started firing at a building full of people.

Sandrock landed in a crowd of MS and slash two of them while Heavyarms blasted away 10 DINNs with a missile barrage and a volley of Gatling fire.

The Mobile Dolls pause for a moment to see the new enemy as did ZAFT and the civilians behind the gundams. The boys listen-in to Hirata's communication, and he explain about the Mobile Dolls command program

"_The broadcasted program here is different,"_ he explained,_ "Primarily it seems that they will target any Mobile Suit not affected so they'll go after you until you're destroyed"_ that dismayed Duo, because now every mobile suit on the colony is gunning for him. Sarcastically he replied

"Terrific!" Duo is not that enthusiastic on their situation right now

"Oh Thanks a lot Mr. Hirata!" Duo complainingly said, "Could you have at least told us that before we sortie out! There are must be thousands of Mobile Suits down here"

"There is no time to complain Duo," Trowa spoke up "Here they come now"

Looking forward hundreds of MS ZAKU, DINN, GINN and BuCUE is coming right at them. Quatre called the others

"Alright, we have to lead them out of the populated area, Duo" he told him "Get to the Minerva and the Eternal docks, we will lead these puppets at that spot," he showed the location of the area he specified.

"Formation B1 then?" Duo inquired

"You got it" Quatre reply being the tactical genius of the group his plans always works

Duo smiled as his Deathscythe Hell raises his twin beam scythe that glowed with energy

"Then let the fun begin" he charge at the Mobile Dolls, and began to make a trail of destruction in the middle of the crowd, while Sandrock Kai and Heavyarms take out the rest from left to right, leaving a trail of devastation in their wake.

**Aprillius**

While three gundams is fighting off Mobile Dolls at Armory-1, Wing Zero and Altron fights off ZAFT rebels from the ground and the air to the surprise of everyone.

The rebels felt like they were fighting Gundams, which they are, Wing Zero pulled out his beam sabers slashing head, arms and legs of ZAKUs, BABIs and GINNs with ease though only to disable them and avoiding to killing the pilot while Altron picks out BuCUE and GAZuOOT on the ground.

As the battle rages outside, inside the hall, Lacus and the others watch these unknown Mobile Suits fighting outside the Building and at Armory-1 via INN. Looking at them, she is sure that they are Gundams Terminal had stored at their secret warehouse at Armory One, and the way they fight is like looking at Kira, Mwu and Athrun fight, yet they have a different style of fighting.

'_Now who do you suppose flying those suits'_ Lacus wonders as she knows that Kira is back at Orb visiting his parents so it's definitely not him _'Perhaps some members of Terminal were able to get to the warehouse' _right then, Waltfeld came and told her some news

"I got a hold on the rest of the pilots from Terminal and they said that most of our Terminal built suits were not affected and are now deploying, however, they don't know who is flying those Gundam's"

"What" she was surprised and looks back at the screens

Their movements were fluid almost indistinguishable to a human body move while doing Gymnastics, meaning that the pilots obviously know the machine very well. The machines themselves look as impressive as the _Freedom_ and the _Justice._

The Gundam with the dragon like arms pulled out a combat spear and began slashing and stabbing any Mobile Suit in its sight as they charge it right at them, and taking out 2 or 3 all at once, while evading their weapons fire with ease.

The Wing Gundam is just as impressive, as it fights off GINNs and ZAKUs in an aerial combat that equals Kira skills as Lacus can see that it tries not to hit the MS pilot's cockpit are located.

"Whoever they are we owe our lives to them" Lacus look to Dearka who is with a group of armed soldiers "Have we located Zabi yet?" she ask, Dearka shook his head

"Not yet Ms. Clyne, were still having difficulties on communicating with the rest of ZAFT and our troops are rearming anti-mobile suits munitions and-"

"Chairman Clyne!" a soldier barge in so suddenly "Zabi commando troops just breach entrance 6, they are storming the entrance to the council halls,"

**Council Hall Entrance 2**

Zabi Commando troop's exchanges weapons fire with ZAFT soldiers and officers with pistols as they hold them off. Yzak Jule put up machine gun fire suppression as he gets to a doorway to get some cover

"Were running out of Ammo!" he said loudly thru the loud noise of gunfire "We have to get the Ms. Clyne and the council out of here!"

Watching above them is _Sagara_ in invisible mode, while _Megumi_ kept watch over Lacus inside the Council Hall.

Both Guardians already received their orders from Lady Seto

'_Do what you must,' _she ordered_ 'keep them away from her, keep her safe at all cost. Use extreme prejudice if you must'_

"Understood"

For 18 years, Sagara and Megumi have guarded Lacus safety, keeping her safe from every unimaginable danger there is from known and unknown that has been aimed at her.

From the _Silverwind_ incident at Junius 7, to the assignation attempts by Zaft commando, to the Battle at Aegis Station against the Zentraedi they were there, Sagara and Megumi have never failed in their duties.

"_Megumi, watch over Kimiko"_ Sagara teleported outside and analyzed the situation.

He can see that rebels positioned outside the entrance a mobile suit nearby, flat on its back with 76mm munitions scattered everywhere and one particular shell is near a communication truck that is organizing the assault on the building. Then Sagara got an idea

'_I think it's __time to even the odds a bit'_

Sagara focused an intense laser beam on one of the cartridge, superheating the combustible element inside and making it explode which disabled the rebels communication truck; next, he ignited a truck full of their ammunitions, then he disabled their vehicles with a focused a high beam microwave burst, which fried their electronics systems.

'_That should slowdown these idiots for now'_

Sagara turn around to watch the two gundams destroyed the last of the enemy Mobile Suits, and an approaching convoy of government troops is arriving on time.

"_Sagara, we got trouble!" _Megumi cried out _"some of the rebel soldiers have broken thru and they are inside!"_

"_What! I'm on my way"_

Inside the hall, 12-armed men stormed thru and began a firefight. Lacus and the council took cover while Waltfeld, Dearka, and several soldiers exchange fire with the rebels. Then one of the rebels suddenly threw a duffle bag towards them, and then pulled back quickly.

Megumi scanned the bag and to her horror, it was loaded with high explosives.

_Oh Goddess No"_

Waltfeld knew what it was as well

"Take cover!" he yelled and then shielded Lacus

Megumi pulled a force field barrier wall, just moments before it detonated. The explosive force was redirected towards where the rebels came in, the explosion traveled the corridors, and engulfing the 12 men that were running away, killing them instantly as the explosion blasted outside.

"Enough of this" Sagara said menacingly as he opens up all of his homing beam weapons and unleashed a firestorm at the surviving rebels and then everyone they see as a threat.

Not one rebel survives and even their mobile suits fell as they were cut down like they were nothing.

Meanwhile, Wing Zero and Altron have finished the last of the Mobile as they saw the explosion and then a fight. Heero called up the guardians

"Megumi, Sagara can you hear me? Megumi, Sagara!"

"_Were fine Mr. Yuuy" _Megumi answered _"Ms. Clyne is alright as so as the rest"_ Heero sigh in relief to hear that as government troops arrived

"Alright then were heading back and help Duo and the others at Colony-1"

Wing Zero quickly transformed to fighter mode, then picks up Wufei, he fly straight up, and disappeared from sight.

**Armory-1**  
**At that same time**

Deathscythe stealth mode is giving the Mobile Dolls the difficulty of tracking him, and like the _Reaper of Death_, Deathscythe left nothing but destruction as it heads towards the docks with Duo Maxwell on the helm.

At the Minerva, the crew is fighting off mobile suits by whatever means necessary. They manually operated their weapons after they disconnected them from the main computers and do a visual targeting of the mobile Dolls.

Captain Gladys looks thru her binoculars as she gives orders to the crew

"Keep the CIWS firing on those GAZuOOT, the Tristan are 2 degrees off target, keep the Isolde firing, do we have targeting controls for the Parsifal's yet"

"We're working on it Captain" XO Arthur replied

The crew uses their personal laptop computers to control their weapons they were able to gain some controls but it was taking them time since it needed a more powerful computer to operate a complex weapon system.

Just then, Meyrin Hawke who is operating a field Radio is receiving a Message from someone.

"_Minerva, Minerva can you hear me? This is Mobile Suit 3"_

"Who is this? Identify yourself," not waiting for a Response, she turns around to call her captain "Captain, there's a Mobile Suit out there calling us"

"What! An unaffected Mobile Suit, put it on speakers" that got everyone's attention, as they all listen in

"_This is Mobile Suit 3 from Terminal; I'm coming up from behind Minerva"_

Dropping down above Minerva, the Deathscythe slashed away 4 MS with its twin beam scythe and then destroyed 4 more MS with his buster shield, equipped with beam blade, which rocketed from his left arm.

"Thanks for lining up you mindless idiots" Duo continued to weed out the other Dolls as the crew of the Minerva watched with amazement as he continued to fight on.

"It's almost like they can't see him," the captain observed, then the radio spoke up again

"_Minerva, I don't have time to explain who I am right now because I'm going to need your help," _he said

"_Do you have control of your positron cannon?"_ he asks as Duo destroyed 3 more MS and target 4 more

Captain Gladys replied, "Our computers are down, and we are unable to do anything but manually fire our weapons as well as targeting"

"_That won't be a problem, look ahead of the ship towards the military base"_ Duo pointed towards the base and told her _"These Mobile Suits is targeting unaffected Mobile Suits primarily, once my team have lead as many of them there, fire your cannon upon our signal, you are already lineup"_

Gladys look ahead and she can see that is a battle is occurring, the idea he told her however is idiotically dangerous

'_Are they crazy'_ she replies to him

"If we did that you and your team will get killed in the process, it's too risky"

"_There's no other choice, if we don't stop them now everyone in Armory one will be dead…Argh!"_ Duo was cut off suddenly

Multiple shots from beam assault rifles struck his backside, but does little damage thanks to the new _Gundanium_ alloy Terminal developed and used for their armor, but it did took Duo off balance as the Dolls starts firing in a wide arc to strike the invisible enemy.

"Darn it" he then assess his Mobile Suits and found it Ok

The Deathscythe stood up only to look up on the barrel of a beam rifle on his face as it is held by a ZAKU

"Oh boy"

Before the ZAKU had a chance to pull the trigger, a blast from Minerva's Tristan destroyed it. Duo was relieved, as the Dolls was destroyed

"_Thanks guys"_ he said Duo look around to make sure nothings else will sneak up on him

"_Yep, that's the last of them, Captain Gladys"_ he called her _"this plan has to be done Captain, otherwise no one will to see tomorrow"_ though Gladys has no Idea if the pilot is friend or foe or why should she trust him, yet somehow she feels that she can.

"_Power up your Tannhauser, and when you see a signal flare, open fire"_ Duo quickly left before Gladys could argue with him. Using her binoculars, she can see hundreds of Mobile suits following and attacking 2 unknown suits. One of them has a double gatling gun on the left arm and torso, and firing missiles coming from a missile pod at its shoulders, and another Mobile Suit, this one firing a beam machine guns and a shotel blade.

'_Whoever they are, their Mobile Suits are impressive' _Gladys turned to her crew as she just decided

"Alright then, have the crew power up the Tannhauser, we have to be ready the moment they give the signal," she ordered.

Meanwhile, at another part of the colony Wing Zero and Altron is fighting off Mobile Suits that tried to enter the denser populated areas of the colony as the civilians evacuated to the shelter.

Using his Buster Rifle at 10 percent power, Wing Zero took out 12 GOUFs at one blow while it continued to fight those on the ground as well.

"Wufei, how are you doing?" he called him

"_I'm fine Heero" _he replied, _"These Dolls are no challenge at all"_

Altron uses its double-ended twin beam trident in a close quarter battle with MS now only using their swords and shield in a close quarter battle, a Kung Fu fighter like Wufei, fighting preprogrammed machines is no different to the simulators they were trained on.

Low Earth orbit, the _George Glenn_, Zaft newest battleship came out of its mirage colloider the moment that EAF patrol ships started firing their weapons at them while supposedly invisible.

Degwin seethed in anger when his plan to sneak up on Hephaestus failed but he pushed forward on his plans to take Macross Island. To him, capturing the alien ship is a prize worth the risk and if not then he has to destroy it and the island than let the natural keep it.

Above Macross Island, 50 ZAFT Ships is preparing orbital descent pods and Dropships loaded with MS and ground troops ready to be drop on the Island the moment they get into low orbit.

At the Island, the residence and military bases went to full alert and began to prepare a ZAFT incoming attack coming from space.

From several underground hidden bunkers, came marching out the Earth Alliance first-generation **'Destroids'** battalion. _Cheyenne__, __Phalanx, Defenders_**,** they are all designed for Anti-Air Interception and they now stood side by side with the _Mac Monsters_ protected by close combat mecha the _Tomahawks_and the_Spartans_.

The defense of the Island, are like any other defense the EAF have established for their military bases. The Long-range, Medium-range and the Short-range or close-in warfare combat forces.

**Long Range: **The Spaceships and Fighter Squadrons are the first line of defense such as the VFs, next generation Windams and the EXUS-II mobile armor fighters.

**Medium Range: **The Destroid Battalion is the second line of defense. They fight those that pass thru the first line, and are responsible in aerial defense; they shoot down any hostile forces that try to land on their territory. They protect air, land and sea supporting the Naval Fleet and Land defenses

**Short or Close-In Range: **The ground defense and the last line of protection are in the hands of the Mobile Suits that specializes close quarter combat or melee battles such as the Destroys, Daggers, Windams and several mobile armors.

The three-circle defense will be put to the test for the first time. Macross Island future is counting on it, yet no one is taking any chances as they added remote controlled Linear Tanks, missile launcher trucks and artillery pieces for the defense of Macross Island.

On board the SBS-1, Ranma is still staffing the weapons, communications, sensors, life support stations, and the engine room.

The EAF are still familiarizing themselves on the ship systems when the alarm went on.

Ranma complained to the President via comm. link "Sir, with all due respect, we cannot launch yet. We are not ready" he told him "Washu told me that this ship needs a shakedown operation first before we go to an actual combat situation,"

"_I understand Ranma, but __you__ have to understand, that rebel fleet and Degwin's new warship is only 20 minutes away from an orbital drop and from the reports I got from Lady Seto sensor scans…that ship is armed with a Genesis weapon, so getting that ship of yours operational, maybe the only thing that can stand up to it"_

"The Genesis weapon" Ranma exclaim which surprised and fear among the crew "Yes Sir, I understand" he replied

"_Also, we just found out that there is a large fleet of ships coming out at Carpentaria and other bases in Australia,, whether it's an alert due to what is happening in the Plants or, there is also a possibility of Degwin getting some support from Zaft here on Earth,"_

"You believe that will lend their support to Degwin invasion"

"_Most likely, Carpentaria is Degwin old command and the current commander is no fan of the current Plants administration" _

"So you do think that they are coming here to attack us, Sir"

"_Everyone here think so Ranma, it's a big Zaft movement so I am ordering the 3__rd__ and 4__th__ pacific fleet to reinforce the 5__th__ fleet which is the closes while the while 6__th__ fleet will help defend the island. _

_I am sending more from the Sea of Japan and Alaska but unfortunately, they are a day away from reaching you so the current defense has to hold on before that" _

When the president is gone, Ranma turn to look to his crew for the command and control station, whom are the only available officers for him, which is totally composed of women.

Ranma got First Officer Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes from the Ares will temporary take command, the junior officers are Lt. Vanessa Leeds for Sensors and navigation station, Lt. Kim Young for Ship operations and Lt Sammie Porter as ship communications officer.

All three juniors is referred to by many pilots as the **Airport Tower Bunnies of Macross Island**, and soon to be dubbed as the _**Bridge Bunnies**_ of SBS-1.

Col. Claudia Grant is the weapons and tactical operations commander and Washu in the science station, both of whom volunteered for the position for the time being.

"Alright Lisa, you are in command, I'm going out with the interceptors"

"But Ranma, I thought-" she was about to object but Ranma stops her

"I am not qualified, but you are, so get this target off the Island" and with that, Ranma ran out before Lisa can make an argument

Everyone now waits for Lisa to take his first command, though she looks calm and in control, she is actually quite nervous.

No choice. Lisa took a deep breath and gave her first command.

"Sound General Quarters!"

And with that one command, SDF-1 came to life. Washu watches the upgraded armaments The USAF installed and added other armaments.

The entire weapons systems of the fortress revealed itself, and like its namesake, it is a battleship unlike any other.

**8 main convergent cannon**

**4 single 178cm electromagnetic rail cannon**

**8 guided convergent beam cannons**

**100 triple barreled particle beam turrets scattered around the hull.**

**24 ten tube missile launchers, all are capable of firing anti-mecha and anti-warship missiles.**

**20 six-tube missile launcher boxes, firing defensive and anti fighter missiles, scattered around the hull.**

**30 80mm-automatic multi-barrel anti-aircraft/anti-mecha guns CIWS (Close In Weapons Systems)**

**1 Super-dimension-energy cannon with beam polarizing converging system**

Washu also replaced the old ships armor as well since the old one cannot withstand the new antimatter weaponries now widely used in the galaxy.

Washu also put a thick layer of anti-beam weapon coating of her own concoction as well as updating the Omni-directional barrier, but this was just the outer part of the ship.

The inner part is much more impressive.

Across the Island, the Destroids especially The MAC Monsters powered up their guns and pointed them upwards in defense of the island.

The Variable fighter squadrons with augmentation pods and atmospheric escape booster rockets blasted off along with the Girty Lue and four Oberth class ships.

When the fighters were all launched, the Island raised up its positron barrier and the optical projector camouflage.

On the _George Glenn,_ Degwin watches his rebel fleet kept slugging it in with the Earth Alliance Forces, blockading them from launching their assault forces above the island.

Think of the George Glenn spaceship has the look of the _Malevolence_ from _Star Wars: Clone Wars _but just around the size of Zaft's _Godwanna_

To break thru the EAF blockade, Degwin ordered his huge ship to open up its secret weapon, two parabolic antennas that opens up from its broadsides of what can be describe as a ship size version of GENESIS.

The ZAFT fleet move away from the path of the George Glenn primary weapons system as it began to power up and then fired a shot.

EAF ships from both sides of the George Glenn was annihilated the rest pulled back and reorganize. The Zaft rebel fleet reformed their defensive position and prepares to launch their assault forces on the Island.

The George Glenn first sent out drops ships loaded with GPS guided smart bombs for a high altitude bombing to soften up the target and then minutes later, MS descent pods were launched followed by dropships next to be dropped on the island.

On naval warships guarding the island waters, their ABM (Anti Ballistic Missiles) systems came alive and started launching interceptors and on the Island, hundreds of ABM missiles that look like **MIM-14** _Nike-Hercules_ starts rocketing out of their silos to intercept the incoming bombs.

Many of the bombs were intercepted but those that got thru struck Macross Base and would have decimated the island if not for the positron shield umbrella protecting the Island facilities, defenses and civilian bomb shelters.

Meanwhile, the Ares, the fighters and the 4 Oberth class has achieved orbit and then maneuvered on an intercept course towards the Zaft rebel fleet. When they got close enough, they activated their laser marketers and mark every Zaft ship as Mac Monster at Macross Island, counterstrike by firing hundreds of GPS/Laser guided 'smart' rounds that blew holes thru many of the Zaft ships, some exploded when the hit was a vital point of the ship.

With reinforcements, the EAF went on the attack again, fighting Zaft ferociously

This is the first time that the EAF and ZAFT faced each other after years of peace. In many past battles, the Earth Forces has the highest rate of casualty count in every engagement and when they did gain a technological edge the count is still high, the result of poor training and incompetent commanders.

After the Second Bloody Valentine's War, the EAF tackled these lacking parts of their armed forces, resolving them during peacetime that resulted in creating a far better armed forces than the ones during the wars.

On board the George Glenn, Degwin Zabi is seething in anger as he watches his fleet getting pounded as the EAF restarted their attack with fresh forces from the island.

Even more troublesome, is the action of one EAF ace pilot who is wrecking havoc while flying by the George Glenn avoiding CIWS weapons fire.

Flying in an upgraded version of the VF-1, the **VF-1S **_Super Valkyrie, _(painted in hot rod red) is in the center of a firestorm of destruction as Zaft MS came after this fast flying machine and ends up destroyed a second later.

"Don't let them get a bead on you, keep moving, keep firing, keep your speed up!" Ranma shouted into his radio as he shot down another Zaku, perforating it 55mm armored piercing rounds and then transform into **'GERWALK'** (**G**round **E**ffective **R**einforcement of **W**inged **A**rmament with **L**ocomotive **K**nee-joint) and skated on the hull of the George Glenn avoiding weapons fire from incoming group of Zakus and Goufs.

Ranma fired a dozen micro missiles which homed-in on the Zaku and Gouf and then transform back into fighter mode, flew to another direction and then turn and twist to transform into soldier mode or** 'Battloid'** mode, took aim at the same target and fired his **Mauler RO-X2A** high-powered double-action beam cannon pod (mounted starboard) his Fixed Mauler RÖV-20 anti-aircraft beam cannons and his **GU-11** 55 mm three-barrel Gatling gun pod, destroying 2 Zakus and 3 Goufs.

The destruction of these MS rocked the George Glenn causing major damage to the ship's armored hull but Ranma was not finish as he targeted one of the Genesis array with 2 **AMM-1 **multipurpose warheads and blasted it apart.

Ranma then flew off to go after the other Genesis array but got force back by multiple Zaft MS attacking him along with the George Glenn defense system.

He presses the after burner, choosing to fly out of the area thanengage too many Zaft MS in close quarter melee battle. Ranma re-engage them in a high speed aerial dogfight, not allowing the Zaft MS to get close to him.

In training the VF pilots are taught to go up against a heavily armored MS like the _Zaku Phantom/Warrior_ but not using MS melee tactics, but fighter plane tactics.

Ranma especially taught them to use the VF greatest strength, its **agility**, **maneuverability** and most importantly **speed** which something that most of the MS designed for aerial and space combats are lacking

Ranma knows that an effective mobile suit has three criteria:

**1. To be more maneuverable than a fighter **

**2. More heavily armored than a battle tank and **

**3. Carries the firepower of a battleship**

In the development and evolution of new mobile suits, Ranma notice that most MS designed air and space battles, sacrifices their speed in favor of armor protection and firepower, as MS become more massive and heavier due to their armor so it affected their air speed.

The more mass something has, the more force is required to accelerate it to a given speed. The less mass something has, the less the force required to accelerate it to a given speed.

Ranma found only a few MS capable of speed of mach 1+ and fewer still are the MS capable of effective aerial dogfights, possessing a system called **HiMAT** (**Hi**gh **M**aneuverability **A**erial **T**actics)

The most noted MS that posse HiMAT is the **ZGMF-X10A **_Freedom Gundam _and the **ZGMF-X09A **_Justice Gundam_ and they dominated air and space battles during the two wars.

With those in mind, Dr. Lang and his Robotech engineers created the variable fighters that are designed and technologically based mostly on air combat superiority while still holds the criteria for a capable mobile suit.

Then they design new air combat tactics, training pilots to use the best features of a fighter plane to attain an advantage against their adversary, defeat their foe in an aerial battle and deny their foe the close quarter melee battles as much as possible.

New tactics created mostly from observing Ranma trouncing MS with the VF and from Ranma own tactics.

Training, Tactics and Technology, all brought about the domination of the **VF-1S **_Super Valkyrie_ in the battlefield above Macross Island.

**On Macross Island**

In a section of the Island, The MAC Monsters 406mm guns continued their anti-aircraft operation along with the air defenses when they soon see the first wave of ZAFT mobile suits numbering 200 after they got forced out of their descent pods by the air defenses and now they have to deal with VFs and Jet Windams and anti-aircraft fire coming from the Mac Monsters.

EAF interceptor's fighters however, did not deter the Zaft invasion forces and were pushing forward down to Macross Island. They are fighting hard to defend themselves and the dropships mostly from missiles that seem to have a mind of their own.

This is for the first time the EAF uses **A.I. guided missiles** and its wrecking havoc with ZAFT targeting systems as they try to shoot them down but kept avoiding it. A.I. guided missiles is the next generation of Smart Missiles; it evades and dodges an enemy weapons fire until it hit its target, and in a multiple firing of them made it more difficult for them to be shot down.

To breach the EAF defense line, the Zaft MS split into two groups, the aerial forces group took on on the VF and Jet Windams who fiercely defends their territory from the Zaft invasion.

They kept them busy and kept them away from the ground forces group which is now nearing their target.

The Destroid Battalion however, continued their air defense as they are not about to let Zaft have a break in this fight, and so by the time they established a beach head, Zaft MS numbers were now less than half when they started their descent to the Island.

The 100 ZAFT Mobile Suits that gave ground fire protection for the ground forces drop ships as they found themselves under fire by the EAF defense forces.

A ZAKU pilot was setting up a defense when suddenly, he sees a mobile suit that made him wide eyes in terror and was about to scream when suddenly he got vaporized by the high-energy beam from an **"Aufprall Dreizehn"** cannon aimed at him.

Two **X-1** _Destroys_ and its company of mobile suits are on the march

In a sweeping fire, they took out 20 ZAKUs and GOuFs and 10 dropships at the center of the Invasion forces.

Zaft forces scattered all across the beach in order to make themselves a not so easy target for the Destroys and the others.

The Destroys pause to allow the other EAF MS and Destroids engage Zaft of what is now becomes a close quarter battle.

An EAF commander watching in a camouflage bunker known as _spotter 3_, a man who once fought in the Battle of Heaven's Base, cannot believe his eyes on what ZAFT is trying to accomplish in dropping themselves on the Island with such a depleted force against a 3 to 1 odds in favor of the defenders

"We got them outnumbered commander" said by an enthusiastic Lieutenant "We got them beat" the commander however thought otherwise

"We outnumbered them yes, but that doesn't always translates to victory lieutenant, not against Zaft"

He put his binoculars on and focuses on several dropships that fell farther to the sea while those closer to the beach, he sees a number of _GAZuOOT_and_GINN OCHER_** (O**peration** C**ommando** H**ard** E**nvironment** R**einforced**) **and** BuCUE **coming out and are facing the _Gells-Ghe_ the_Zamza-Zah_ and **GAT-X399/Q **_**Wild Dagger**_**, **reinforced by numerous _Strike Daggers_.

The ground battle was on and then, the commander notice the contents of one the destroyed dropships and immediatelyTop of FormBottom of Form open a comm line to the CIC

"CIC this is spotter 3"

"_This is CIC, go ahead spotter 3" _

"We got sharks in the water, I repeat, we got sharks in the water; recommend immediate dynamite fishing at grid 7 box b6, b7 and b8"

"_Roger spotter 3"_

Several _Danilov class_ destroyers and _Aegis class_ cruisers launched multiple **AAMSROC** (stands for **Anti- Amphibious Mobile Suit ROCket) **missilessimilar to** ASROC** (stands for **Anti-Submarine ROCket**) missiles but have a bigger bang when it hit its target lurking underwater.

What's underwater are several **UMF-4A **_GOOhN_**, UMF-5 **_ZnO_ and** UMF/SSO-3 **_ASH_ and are heading for the docks

That is until numerous AAMROC got close to 50 yards from its target, it discards its shell and unleashes 10 to 20 smaller torpedoes in blossom which make it difficult for any amphibious type mobile suits to shoot all of them down.

When the torpedoes hit its target, the plasma warhead vaporize whatever in its blast radius and those that survived came up against the EAF amphibious mobile suits the **GAT-706S **_Deep Forbidden _and the **RGX-02 **_Abyss Gundam_ that's been guarding the docks

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

The EAF is giving no quarter

"Sorry, but this not a repeat of Heaven's Base Battle my dear ZAFT," he spoke softly

'_This time it's different'_ he thought

Unlike that battle, here there is No _Destiny_, no _Legend_, no _Shinn Asuka_, no _Rey Za Burrel_, no naval support and no _Minerva_.

The Spotter 3 commander however, is still uneasy about this situation for he feels that, _'this is going too well' _he thought for experience have taught him that there is no easy victory when fighting against Zaft.

"There is something we are overlooking here, but what"

Suddenly, he hears a report from the CIC

"_Alert! Shelter 12 has been hit; we got tunnel rats on the Island!"_

"Tunnel rats, Shit!" the commander cursed and turned to his subordinate "get a team of Strike Daggers to track those damn rats!"

"Yes sir!"

The **'tunnel rats'** which they refer to call the Zaft **UTA/TE-6P **_Geo-GOOhN_ underground attack mobile suits

Then more bad news came

"_Alert! We have detected 90 incoming Zaft Mobile Suits 2 kilometers from the north, and 145 coming from the south, 20 kilometers out"_

"What the, they are coming from the north and south?" the commander was confused "did they come from the same fleet that came out of Carpentaria?"

The incoming Zaft MS that came from the north are from a number of **Vosgulov** subs on patrol around the waters of Australia, New Zealand and the Pacific then suddenly broke contact and headed north just as Degwin started his rebellion and when they got as close to the island as possible, they launched their MS.

The one coming from the south came from fleets of **VoLPHAU** transport planes came from Zaft New Zealand bases and they are carrying MS and got into the EAF 20km restricted airspace where normally any planes got this close to the island are already intercepted.

Thanks to Degwin orbital invasion forces, all air assets are pre-occupied in the current air battle.

"Decoys, that damn fleet from Australia was a damned decoy!" the commander cursed, as he realize that they just got played "We were so damn focus on that fleet we forget to look around for other threats"

He listens on to the CIC alert broadcast _"All Mac M and Defenders at north and southern sector, redirect fire for aerial intercept. Destroys 3 to 5 go to defense mode, all returning VFs and Windams are to be rearmed, refueled and redeploy" _

'_This is gonna be another tough fight'_ the spotter 3 commander thought

For an hour, the battle continued and spread into Macross City as Zaft reinforcements arrive and turned every inch of the Island a battleground.

Zaft had a hard time fighting the EAF defenders; due to the fact that, most of the MS pilots are Extendeds, supplementing the island defenders.

Retrained and highly motivated thanks to martial arts training regimen, Ranma taught them how to fight but not as a weapon, but a warrior and fight together as a team using their Destroids and Gundams units.

One of the Spartans took on a Zaku in a hand to hand close combat warfare. He charge right straight towards a Zaku, jump a hundred feet up into the air and tackled the Zaku crashing together on the ground.

The Spartan got up quickly while the Zaku pilot was still a bit daze at what just happen to him and when he did come to, his first view is the Spartan center mounted gun cluster aimed right at him and then nothing but white.

After that, the Spartan went after another MS, a charging BuCUE coming at him. The Spartan ran towards it and shortens the distance then gave it a punch on the face and then grab hold on the BuCUE neck with its claw hands and severed the neck then doused the rest of the body with flame thrower, Machine guns, laser fire and grenade launchers.

Before the other Zaft MS came down on the lone Spartan, particle beam gun fire from a Tomahawk took down incoming enemy and then follow it up with a salvo from its rocket launchers.

The fight went on, then one of the orbital bombs got thru the positron barrier and destroyed a section of Macross city killing EAF and Zaft forces and several areas of the island that have lost its protection.

Meanwhile, the SBS-1 move out of the island and headed for higher altitude protected by VFs and Windams with a compliment of Destroids and MS magnetized on its hull.

The SBS-1 launching has drawn the attention of several Zaft MS and attack the huge vessel and in response to their attack, the SBS-1 open up its defensive weaponry followed up by their MS and Destroids defenders.

Acting Captain Lisa Hayes was not comfortable in the _captain's chair_ so she decided to stay on her station instead.

She watches her threat board as the SBS-1 ascended up enough and away from the Island that Lisa felt comfortable to fire the vernier thrusters.

Then Lisa turns to her bridge crew and started acting like a captain and issuing orders

"Vanessa, what's the status on the space fleet" she asks her

"They are still fighting Zaft and are able to push them out of low orbit and won't be able to launch anymore orbital bombings" she replied

"That's good news" she said

"Claudia, once we get up in orbit, I want the main guns and railguns fire at maximum effective range to say hello to our unwanted visitor"

"You got it Lisa" Claudia replied

"Sammie, get a line to the fleet and tell them to stay away from our firing arc"

"Yes ma'am"

"Kim, alert the ship's crew, were heading for space"

"Aye ma'am"

"And Sammie, announce to all ships that **Space Battleship One,** **Macross **is operational"

"Yes ma'am"

"SBS-1Macross…I like it" Claudia smiled, as the name suits the great ship they are on and is now heading to its baptism of fire.


	17. Strike Freedom Down

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah" people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

Alien language spoken

**Chapter 14**  
**Strike Freedom Down**

_**Ares**__**now reinforce by the SBS-1Macross **_

It's been almost six hours and still the battle rages despite the fact that the EAF fleet have finally manages to push the Zaft rebel fleet off Earth's orbit and is now on the run heading towards the safety of the debris belt.

The EAF VFs and the Zaft rebels MS 'engage' each other in a fighting retreat as the Zaft rebel fleet withdraws even deeper in the belt, hoping to lose their pursuer's but in vain.

When EAF reinforcement came, it put the pressure on the rebels as the EAF fights a mid-range battle tactic, not allowing themselves to get too close to allow Zaft fight them in close quarter battle while Zaft will not allow themselves to fight the VF in an open field where they are most vulnerable.

Captain Natarle watches returning fighters and MS for rearm and redeployment but only after a bit of rest as exhaustion is setting in after 6 hours of nonstop fighting. The reinforcements took some of the slacks of the others and putting pressure on the Zaft rebels

Comparing Naturals and Coordinators, a coordinators physical endurance is quite high compared to the average natural and this goes up further to a highly trained Zaft pilot.

But still, as good as coordinators physical endurance are, they can still get exhausted, and doing a six hours of adrenaline filled combat minute by minute is now taking its toll and unlike the EAF, the Zaft rebels don't have reinforcements to relieve them and now exhaustion is causing them to make mistakes and mistakes gets them killed.

Natarle look to her XO and asks "where is Saotome?"

"Uhmn, the Lieutenant just launched with his Valkyrie 5 minutes ago and he's heading back into the battlefield" he answered

"What, I ordered him to take a 30 minute breather" she said irritated at Saotome disobeying her orders "he has been flying out there for six hours nonstop, he needs to rest"

Rest was the farthest thing in Ranma mind right now, still taking on enemy mobile suits and shooting down Zaft ships

On the tactical screens Ranma icons was zigzag around the Zaft rebel forces, stomping them down like a Wildhorse crushing weeds under his hooves as it race towards his target once again.

The George Glenn hid inside a large asteroid cavity created from the miners that strip it bare of its resources long ago.

Its only entrance is the mouth of a man made cave, guarded by Nazca ships and Zaft MS is making sure that nothing can get in while repairs are hurriedly being made on the Genesis weapon.

"An hour, I thought you said it will take only 30 minutes to repair the Genesis" Degwin sound like he was close to a panic as he ordered his engineer to hurry up with the repairs

"_Sir, that last attack by that damn natural have aggravated the damage to the triggering mechanism, we are doing the best we can to repair it, but one more attack will permanently disable the weapon" _said the engineer who is working on the repair along with the rest of his crew

The last Genesis array was now protected by a positron barrier where the first array was destroyed as Zaft failed to raise the barrier on time.

When they got push out of Earth's orbit, one VF kept attacking and attacking the array in an almost precision attack that sections of the barrier have started to fail and exposing the Genesis array systems.

Zaft MS protects the down section of the barrier as Zabi is hopeful of escaping the EAF pursuers and get to friendly territory, namely a Plants colony supporters.

That is if one persistent VF pilot will let them leave…not

Behind a large asteroid facing the beleaguered Zaft rebels about 2,000 meters away, and here the EAF MS draw a line where it created a trench field and starts fighting infantry style and behind the infantry is the artillery which is the spaceships firing missiles and beam weapons.

Several VF and MS starts fighting at the center of the field, both side tries to overwhelm the other but most of the time, the Zaft side fall back to their line and their retreat is supported encroached Zaft MS with heavy weapons, forcing the pursuers to fall back as well.

As the EAF falls back, one VF is going thru the firestorm undamaged and unleashing a firestorm of his own.

"_The Wildhorse, Ranma he's back Ranma is back!" _cried out by one of the Windam pilots then turn back to battlefield following the VF, then the rest of the EAF follows suit. The Wildhorse presence is a rallying force for all the EAF as they see him a hero, the embodiment of a new and revitalized Earth Alliance.

Now every time the Wildhorse appears, Zaft became obsessed in destroying the invincible hero of the EAF as the battle prowess of this one pilot, Ranma Sotome, is giving Zaft a run for their money.

The **VF-1S **_Super Valkyrie_ moves thru the incoming storm like a blur, weaving and dodging weapons fire from a dozen different directions and not one was able to even scratch. He moves thru space with full awareness of his environment, sensing everywhere and anything from the smallest pebble to the size of the moon

It is on this battlefield that Ranma, brought forth all of the training, skills and tactics he learns, created and honed to the point of perfection and Ranma is using it all with lethal force.

There was once a time that Ranma would hold back in order to avoid taking a life needlessly, however, when he lost Akane…all that changes as he now fights and he fights in the way of the Bushido the way of the Samurai.

With Ranma in the field, the EAF broke thru the second to the last line of defense of the Zaft rebels; Ranma was about to head towards the last line when Natarle buzz a call to him with an order

"_Ranma, return to the Ares immediately" _she said Ranma was in disbelief of the order given now that they are so close in breaking the rebels

"What, Natarle we have them now" then enters another call

"_Ranma, this is Lisa" _she said _"we detected several Zaft and Orb battleships entering the belt, eta 15 minutes"_

"Who are they?"

"_They are Chairman Clyne's supporters and I am detecting two mobile suit flying ahead of this fleet using METEOR, eta 5 minutes and guess who MS uses it"_ Lisa immediately showed Ranma and Natarle what their long range visual is seeing and to in wide eyes, as everyone recognizes the famous Mobile suit.

"_The __**ZGMF-X20A**__Strike Freedom and the __**ZGMF-X19A ∞ **__Justice Gundam_" Lisa said in awe

"_Strike Freedom is__ Kira Yamato mobile suit" _Natarle was surprise to see that particular suit and made Ranma suspicious of its presence here and now

"Lisa, are you able to contact HQ or any of our allies?" he asks "we need information, now"

"_I am getting a text messages from Lady Seto, Ranma" _Washu spoke up_ "she says that the rebellion at the Plants is over and the last groups of Degwin supporter have been rounded up. Also, this fleet came from Heliopolis II construction site. Orb and Zaft fleet combined and is coming here to arrest Degwin and everyone who followed him."_ More text messages _"Cagalli, in behalf of Lacus are trying to negotiate a quick settlement with President Lang but it looks unlikely"_

"What about our orders from HQ itself?"

_Ranma, I got a message from HQ just now" _Natarle said and read the message

"_HQ orders: under any circumstance are we to disengage or withdraw from the enemy. We are not, under any circumstances, stand down or to hand over Degwin Zabi to Zaft authorities should we catch him alive. Also, don't allow Zaft interfere" _In Ranma mind, he can see problems in this situation.

"_You know…I kinda doubt that they will take kindly of us telling them to buzz off nor do our people would back down in this battle after everything Zabi and his idiot followers have done"_ Ranma ads

"_Can't be helped Ranma, this is an order from the higher up"_ Lisa said

"_So then how do we suppose we do this, those two incoming mobile suits are top class machines and pilots, and I doubt a Valkyrie can stand up against those two in a fight?"_

"Oh ye of little faith my padawan" Ranma remark in Jedi knight fashion and then transform his Valkyrie back to fighter mode and hit the after burners

"I'll keep those two busy,"

"_Ranma!"_ said Lisa and Natarle in chorus

"Finish the job we are sent here to do but be careful" Ranma warn them "Degwin is a cornered animal now and he will be twice as dangerous"

"_Ranma, you can't take on those two on your own!"_ Natarle s exclaimed and Ranma just mischievously smiled

"Hell no, I'm just gonna play with them, that's all"

_**Strike Freedom**_

Today Kira Yamato anxiety levels are in its all time high the moment he learn the attempted coup by Degwin Zabi. He knew that man was trouble and this action he took proves he's right all along.

Degwin attempted a coup and it failed thanks to a few pilots from Terminal. While that was happening in the Plants, Degwin and officers loyal to him as well as others with similar beliefs as his now went to attack the EAF or most specifically, Macross Island.

Zaft Earth bases near Macross Island have started moving their forces against the EAF controlled Island while an orbital invasion was underway. From last he heard, the EAF held their ground and defeated the rebel Zaft invasion.

There is no doubt in Kira mind that, Degwin planned this with people from the higher up, people supposedly loyal to Lacus turns out to be a façade of their true nature, traitors. Now those traitors have misled thousands of Zaft soldiers in an attempt to destroy what they fear and just… envy, the Earth Alliance.

Ever since the Earth Alliance reorganizes after the disillusion of the Atlantic Federation, Zaft have watched the EA with a microscope for possible threats. After only a few years, the EA went into leaps and bounds that is unheard of, as the leadership is free from Blue Cosmos and Logos influences have pointed the alliance into a goal not involving the annihilation of the Plants and Coordinators.

Historical first and new innovations brought prestige, prosperity and a surge of optimism on the future of the EA. The new leadership abandons the idea of starting another war with the Plants and went into a different direction all together. The EA however have not lowered their guard when it comes to protecting themselves from Zaft even though it looks like they are ignoring the Plants.

Zaft on the other hand, are acting more and more like Blue Cosmos when it comes to underhanded schemes and dirty tricks in order to discredit the alliance and worst of all, they endangered innocent people.

Alarmists in Zaft and the Plants see the EA growing power a threat, preaching prophesies of doom to an already weary Zaft military.

Lacus have tried to appease the restlessness and saying that the EA have done nothing against the Plants and to act irresponsibly to such fears is illogical.

Still many believes that the EA and their military, the EAF are plotting the Plants demise with the new science at their disposal, using numerous subjects as excuses that created an air of anxiety.

The last anxiety is the discovery of the ancient alien ship, uncovered at Macross Island, buried by the USAF centuries ago, is now under the EAF hands. That discovery pushes the impatience of many and Degwin Zabi exploited it to gain support for his cause.

His insurrection have cut off the Plants to the rest of Zaft and now, exploiting the communication black out, Degwin and everyone who is on his side have misled the rest of Zaft to commit hostility which will lead to war unless Degwin is stop and be brought to justice, which is why they are rushing towards a cornered Degwin Zabi..

The problem is, the Earth Alliance Forces, and they may not be in the good mood right now, not after everything that has happened. Kira is hoping that, in behalf of Lacus, Cagalli (who is at the EA Capital on a trading mission) will have to convince the EA to let them deal with the problem at hand.

"Any word from Cagalli, Athrun" Kira asks

"_Not a word yet Kira" _Athrun spoke up from the comm. channel _"If we don't hear from Cagalli soon, how are we going to convince the Earth Forces to let us handle this?" _he askswith concern

"_They are not exactly going to do what we say you know"_

"I know that Athrun 'sigh' were just gonna—Athrun scatter!" Kira screamed to warn him on incoming danger and just in time as high powered beams, pass thru the path they were in a moment ago.

"Where the hell did that comes from- oh shit! Kira Incoming" Athrun put his Justice in a string of maneuver as his threat board lit up like a Christmas tree after detecting a dozen missiles coming out from a Valkyrie that just arrive and then went full speed after unloading a dozen micro missiles that went after both the Freedom and Justice.

Shooting down missiles was not a problem and was more than ready for anymore coming their way but none came.

The Valkyrie that attacks them was not around but was heading towards the Incoming Zaft and Orb Fleet.

"_That's Saotome fighter and he's heading towards the fleet"_ Athrun exclaimed as he identifies the markings on the fighter

"We have to stop him Athrun"

Both the Strike Freedom and the Justice rev up their Laser pulse thrusters of the METEOR to intercept the fast attacking Valkyrie heading for the Orb and Zaft fleet.

They were closing in on the Valkyrie, matching speed on speed and they calling the pilot to slow down and stop and declared their intentions on the radio. The Valkyrie pilot decided to ignore it and went straight at the fleet.

The Orb and Zaft combined fleet this angry incoming red blimp on their radar which is heading right for them. The fleet and MS started firing their weapons at this one Valkyrie but with no avail as it seem to be moving and dodging beam weapons and shooting down missiles at its path.

Beams weapons and projectile fire were mere inches from hitting the Valkyrie but none of has. The pilot's perspectives, sees them move very slow and can see the field in three dimension and sensing his opponents intent and react/counteract to it by taking one step ahead.

"_Ranma Stop!"_ said the voice from the comm. or was it in his head?

Ranma just smiled as he takes no heed on the person calling his name, and so, he went straight into the heart of the fleet and fired not a single shot as the Strike and the Justice was not far behind him.

The MS in the METEOR weathered the hailstorm of friendly fire as much as they can but several stray shots graze their machines from time to time which were no problem for their trans-phase armor.

"_This guy is good"_ Athrun said who is surprise at the skill level of the famed EAF pilot he's been hearing alot about.

"He's the Earth Alliance top ace," Kira told Athrun "don't take him lightly, Athrun. There is a reason why Zaft is wary about this guy"

"You don't have to tell me that Kira" Athrun replied "I'm not exactly thrilled facing this guy" _'not after he pounded that Kuno guy and 7 of his men in 8 seconds flat and then knock unconscious a dozen or more MP without killing them'_ he thought

Like Kira, Athrun have read intelligence report on the called the Wildhorse. The man is the **Holy Grail** for the Robotechnology researchers at Macross Island; he's responsible for rewriting and creating new combat tactics for the old and new machines and shows how effective it is in routing the rebelling Zaft.

Then there was his involvement with Extended, where according to their EA contacts, the Joint Chiefs and the EA President approve the transfer to Macross Island under Ranma request to the President and there they are being re-trained by Ranma himself and to be deployed as the EAF MACO soldiers.

Ranma became the proverbial thorn on Zaft side ever since the day he first appeared on the world stage and a hero to look up to in the Earth Alliance and six hours ago, the whole world watches the EAF fought off the Zaft rebel fleet with the Wildhorse at the front of the charging EAF counterforce.

"_Do you have any idea how we will stop him?"_

"As a matter of fact I do" Kira replied and then he stops the Freedom from moving and put away his weapons "Athrun, put your weapons away and stand down"

"_What are you out of your mind"_ asks the somewhat very concerned and not liking the idea of standing down

"I'm following on a hunch"

"_A hunch, no offense Kira but he's,"_ cutting Athrun off in mid sentence

"If we are to talk to him and earn his trust, this is the only way we can do it without resorting to violence, so turn off your weapons and try not to hostile" Kira said

Hesitant for a moment, Athrun reluctantly agrees.

"_Hope you are right about this"_ Athrun stops and deactivated his weapons and watches the fast approaching Valkyrie coming at them with laser targeters triggering the Strike and Justice alarm bells on.

"_Kira…"_ Athrun tried to call his attention but he did not move

The Valkyrie transformed to soldier mode and then pointed its Gunpod and beam cannon while it quickly stops just fifty feet away with weapons targeting the two MS. Then their radio squawks a familiar voice

"That is the most stupidest acts a pilot would ever do, you idiots!" said reprimand them by an irritated Valkyrie pilot, Ranma Saotome.

"You would either surrender or commit suicide when you turn off your weapons systems, but I doubt that's your plan" he pull back his weapon and stops targeting them.

"Kira, you took quite a gamble on **ME** not shooting **YOU**"

"Well I figured that, you don't shoot at anyone that's not a hostile threat to you, so I am not showing any hostile threat to you, so that we could talk," right then Ranma cut him off with two words

"Go home"

"What"

"Go home Kira and you too Athrun" the two was stunned

"EAF HQ have denied your request, and I am ordering you to turn around and return to your territory,"

"_Hey! You can't order us around"_ Athrun spoke up but kept on talking

"Failure to do so will be interpreted as an act of war!" Ranma finished

That said, Kira and Athrun was silent, knowing that if they push their luck it could spark another war and if the severity of Degwin betrayal is right, Zaft will end up losing this time. Kira however relented

"Ranma, you have to let us convince them to surrender, they just misled," right then, Ranma exploded in anger

"MISLED? YOU THINK THOSE BASTARDS WITH DEGWIN WERE MISLED!"

It was almost like someone put giant loudspeakers on their ears and turns the volume dial to **'are you nuts?'** level, only they can hear him thru their head

"Those bastards were never misled, they wanted to be led and they gave Degwin the power to do this and they gave it freely and now they are paying for their stupidity!"

"Please let us try and talk sense to them" Kira beg him "you have already beaten them back, there's no need for more people dying" Kira said pleading to Ranma

"If they had any sense in them then they would have never have started this mess in the first place, Kira" Ranma said back and turn back his Valkyrie back to fighter mode while still having his targeting system pointed at them "Don't interfere!" Ranma warned but Kira relented

"Would you at least let me try and convince them to surrender?"

Ranma pause for a moment to think about it and then he replied "no disrespects Kira but, you are not exactly good at convincing people" he said "fortunately for me, this is not my call but my captain. So, you ask her and maybe she will let you try it once and only once"

"Thank you, Ranma" Kira said

"Leave your forces here" Ranma told him just as several EAF ships an Agamemnon class and three Nelson class arrived and Ranma communicated with the captain and explained the situation and then turns back to Kira

"They will be here watching your fleet, and if they so much twitch in a bad way then the deal is off"

"I understand" Kira replied and then he turns to Athrun "Keep an eye out on everyone Athrun"

"_Will do Kira"_

Rocketing towards the battlefield, both of them can visually see the SBS-1 firing it's four, 178cm rail cannons in series, pounding the area where the Zaft rebels are hiding in a series of artillery barrage.

The Hyper-velocity rounds made of titanium and depleted uranium core, pounded several Mount Everest size asteroids into an ant hill, trying to force the beleaguered Zaft rebels out of their hiding places.

Several unlucky Zaft ships took a direct hit before a lull in battle gave Zaft a breather and relocation, as the EAF returned to their ships to rearm and refuel.

Meanwhile, Kira is trying to convince the acting captain of the SBS-1, to allow him to convince the rebels to surrender, however. To Kira dismay, Lisa was not convinced.

"With all do respects Mr. Yamato but, you are not exactly good at convincing people" Lisa said

"That's what I said" Ranma said deadpanned

"Look! Just let me try ok, what do you have loose?" Kira sounded a bit irritated yet intent on getting his way

There was a moment and then Lisa spoke up "Mr. Yamato, let me be frank with you" she starts "those rebels over there," she pointed "those guys raise a sword against their own, attempted a coup and then attack us because they don't like what they see. Now, with their failure now evident, they have only two futures to look forward to should they survive, prison and death. Now which do you suppose they will choose?"

"Captain Hayes"

"The situation **NOW** is not like **THEN** during the war, Kira Yamato, and if they wish to surrender, they will surrender to us and not to Zaft" she said and with a hardened tone she ads

"Your request is denied, Kira Yamato"

"But,"

"Kira, NO!" Lisa said back before Kira could argue "There is no way they will surrender so long as Degwin is in charge of them, this fight won't end"

Kira fell silent

"Sorry Kira, but HEY!" before Ranma knows what's happening, Kira suddenly pushes the METEORS engine to full thrust and headed for the rebels

"Why that arrogant little prick!" Lisa cursed "Ranma go after him!"

"I'm on him!" in a flash Ranma push forward his thruster and chase after the Strike Freedom.

Ranma was on Kira heels with his mind on what Kira was planning to do and then it hit him

"Mann, you really piss her off Kira" Ranma remark

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this" Kira replied "I need to try and stop them from fighting"

Ranma felt a bit of sympathy to Kira. He has a good heart and means well, however, Ranma sees his good intentions misplaced this time and there is an ominous dread in the air that Ranma is getting nervous for some reason.

"And how do you plan on convincing them to stop?"

"By taking out Degwin Zabi himself" he Kira answered "Captain Hayes is right, they won't surrender so long as Degwin is still in command"

"Take out the head and the body will die" Ranma remark

'_It's the only way'_ Kira thought and abhor in what he must do, but first

"Ranma can I asks you a favor"

"A favor"

"Yes … please let me face them alone" he requested "let me deal with them alone"

Ranma is aware of Kira amazing ability to hit a MS without killing the pilot which is impressive, and that ability ended the war. Ranma is reluctant to agree but they are now in the rebel Zaft range of fire.

"Good luck then, Kira" Ranma Valkyrie slows down and halts just out of the enemy weapons range but close enough to watch the Strike Freedom in action

"He's good" Ranma remark

Ranma watches and he sees why Kira is the top MS pilot in the world, something to do about being the _Ultimate Coordinator_ according to information that Washu gave him a while back.

Kira is a genetically engineered human thanks to his old man, Dr. _Ulen Hibiki._ (Ranma wonders if the guy is related to Ryoga) the tinkered Kira DNA before he was born as Ulen wants to create the Ultimate Coordinator and Kira is one of many of his sibling the Ulen played God with.

Kira is the only one among hundreds that survive the experiment and from what Ranma knows about him the more he feels sympathy to Kira as he sees his plight almost equivalent to his, for like his old man Genma in some ways except Kira old man didn't wrap him up in fish sausage and throw him in a pit of starving cats. No, what Ulen Hibiki has done was far worst.

The other VF and MS squadrons arrived but went no further by Ranma's orders. They watch the Strike Freedom closing in on the George Glenn. The scene was in its climax as Kira have disabled one positron barrier array that protects the bridge of the ship.

He is now demanding Degwin to surrender; otherwise Kira is going to blow the ship's main bridge where Degwin is staring down at the Strike Freedom weapons arrayed against him.

This would be the end of it, but Ranma senses went into red alert when Degwin is defiantly laughing at Kira which everyone can hear thru the comm.

"You are truly a fool, Kira Yamato" Degwin said with a touch of evil glee in his voice "neither I nor my troops will ever surrender to EAF or to Zaft, and I especially won't surrender to Lacus boy toy"

Kira didn't notice Degwin reaching into his left pocket and press a button of a device, and then next came the Strike Freedom started to act funny.

Alarms inside the Strike Freedom went on as internal explosion inside the MS was felt by the pilot

"What the," before Kira could check on what just happen, the METEOR suddenly detached itself from the Strike Freedom and the trans phase armor went down.

The Strike Freedom stood immobile and a laughing Degwin Zabi on the cockpit screens feels Kira with horrendous dread

"Surprised, my dear boy toy, how do you like my insurance policy" he said mockingly

"Insurance policy?" he did not understand

"I have some of my compatriots install a few surprises on your mobile suits should you become a nuisance to my plans. Now goodbye, Kira Yamato"

The guns and missile launchers of the George Glenn open fire on the defenseless Strike Freedom and without its trans phase protection, the MS arms and legs were blown off followed by the head and torso taking serious pounding and then 15 seconds later, the guns of the George Glenn stops.

The Strike Freedom is now a wreck, and no clue to the condition of the pilot inside. Degwin is filled with glee as he sees the Strike Freedom a total wreck and was about to signal the guns to fire again when suddenly, the forward section of the main bridge section was showered by thousands of 55mm armored piercing transuranium rounds, coming from a dozen _Super Valkyries._

The Valkyries flew in while everyone was transfixed at watching the Freedom being destroyed; they never noticed a dozen Valkyries approaching until it was too late.

Ranma was at the lead and got in front of the main bridge of the George Glenn and sees Degwin Zabi injured but still defiant. He transforms his Valkyrie to soldier mode, and aimed every weapon at his disposal.

"Sayonara, shit head" and with that final word, Ranma opens fire and killed Degwin and everyone on the bridge.

A rescue team of Windams that followed suit and they came shielding the crippled Strike and immediately pull it out of the battlefield and back towards SBS-1

The EAF quickly withdraws and Ranma caught up with rescue team and look at the wreck that was once Strike Freedom. Ranma extends his _ki_ senses and detects a faint lifesign.

"Hold on Kira" Ranma muttered then open a line to the SBS-1

"Lisa, are the Paramedics ready?"

"_Search and Rescue and the Paramedics are waiting to receive you the moment you arrive"_

"Anyone on board who can treat coordinator physiology?"

"_Doctor Watson and Washu can"_ Lisa replied

"That's good; also, get the ships engineers out to help pull the plug on the Strike nuclear reactor"

When they got the Strike inside the hanger bay of SBS-1, Ranma got off his fighter and immediately and headed towards the Strike Freedom, where S&R are trying to pry open the cockpit while engineer and Washu are turning off the nuclear reactor which turns out to be badly damage.

Impatient, Ranma pushes away the S&R teams and did the rescuing himself by prying off the cockpit doors off their hinges thru sheer strength, which surprises everyone watching the rescue.

"Kira" Ranma called him out but no answer, so Ranma went in and found a badly injured coordinator, alive but unconscious

"Oh God…Hold on Kira!" Ranma rip off every obstruction to the rescue without touching Kira as there is a metal pipe lodge in Kira left chest. S&R immediately took over and got Kira out of the Strike Freedom.

Paramedics took over and rush him to the hospital with Washu following as she is the only one of two qualified to treat coordinators. Ranma can do no more for Kira, he's in Washu and Dr. Watson hands now.

Ranma look back at the sorry state of the Freedom, a terrible end for one of the best built mobile suits in history.

Across the Earth Sphere, spy satellites watching the battle, saw and heard what happened and many people were horrified at the sight of the famous Strike Freedom destroyed, including one Lacus Clyne.

The SBS-1 and EAF fleet began launching all of its mecha compliments for one last battle and as always Ranma is at the helm of the pack and also flying beside him is the Justice. Athrun decided to join Ranma in order to end it once and for all.

**SBS-1 Macross**

"Claudia, power up the primary and secondary guns for an all out barrage" Lisa ordered

"Why don't we use the main gun on them?" Claudia suggested

"The Main Gun" Lisa thought that suggestion, using the bow-firing super-dimension-energy cannon with beam polarizing converging system. A weapon system that according to Washu, it ranks up with Genesis, Cyclops and Requiem, with a maximum range of 300,000,000 kilometer, the main gun can destroy anything in its path

"No, we can't use that weapon Claudia, look" she showed it at the screen as to why they won't use the main gun

"The Plants and dozens of space colonies is in the path of the beam" she told her "Also, I don't want to tip anyone off that we have this weapon" Lisa then made contact with Ranma

"Ranma, stay out of the ships firing path"

"Understood" he replied and then look towards the Justice "Are you sure about this?" Ranma asks a seething mad Athrun Zala

"Kira came here to save their miserable hide and they did that to him" he gritted his teeth out of anger

"Screw them! If they want to die so much for their worthless cause then let them"

Now with Degwin dead and most of his lieutenants killed, the last remaining Zaft rebels are trying to decide what to do next. Some however, still believe that they can get away from the EAF and return to the Plants where there are still some of Zabi supporters that they will hide them from arrest.

The others or rather Zabi's mercenary for hire mobile suit pilots, first decided to abandon the others as their employer is dead, but that's after they ransack Zabi vault where their pay in gold and silver is kept.

The George Glenn, now under the control of the secondary bridge, tried to navigate the ship to safety with the huge asteroids behind them as a shield between them and the SBS-1.

Of the last capable commander of the George Glenn, he orders the ship to move deeper into the debris belt and once they are far enough, they will abandon the ship and scuttle it, making sure that not a piece of the ship can be recovered.

It could have work, if the SBS-1 will allow them to leave that is, but the SBS-1 says otherwise, as it let loose the firepower of its convergent beam guns that obliterated the asteroids that the rebel Zaft is using as a shield

The immense firepower that the SBS-1 has unleashed has shattered the mountain size asteroid that the George Glenn is hiding behind. The force of the destruction sent smaller pieces flying everywhere, mostly at the Zaft rebels.

Everyone in that rock storm was instantly killed when they got hit by flying rocks several times, all the size of houses and mini vans. The George Glenn did not escape unscathed as part of its hull has huge rocks embedded and the force of their impacts pushes the ship off course and colliding into another asteroid.

When it was over, the Valkyries and mobile suits formed a line with guns aimed at what's left of the Zaft rebel fleet. Ranma calls them up to an open channel.

"To anyone who wants to surrender, leave your ships, leave your mobile suits behind. If you give up this engagement now…I will guarantee your safeties…surrender" he said calmly

"You have my word" he adds lastly

Everyone waits for an answer…they did not wait long.

Some surrendered but the majority of them choose death by triggering their self destruct mechanism on both ships and mobile suits.

The battle for Macross Island is over


	18. A Capricious Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam SEED or RANMA ½ Anime Series, they belong to their Respective creators and any other characters from Anime, Sci-Fi Action and Adventure from Books to Comic books that I may add to this fiction

"Blah, blah" people talking

"_Blah, blah" _people talking on radio

'_Think, think' _people thinking and reading something

Alien language spoken

**Chapter 16  
**_**"A Capricious Fate"**_

**Earth, Japan in Ohkayama  
Year 76 of the Cosmic Era or 2200 AD  
Three weeks after** _**'The Battle for Macross Island'**_

In the aftermath of Degwin Zabi rebellion, a massive purge in Zaft began, spearheaded by Colonel Waltfeld, Lacus orders him to seek out all of Degwin supporters, associates and friends are to be investigated without exception.

Kira survives his injury thanks to Dr. Watson and Washu and have been transferred back to the Plants, the Earth Alliance Forces kept their distance but the more vocal politicians in the Alliance is screaming for more than just an apology but a total pull out of all Zaft assets on the planet.

Ranma has taken a long needed shore leave and decided to enjoy it in his native country Japan.

**Masaki Shrine**. Sweeping the grounds around the Shrine Temple, Ranma is wearing Priest clothes, courtesy of his grandfather and he have been taking care of the chores around the Shrine for over 2 weeks, while his grandfather Katsuhito Masaki is taking a break for the time being.

Doing the chores is a relaxing break from his military duties at the military and getting away from them was welcomed change. Ranma needed it because sometimes, he needed to meditate alone as the stress got to him in these past few months of incredible change.

He continues sweeping the grounds and then he notice the footsteps he knew that it belongs to a woman, walking up the steps of the Shrine. Her Raven black hair wave lazily from the cool mountain breeze, wearing jeans and white t-shirt which shows a very well figured body, and carrying a picnic basket.

She stops and observes the man in the priest outfit for a moment before she calls his name.

"Ranma" she spoke in a soft voice, and slowly he looks towards her and smiled to see who was calling him by his name.

"Madoka" he wave to her

**Madoka Ayukawa Kasuga**, age 25 from the late 20th century, widowed and about 3 weeks pregnant. Ayukawa as it seems, have ended up in the 23rd century by her husband as a last act to save her life.

"Lunch is ready" she showed him the picnic basket, she who is a radiant beauty, could rival all of the girls in Ranma life is, Stunningly Gorgeous! In his opinion (to his eyes, they are all, _**Stunningly Gorgeous!**_) A woman from his past whom fate, have drop her on his lap from 200 years ago

_**Flashback **_

**China, near the foothills of Phoenix Mountain, 1999 AD**_**  
**_**Fate, **as it seems to some, _**it is what we make of it**_. From man's own actions, they can do great things, or terrible things. Man's actions have shape the Earth, change it by their will, and today, one man and one demigod, will change man's destiny into the path of chaos.

They have no idea that their actions is about to cause an echo all across creation that will cause a terrible imbalance.

However, if you believe in a divine intervention, they have ways of restoring order from chaos, one of which is by sending one who causes chaos, for order to be restored, in this case, **Ranma Saotome**.

Three Norse Goddesses is watching a titanic battle on top of Phoenix Mountain, the Phoenix god known as _Saffron_, is battling the Martial Arts Warrior Ranma Saotome to the death and loosing. This was the first time that a mortal challenges a demigod, a phoenix god to be precise, and in this battle, a mortal won.

Saffron lost his life, and with no chance of resurrection this time.

The Death of the Phoenix God rippled across creation like a wave, and this caused the balance of power to shift in itself, as its effect is very much can be seen in reality and even during the battle, creation feels it, and shakes the Earth and everything in nature was pushed out of balance.

The Phoenix Mountain rumbles like a volcano, as two opposite power causing the whole valley to go an Intensity 9 earthquake mix with a typhoon and tornado all in one, and all around the mountain.

Most of the population around the mountain had already fled the area, when they watch from afar in dreaded fear, the mountainside started to burst in flames of fiery rocks raining down on their towns and villages nearby.

One village, fame for its hot spring resorts and fantastic views of the mountains is now abandoned. A Japanese couple is racing thru an obstacle course of falling buildings and falling rocks.

The couple found the village evacuated after they came back down from hiking up the mountain itself. Somehow, they got themselves separated from the group they were with, and only found a way down when the fireworks started.

Their escape was an obstacle course, as falling and flying debris starts to rain down on them, still they kept on moving and not stopping and not looking back.

Then suddenly, a building lost its foundation is falling down on them, the man quickly pushed away the woman and he save her from harm. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky.

The woman got up from being pushed and started to call her partner, he did not answer, and she felt a dreaded feeling.

"Kyosuke!" the woman screamed in horror when she looks back behind her

Pinned down by debris and a metal bar pierce thru his stomach, the man is bleeding to death, the woman cried as she feels so helpless in saving her love.

The man spoke to her weakly "Madoka…"

"Kyosuke please hang on, I'll get help," he however shook his head

"No, It's too late for me now," he look at his situation and accepted his fate of death, he looks towards her with a calm serenity

"Madoka… I love you" he told her, he was saying goodbye and that scared her, to the thought of losing him will be too much to bare so she refuse to accept his goodbye.

"No Kyosuke, don't you dare! please hang on please don't leave me" she beg and cried as she tried to get him out of the debris but in vain, as the man shook his head on the futility.

"Madoka Ayukawa" he said weakly "You won't be alone…he will be with you"

"Who"

Quickly he grab her hand and a glowof supernatural energy flowed out of his body and into her body. She feel the awesome energy coursing thru every part of her body and soul, she soon realized what it is.

"This is…" he nodded

"This Valley will be gone any moment… so I am sending you to him… to safety"

"Him?" she question, "Who are you talking about, Kyosuke-kun" her body was slowly disappearing in a shower of starlight's

"Live for me Madoka… live for our child" she disappeared when she heard those last words. He waited now for death to come and whispered

"Kamisama… watch over them…Ranma…take good….care of Madoka…and….my… Son…"

**Kyosuke Kasuga**, age 25, closes his eyes and never opens them again.

5 Seconds later, above the top of the Phoenix Mountain something exploded. Then followed by a tornado that pulled the upper part of the mountain top like a champagne cork flying after being opened, and like a champagne bottle the mountain turned into an exploding volcano, pushing the upper part that was once the mountain top higher and higher hurling it out into space as gravity seems none existent.

For a moment there was atmospheric imbalance, super cold air from the higher atmosphere rushed from the side downward like water going down the drain. The super cold air instantly super freezing the land around the volcano, which subsided after that powerful release of energy. However, the Jusenkyo Valley was gone; it is now a wasteland of both fire and ice.

Kyosuke Kasuga final wish, his prayers and hopes, heaven have received them, and are answered.

_**Flashback Ends**_

**Heaven**

"Well there she goes" Urd pointed, as they watch and protect a time traveling individual heading towards the future, towards destiny.

'_One more Fiancée for our dear friend, Ranma"_ Urd thought amusingly, but then it struck her that the woman just lost her husband _'oh crap!'_ she rub her forehead feeling a tad migraine for such a inappropriate thought. Belldandy figured it much when she sees her sister reactions, she shook her head and then get on to their work.

"That's the third person traveling thru time and leaving the 20th century for the 23rd" Belldandy monitors sees more key people all across the globe leaves earth in the aftermath and into the stars in an exodus within a few years time, it was unlike anything that heaven have ever witnessed, all caused by that imbalance.

"What a mess one of Adam's children has caused" Urd remark

"One event have now pushed the children of destiny off the Earth, and now mankind future is in the brink of annihilation," Belldandy said

"Now, all hope is in the hands that caused it"

"Are you blaming him for fighting for a love one sister?" Skuld questioned

"No sister, he is innocent and heaven blames him not, Ranma fights for love and honor, and as for the former demigod, he fights for power" she changes the monitor to show the spirit of the now former phoenix god strip of his powers and godhood and is now on isolation for eternity.

"So many innocents suffered by his hands, and for that he is sentenced in isolation for all eternity"

She turns the Image back to Ranma

"Earth's Destiny, Humanity's Destiny and all of the worlds across the vastness of the universe is in his hands now, but he will need the help of others and she is one of many"

The Glacier of ice where Ranma is sleeping is being shielded by heaven, from the eyes of the world. 200 years passes by, and within those 2 centuries humanity progressed, and then degrades by anger, hate, greed, envy, jealousy, pride.

It led to death and destruction in a scale beyond all of the earth's past wars, famine, plague, and crime. All of it combined, and it's still not enough to compare it to what is happening in the time known as,

**The Cosmic Era**

Everyone is in doubt of their own path in life, with so much pain and sorrow all across the world. Life has been hard for everyone; peace among fellow neighbors is a rare commodity. Still, humanity prays to the divine for a time of hope and peace, which is Ironic to say the least, since it's the same humanity that is playing god right now, which got them into this predicament in the first place.

Still they pray for peace, a way out of the Darkness they created, a way out of the sorrows they inflicted upon themselves and everyone around them.

Peace is restored, yet they have no hope in seeing it last longer than the last time, and everyone is tired of it all, as all means to keep the peace seems to end it very fast, and it will only be a matter of time, that conflict will occur once again.

Merciful is the Creator, the Lord hears their cries

"Prayers have been answered and it is in the form of the true bearer of the SEED," Belldandy said "he will walk them out of the darkness and into the light," Belldandy declared

"All hope is in his hands"

**Present  
Tokyo Japan, **

**Three days after **_**'The Battle for Macross Island'**_

Even when he was told to take his leave and relax he just can't. Ranma is still a bit restless which is wasn't good for Ranma's health after fighting a twelve hour long battle with Zaft rebels. To get him to accept his shore leave, Washu threaten him with a visit to her lab…that got his attention.

Ranma went (threaten by Washu) **on leave** despite his reluctance he took it anyway and went back home to Japan and see what kind of change has occurred during his absence.

During this time, the Earth Alliance and the Plants are trying to explain as much as they could to everyone of the recent battle that occurred on Earth's orbit.

The PLANTs Supreme Council explains the recent questioning and arrest of groups and individuals mostly associated with Degwin Zabi, some of whom supported his coup attempts, financing Degwin's projects, buying their loyalty and killing people who opposes him.

The Earth Alliance kept their distance from Zaft but doesn't mean that they are less vigilant, as the presence of their naval fleet has increased in the area around Macross Island.

As for Ranma, well, he thought of going back home and talk with his grandfather Masaki on certain subject especially coordinator and how to deal with them in the near future.

He also took time to meditate, in order to clear his mind as there is so much information going thru his brain right now that he needed a break and sort a lot of things. When he's not in the Temple Shrine, Ranma is playing tourist around Tokyo.

'_200 years, Tokyo have change a lot, still Japanese traditions is kept alive after all this time'_ he thought while walking the streets of Tokyo in casual wear with a _Ray Ban_ and a _Flying Tiger_ Jacket. No one recognizes him yet, which was good since the press has once again splattered his face on the TV as 'The Hero of Macross'

Ranma don't need that kind of attention as he told his superiors, which they agree. However, some zealot members of gov't wants to have someone become their poster boy, an image of a **Natural** that surpass a **Coordinators**, and so they overridden a presidential order, and are now being disciplined.

Ranma acts like a tourist all day, until he came upon some steps leading up toward a park and triggers a memory

"The 99 steps…" he muttered, as he remembers something in his past that warms his heart just remembering it.

Ranma remembers a time before his days in Nerima, right around the age of 9 or 10, He remembers three of his most dearest friends who are older than he was about three years older, teenagers with their whole life before them, and this spot, this place where they seems to hang out a lot.

"Kyosuke…Hikaru…Madoka…" he heave a sigh as though it seems to him like it was only a few years ago when Ranma received an invitation, to be the best man of _**Kyosuke Kasuga**_ and _**Madoka Ayukawa**_ wedding.

'_Madoka…' _his thoughts trailed off as he remembers how beautiful she was then, he never admits it to anyone but, when he was ten, he had one huge crush on her because of that, and on the day of her wedding, she's was a Goddess in a wedding gown.

By then, Akane is the love of his life now, still he was envious of Kyosuke of marrying Madoka, he is so lucky because both of them are **so in love** with each other that both are fated to be together.

He sat down at the steps for a while reminiscing the past and then he felt like he wanted to grieve yet held it down.

A while back, when he found out that Kyosuke and Madoka was taking a vacation in China near the foothills of Phoenix Mountain when it exploded it struck a feeling inside him, a stab of guilt, blaming himself for what had happened to them.

Ranma never intended to see anyone to get hurt, nor have the whole mountain exploded on top of everyone and destroy Jusenkyo Valley, he was trying to rescue a love one, but it got out of hand, as Akane died in front of him, and so it became a quest to avenge her. To stop a maniacal demigod Saffron, if not, more people like Akane will suffer the same fate. Ranma can never forgive Saffron for what he has done and will no longer allow him to exist, nor can he forgive himself for failing Akane.

So much sorrow in one lifetime, and in addition, this time and this era is an added extra in the load of burden he's carrying. Ranma kept that grief buried inside with a wall of Ice. Still there are times that he felt the urge to cry.

He started to walk the steps upward "15, 16, 17…" as to trace back the past.

When Ranma hits the 55th steps, Ranma stops suddenly, as he felt a supernatural power coming towards him.

"What the…"He went into a defensive stance as he looks around and expanded his ki aura to sense any danger and felt a rather familiar aura, then from above he sees thousands of light slowly taking shape, a body of a woman appeared and slowly floated downward.

Ranma catches the body and when he looks at her face, he was wide eyes and his heart miss a beat to see who it was.

"Madoka"

**Saotome Residence**

A classic home of the Saotome residence has not change for 200 years, instead its property expanded to as big as 50 acres with its own private forest and a lake, protected by 10 foot high 2feet thick concrete walls with barbed wires all around it.

Sky rise towers around it finds that piece of real state in the center of Tokyo amazing, to a see a forest with a thriving wild life is just too incredible.

Ranma watch over the sleeping figure of Madoka for three days. He called Washu and gave Madoka a check up, and the test result that came out was surprising, Ranma remembers what Washu told him.

"_I found energy of supernatural powers that only come from the Kasuga Family possess, there's traces of chronometric energy, most likely a temporal event occurred so I'm guessing that she was time traveled here, and Ranma,"_ she pause for a moment and then said

"_The blood on her clothes… it's from Kyosuke"_ upon hearing that, Ranma wanted to cry, one of his best friend is now confirmed dead, one of the oldest friends and most dearest to him.

Ranma, surmise that _"Something must have happened to Kyosuke," _he said

He folded his arms as to hide his sorrows as he think of one possibility Kyosuke unselfishly did for Madoka _"He must have been hurt or injured at the time of the incident," _

"_In order to save her life, he must have transferred all of his powers into her, in order to save her"_ Washu nods in agreement with him and with a good reason more than one, but two.

"_She's also pregnant, Ranma"_

"_What! Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I am, and it's about two weeks maybe three"_

"_My God! Then Kyosuke save her life and their child"_

That single act of sacrifice save two lives, Kyosuke Kasuga is a Hero.

Ranma pulled out an old picture album from his subspace pocket and thumb thru the old pictures. Ranma wonders why Kyosuke sent her to him and not to his family back in his time. Madoka would have been better off with them.

'_Kyosuke, what were you thinking?'_

While he looks at the photo album, Madoka Ayukawa shows signs of slowly waking up, as her eyes open slowly. At first, there was nothing but blur, slowly it clears up to see a familiar face watching over her beside the cot

"Ranma…" she spoke but weakly, Ranma look towards her, he put down the Album and move close to her

"Madoka" he gently holds her hand as she started to cry for it dawn on her

"He's gone…Kyosuke…"

Ranma let her grieve.

Later on, both people spent the whole night talking, Madoka looks at him with a curious suspicious look, and for a moment, her eyes is seeing Ranma and an Aura of energy that seems to flow in and out of him

'_How strange, now how can I see that'_ she thought

Madoka couldn't believe the tale she just heard, Phoenix God, the battle on top of the Mountain, time travel. Kyosuke sent her where Ranma is and not realizing that he was fighting on top of the mountain, yet she was sent to him, at 200 years into the future.

"200 years…" for Madoka Ayukawa, everyone she knows have been gone, her family, friends everyone

"Into the future is where you ended up like I am," he told her from what he understands according to what Washu and he theorized, "In saving your life he transported you to me. Unfortunately, he did not know where I was or when" Madoka looks at him with a disbelieving look.

"Ranma, I know you're a great fighter but that's too much to swallow I mean really, you fought a demigod" Madoka said incredulously at the story

"I know it's a bit fantastic but that actually happened over there," he pauses for a moment to remember that battle which is not going to be easy for him.

"When we came there to rescue Akane, we thought that Saffron was just another guy with supernatural powers. It turns out that he really was a Phoenix God, but a bastard offspring of one who drains the life-forces of people in order to survive, specifically, people with fiery hearts, in this case Akane" flashes of the past came back which still hurts him.

He continued "My Friends and I fought our way thru his army from the Phoenix Tribe, we got to his castle, we fought him, but he was so strong so powerful that everyone died so easily except me," he shed a tear at the loss

"Ranma…" she nodded telling that it's alright and he continued

"Akane…he killed her, right in front of me. Her body withered into dust as he drained her with every ounce of life…I failed her," he paused for a moment for it was getting hard for him to tell his story

"By then, I let all my anger, my hate, sorrow and pain draw out all the power I never thought I had and fought him again, for Akane, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, I fought him and killed him"

"A-And the Mountain erupting like a Volcano, how would your fighting cause that?" she ask morbidly

"That happened when two opposite powers collides" he told her and explained

"Washu told me that, when omnipotent beings fight, creation as a whole, shudders causing unnatural cataclysm, but in this case, a mortal against a Phoenix God. The Mortal won the battle which is unheard of, but the effects was the same as you already know."

There was a long silent moment between them, Madoka realized now that the fight on the mountain caused the cataclysm down below and cost his husband life.

"Forgive me" Ranma said finally, bowing her head before her

"I never meant to hurt you or Kyosuke…I'm so sorry" Ranma broke down and cried

"Ranma" she raised him up and embraced him

"I'm sorry you lost Akane, it's not your fault, it's not your fault, Ranma" she said repeatedly and cried with him. Madoka knows Ranma too well to blame him for what happened, and if anyone is to blame, it's that damned Phoenix God that's fault.

Ranma haven't cried ever since he was resurrected. All this time, he kept himself busy as not to remember that horrible past 2 centuries ago, he has not cried for a long time and this was the first, he never let himself grieve until now.

It took a while for them to both calm down, both cried their hearts out and for Ranma it felt good to let it out after so long to keeping it in. Then Madoka ask something Ranma seems to leave out from his story.

"Ranma"

"Yes"

"I was wondering, how did you survive and then end up here 200 years into the future?" she ask curious and he replied

"I kinda died," he mention

"What"

"Well actually, I ended up being frozen in Ice and I was found in deepspace somewhere near Mars" he answered Madoka look at him with 'hard to believe story kinda look' Again

"Come again?"

**Ohkayama**

**Three Weeks later**

While Ranma and Madoka are having Lunch, down at the Masaki Family Home, Katsuhito Masaki is watching the news. The Headlines is about a public disclosure on America's alien cover up.

For 3 weeks after the battle, the Earth Alliance Assembly Executive Branch, namely the Office of the President, have been explaining to the other Governments of certain secrets being revealed to them, the EA goes public on some of the best-kept secrets from the US Government and that the first contact with their Vulcan neighbors is a 'reestablishment of contact' after several centuries of isolation.

The Earth Alliance is explaining to the public as much as they could as not to cause a panic or misinterpretation of what is being revealed to them. Some people however, seems to **want** to misinterpret what was told to them.

Soon protest against EA and their Alien alliance sprung up all across the globe saying conspiracy etc.

EA ignored _'the ramblings of Mob crowds'_ as they view them, for some have threatened violence mostly coming from inside the Alliance. EA warned them of severe criminal charges if they dare commits acts of violence against. The EA Prime Minister of Japan said in a press conference,

"_The Idiotic Paranoia of certain individuals or groups who will cause acts of violence, will, be dealt with harshly and severely within the full scope of the Law by the Law"_ he stated

"_The Earth Alliance Japan, __**will not**__, entertain nor tolerate the ramblings of paranoid mob, whose mindless fear, ignorance and prejudice that once cause the rift between Naturals and Coordinators will no longer be allowed to take root in the Alliance ever."_

"_Activist Group who dares to follow the path of Blue Cosmos will be put down by force if necessary if they dare to commit violence." _He warned

"_Protest as much as you want, but protest in peace, do so otherwise…well, you will not be tolerated, Speak your mind if you wish as it is your right, but speak without hatred, without fear or a closed heart"_

Katsuhito approved of the way the new prime minister handled the country, he have noted that ever since they established the Assembly, they forcibly threw out certain activist groups once associated with Blue Cosmos out of the country, and have systematically ordered the resignation of many government officials that once under the pay roll of LOGOS.

Now with the government cleared of its past shadows, it regained a bit of trust from the public as they focused more on their needs.

Katsuhito continued watching while he drinks some tea, and at that moment Ranma and Madoka came in and gestured their attention

"Ranma, Madoka"

"Yes Grandpa" Katsuhito then gave Ranma a letter

"Washu pass by here a while ago and told me to give you this"

"It's an Invitation card from ORB" Ranma exclaim

"And a package for you my dear Madoka, it's from Ranma's mother" Katsuhito gestured to the box on the table

"It's a Party, Representative Attha is inviting the EA, ZAFT, the Vulcan' s and the Juraians and the Galaxy Alliance representatives for a get together. It's tonight at 9pm ORB time"

Grandfather rubs his chin and nodded "It's most likely for public relations," he thought

"ORB is a bit nervous right now" he remarked "most likely they want to have stronger ties with the EA but like Orb, many nations are a bit weary of the Alliance power that keeps on growing, which is far greater than LOGOS can only dream of," Ranma agreed with his grandfather's assumption

"Can't blame them though," he said agreeing, "Earth Alliance has more power than it has ever before in Military, Political, Economic, Science and Technology."

"And they are fearful that, the EA is going to start flexing their muscles across the world like before" Katsuhito believed, Ranma shook his head for he doubts that.

"EA is not the same as before, gramps" Ranma told him "There's too much at stake, and doing such a thing is wrong and unproductive, and furthermore, they don't want to show a bad image to their guest which will open up doors for them in the future if they play their cards right"

Katsuhito agrees "Indeed, the EA promises reforms and changes, and keeping their word is top priority, and because there is more to gain in keeping their promises than breaking them"

'_And with your help and continued exemplary service and influence, there is no doubt in my mind that you will change them'_

"Madoka" Ranma look to her "Would you like to go on a party with me?"

"My, oh my" she said and giggled a little, as though she sounded surprised by him

"What?" Ranma is bit puzzled

"Well, from what I remember, you never had the backbone to actually ask a girl out, and if I remember correctly, you tried to ask me out but you couldn't, instead (giggle) you wet your pants in front of everyone"

Ranma blushed on that statement; his Grandfather smiled and gave a small laugh as Ranma replied

"Hey! I was a nervous ten years old back then, geez…," he said defending

"You were asking out a girl older than you for a date but couldn't, and you wet your pants in the process? My goodness Ranma, oh how unmanly my grandson is" his grandfather teased, which cause Ranma to face fault on the floor from Katsuhito imitation of Ranma mother Nodoka.

A while later at a mountaintop nearby, camouflage by an optical stealth system is launch bay of the _**Strike Crusade**_.

**ZGMF-X30A **_**Strike Crusade**_

**Model number: **ZGMF-X30A**  
Code name: The Strike Crusade  
Unit type: **Prototype Anti-Fleet Combat Mobile Suit**  
Manufacturer: **Washu(based on a design concept by Terminal) **  
Operator(s): **Earth Alliance Forces, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome **  
Engineer: **Washu chief scientist and engineer

**First deployment: **C.E. 76 or 2200 AD**  
Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions: **overall height 20 meters**  
Weight: **max gross weight 70 metric tons**  
Construction: **Gundanium and tritanium Alloys **  
****Power plant****: **Thermonuclear reaction furnace (Fusion type)**  
Equipment and design features: **subspace sensors, range unknown and a forcefield hull plating for added protection**  
Fixed armaments: **

2 x MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head

MGX-2240 "Callidus II" multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in torso

2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use

2 x MMI-M25E "Xiphias 4" hyper-rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use

2 x MX3000 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms

2 x MA-M35KF warp enhanced high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined

**Remote weapons:** EQFU-5X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (mounts 8 x Type 3 phase beam, assault cannon with shield generator)

**Optional hand armaments: **"Schwert Gewehr II" 20-meter double edge, anti-ship, high-energy condensed plasma laser sword hidden in subspace pocket

The mobile suit starts to power-up and on the screen displayed, the OS start up.

**G**eneral

**U**nlimited

**N**eutrino-ion

**D**rive

**A**ttack

**M**achine

**Washu version 5.0**

**ZGMF-X30A **_**Strike Crusade**_

_**Welcome Aboard, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome**_

He put the final adjustments before he lift off

The Crusade traveled in complete stealth. Inside the Mobile Suit, the pilot activated a _'sight to sight transmat system'_ destination is Orb.

In normal travel from Japan to ORB will take about 5 hours flying time at supersonic speed, the Crusade did it instantaneously

**Orb Military HQ**

**Onogoro Island **

Popping out of nowhere, Orb air traffic controller detected and identified the Strike Crusade IFF signal, without the signal, they cannot detect this Mobile Suit with their Radar, for they barely see a silhouette.

"_Orb Air Traffic Controller, this is Zero-Zero-One-Alpha, Strike Crusade, requesting clearance for Approach and Landing"_ the Air Traffic Control Officer reply

"Zero-Zero-One-Alpha, Strike Crusade, you are expected and are cleared to enter Orb air space" he said and gave instructions

"Landing coordinates, at the Attha Residence landing pad Alpha, Welcome to Orb"

"_Thank you Orb Air Traffic Controller"_

**Attha Residence **

Waiting at the landing pad, are the _Akatsuki_, and the _Justice_, along with a company of _Murasame_, and delegates from the EA, PLANTs among ORB officials are on the ground and watch this new mobile suit arriving.

It was quite a welcome as though it was a heads of state was visiting.

The Crusade approached and landed very softly and almost quietly without landing thrusters, and when it walk towards the red carpet rolled out for him, the footsteps it made, it hardly has any weight put to it.

A sensor under the pad registered only one ton, for an MS that's over 70 tons or more.

The Strike Crusade is no doubt part of the ZGMF series as it looks like the Strike Freedom twin brothers, yet they are different. From black tinted DRAGOON Units, the black and blue color schemes and the high caliber weapons. Yet they are brothers.

Kira, (who just got out of the hospital after being miracle treated by Washu) is standing beside Mwu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius, all remembers what Lacus told her back at the PLANTs a week ago, about the Crusade and why the Tendo Group who supported Terminal, gave it Ranma of all pilots.

"_ZGMF-X30A __**'Strike Crusade' **__that machine was never considered to be built because Terminal engineers working on the schematics says has a lot of drawbacks and technical systems that was unrealistic and even if we did it's too powerful to give it to one pilot including Kira"_ Lacus said

"_I don't know how the Tendo Group built it but they told me that they made it exclusively for Ranma own use and need not the Alliance"_

"_Ranma own use and need not the Alliance, what does that mean?" Murrue asks "I know he's an exceptional pilot but"_

"_Ms. Nabiki Tendo said that the Tendo and the Saotome family has a long history dating back centuries, and that the Strike Crusade was a gift for Ranma, as he is the only one capable of controlling that suit, a suit made only for him"_

"_That's some gift" _La Flaga remark

As the Crusade stops in front of the red carpet, it kneels down as its pilot opens up the cockpit at the chest. Ranma first steps out and then a second person came out from the cockpit entrance.

The Crusade's right hand, slowly move close to the cockpit entrance in an open palm position, Its two passengers steps on to the hand, and then the Crusade hand slowly lowers them to the ground to help its passenger to disembark.

Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome in a formal uniform with his date, Madoka in a traditional Kimono compliments from Ranma's mother. Madoka Kimono, a White color with patterns of flowers nicely woven in the fabric, which made her elegantly beautiful and stunningly gorgeous.

Madoka blush at the attention she is getting from many people, she held on Ranma's arm and he gave her an assured smile.

"Wow!" is the only word Mwu La Flaga could pull out from his short vocabulary after seeing Mr. Saotome date, but that rewarded him with an elbow jab on the chest from Murrue.

"Will you stop that," she whispered sternly at his fiancée gawking at another woman in a Kimono.

"Sorry, ouch" he apologize as he rubs the part of his body that got another elbow jab which he seems getting a lot lately tonight. (Jeez, I wonder why?)

Rep. Cagalli Yula Attha, is the first to greet, _**The Wildhorse of Terra**_

'_So this is the famous Wildhorse to Terra,_ _Ranma Saotome' _she thought

_According to Kira friend Tolle, he is a person that no one should underestimate. Ever since he joined the EAF, he has become symbolic of strength, courage, determination of a Natural who fought against the odds and win._

From what her ORB military Intelligence found out, he's responsible for many successes and innovation in their robotic research along with their Artificial Intelligence guided missiles and prototype combat drones systems.

Dr. Emil Lang, the one who developed the Interface, have credited Ranma for his contributions as voluntary test subject, which made their VF project a great success, as well as creating a training regimen for the new technology, that has said to have produced a number of top pilots all across the Alliance.

Hailed as a hero and look up to by the EA soldiers because of his abilities that surpass a Coordinator, some officials in the Alliance wants to capitalize on his name and fame. Many like to use him as a poster boy to get more recruits, others wants to improve EA Image with his face. However, the EA President himself ordered them not to, without Ranma permission, which he flatly said **no**.

For Cagalli however, the Wildhorse of Terra have been a constant worry for her, as some of ZAFT, have been zealotly targeting him for death. When Ranma visited the PLANTs on a diplomatic mission, which to her opinion was absolutely insane because of his reputation of causing chaos.

He attracts trouble like a magnet or he's attracted to trouble but in any case, the Wildhorse of Terra seems to come out of every situation almost unscathed while the rest are not so fortunate

One time, Cagalli remembers an incident report that occurred that involved Ranma and Nicol being kidnap by rogue ZAFT soldiers and that Ranma went to rescue Nicol alone.

The incident was perpetrated by members of Zaft that wants to teach one arrogant natural a lesson in humility, but instead, they got taught that lesson.

Though nobody died, he sent about 100 heavily armed soldiers to the Hospital, most are in body cast and several of them have dismembered arms and legs, and a few are paralyzed for life, and an unconfirmed reports that Ranma brought down not one but 3 Mobile Suits on his own.

That last part of the report says that Ranma brought down 3 MS with martial arts combat, which was too outrageous, that is until she got a copy of a video of the battle.

ZAFT now have healthy dose of respect for the Wildhorse power, when they reviewed battle footages first from a destroyed Mobile Suit. Soon after that incident, they respectfully ask him to leave, instead of ordering him.

Kira and most of Zaft, Athrun and members of the Orb diplomatic group, watches a video that look like it came out an old _Dragon Ball_ scenes only this was real live action. Ranma, with or without a mobile suit, is a warrior thru and thru and he's in the service of the Earth Alliance.

Soon ZAFT nickname him as **Warhorse of Terra,** as it seems that he's meant to wage war and wins it.

He's been in EAF service for only a few years and already he has a huge following across the globe and children seem to roll model themselves to Ranma. He also seems to have the favors of several financial organizations, industrial and economic corporations like the powerful Tendo Group, Terminals main supporter.

For tonight, Cagalli is hosting a party to and play the political game to secure good relations with the EA and despite the concerns of some of her countries Emirs, she invited Ranma.

"Welcome to ORB, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome" she greeted

"Good Evening Representative Attha, this is my friend, Madoka Ayukawa," Ranma said introducing her

"Good Evening, you're Highness" Madoka greeted

"Hello Ms. Ayukawa"

When Crusade passengers had disembarked, it closes its cockpit and then stood back up, and walks towards an open space besides the Justice.

Cagalli had an inquiring look in her, and it seems that everyone else's

"Is there anyone else in there?" she asks Ranma

"Oh, no one's on board your highness, the Crusade will just park itself" he explains

"It parks itself?" now to her mind the only MS that can drive and operates on its own are programmed Mobile Dolls. Ranma explained that the Crusade has certain features that are classified and quite convenient.

Once the Crusade got to a parking space, it lock itself up, raise an invisible shield, and then went on a complete shutdown of its systems and its security features kicks in.

"Cool" Mwu remarks

When they were inside the Mansion, Kasumi and Nabiki was already inside and also wearing Kimonos along with Captain Natarle.

Madoka recognized Kasumi and Nabiki immediately upon seeing them as though they have never age for 200 years. The two sisters also remember her since they attended her wedding in the 20th century.

Madoka embraced them as she feels glad to recognize familiar faces in these times, and Kasumi and Nabiki felt overjoyed to see her as well. Their display of affection was a bit strange for the other guest, but they don't care what they think.

"Madoka we have so much to talk about" said Kasumi cheerfully "So how are you… and?"

"I'm, we are fine, Kasumi" she softly gestured to life in her growing "My child and Kyosuke is fine" Kasumi nodded approvingly

"That's good to hear" Kasumi said

"Indeed it is good to see you again" Nabiki ads "Kamisama be praise that you are fine, and we are sorry you lost Kyosuke" she started to cry

"I thank you" they all hug each other and began to cry

Ranma move away a bit as Kira step close and inquire what's going on

"What's going on Ranma?"

"Oh they are all old friends" he said "Madoka just lost her husband 3 weeks ago, long story" he just told him a half-truth, half lie and watch how Kira will interpret it and ads

"I thought it would be nice to see old friends again, which they haven't seen each other for a long time"

"I'm sorry to hear that, and she looks ok now" he said

"Well, let's leave them for a while" he suggested and Kira agrees and they walk towards Cagalli, Ms. Murrue Ramius and Mwu La Flaga.

While Ranma socializes with the crew of the Archangel, Madoka chats with Nabiki and Kasumi as they talks about old times and meeting new people.

For the whole night, they let themselves have a good time especially Ranma and Madoka, who seems to be in each other's arms thru most of the time while dancing.

This was the time that Ranma came to realize, that Madoka and her unborn child will need a peaceful world to live in and the Cosmic Era is anything except peaceful, and this changes everything for Ranma.

When he got back to Earth, Ranma primary plans was, to make a life for himself and maybe even make a name to help him reestablish his martial arts school. Nothing grandiose and he's not that ambitious and yet it seems that he needs to consider it now for their sakes.

Peace seems to be in the premium in the Cosmic Era, for keeping the peace is alot costlier than waging war, because you have to spend more of your time keeping people from strangling each other.

Making a lasting peace in the Cosmic Era is not very easy and with external problems like hostile aliens knocking on their doorstep will be even be more of a problem in the foreseeable future.

Madoka can see Ranma look seems distant and asks "Ranma is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking how capricious life is" he replied and smiled at her "Don't worry, It will be alright, I promise you"

**End**


End file.
